The Black Era Saga: Revised
by Jaguar46
Summary: Moved rating to R after I read chap 27. Dark story got even darker, and the story is now coming together. Lemon and Violence. R/R and flames welcomed.
1. The Black Era

Authors Notes: I re-read the Black Era Saga and decided I should rewrite it into a damn good story. The plot was good but the story it self was really written bad and I wanted to change a lot of parts that I didn't like, and really it's a completely different story except for the basic, basic story line and the characters. (I added a lot more characters from the anime and added a lot more speech and romance.) Hopefully this one does turn out a lot better then the last one. Reviews and flames always welcomed. Enjoy.

**The Black Era Saga: Revised**

_Written By: Steve Eby and Chris Jackson_

  **_400 Years ago…_**

****

  Terror and screams surrounded his ears, looking around at the fire and destruction. His steel sword was red from his enemy's blood, his gray shirt and white skin drenched with the thick liquid he had grown used to seeing. He watched as the Tiger slowly walked on through the fire, doing what it was created to do. He looked around, the bodies of his friends, allies, and enemies all laid there, still and lifeless. He drove his sword into the ground, knelt to his knees, and cried. He looked up, watching as a young boy, his face and soul seeming innocent walked over towards him. The boy laughed and picked up the sword the man drove into the ground. The boy drove it through the mans heart and left it there. 

   The small boy turned around, looking at his Organoid. He walked over towards the Tiger, now resting, waiting for its master to arrive. He jumped onto the cockpit and took one last look at the Zodian city he had destroyed, and the thousands of bodies, lying there motionless. The green grass, which was always so beautiful here, was now entirely red. He looked back at his Organoid, and smiled. "Phantom, time now to finish this." His voice was soft with a tone of innocence. He watched as the Organoid merged with the deadly Zoid. The child got into the cockpit and laughed as the Tiger gave of its massive roar, something that sent chills down the spines of even the bravest men. The Zoid ran, sending trembles of fear into the ground, searching for its final victims. He looked at a picture he had in the cockpit, the only person who he loved in this life, and the only person who loved him. He felt a tear slowly fall down his face, looking at the little girls smile, her blond hair and red eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He looked at the sky now, dark, cold. Full of dust and terror, fear that the Grim Reaper was near them, fear of a death of a race that hated him. A race that hated life, and a race that needed to die, all races needed to die, all life needed to fall within the grasp of the Devil, showing them the chaos they had created with the most precious gift God could give. He took another look at the picture, before watching his Zoid fire its charged particle cannon at a few Dibisions and Sabertiger's. They were gone, just like everyone else who tried to stop them.

   The last standing city of the Zodians watched as more wounded people came to them in need of help and medical treatment. There were 2 Zoids causing this chaos and destruction. The Death Sauer and the Tiger, one created by Zoids Eve, the other created by one man. They knew there race would die, nothing in their power could stop that. But they did have a plan, something that was bleak and distant but for now it's all they could do.

   Three men stood there, looking down from a balcony on top of a building in the last city.

   "What are we supposed to do, the Death Sauer and Tiger still are out there, killing everything they see. You know eventually they will be coming for us." The first man, a short stubby man with black hair said, leaning his forearms on the rail of the balcony.

   "We need to have Zoids Eve destroy them." The second man, short and thin with blond hair and a small beard said looking at the fire on the horizon.

   The third man, a tall, tanned skin person nodded. "Each of are fortresses have pods in them, we can put the children in them keeping them secret and alive until someone finds them."

   "You know there chances of living in that frozen state is near impossible. They most likely wont remember anything and we are also going to have to get a leader for them to take charge."

   The other two men nodded, listening to the sounds of explosions coming in from the distance.

   The third man looked around, staring at the blond haired girl and boy, the Tiger killed their parents when it attacked one of the outlying cities. He knew the boy fairly well, his name was Drake. A very tall and well-built young man, Drake had saved his life when the Death Sauer had attacked his unit. "Drake can lead them."

   The other two men looked at him, then stared at the boy and agreed. He had the size and power of a leader, and they knew he had incredible skills with a weapon and Zoid. 

   "Very well." The third man said, turning towards Drake. "You along with the rest of the surviving children will be frozen within pods, each of you will also have a Organoid in a pod next to you." He turned his head, looking at the men. "You gather the children, Ill go to Zoids Eve and have her destroy the Tiger and Death Sauer."

   Both men nodded, and took the girl and Drake away.

   Ryan, the dark skinned man watched as they ran off. He turned and looked back out at the fires and smoke covering their world called Zi. He remembered this when it had first begun, the Death Sauer was born, created by Zoids Eve and began to destroy all life, wiping out the ancient race called the Zodians. He also remembered when one man spent nearly 3 years building a Zoid that could stop that monster, but in the end the Tiger had become a monster itself. Both ravaged the planet, destroying everything it came into contact with. He also knew why this had all started, the Death Sauer created to help them defeat a strong enemy from another world, it did as it was created to do, but it also killed the men and women it was supposed to help as well. The Tiger suffered a similar fate, created to help, ended up killing the people it was supposed to help. He lifted his head, looking at the vague shapes of the two moons, nearly impossible to make out with all of the dust and smoke covering the planet. He turned and walked out, he had to go to Zoids Eve, hoping to reach her before the Death Sauer or Tiger reached the city. He knew that didn't leave him much time.

   The Tiger and Death Sauer stood there, staring at each other. Jason, the young boy piloting the Tiger looked at the Zoid that had cause the creation of the Tiger. He smiled, ready to fight that Zoid to the death. The Tiger was at least fives times more powerful then the Death Sauer, and the skills Jason had as a pilot made it unbeatable. He watched as the Death Sauer began to charge up its particle cannon. He drew up the shield on the Tiger and waited for it to fire. Jason watched as the beam crashed into the shield, spreading off of it, not even budging the deadly Zoid. He waited for the beam to stop firing, and when it did he watched as the Death Sauer took a few steps back. "This is the Zoid that was created by Zoids Eve Phantom, how pathetic." He targeted the Death Sauer, using its hybrid cannons he fired at it, watching as the shots not even pierce the shield of the Death Sauer, Jason laughed. "Well Phantom, looks like were going to have to try a little harder." He began to charge the particle cannons in the Zoids mouth and under its neck, both cannons were the most powerful weapon on Zi, even stronger then the Death Sauer's. He fired both, watching them rip right through the Death Sauer's shield and piercing its chest and neck. The Death Sauer fell, burning out its power core from the immense attack. He walked up to the burnt hull of the Zoid, staring at its now concrete gray color. He fired the hybrid cannons at the Zoids head, shattering it into pieces. The Tiger turned and left the remains of the Death Sauer behind, he sat back in the cockpit, letting the Tiger go wherever it desired. He smiled, thinking about what he would do after he killed everyone on the planet, but he also thought about his life without the Tiger or Phantom at his side. And what it would be like if none of this ever happened. He picked the picture up, looking at the girl he fell in love with and gave him the only reason to live. Jason's mother had died at his birth, and his father spent his life working on the Tiger, he had few friends and except for Drake and Alice he had nothing, and he knew he would have killed himself years ago. He had two new things come into his life now, a Organoid and a Zoid. And he was paying back all of the suffering life had put him through, and ending all the life that made him suffer. He looked as the Tiger stopped near an old city, deserted long before the war started, and the chaos began. He got out of the cockpit, Phantom came up behind him after coming out of the Zoid. He looked at a Command Wolf lying there. "Somebody is here." Jason said, looking at the Organoid. He started running towards the doors of the city, for some reason he had a feeling about this place, something that made him shiver in a type of fear he had never felt before.

   Ryan looked at the glowing figure, the beautiful woman who was Zoids Eve stood there, listening to the begging man.

   "You must destroy the Death Sauer and Tiger, if you don't we will die, are entire race and planet will die." He said, speaking with a tone of fear.

   "Je ne peux pas détruire que j'ai créé, mais ouvrir votre esprit et vous trouverez l'action faite." Zoids Eve replied, speaking in the old Zodian language.

   Ryan looked at her, trying to understand exactly what she said. "Then destroy the Tiger, that was not your creation." He said, hoping she would listen to him.

   "Tout Zoids est ma création, toute vie sur Zi est ma création. Je ne peux pas détruire n'importe quel de mes enfants." 

   Ryan lowered his head, begging her over and over. "Please there must be something you can do, we do not have the ability to stop this monster. Please, are entire race begs you."

   Zoids Eve looked at the crying man, raising her glowing hand she created an amulet.

   Ryan watched as the black and orange stone began to form, and watching as some type of shadow formed around it. It was all over within a few seconds. He watched as the glowing figure handed him the amulet.

   "Le pouvoir des mensonges de Tigre dans l'amulette que vous tenez. Le Zoid n'est pas détruit, ce n'est pas mort. Mais il ne travaillera pas untill l'Oeil du Tigre est détruit." She turned around, a glittering trail of light followed her as she did.

   "What about the Death Sauer?" Ryan asked, putting the crystal into his pocket.

   "Il slumbers." Zoid Eve said, merging with the statue she had come from.

   Ryan got up and ran out, not noticing the boy who was hiding in the shadows.

   Jason walked into the room where he had seen the man talking to the supernatural creature. Jason walked to the statue and saw as it began to glow. He stepped back, trying to understand what it was. But he knew, he knew it was Zoids Eve.

   "Pourquoi avoir vous m'êtes réveillé encore." A glowing beam of light said.

   Jason was amazed at the voice, it was sweet and soft, much like that of the girl he loved. He also had a hard time understanding what she said, he didn't speak the old version of the language. But he did the best he could. "I ask you to lend me some of your powers." He said, wondering if she would agree.

   "Quels pouvoirs font-ils vous souhaitez pour l'enfant."

   Jason sat there, translating it in his head slowly. "Whatever power you feel a mortal should be granted." He said, bowing his head towards the now clear figure.

   "Ton fait pourquoi désire le pouvoir."

   "To help in the completion of my dreams." Jason said, still bowing.

   Zoids Eve raised her hand over Jason's head. There was a massive flash, and Jason closed his eyes waiting for it to subside. When it did he saw the glowing figure gone, and the statue remaining. He did feel different then before, though not sure why. He walked out, meeting with Phantom outside of the city. He saw the Command Wolf gone, but then he looked as the Tiger laid there on the ground, not moving or growling. Just lying there on the cold ground. Jason wasn't sure why at first, but remembered what he had over heard the man saying. He kicked a rock on the ground, rage was flowing through him. One of his two friends was now gone until he could find that stone. "Come Phantom." He said, commanding the light gray Organoid to follow him. He walked, trying to come up with a idea, but not sure what he could do except wait.

   Drake looked down at his little sister, she was scared and nervous. He was to. He put his massive arm around her small body, trying to comfort her. He gently put his hand down her soft hair, feeling how cold she was. He also felt her shivering, she was full of fear. He also looked at the ribbon in her hair, her friend had given it to her. "Don't worry Alice, this will be over soon enough." He said, doing what ever he could to comfort her, it was a hard time for the planet, he looked over to the east, watching a small glowing ball start to come up. It was the sun, but could hardly be seen with all of the smoke around. 

   Ryan walked to the other two men. "The Tiger is stopped and the Death Sauer is destroyed." He said, a slight hint of cheerfulness came about in his voice.

   One of the men shook his head. "Doesn't matter, are race is dead anyways. What few survivors you see here are all that's left."

   "The Empire on the far continent is still intact, we can use the pods there." The other man said.

   Ryan pulled out the Tigers Eye, staring at it. "You take half the children to the Imperial lands, you take the other half to the Republic lands. Ill hide this."

   Both men nodded and ran down the stairs, knowing what they had to do.

   The day had gone by, Ryan finally found a spot to hide the stone, hoping nobody would ever find it. He turned around, running from the spot as fast as he could, hoping the two men had completed their job. He stopped at the cliff, and looked down. He knew what would happen if that Zoid was brought back, the same with the Death Sauer. He looked up at the sky, finally starting to clear as the sun started to set, the two moons rising over the horizon. He stared back down the cliff and smiled, stepping off he felt as the wind rushed down his face and body, feeling the impact of the crashing, ending his life, making sure no man ever found the crystal.

   Jason watched as the man put Phantom in the green pod. When it sealed up, heard it fill with water, followed by a massive hissing sound. 

   "Your turn kid." The man said, setting up the other pod for Jason.

   Jason smiled and stepped onto the platform, watching as the green glass began to surround him, water started pouring in from the bottom, slowly working its way to his head, he held his breath as he felt a rush of cold air fill in the water, freezing it along with Jason, putting him in a deep sleep.

   The man smiled and walked out of the room, hoping these children would bring back the ancient race that was all but dead. Hoping that everything that had done wasn't in vain, he himself would be dead by the time they were freed, it would most likely be centuries before they were freed, maybe even longer.

**_15 Years ago…_**

****

   Two men looked at the pods within the ancient ruins, trying to understand what exactly what they were. "Hey Tom, should we try and open them."

   "Why not, might be something useful?" Tom said, walking over to a small control pad. He pushed the button, watching both pods slowly crack open.

   "Oh God." Tom said, stepping away as a boy and Organoid came out.

   Jason slowly got up, his hands trembling from the icy prison he had been in. He looked over, his Organoid Phantom was lying on the ground. He then looked at the two men and smiled. "I guess I should thank you." Jason hadn't forgotten a thing since he was frozen, everything was still fresh and clear in his mind. He laughed, and it scared the two men. "Phantom, kill those two." 

   The two men heard what the kid said and started running, but the quick Organoid took both of them down, killing each of them quickly and painless.

   Jason walked over to his Organoid and began to pet its head gently. Looking around, he tried to figure out how long he had been in that pod for, but nothing gave him a clue. "Come Phantom." He walked a bit through the old fortress used during the war, during the time that was known as the Black Era. He found another pod, it was alone unlike Jason's was. Walking over to his he pushed the button, watching it slowly crack open a huge man came out. Jason instantly knew it was Drake. The towering man stood up, shaking just like Jason had. He went to help the man up, he was one of the few people who had treated him kindly in his life. He took Drake by the hand and helped him up. Then, he watched as Drake fainted. "Hey Drake, are you ok?"

   Drake woke up a few minutes later, looking at Jason he got up. When he finally got up he gave a slight bow.

   Jason looked at him, stunned. But he knew why, for some reason he knew exactly why. Zoids Eve had granted what he wanted, the powers of the creator herself were his. He smiled, looking back as Drake began to follow him. He also remembered what he had to do, he had to find the stone Zoids Eve had created, when he did his Zoid would be free and he could continue his dream. The death of life in the universe, a complete genocide to a galaxy that had no desire to live, had no will to keep going, had no respect for those superior to them all.


	2. Stranger's

_Stranger's_

   The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, its rays gleaming over the crystal clear lake. The slight breeze mixing with the suns warmth felt good on Van's skin. He sat there on the grass, looking out over the water. To the left of the lake were a few mountains, most of them had snow covering them. To the left he saw nothing but trees and grass. It was a beautiful place, he knew that. He could smell the breakfast Fiona was cooking. He wished he could just stay here, but he couldn't. He had a job to do. For months there was nothing to do and he was bored, but now that something came up he wished he could just ignore it. It wasn't much, a few bandits causing trouble on some small colonies in the area. He looked over at Zeke, he was lying there on the ground, enjoying the peace that was nearly impossible to find for a while. He heard someone walking up behind him, he tuned and saw Fiona holding two plates. He took one of them from her and smiled.

   "It's so peaceful here." Fiona said, slowly eating the egg she made.

   "Yea, but there always has to be somebody ruining it."

   Both turned around, hearing an explosion. Van got up, dropping the plate of the ground. 

   "Come on Zeke." He said, running towards the Blade Liger. Fiona followed them both.

   Van and Fiona got in the cockpit, Zeke merged with the Blade Liger. They ran off towards the explosions, hoping they could catch them before they got away.

   "Hey Fiona, can you find the information Hermann gave us on these guys." Van asked, moving the Blade Liger as fast as he could.

   Fiona nodded and started punching a few buttons reading a screen that came up. "There called the Slasher Bandits, there leader is a man named Tyko." She paused reading the rest of the information. "They have five members. And also destroyed an entire Republic regiment."

   Van gritted his teeth, he didn't think a group of bandits could do that. "What kind of Zoids do they have."

   "They don't know, that's all of the information the Republic has on them."

   Both of them heard the shots slowly getting louder, and the sounds of terror began to fill the air.

   Tyko looked at the radar within his cockpit and smiled. The big man with blood-red hair looked over at the two Dark Horns causing all of noise. "Get ready, there coming just like Drake said."

   Jade, a 14-year-old pilot looked down from a hill she was perched on. Her Gun Sniper ready to take aim and kill. Another Gun Sniper a few yards away piloted by a fairly old man named Jeff was also ready to take aim at the on coming Blade Liger.

   Tyko in his Silver Kong looked at his Zoids combat controls. "Alright Loki, lets get ready." He said. Loki was his Organoid, a dark gold colored and a fierce look made it very frightful to any opponent. Tyko looked over a few miles away, watching the vague figure of Drake stand there, watching and waiting. Next to him was a black GenoBreaker along with his dark blue Organoid Anubis. Tyko turned around, searching for any sign the Blade Liger was near, his scanner said it was coming but he couldn't get any visual contact yet. "Todd, Carol, hold your fire and get back. There going to be here shortly."

   Drake looked down, his arms folded across his chest and his patience slowly dimming. The small group of bandits he had formed were skilled and deadly. But they were all Zodians, he found them all slowly over time. Training and teaching them all the ways to fight and survive. They weren't found in pods like he had been, they were born and raised in this century. But it didn't make much of a difference, they all shared the same flesh and blood of an ancient race killed because of that physco-pathetic kid and that monster of a Zoid Drake couldn't get out of his head. Jason wanted to destroy all the life in the universe, Drake on the other hand wanted nothing more then to bring back his race to its power. He didn't remember much from the days of the Black Era, but he remembered the order he was given. "Lead are race and bring it back to power." It was a promise he made, and a promise he intended to keep. He heard the sound of a oncoming Zoid and saw the blue Blade Liger make its way through the forest. He looked over at his Organoid. "Anubis, get in the GenoBreaker and charge up the cannon." He heard the Organoid give a growl and merged with the Zoid. "Wait until I say fire." He smiled. "Target the Blade Liger."

   Van stopped the Blade Liger, looking around for any sign of trouble. A small colony a few miles away had been destroyed. "Where are they at." Van said frustrated. He looked around, trying to find any sign of the bandits. 

   "Van over there." Fiona said quickly, pointing over at a clearing in the trees.

   Van looked and saw the single Zoid standing there. He felt a chill go down his spine as he got a closer look at the Zoid. "That's a Silver King."

   "But that means he has an Organoid." Fiona said, finishing off where Van left off. Both watched as a man appeared on a screen in their cockpit.

   "Welcome to my little fight." Tyko said smiling. "Are you ready to die."

   Van looked at him, but quickly had to activate the shield as a array of shots flew in from the Silver Kong. "This guys serious Fiona. I hope you can come up with a plan real fast."

   Tyko smiled. "Nice shield, lets see how it handles this." He brought up a targeting screen and aimed for the generator powering the shield. "Put all you got in this shot Loki." He fired his gauss rifle, watching it pierce through the shield and knocking the generator out of commission.

   Van was shocked at the power of that shot. "What was that."

   "It's a gauss rifle, it can penetrate the shield."

   "We don't have a shield any more. Fiona come up with something." Van took the Zoid and began to charge the Silver Kong. He had to make a quick jump as two Dark Horns suddenly appeared from the thick trees, both firing at him. "What is this." He felt the impact of the shots as they slammed into the hull of the Blade Liger. "Hang on Zeke."

   Tyko grinned, getting ready to fire another shot at the Blade Liger. He targeted the cockpit. "Quick little Zoid." He said, trying to lock on. "Carol will you hold that Liger still."

   Carol and Todd worked the Blade Liger slowly back. 

   Van felt the impact of each shot, they were tearing the Blade Liger apart. "This isn't fair." He yelled, he got out of the array of shots and pulled out the Blades, slicing through the two Dark Horns before they could get out of the way. Van turned his Zoid back towards the Silver Kong and charged it.

   Fiona looked up from the console in the cockpit and looked over at a hill. "Van look out!" She screamed.

   Van looked over at the hill and juked the Blade Liger sharply to the left, getting out of the Gun Snipers fire. "Great, just what we need." He felt the Blade Liger collapse to the ground, a gauss rifle shot pierced the neck of the Blade Liger. 

   Fiona looked at the console, reading the flashing words, Command System Freeze.

   Van tried to get the Blade Liger up, but it wouldn't budge. "Were in trouble."

   "Fiona looked out, Zeke lying there on the ground, hurt from the shot. "Van Zeke's hurt." She said worried.

   Van looked out, his old friend lying on the ground helpless. "Zeke!" He got out of the cockpit, but was knocked down by a man, a woman standing next to him. 

   "Damn you kid." Todd, a man slightly smaller then Van said, grabbing him by the neck. "Ill rip your head off for that."

   Van kicked the man in the gut and took off running to his downed Organoid.

   Carol pulled out a gun and fired, just missing Van's head. "Hold it right there kid, next time I wont miss."

   Drake laughed. "So we defeated the all so powerful Van Flyheight and his invincible Blade Liger. Anubis come out here." 

   Van made a fist as his lips started quivering with anger and rage. He didn't move though, he knew he couldn't help Zeke dead.

   Two Zoids, a Lighting Saiex and a Dibision came out through the trees. 

   Tyko looked at them, he knew who they were. He took his Zoid and ran off, giving Jeff and Jade the same orders.

   "Look at the run." Thomas said smiling. "Beek, lets make sure they go home without forgetting us." He felt his Zoid fire at the Silver Kong.

   Van looked at the Zoids watching as the man and woman tried to get away, the Lighting Saiex cut both off. "Irvine jumped out wearing a dark blue uniform. 

   Fiona looked at him and gave a small laugh, still not over the fact that he joined the Guardian Force. 

   Van helped Zeke up, the Organoid ok it walked off back towards the Blade Liger.

   Van turned to Irvine and Thomas. "Nice timing."

   Irvine smiled. "Hermann said you were going to get into some trouble."

   A few minutes went by, talking and trying to fix up the Blade Liger.

   Zeke did the rest, as soon as he merged with the Zoid it got up. Van got in and closed the cockpit.

   "Close call today Fiona."

   Fiona didn't say anything, she felt something near her but wasn't sure what it was. Her eyes widened as she looked over. "Van what's that?" She pointed to a cliff, a few miles away. She looked down at the console, reading out the information. "It's a charged particle cannon!"

   "What!" Van screamed, turning on the Liger shields. "Thomas, Irvine, look out." He watched as the blast came ripping through the forest, hitting his damaged shield. "Hang on Zeke." He said, using all of his strength to keep the Liger from flying back and the shield from collapsing. 

   The blast had knocked the Lighting Saiex to the ground and disabled the Dibision. "Where the Hell did that come from." Irvine yelled, looking at a cliff. He started firing but stopped as the beam died down.

   Van felt the Liger drive forward as the beam died down. He let go of the controls, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Fiona, are you ok?"

   Fiona opened her eyes and looked down at Van. "Yes, I'm fine." She looked over in the direction the blast had come from. Not finding anything.

   Van let out a deep breath and looked at the Lighting Saiex and Dibision. "What about you two, are you ok?"

   "Yea I'm fine." Irvine said angry.

   "Same." Thomas said, getting his Zoid back up.

   "Lets get out of here." Van said. The Blade Liger, Lighting Saiex, and Dibision walked out of the forest, all had questions racing through their mind. Hoping the two bandits they caught knew who shot that charged particle cannon, and hoping this wasn't as serious as it seemed.

   Jason sat there, his eyes closed, watching the battle in his mind. He smiled, opening his eyes as it ended. He looked around at the rocky catacombs, damp and cool. It was part an ancient city, destroyed long before the birth of the Death Sauer or Tiger. He looked over at his gray Organoid standing next to him. "Well Phantom, looks as if were going to need to help either Van or Drake." He walked over to a few yards away, when he arrived he looked down. It was filled with water, and in the water was the deadliest creation man had ever created. He looked down, watching the blood-red eyes start to glow and the slight growl it gave off. Even without its power the Zoid still refused to die, and he knew it never would. He watched as the eyes slowly faded away, and the growls die down. "Soon Tiger, you'll be even stronger then before." Jason smiled, putting his hand on Phantom's head, gently petting his loyal Organoid. He looked back down in the pit, the water moving slightly as drips fell down from the roof landing in the massive hole. The vague shape of a orange chassis deep in the crystal clear water. "Lets go Phantom, we have work to do." Jason turned around, Phantom following his master closely, as always.

   Zack, Marcus, and Paul looked down at the stone they had uncovered a few days ago.

   "That's definitely it." Paul said, drinking his usual tea and liquor. "It has to be, no other stone is like it."

   "Wasn't that hard to find, if this thing could bring back the ultimate Zoid you would think they would hide it a little better." Marcus replied.

   Paul slammed his cup on the table. "Easy, I spent 35 years trying to get a half way decent location on this stone. Only reason it was easy for you is because I had already found a general location for it. You were only with me for about 2 years."

   Marcus nodded, he didn't want to get in a fight with the old man.

   "So why don't we destroy this thing." Zack said, looking at the stone under a lamp. It was the only light in the small store Paul owned.

   "Cause I don't know exactly what will happen. Its best if you keep in on you at all times. That way nobody will take it without getting knocked around." Paul replied, sipping his drink again.

   Zack nodded, looking over at Marcus. He put the stone in his pocket and got up. "Alright, take it easy Paul. If you find anything else out tell us fast as you can."

   Paul nodded. "Make sure that stone never leaves your sight Zack. That Tiger gets resurrected were in a lot of trouble."

   Zack nodded. "Sure thing Paul." Both men walked out, the sun was at its peak in the sky. They walked over to there Sabertiger's, getting in the cockpit and moving away from the Imperial capital. 

   "So where to, just keep moving." Marcus said a few minutes after they left.

   "I guess, I just wish I knew who the Hell was looking for this rock, be a lot easier to keep it safe."

   "So you kill everyone who gets near you."

   Zack smiled. "Don't need to go that far. Just watch my back, need to make sure we keep this thing out of site."

   "You got it." Marcus looked over at the lake they were passing, reminded him of his home. "Hey Zack, you've been with Paul a lot longer then me, what the Hell do you know about this Tiger."

   "Nothing, we don't even know if it exists."

   "Then why are we so worried about this stone?"

   "In case it does exist. I don't know, we have only found a few things on that Zoid. It seems doubtful that something stronger then the Death Sauer exists. But then again a kid beat the damn thing twice. So…" His voice trailed off, losing track of what was going on. Trying to figure out if there was a chance a Zoid like the Tiger could exist.

   "Will you wake up Zack."

   "What is it?" 

   "So lets say this Zoid gets brought back to life, what can it do."

   "I don't know, I don't think anyone knows." He pulled the stone out of his pocket. The black and orange stone was like nothing he had ever seen before. He stuck it back in his pocket. "Lets get back to the capital."

   Marcus looked at him surprised. "Why?"

   "We can keep an eye out better, and there's a lot more people so there's a lot less chance that someone will attack us."

   "Whatever you say, your in charge."

   They turned their Zoids around and went back to the massive city. Trying to figure out what there next move should be.

   Drake looked over the railing at his GenoBreaker. "Why didn't you kill them Anubis." He said, not even looking at the Organoid. Drake knew that beam wasn't as strong as it could be. "You should have killed them, would have made are lives easier." He turned around and walked over to Tyko. "Any damage to your Zoid."

   Tyko shook his head. "Nothing bad, Ill have it fixed up in about a few hours."

   Drake nodded and looked over at Jeff and Jade. Both had incredible skill, but they were also to soft, not really willing to kill like Tyko or himself. "Tyko, get your Zoid up, we need to get Carol and Todd back."

   "Yes sir." Tyko said, wrapping a cut he had on his arm. "Loki, get set." He looked at the gold Organoid as it merged with the Silver Kong. He smiled as he got in the cockpit.

   Moonbay looked over at Raven, he was asleep in the back of the Gustav. Moonbay wasn't sure why she was helping him out. He had tried to kill them more times then she cared to count. But for some reason she figured he had a good heart. She wasn't sure what happened to Ryss, for some reason she simply disappeared and left Raven. Shadow was also gone, and she knew how much Raven cared for that Organoid. She had found him along the trail, exhausted and almost dead. The sun was going down and a few clouds dangled on the horizon. It was a beautiful site, made her think about her old friends. Van, Fiona, Thomas, and Irvine. She knew she had to get on with her life though, there wasn't much of a choice. Irvine had joined the Guardian Force and that thought alone made her laugh till she nearly had a heart attack. Irvine in the Guardian Force, having to take orders and actually have to follow them. She smiled, watching as Raven started waking up. "How you doing Raven?"

   Raven looked at her, but didn't say a thing.

   Moonbay looked right back at him. "The least you could do is thank me, I could have left you there to die."

   But Raven again didn't say a thing, he just looked down.

   Moonbay looked at him, she was a little angry but saw how devastated he was. She pulled out a piece of bread and a canteen of water. "Here, this will help you feel better." Raven wasn't taking them but Moonbay threw the water at him anyways. "At least drink something." She said, raising her voice. "Why do you have to be so stubborn." She turned around and looked back down the trail between the rocky cliffs. She heard Raven start to drink a little, and she smiled. 

   "You can let me out here." Raven said softly. "Ill walk back to a city."

   "I'm not going to have your death spill all over my already guilty conscious."

   Raven nodded and started falling back to sleep. He watched the side of the cliffs slowly go bye. 

   Moonbay looked back at him, looking at his eyes she watched as they started to water, she didn't think it was possible for Raven to cry. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked, starting now to feel sorry for him.

   Raven didn't say or do anything, he just sat there, his back leaning against the side of the Gustav's cockpit. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.      


	3. Twisted Games

Twisted Games

****

****

   O'Connell sat there, Hermann and Kruger sitting in the chairs next to him. Across the large table were Van, Irvine, and Thomas. Standing behind them was Fiona and Zeke. 

   "They told us absolutely nothing." O'Connell said, referring to the interrogation with Carol and Todd. He threw down a folder containing all of the information they had on the two bandits. "They did say the charged particle blast came from a GenoBreaker."

   Van looked up. "Any idea on who it is?" 

   "No." Kruger said. "But I can promise you this is bad." He picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip. "I think it's best if we take them out fast."

   Hermann nodded. "I agree, all we need to do is find out where they're hiding at. Then we can take them out."

   "Why do I get a feeling it isn't that easy." Thomas said, looking through the information.

   "Cause if it was we wouldn't have you assigned to this mission." O'Connell said smiling. 

   Irvine shook his head. "So what do we do?"

   "Right now, take a break and relax. When we find them then well call you." Kruger said.

   "What if they attack us first?" Fiona said.

   Hermann folded his hands under his chin. "Hopefully, that won't happen."

   Fiona put her hand on Zeke, looking at him. She felt something wrong with Zeke.

   "Well, for now that's all. You can take a break, but be on stand by. Understand."

   "Yes sir." Van said, he got up and walked out. Thomas and Irvine saluted and followed him.

   Fiona stood there staring at Zeke, trying to find anything wrong with Zeke. But to her he seemed normal. And she knew that wasn't something good.

   Jason sat there, his mind wandering Zi. Showing him whatever he wanted. But he only wanted to see one thing. In his mind, he saw the Gustav, and in it was Raven. Jason smiled and opened his eyes. "You know Phantom, me and Raven aren't that different. He wants to destroy all of the Zoids, I want to destroy all of the life. We both only have one friend, are loyal Organoids." He got up. "What do you say we play a nice game of insanity with Raven." He watched as Phantom gave a low growl, approving of the idea. "Shame he has no idea what I can do to a persons mind, driving them to the point of suicide." He put out his palm, watching a small ball of light form within it. He closed it, the ball of light disappearing. "Damn this curse." He hated what Zoids Eve had given him, and he wished he could give it all back. But in time he would, he would just wait until his goal was completed. He looked back at Phantom. "Come Phantom, let us begin." He merged with his Organoid.

   Phantom took off, heading towards the canyon the Gustav had stopped in. It only took a few minutes before they arrived. Jason looked down, staring at the fire. Staring at Moonbay, and staring at Raven. Jason smiled and closed his eyes.

   "You need to eat, the last thing I to see is your dead carcass riding in my Gustav." She tried handing Raven a bowl of soup but he wouldn't take it. "Come on Raven, snap out of it." She put the bowl next to him, hoping he would eventually eat it.

   Raven sat there, ignoring everything going on around him. He was lost in his thoughts, daydreaming about his life. He felt a sharp pain go through his head. He closed his eyes and put his hand over his forehead.

   "You ok their Raven." Moonbay said.

   Jason opened his eyes. "Now Phantom." He watched as his Organoid flew down the cliff, landing in the camp.

   Moonbay looked at the Organoid and tried to run. But the quick beast ran her down and knocked her out cold with his tail. Phantom walked over to Raven, sensing his fear. The Organoid growled at him, watching his master slowly walk up on Raven.

   Raven turned and saw a man wearing a black cloak and hood. He got up quickly. "You!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and swung at the man. 

   Jason grabbed Raven's fist and threw him to the ground. "You remember me. How nice." Jason picked him up. "You know Raven, me and you are a lot alike. We both have had hard lives, both of us have been cursed." He paused. "And both of us has a dream." He looked over at Moonbay. "You still want to destroy the Zoids, and I want to kill off all life. I can give you back your skills and power, I can give you anything you desire Raven. You can have Ryss, Shadow." He smiled. "I can even give you back your parents."

   Raven looked at him. "I don't believe you."

   Jason shook his head. He walked over to Moonbay's unconscious body. Jason pulled out a dagger from his cloak and slowly cut her throat. Watching as the red blood slowly oozed out of the deadly gash and onto the ground. Jason heard her give her last breath of life. "People say death is the ultimate tragedy." He paused. "The people who say that have no idea what tragedy is." He put two of his fingers in the blood, scooping it up. "They saw blood is God's wine and the Devil's water" He brought it up to his mouth and licked it off of his fingers, swallowing the blood. "I don't find the taste as good as either of those." Jason moved his hand and put the palm on the center of Moonbay's chest, right over her heart.

   Raven watched as her body began to slowly glow, the wound caused by Jason disappeared.

   Jason stood up. "Death is nothing more then a sleep Raven. When you know how to awaken them." He stopped right there watching the Moonbay slowly get up. "It is like they were never dead in the first place."

   Moonbay slowly got up, opening her eyes and staring at the same Organoid that had hit her across the head. She then turned to Jason. "Who the are you?" She didn't get much more time to talk. Phantom had gotten behind her and like before, knocked her unconscious.

   Raven stood there, his eyes had tears in them. His heart was jumping deep within his chest.

   "I am giving you a chance Raven. A chance to relive your life with your family. Take it and I will revive your parents. Refuse it and you'll stay on the same cold and lonely path you have been on your entire life."

   The words danced in Raven's mind, and his soul was bright. He looked up at Jason, wiping his joyous smile away. "What do I need to do?" He asked, ready to do anything he said.

   "Kill Van, kill Fiona, and kill all of there friends. Complete this and Ill reunite you with your family." Jason started walking away. "As for Ryss and Shadow." He stopped for a moment and pointed up a cliff. "There very near."

   Raven looked up, there 3 vague shapes stood out in the dark night. "How do I know." He stopped, looking around for Jason and his Organoid but both were gone. Raven smiled once more as he looked back at Ryss and the two Organoids.

   Ryss shook her head, tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Raven, if you only knew what you just did." 

   It took Raven a few minutes to finally climb up to them. Ryss noticed the smile he had on his face. It wasn't the usual smirk he had but this was a smile of joy. Something she had never seen from Raven.

   Raven reached a hand out to Shadow, petting his old friend. He looked over at Ryss, still petting his Organoid.

   "You can't trust him Raven, he makes fools out of the cleverest men." Ryss said, putting her hand on his cheek.

   "It doesn't matter to me, I saw him bring Moonbay back to life so I know he has the power." He looked down, starting to cry. "Ryss you have to help me. Please, I want my parents back."

   Ryss couldn't believe what she saw. "So you do have a soft side." She smiled. "This is wrong Raven, it is the same as selling your soul to the devil." She paused, looking at his eyes. She felt sorry for the boy. "You know Ill help you Raven." She said softly, trying to figure out how she had gotten herself in this.

   Raven smiled as he looked at Shadow again. "We need to fight Van again."

   Ryss nodded. "I know, Ill help you but I know you'll come to your senses Raven. Jason is just using you like he uses everyone. He used me, Hilz, and he used Prozen." She looked over at the dulling fire in the camp. "He has used everyone, just setting this up for his own pleasure."

   "Will he keep his promise Ryss, that's all I want to know." Raven, wiping the tears out of his eyes and trying his best to stop his sobbing.

   Ryss nodded. "In a way you can only imagine." She started walking away but felt Raven grab her arm.

   "Why do you keep helping me?" Raven said, his voice back to its usual tone.

   Ryss looked at him and just shrugged. "I don't know."

   "Is it because you love me?"

   Ryss opened her mouth, shocked that he had said that. But she knew he had figured it out. "Yes." She said, putting her head down. She felt Raven but his fingers under her chin and lift it up. She watched as he leaned over and felt his lips gently kiss hers. She closed her eyes, putting her arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly to her. She felt as his hands moved down to her hips, holding her like that for a few moments. 

    Raven let go of her slowly and looked at her eyes. He didn't say anything, he just turned and walked. Shadow following him.

   Ryss wasn't sure what had just happened, she wasn't sure she cared either. She just smiled. "Lets go Specula." She said, and she followed Raven's path.

   Jason stared down the pit holding his Zoid. "Everything is working well Phantom. Doubtful something can stop us now." He smiled. "Now what Zoid to give Raven." He put his elbows on a barrier the separated him from the water. "He has already failed with a GenoSauer, though with the stakes much higher for him he will come out at least twice as good." He heard his Organoid growl. "The Death Sauer." Jason thought a moment. "Yes, that would work." He looked down giving a small laugh. His smile went away though as he grabbed his chest feeling a sharp pain rip through his chest. "Not again." He was able to mumble. The pain was surging through his entire body, feeling as if his body was slowly burning away. He kept screaming in pain and agony, throwing rocks and kicking dirt. "Damn it, will you stop this you bitch." He made a fist and punched the rock wall, leaving a small crater in it. "Stop it!" He screamed feeling the pain slowly burn in his body. "Ahhhhh!" He kept screaming, Jason kept punching the walls again and again, releasing all of his pain and fury on it. Finally he felt the burning slowly going away. He got on his knees. "Damn you!" He screamed, looking at his hands, torn and cut, blood pouring out of them. "Damn you bitch." He said much softer this time, starting to cry, his tears were made of blood, not water. He knew what this was, it had happened before. It was his curse, his sacrifice. When he asked Zoids Eve to give him some of her power she did do that. But not the way he thought. Zoids Eve had merged with him, leaving a small amount of her power with in that statue. He had to fight her, just to keep her under control within his body and mind. She was torturing him, showing him pain and horror. He looked up, his Organoid putting its head on his, trying to comfort his master. "I'm ok Phantom, just another pain." He got up and walked back to the pit. He stared down, the Tiger waiting patiently for its judgment day. Jason watched as the blood from his face and hands fell into the water, turning it into a thick red color. He was mad, but he had to take it until he had the Tiger back in his command. He also knew he wasn't the only person Zoids Eve had merged with. She had merged in the bodies of two children, one dark and cold. The other caring and sweet. He pulled out a old picture from his cloak and looked at it. It was torn and faded, but it didn't matter. He stared at the smiling girl, the blond hair moving in the wind. He looked at it and crumpled it in his bloody hands, and threw it in the water which held the darkest creation of mans existent. He watched as the picture slowly sank, the other person with the powers of Zoids Eve was a person he knew well, it was the same blond girl he was in love with. And it was the same blond girl who he had to kill, at any cost.


	4. True Desires

True Desires

****

****

   Drake stared at the demon, looking into his dark blue eyes, feeling his power spread throughout the fortress. He looked over, the bloodied body of Tyko laid there. Over near a table were Jade's and Jeff's mutilated remains, killed by the same monster which stood in front of him trying to pierce his mind and soul.

   "You disappoint me Drake." Jason walked over to the man at least twice his size. "I let you live and you turn your back on me."

   "Why don't you just die Jason, just rot away in some dark corner and take your dreams with you." Drake was angry, but wasn't stupid enough to challenge Jason.

   Jason shook his head and gave a small laugh. "I will die eventually, but it will be long after you." He turned around, looking at the black GenoBreaker. "Very nice Zoid Drake, I see you and Anubis have been working well together."

   Drake didn't say a thing. He just waited and listened.

   "Drake, Ill give you another chance to work with me. If you take it the power you wanted will be yours, if you don't you'll simply die away like the rest of the pathetic souls." He looked back at his Organoid. "Come Phantom, we have one more thing to do."

   Drake watched as both of them walked out, he slammed a fist into the wall. "Damn him." He yelled, looking at him. He looked around, staring at the three dead bodies. He had nothing left, and Jason had gotten into his mind again. "Anubis, lets go." He watched as his blue Organoid merged with the GenoBreaker. Drake got in the cockpit and put his head down. Again Jason had won again. But Drake knew he always won.

   Moonbay finally woke up, her head was sore and she had a feeling of dizziness. She looked around, Raven was gone, and so was the gray Organoid that had hit her twice. And that strange boy was gone as well. She rubbed her hand through her hair, looking down she saw a dried puddle of blood. She felt cold and lonely for some reason. She didn't even bother cleaning up the camp, she just got in her Gustav and took off away from that spot as fast as she could, not looking back.

   Jason stared at the white Zoid, its tyrannosaur look made it a frightful sight. And its power was something even deadlier. "This is the Zoid you believe would suit Raven best." He said looking at his Organoid. "Very good choice Phantom." He walked up to it and put his hand on the mighty Zoid. "The Berserk Fury." He said, closing his eyes. "Did you hear that Raven, your new Zoid is waiting for you." Jason opened his eyes and looked at the Zoid again. "Something even more powerful then the Death Sauer." He smiled. "And something that can even put up a fight against the Tiger." He loved playing with peoples lives, it always made an interesting game. He looked back up, the eyes of the Fury lit the dark ruins. "An Ultimate-X, two Organoids in one Zoid Phantom, imagine the power it will hold." He started to laugh. "It almost makes me feel sorry for the poor souls that have to fight it." He turned and sat down, wandering with his mind, searching for Raven, ready to ruin his life.

   Van looked out at the rising sun, he had a pretty good night of sleep considering what was racing through his mind. Fiona wasn't up yet, and Zeke was outside, staring up at the clear sky. It was quiet, he was at a small cabin on the outside of the Imperial Capital, doing exactly what Kruger had told him to do. He picked up a piece of bread and tore a piece of it off. He bit it and swallowed it, looking over at Fiona. 

   Jason opened his eyes and smiled. He didn't find Raven, but he saw someone else he knew fairly well. "I found Alice Phantom, she seems to be sleeping." He watched as his Organoid started growling. "Why not." He closed his eyes again, ready to do what he did best.

   Fiona woke up, listening to a voice. She looked around and noticed she was no longer in the small cabin with Van and Zeke. She got up, not knowing what was going on or where she was. Fiona looked around, it seemed to be a cave or something similar. She saw a hole in the ground and walked over to it. She kept hearing a soft, haunting voice. It couldn't be made out, and she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Fiona felt a chill run down her spine, the smell of rotting corpses filled the air, and the feeling fear filled her mind. She wanted to stop moving on, but she couldn't. Her legs continued to move on, her mind and body curious to what was in that pit. Fiona felt as her heart picked up pace, and her body slowly going numb. Finally she reached the pit, she wanted to close her eyes and run but she couldn't. Looking down she saw water, it was dyed a blood-red color, and in that water she watched a two dark red eyes stared at her, not moving or blinking, they just stared at her. Fiona finally felt herself gain control of her body. She turned and ran, not knowing why she just ran. She stopped though, a puddle of water seemed to glow. Fiona walked over to it, looking down she could see a battle taking place. She looked and saw the familiar Blade Liger along with a Zoid she had never seen before. It was white and was similar to e GenoSauer except this had two claw-like things coming out of its back. She watched as the battle went on, and watching as the Blade Liger slowly began to lose. Finally she watched as a charged particle cannon ripped through the cockpit of the Blade Liger. The imaged vanished, and the small puddle shook as the impact of her tears landed in it. Fiona put her hand in the cold water and cupped it. She picked some of the water out of the puddle and looked at it, hearing it slowly drip on the stone floor. "Van" She said softly. She heard someone coming up behind her, her eyes widen as she slowly turned her head. Fiona saw herself staring at Van, his skin seemed pale and his eyes dull.

   "You betrayed me Fiona, you betrayed all of us."

   Fiona looked at him, her jaw dropped from shock and her mind riddled with confusion. "But I didn't." She said, feeling her heart beating even faster now.

   "Its all over now Fiona, all of us are dead because you betrayed us." 

   She watched as Van slowly walked up to him.

   "All of us are dead." He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "Why did you kill us."

   Fiona was crying, not understanding a thing that was happening. She felt Van let go of her. "I wouldn't kill you." She said, her sobbing voice made it hard to understand. She looked over at the pit, it was starting to boil.

   "Then why did you kill me, why did you kill Irvine and Thomas and everyone else Fiona. Why." 

   Fiona didn't know what to say, she didn't know what was happening. She watched as the red eyes she had seen deep in the pit slowly started to rise out of it.

   "We could have been happy together Fiona, why didn't you want that."

   She was feeling sick to her stomach, the yelling from Van and the smell of dead bodies, and the rising of that evil site took a toll on her.

   "I thought you loved me Fiona, but you didn't. You betrayed me, and you killed me." 

   Fiona stared at the orange Zoid rising from the pit, its orange body with black stripes streaking across its back gave it a powerful look, but the entire Zoid was something evil and dark.

   "You created that Fiona, you created it to kill me. And you did kill me Fiona, along with everyone else."

   She got up and ran, she didn't know where to all she wanted to do was run, but she tripped over a rock a few moments later. Fiona got up, but saw her self in a mirror. Then she quickly noticed it wasn't a mirror, it was just her in another body. She felt scared again, she turned around and saw Van and that Zoid standing behind her. She looked back at the girl standing in front of her. The only difference was the color of the eyes, the girls were a cool blue. But other then that, it looked exactly like Fiona. "Who are you?" Fiona said, her body dirty, her face wet, and her eyes red from tears. She looked at the girl, smiling at her, the exact same way Fiona smiled.

   "We did it Fiona, we killed them all."

   Fiona stared at the girl, who was just smiling at her.

   "There all gone, we did it."

   Fiona was confused and sick, she couldn't understand a thing that was happening. 

   "We don't have to worry about anyone hurting each other again. Just like you wanted."

   Fiona finally found her voice, as well as the courage to speak again. "I don't want Van to die, I don't want anyone to die."

   "Yes you do, you want him to be at peace. You want everyone to be at peace." The mirror image said, pointing up at the powerful Zoid. "The Tiger helped us, just like you said it would."

   "I don't want anyone to die." She said, her tears coming back to her, she put her face in her hands, falling down to the floor crying like she as if she had never cried before.

   Jason opened his eyes and smiled. "That should do it Phantom." He gave her a nightmare she wouldn't soon forget. He got up and looked at the Fury, the powerful Zoid that would soon be in Raven's dangerous hands. "Lets go Phantom." He said, jumping into the cockpit of the Berserk Fury.

   Fiona looked up at the wooden roof, she found herself sweating and panting. She turned over and saw Van with his hand on her shoulder. Fiona moved away in fear, but realized she only had a terrible nightmare.

   "Are you alright Fiona?" Van said. "You must have been having a nasty dream." He said smiling, trying to cheer her up.

  Fiona just nodded. "I don't know what it was." She got out of bed and walked away.

   Van stared at her, he had never seen her so shaken up by a nightmare before. If that's what she had. He decided not to talk about it with her though.

   Van cooked breakfast for both of them, trying to cheer Fiona up. They both sat down and slowly ate.

   "Van." She said softly.

   "Yea Fiona."

   "Do you think I would hurt you?" Again she said with a soft and nervous tone.

   Van smiled. "Doubt it, why is that what your dream was about."

   Fiona didn't say anything.

   "Look Fiona, it was just a dream ok, don't worry about it." But he saw it wasn't helping her any. Van didn't know what to do, he was having a hard time understanding how a dream could put Fiona down like this. He looked out the window, staring at Zeke who was still standing out there, looking up into the bright sky.

   Raven looked down at the two granite colored gravestones, reading what each said. Both belonged to his parents, and this was only the second time he had ever been to them. He felt the cool mountain air against his skin, and his hair moving gently in the breeze. He kneeled down, rubbing his fingers along the carved words, wiping a few drops of rain that had fallen into them. "Soon we can be together again." He looked down at the ground, the grass soft and green with a few flowers blooming around. He then looked at the sky, gray clouds covered the sky, the ice-cold rain that slowly fell mixed with the chilly air made the day miserable. But Raven didn't care. He stood up, turning his head to Ryss. "Jason told me to kill Van and everyone he cared for." 

   Ryss nodded. "I know."

   Raven walked up to her slowly and stared Ryss in the eyes. "Even if it's a person I have some care for."

   Ryss widened her eyes as he said that. "What do you mean?"

   Raven gave that small smirk, thrusting his hands around her neck. "It means Ill have to start with you Ryss." He looked over as Specula began to hiss at him, but Shadow quickly shut the light blue Organoid up, hitting across its head with his tail. Raven looked back down at the blue haired girl. "Ryss you have no idea what my life has been like." Raven listened as Ryss tried gasping for air. "Don't fight it Ryss, just die. I don't want to see you suffer." He waited, watching as her eyes slowly rolled back. Raven listened as Ryss gave her last gasp of air, and he gently put her on the ground. "Sorry Ryss, but I want my family back." Raven listened as the sounds of a man clapping came. He turned, and not to his surprise he saw Jason standing on top of a gravestone, looking back at Raven.

   Jason smiled. "Very good Raven, I wasn't sure if you could kill Ryss."

   "I'm keeping my end of the deal, you have better keep yours." Raven said. "Shadow come."

   "I always do Raven, and just as you showed me, Ill show you." Jason jumped off of the gravestone and walked down a hill.

   Raven followed him, Shadow staying closely behind. He looked down to where Jason was pointing and saw a kind of Zoid he had never seen before.

   "The Berserk Fury, something that can make any Zoid you have had before seem obsolete. The Zodians made it years ago to combat the deadliest of all Zoids." He paused for a moment. "But it had been stopped already before it was complete. You see it already has an Organoid permanently fused with it, so when Shadow joins in it. Well." He backed away.

   "And this is more powerful then the GenoBreaker." He looked for Jason, but he was gone. Raven smiled as he walked up to the Fury. He turned his head to Shadow. "This is it Shadow, are last chance." He got into the cockpit, and looked back up the hill, seeing Ryss and Specula lying there, no life left in their bodies. He would miss Ryss, but for her death he would get a second shot to be with his parents, and he would kill anybody for that.


	5. A Raven's Flight

**_A Raven's Flight_**

****

****

   Jason rubbed his gently over Phantom's head, smiling at he looked down at the Tiger. "Only a matter of time now Phantom." He closed his eyes, watching as the Berserk Fury slowly made its way towards the Imperial Capital. "Tell me Phantom, do you think Raven was the best choice. We could have gotten Van as well." He listened as his Organoid gave a low and slow growl. "I suppose we could get both, but perhaps we should wait and see how all of this plays out." He smiled. "I doesn't matter to much though, they are nothing more then tools. Always have been to me, they'll be dead within the year along with everyone else on this planet." He paused as he turned, watching a huge man slowly walk in. "Well look who has decided to crawl back." He knew it was Drake, he wasn't too hard to sort out. Jason watched as he came up to him. "I told you, you know you are nothing without me."

   "Shut up Jason." Drake walked over to the well and stared down as the vague orange coloring in the water. "How much longer."

   Jason smiled. "All I need in the crystal." He put his hand back on Phantom's head. "Raven will take care of Van and the rest. I want you to find me the crystal."

   Drake nodded. "Any idea on where to look."

   "I always do." Jason closed his eyes, searching around the planet for the stone that held the power of his Zoid. "Two men, Zack Rigor and Marcus Toro."

   Drake nodded. "Where are they at?"

   "Imperial Capital." Jason watched as Drake turned around. "Wait a second, I don't want you interfering with Raven. Wait a while, you'll get your chance in time."

   Again Drake nodded and walked over to a large stone. He sat down and looked at the old catacombs of the city, the smell of dead bodies filled the air.

   "City of the Dead." Jason said, still looking down, still petting his Organoid. "It lives up to its name."

   Drake didn't say anything, he just stared at the walls. "Anubis, come!" He shouted, watching as his Organoid came down the tunnel he had. He watched as the blue Organoid walked besides him and lied down. Drake scratched his chin, remembering this all to well.

   Raven watched as the snow-capped mountains slowly went by as his new Zoid marched on. He wanted to get there as fast as he could, and then kill Van and everyone else he had to kill quickly so he could be with his family again. But he wouldn't rush, he was afraid to hurry. He was doing his best to remember his parents, but nothing came to mind. He was also trying to figure out what he would do when he met them, what he would say to them. He did remember a promise his dad had made him just before he died, about them leaving this planet. Raven smiled. "That's exactly what we'll do." He said softly. He looked over as Shadow flew next to the Fury. Then Raven wondered what his parents would say about him, about what he has done, what he had to do to bring them back into his life. He felt a tear go down his face, he didn't even know he was crying. He shook his head, trying to get that last thought out of his mind. He looked up at the sky, the dark clouds from the cemetery seemed to be following him. He didn't care though, darkness always seemed to follow him. But now he had a slight chance of hope in his life.

   Van watched as Irvine and Thomas walked over to him. "What's up guys?"

   Irvine just shrugged. "Nothing as usual. They're still trying to get something out of those two bandits."

   "Have they gotten anything out of them yet?" Van asked, looking out at the small lake, the sun starting to set on the other side of it.

   "No, they just keep talking about how were going to lose and all that other crap." Thomas said. "What's wrong with Zeke?"

   Van looked back at him, the Organoid still looking at the sky. "I don't know, him and Fiona have been acting really weird today."

   "What's wrong with Fiona?" Irvine asked.

   "I don't know, she had a bad dream last night and for the most part she's been avoiding me."

   Irvine and Thomas looked back at the cabin. "Well Kruger wants us back tomorrow night so you know." Irvine said. 

   Van shook his head. "You're not staying."

   "No, we have some stuff to do, you stay here and enjoy yourself." Irvine said.

   "Later Van." Thomas said as he followed Irvine.

   Van smiled as he watched his two friends get in there Zoids. He stayed there, looking out as the sky turned from blue to orange as the clouds seemed to glow in the fading light. He kept looking out at it, enjoying the view.

   "Hi Van."

   Van turned and saw Fiona standing there smiling at him. "Seem a lot happier."

   She nodded. "What are you looking at?"

   "Nothing really." He pointed over to the horizon.

   Fiona sat down next to him, looking out at the sun as well. A few minutes went by before she said anything again. "I'm sorry Van."

   Van looked at her. "Sorry for what." He didn't understand her at all.

   "You don't think I ruined your life."

   Van laughed. "Are you kidding, Id hate to think of my life without you. What's bothering you so much anyways?"

   "I just have a feeling something bad is about to happen to you, to everyone."

   Van brushed a few strands of her hair back. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or me, or anybody. I have done a pretty good job of that so far. Sure I slipped up a few times but nothing serious has happened. We found Zoids Eve and destroyed the Death Sauer twice along with the Death Stinger. Hilz and Prozen are dead and with the exception of a few lunatics out there everything is calm and peaceful."

   Fiona looked at him. Her face innocent and worried like that of a young child, trying to understand her place in the world. She was lost, lost to all and lost to none. Her past remained a mystery as well as her secrets. She had learned much within the 5 years since she had been out of that pod, but at the same time she felt as if she was just beginning to learn anything. Fiona felt as if a massive chunk of her life was missing, and if it was revealed it would kill everyone she cared and loved. She felt Van gently touched her face, his warm and soft skin comforted her.

   "I'm going to take care of you Fiona, I promise." Van smiled at Fiona, leaning over he put his arms around her and began to kiss her passionately.

   Fiona didn't know what to do, so she just let him kiss her. She put her arms around him, holding him tightly against her as she laid back on the grass bringing Van with her. After a while, she wasn't sure how long, Fiona felt Vans lips leave hers. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Vans eyes. Fiona smiled, forgetting about that dream she had and everything she was afraid of, but at the same time she was now even more afraid of losing Van, and after she thought for a moment, that dream was starting to come true.

   Raven looked down at the small colony as he sat in his new Zoid. "The Windcolony." He said smiling. "Well Van, you ruined my life, now its time to ruin yours." He looked around, the small village having no idea what was about to happen to them. "Shadow." He yelled. "Lets see how powerful this new Zoid is." 

   The Berserk Fury straightened its back, its tail turning stiff and the claws digging into the ground. Raven smiled as the mouth opened and a small ball of energy formed, and a beam of energy more powerful then anything he had seen before. The small town became engulfed in a massive fireball, when the smoke was cleared nothing but the charred remains of a few buildings stood.

   Raven laughed. "This is it Shadow, are last chance to kill Van." His laugh died down and all he did was smile. "This is are last chance period."

   Jason, Drake, and Phantom watched the power of the Berserk Fury play out, destroying the small village in only one shot.

   "Ouch." Drake said smiling. "Where did you get that Zoid."

   "Don't worry." Jason looked over at Phantom, listening to his growling. He ignored it. "Raven knows he has to kill Van this time, his drive alone will be enough to kill him. But with that Zoid, he's even more dangerous then me."

   Drake looked at him. "Until you get your Zoid."

   Jason smiled. "Until I get my Zoid." 


	6. Hero's Last Breath

**_Hero's Last Breath_**

****

****

   Raven stared at the few survivors left from his attack on the small colony. "Perfect, this should get Van running over here." Raven turned back to his Berserk Fury and smiled. He turned on the comm., attempting to reach the Imperial Capital, he had a much better idea then attacking them straight on. 

   Kruger and Hermann sat at their desk, trying to come up with any sort of plan for dealing with the new bandit threat. 

   "We need to find them first." Hermann said, throwing down a folder.

   Kruger nodded. "We can send a few scouts within the region right here." He pointed on a small map. "This is the area they had been concentrating on in their attacks."

   "Ok, all we need to do is got Imperial support on this and we can go ahead and start." Hermann replied. He heard the door open and watched as O'Connell came in, his face having a nervous twitch in it. "Can we help you O'Connell."

   O'Connell took a deep breath and nodded. "We have a message from Raven, he just destroyed the Windcolony."

   Kruger looked up and slammed his fist in the table. "Damnit." He yelled.

   Hermann got up and quickly followed O'Connell, Kruger did the same a few moments later. All three men looked up at the screen, Raven was smiling as the charred remains of a small city burned in the background.

   "Raven what the Hell are you doing." Hermann shouted.

   Raven laughed. "Don't tempt me to kill the few survivors Captain. I only want one thing and Ill let them go unharmed."

   "Damn you Raven have you lost it." Kruger said. "Ill have your head."

   Raven cut him off. "I want Van, you tell him to come to what's left of his home and be prepared to fight me one last time. Weather he wins or loses ill let these people go, if he doesn't show up within 24 hours though." Raven pulled out a blade. "I will kill the last 10 survivors." Raven smiled.

   They all watched as the transmission ended.

   "What do we do?" O'Connell asked, staring at the now black screen. "You know he's up to something."

   "Van will go even if we tell him not to." Hermann said. "I guess the question is do we send him alone or with backup."

   "The right thing to do would to send back up." Kruger made a fist. "But we all know he can handle himself, even in a trap."

   Hermann nodded. "I think it would be best if we let him decide."

   "Ill go get him sir." O'Connell said, running off out the doors. 

   "Damn Raven." Kruger said quietly, he turned and walked out.

   Hermann shook his head, standing in the room with only two other officers around.

   Jason sat there, staring down at the smoke and fire remaining in the colony. "The greatest battle in the history of Zi is about to unfold."

   Drake looked at him. "Hell with Zi, I'd bet this will be the greatest battle this galaxy has seen."

   Jason laughed. "Maybe."

   Drake waited a few moments then looked back at Jason. "Why the Hell do you enjoy tormenting that family, as far as I know they have done nothing to you."

   Jason looked up at the massive man, his face stiff. "No they have done nothing to me or to the Tiger. But in a way they are my greatest rivals."

   "Every death in that family you have had something to do with it. You have used Hilz, Prozen, and that Organoid. Do they scare you that much."

   Jason smiled. "Your greatest enemy is the one that knows your darkest secrets."

   "Didn't know they had anything on you."

   "They don't."

   Drake looked down at him. "Then what the Hell are you talking about."

   Jason gave a small laugh, it had a dark and evil tone. "Not only have I had something to do with each of their deaths, but I have basically controlled everything in their lives."

   Drake shook his head. "You're a God damn monster."

   "I know." Jason said.

   "Now answer me why the Hell Raven would start something up with Van again."

   "Because of me."

   "What the Hell did you do now?" Drake said, staring over at Phantom.

   "I promised him I would give him another chance with his dead parents."

   "Didn't you have Hilz kill them or something like that."

   "Yes I did."

   "And now you want to bring them back to life."

   "I never said anything about bringing them back to life."

   Drake laughed. "Damn you are the biggest monster in the universe. You have Raven on your leash by a lie."

   "I'm not lying, and yes I can bring people back to life."

   "You're not lying, but your not bringing them back to life."

   Jason shook his head. "He will still be with them, it just wont be in this world."

   Drake let out a gasp of air, not believing how evil this man was. 

   "I will kill all life within this universe, why would I spare him and bring him back with his family."

   "Cold hearted monster, no soul and no remorse but you have the power of a God and the Zoid of a savior."

   "I have a soul, and I do feel remorse. My heart is as warm as even the holiest of people. But I am a monster. To all in my path, my dream is nothing more then a desire for madness. To myself and those at my side, it's the freeing of all the chaos and terror life had created."

   Drake nodded and looked down at the remains of the colony. "Everyone has a different view I suppose. So with Van and Raven dead you feel no one will be able to stop you."

   Jason nodded. "Anyone, even a child can stop me. But they are two of my greatest threats."

   "So who do you want to win if Van shows up?"

   "Van will show up, and it doesn't matter to me. When the Tiger is reborn Ill simply finish the other off."

   "And all you need is the stone."

   "No, I will need something else."

   "What's that?"

   Jason didn't say anything, he just looked back at the Fury as the night sky started to fall. The glow of the fires still burning gave the small colony a hellish look. 

   Van looked over at Fiona who was slowly eating her dinner. He wasn't exactly sure why he kissed earlier, and was even surprised that she let him. But he didn't want to bring it up. He looked down at his plate, Fiona had made pasta it was pretty good. He took another bite and looked out the window as a jeep quickly pulled up. "Someone's here." He said getting up from his chair. But he sat back down as O'Connell walked in. Van saluted. 

   "Listen, something has come up. Get Zeke and whatever you need, we have to get back to base now."

   Van looked at him but didn't question.

   About an hour later they had reached the base. O'Connell led them to a room, when he entered he saluted to the many officers in that room.

   Kruger looked at Van. "Take a seat Van, you to Fiona." 

   They both took a seat, Fiona next to Rudolph and Van next to Thomas.

   Hermann spoke first. "Well, I guess we need to start with the fact that Raven is back."

   Van looked at him, but didn't say anything.

   "He destroyed the Windcolony, everything and everyone."

   This time Van got out of his chair and screamed. "What! Why the Hell did he destroy it."

   "He wants to fight with you again." Kruger said.

   "Fine, Ill finish this once and for all then."

   "Hang on a second Van." Irvine said. "No way you can take him alone."

   "Iv done it before."

   "Last time you tried you almost got killed. Will you swallow your pride for once and work with us."

   Van shook his head. "I don't care, he just destroyed my home. The same thing my dad died protecting. There is no way I'm letting him get away with this."

   Irvine looked at him. "Fiona will you talk with him."

   "Irvine's right Van, you don't know what Raven is planning on doing."

   Van looked down and nodded. "Fine, well leave tomorrow at noon."

   Irvine smiled. "Alright, lets get some sleep then."

   Kruger nodded. "Get a good night rest, dismissed."

   It was early, the sun was barley starting to come up. Van got his usual uniform on, no one else was even up yet. He wasn't going to work with anyone on this, he wanted to make Raven pay. He got Zeke and got in his Blade Liger, but then he saw Fiona standing in front of the hanger. "Fiona, what are you doing up."

   "I could ask you the same question." She said smiling. "I knew you would do this."

   Van got out of the cockpit and walked over to her. "Fiona I need to do this alone, understand."

   Fiona shook her head, the smile she had gone. "I don't want to lose you Van."

   "You wont, I promised that I would take care of you, didn't I."

   "It doesn't matter, what if you do die."

   "Listen Fiona, my father died protecting my home and my family. Raven just threw his sacrifice into the ground. I thought Raven changed but looks like I'm wrong." He saw Fiona turn her head away so he grabbed it, forcing her to stare at his eyes. "Fiona look, I don't want you or Irvine or anyone hurt." He gently rested his forehead against hers. "Just let me do this, please." He saw Fiona starting to cry, and it hurt him a lot. But he watched as she walked away slowly. "Ill be back Fiona, I promise." She didn't answer him, he got in his Blade Liger and took off.

   Zack sat in his Sabertiger, his legs up on the console and the cockpit open. He was cutting an orange with a pocketknife, easting slowly. He looked up and watched as a blue Blade Liger pulled away from the capital. "Hey Marcus." He said, looking around for his friend. "Marcus!" He yelled a few moments later. He turned and saw him sleeping in his Sabertiger's cockpit. Zack shook his head, took another bit of his orange, and threw the rest of it at Marcus. It splattered against his face, waking him up instantly.

   "Damnit Zack, what the Hell was that for." He said, throwing a chunk back at Zack, but he threw it to high.

   Zack laughed. "For not waking up when I called you."

   "Damn you could have come over and tapped me." Marcus took a canteen and poured water over his face. "Now what the Hell did you want."

   "That Blade Liger over there, isn't that Flyheights."

   "Yea, why."

   "Seems to be in a big hurry."

   Marcus was rubbing the sticky juice off of his skin. "So what?"

   "Get your Zoid ready, lets see what he's in such a hurry for."

   "Come on Zack." Marcus said, he didn't want to chase after him.

   "You got something better to do."

   Marcus shook his head and closed his cockpit.

   Zack took off, staying far away as he could from the speedy Blade Liger. 

   "He what!" Hermann yelled, hearing the news from Fiona.

   "Want me to go after him?" Thomas asked.

   "No let him do it on his own. He seems to want that." Kruger replied, nobody challenged him. 

   Van looked down at the now blackened remains of his one time home. "Damnit Raven." He said softly. 

   "Glad to see you make it Van, all alone to." Raven said, his Fury coming up slowly behind the Blade Liger.

   "Another new Zoid Raven, do you still think that is going to make a difference."

   "I promise you it will be part of the difference." Raven looked over at his Organoid. "Shadow, now!" He yelled, the Organoid merging with the Fury.

   Van looked at it. "Ready Zeke." He smiled. "Lets go Zeke, one last time."

   Van charged the Zoid, firing its cannons. The Fury drew out its shield. He turned and made another charge, using his blades he tried to cut off the left arm but he watched as the Fury ducked out of the way and grabbed the Ligers tail with its powerful jaws, throwing it into the ground. Van got up quickly, his Liger dancing around the shots from the powerful Fury.

   "Come on Zeke." Van yelled, firing at the Fury the shots again bouncing off the shield.

   Drake laughed. "Damn what a battle." 

   Jason nodded. "Two men, two Organoid, two of the most powerful Zoids, both with a will stronger then anyone I have ever known, and both with a drive that wont end until they die."

   Drake smiled. "Raven or Van?"

   Jason looked at both. "Neither will go down unscratched, but overall I would have to say Van."

   "Yea, your right." He looked over as the battle continued.

   Zack and Marcus, far away from the battle stared at the two Zoids clashing at each other.

   "What the Hell is that, some sort of miniature GenoSauer?" Marcus asked, looking through the binoculars.

   Zack looked at it, he had seen it somewhere before and finally he figured out where. "That's the Berserk Fury, I saw it in one of Paul's books. It's called an Ultimate-X because it has a built in Organoid." He looked at it again. "It was made to stop the Death Sauer, but wasn't finished in time so it just collected dust."

   "Hang on, if it was made to stop the Death Sauer then that thing has got to have some power." Marcus said, turning his head back to the battle.

   "Yea, it does." Zack said, releasing a breath of air.

   The Liger and Fury crashed into each other, the two massive beasts driving their shoulders right into the other. Van got up first and made another charge.

   Van moved the gears around, drawing out the blades on his Liger. He charged it, making a sharp juke to the left just before he got in range. He made a circle and quickly came up behind the Zoid.

   The Fury jumped in the air, landing up behind the Blade Liger. "Lets finish this Shadow." Raven planted the back claws of the Zoid into the ground.

   Van saw what it was doing. "Damn, that thing has a charged particle cannon to." He drew up the shield and charged the fury. Van felt the blast crash right into his shield, pushing his Zoid back. He was able to grip it, using all of his strength to slowly push forward. "Zeke!" He screamed, he activated the boosters and began running through the beam. He got up to the Fury, using his shield he rammed it down to the ground. Van found himself on the ground as well few seconds later, breathing hard and sweating. 

   Raven looked over, getting the Fury back up. He saw his Zoid was hurt from that last charge. "Try blocking that again Van." He said, again planting the back claws on the Fury into the ground, taking aim at the weakened Zoid. "I will have my parents back." He spit out blood on the floor of his Zoid. "I don't care what happens Van, I will kill you this time!" 

   Van drew his shield up again, waiting for the impact of the beam to crash into his shield. And again it did, but this time it was able to shatter it, taking off a piece of the Blade Liger as it did.

   All of them, Fiona, Irvine, Rudolph, everyone watched as the Blade Liger fell to the ground from that last particle blast.

   "Van!" Irvine yelled. "Get out of there." He looked over and saw tears start to run down Fiona's face. He made a fist and turned back to the screen.

   "His life signs are failing sir." One of the officers at a console said.

   "Come on Van, pull out of it." Rudolph said, watching his friend slowly dying to this monster.

   Kruger shook his head. "Come on, I don't want to lose you like your father."

   Raven got up, his face red with blood, the Fury damaged beyond belief and his mind spinning out of control. "This is it Van, nobody is around to save you this time, nothing is going to stop your death this time." He walked over, his voice low and his body numb. "Will you just die!" He yelled this time, planting the claws in the ground, ready to deliver the final blow.

   Van had his head down and his eyes closed, he felt blood coming out of his face, not to sure from where though. He looked up, opening his eyes watching the Fury walk up to his downed Zoid. "Zeke." He whispered, trying to get up. "Come on." He was finally able to get up. "Not yet Raven, not dead yet." He felt the sweat and blood run down his chest. He drew up the shield and started charging the Fury.

   Raven couldn't dodge the attack, his Zoid falling to the ground loosing one of its black claws and an arm. Raven couldn't move his body and saw Shadow lying on the ground motionless. "Shadow." He said, he got the Fury back up and wobbled it over towards the totaled Blade Liger. Raven panting and exhausted from the lose of blood tried to keep the battered Fury steady. "Die Van, you have ruined my life, will you just die." Raven fell unconscious, but the Fury still stood, ready to finish what its master had started.

   Van rubbed his face, the hand turning red and his face stinging from the sweat coming into the gashes in his skin. He watched as the Fury stood before him, his arm was broken and his body was useless. He felt a tear run down his face, it was a bloody tear but a tear all together. And not because he was afraid to die, but because he failed to keep his promise to Fiona. He felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest then smashed by a hammer. He watched as the mouth of the Fury glowed. "Fio.., Fiona." He tried to speak as loud as he could but his strength was gone. "Sorry Fiona." He was able to muster up enough strength to say that.

   Zack and Marcus watched as the beam crashed through the cockpit of the Blade Liger.

   "Oh God that just didn't happen." Marcus said, putting both of his hands on his scalp. "How the Hell did he just lose."

   "Damnit!" Zack screamed. "Now what the Hell do we do." He took the stone and threw it into the sandy desert. "Damn."

   Drake stared in awe. "What just happened."

   Jason smiled. "Exactly what I promised, the greatest battle the galaxy has ever seen." He got up and walked away. "Come Phantom, we have work to do."

   Drake shook his head and followed them.

   The room was silent except for a few tears. Kruger and Hermann stood there shocked, Irvine still trying to understand what had happened, Thomas the same. Rudolph was on the ground, his fiancé and Homaleff stood there trying to comfort him.

   "Is he alive." Irvine asked looking over towards one of the officers. 

   "Well sir I ."

    Irvine cut him off. "I asked is he was alive or not!" Irvine screamed.

   The man shook his head slowly.

   Irvine looked over at Fiona, who still wasn't sure what happened.

   Hermann looked over at his mother, who like most of the people had tears in there eyes. He walked over to O'Connell. "Prepare some units, we will have to take that thing out."

   O'Connell saluted and slowly walked off.

   Fiona stared at the screen, hoping it would come back to life, but it didn't. She fell to the ground, crying like she had earlier when she had last seen Van. "Van." She said softly. "Van, no." Again her voice was soft and dry. Her dream had come true and she had betrayed the man she loved, she didn't know what to do or what to say, she just let her tears do all of the talking.


	7. Change of Heart

**_Change of Heart_**

   The sun was hidden within the cold storm, its rays not shining any warmth. The day was miserable, suiting the situation very well. It had been a day since Van was killed, now everyone was paying a last respect to the boy who had saved them all many times within his short life. It was cold outside, the wind and slight drizzle didn't help any. They wanted to bury him next to his father, but Raven had destroyed the cemetery Dan had been buried in. They had decided on this place, a small graveyard, which held the royal family of the Empire, Rudolph had decided he deserved it more then many people who were already buried here. It was near a small lake, trees all around and mountains all along the east horizon. It was beautiful and peaceful, the kind of place Van enjoyed when he was alive. 

   Zack and Marcus stood behind the crowd of about 50 people, which stood in a circle around the casket that held the body of their dead hero. There was an eerie feeling in the air, something most funerals had. The calm and steady breeze gave the already cold air a freezing chill. Zack looked around, a few people were crying. He listened as the priest recited a prayer, as he did the people had there heads lowered paying a last respect to there young hero who died in the line of duty, just like his father.

   It ended a few hours later, the sun still away behind the clouds and the cold air piercing their clothes. Irvine, Moonbay, Fiona, Thomas, and Rudolph stayed behind as the coffin was lowered into the moist ground.

   "I still can't believe he's gone." Irvine said, reading the marble tombstone. "Damn how did we let this happen." 

   "I don't know." Thomas said.

   Fiona looked down at the freshly carved gravestone and wiped the raindrops off of it, she hadn't cried much since she saw him die in battle. She had never gotten a chance to love him, and she would do anything to see his bright smile again. She felt Moonbay put her arms around her, comforting her. They all walked out a few minutes later, the cold finally getting to them. 

   Raven opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the night stars. He rubbed his head and felt the soreness of it. Looking around he saw he was nowhere near the battle site, but the Fury and Shadow lied there on the ground, both lifeless. Raven wasn't sure how the battle had ended and for some reason he didn't care. He looked back up at the clear night sky, the millions of stars shining brightly and the two moons full. He watched though as a shadow covered his face and a man walked up to him. Raven got up quickly but was to weak to do anything.

   "Surprised you lived." Drake said, looking over at the Fury. "Guess your Zoid didn't get as lucky."

   "Who are you?" Raven said frustrated.

   "My name is Drake, very nice battle though. Jason was impressed."

   Raven looked at the man. "Fine, then tell him to leave me alone."

   "Don't want your parents back Raven."

   Raven looked at him and closed his eyes. "What does he want?"

   Drake shook his head. "Listen to yourself, once I say that one sentence you are at my command."

   Raven charged the man, but felt his body go thrown to the ground.

   "You know, as hard as this is to believe I am trying to save you."

   Raven got up. "From what, all I want is to see my mom and dad again, I lost them long before I should have."

   Drake punched Raven in the chest forcing him to fall on the ground in pain. "You can thank Jason for that, he has a obsession with killing parents."

   Raven looked back at him. "Jason had nothing to do with it, they got killed by a Organoid."

   "You think that." He picked Raven up by the hair. "Is that what you think Raven, you don't even know your real name." He threw Raven back to the ground. "You look at the obvious, and that's hardly ever right."

   Raven spit out some dirt in his mouth and got up, he was feeling dizzy and in pain but still stared at the man. "I know what I saw, Jason was nowhere near them."

   Drake laughed. "Jason never does any of the dirty work, he had people do it for him. Hilz killed your parents, he freed the Organoid and had it kill your parents, ever wonder why it didn't kill you as well."

   Raven made another fist but didn't charge or throw a punch.

   "Jason has been using you as a tool for nearly 10 years, controlling your life just like you were a puppet. He has done the same exact thing with me. Remember Prozen, ever wonder how he got those nasty little power." He smiled. "Thank Jason for that as well."

   "How the Hell can he do all of this?" Raven was breathing hard and fast, but he was starting to get angry.

   "Let me tell you a nice little story Raven, how much do you know about Zoids Eve."

   Raven shook his head. "Only a little."

   "Well that's all anyone except me and Jason know. That psychotic bastard is Zoids Eve. Most of her power is in him."

   "How, why?" Raven was now confused, trying to understand what Drake was talking about.

   "Long time ago there were four Zoids with incredible power. Three of them created by Zoids Eve, the other created by a man. The only Zoid ever to be created by a man."

   Raven relaxed his body and took a deep breath.

   "The Death Sauer, the two cores of the Death Stinger, and the most powerful the Tiger. Zoids Eve had created the power cores for us Zodians to use and create Zoids to help out are lives. A few power-hungry people however decided to use them as weapons of destruction. A few scientists took a power core and created the Death Sauer, Zoids Eve got mad at this and took control of the Zoid herself. It began to destroy every trace of life on Zi. One man decided to fight this by creating a Zoid without a power core, meaning Zoids Eve could never control it. So he did, and when it was done the Tiger was born. The Zoid was too powerful, ended up killing its creator but choose his son to pilot it. So Jason now had control of the deadliest weapon the galaxy has seen. He eventually destroyed almost everything, including the Death Sauer and Death Stinger's. Finally Zoids Eve stopped the Tiger by putting its power within a small stone giving it to a man to hide. Jason used the chance to get the power of Zoids Eve. He asked for her and she merged with him, leaving only a small amount of her power within the statue that lies in Evepolis. But most of her power came with her in Jason's body, giving him full command. He can do everything except create a power core for a Zoid."

   Raven listened as Drake finished the story. "So what does all of this have to do with me?"

   "Simple, he knew he had to do everything he could to keep people away from the Tiger. So he gave Prozen a power. Van and Fiona were so worried about Zoids Eve that they would never even say the word Tiger."

   "Why the Hell did he kill my parents and ruin my life."

   "You became part of that distraction. Because of Jason Van found Fiona, he got to skill he gained and saved the planet many times, he also searched for Zoids Eve because it haunted Fiona's past. You simply gave more space for him to work."

   Raven sat down and looked back up at the night sky. "He never was going to bring back my parents was he?

   Drake shook his head. "Jason wants to put the universe in a genocide and eventually he will. He started watching how skilled you and Van had gotten, and that scared him. So he twisted your mind like he did mine and made a promise he wasn't going to keep. Everyone believes the greatest evil is now over. They are all dead wrong." Drake smiled. "They are about to wake up to a living Hell created by a man with the power of God, the evil of Satan, and a weapon which can destroy the heavens. You killed Van, his plan worked, nothing can stop him."

   "I hate Zoids, I wish they would all just die." Raven said, his mind wandering in a dream.

   "You say your life was ruined, why not try to live it." Drake said looking at him. "I hate Jason more then I hate anything, only reason I obey him is because he has me twisted around his finger so tightly if I even budge it will drive me insane."

   Raven got up. "Can he be killed?"

   "Sure, not easy though."

   Raven smiled. "Then Ill kill him myself."

   "Hang on Raven, if you try to do this by yourself you'll lose even before you started."

   "I want him dead, he ruined my life Ill pay him back."

   "You want to kill him, fine. But your going to have to swallow your pride a bit and pick up a few allies you hate."

   "I don't need them." Raven said, walking over to the Fury.

   "You will Raven, I would help but I can hardly work on convincing you without Jason knowing."

   Raven stood still and thought. "None of them are good enough anyways, only Van was good enough and now he' dead."

   "Are you willing to work with him?" Drake asked walking over to him.

    Raven closed his eyes. "This is all Jason's fault, he is the one that killed my family and destroyed any chance of a life."

   "Basically." Drake said nodding his head.

   "How are you going to bring him back from the dead?" Raven asked, his eyes still closed.

   "Jason, Ill get him to do it, don't worry about that."

   Raven took a deep breath and was ready to swallow every bit of his pride. "Fine." He said.

   Drake smiled. "Your doing a good thing Raven, this is what your parents would have been proud of."

   Raven just nodded.

   "Shadow will be fine, but you're going to need a new Zoid." Drake thought for a moment. "Ill take you to my black GenoBreaker, that should be fine." He smiled. "You told me you hate Zoids, you willing to go ahead and risk your life killing only one."

   "I hate them all, but for now Ill work with Van and all of his friends. But when this is done."

   Drake laughed. "I don't give a damn what you do when your done, just kill him and his Tiger."

   Raven lied down on the ground next to his Organoid and quickly feel asleep.

   Drake shook his head. "Well Jason, I got him against you. Lets see if you can take it as well as you give it." He started walking off, going to fetch his GenoBreaker.

   Jason opened his eyes and smiled. "Poor Drake, has no idea what he is getting himself into." He looked over at Phantom. "I guess well have to kill him long before we planned." Jason listened to the growls coming from his Organoid. "Yes, Ill bring back Van for him, it should make for a very interesting turn of events." He got up and walked over to the pit. "All we need is a much more trusting assistant." Jason stared down through the clear water, down within it was the deadliest Zoid on the planet, and the deadliest weapon they could find. He looked over and stared at a skeleton, a smile came about his face. "Perhaps one we have had before." He walked over and put his hand on the exposed ribs, watching as it slowly began to glow.__


	8. Dark Enemies

**_Dark Enemies_**

****

****

1 Month Later… 

   "Hand me that book over there Paul." Zack said, finishing the last page of an ancient book.

   Paul handed him another book, taking a sip of red wine as he did. "60 years I have been searching for the Tiger, and all I have to show for it is that stone and a few stories." He put the glass down on the table. "Makes you wonder if the thing even exists."

   "Or if nobody wanted it to be found." Zack added on, slowly reading the old language within the book.

   Paul nodded and opened a book himself. "Part of me wants to see the damn thing, but most of it hopes it was what I said." He scanned through the book, reading under the hot lamp standing on the table. 

  Zack smiled. "Long time searching for this thing."

  "Yep, way to long if you ask me."

  "You regret any of it."

  Paul looked up. "Never had a family, never had many friends, and never found a single thing of importance." Paul picked up his glass and smiled. "Hell no I don't regret it."

  Zack shook his head. "Worry about you sometimes."

  "Oh God." Paul said, beating his finger on a map within the book he was reading. "Look at this, here Zack take a look."

   Zack looked over and saw it. "It's a map, big deal. Paul we have about 3,000 of them in your closet."

  "You're the only living person who can speak the old Zodian, tell me what this says cause its not the standard language."

  "Alright, let me see." Zack took the book and looked down at the words. "Yea it's the old form of Zodian alright." He put his fingers, scanning the sentence, reading the sentence out loud slowly. "Dal av Warriors." He bobbed his head and looked at Paul. "Valley of the Warriors, big deal." 

   "What about the paragraph here, on the page next to the map." 

   Zack looked at it. "Its to broken Paul, the words are chopped off." He looked back at it. "The few solid words talk about stone, warriors, and a child. Other then that." Zack shrugged his shoulders.

   "Damnit, there has to be something." Paul got up and walked behind Zack. "This right here."

   Zack shook his head. "Le terre gelate di Rusiano. Frozen lands of Rusiano, don't know what Rusiano means."

   Paul nodded and walked over to a room and pulled out a map. "Here, Rusiano was the name of a continent back in the Zodian Era. Frozen lands would mean it would be up north."

   "Here, it's a underground city built after Death Sauer destroyed almost everything." Zack got the book and turned the page. "Hey Paul, where did you get this book?"

   "Umm." Paul scratched his beard. "Consalo Ruins, found it near totaled Hellcat, why did you want to know."

   "Listen to this." He took a deep breath. "Steinen gjemt dyp innenfor det er by, som beholder det som gjemt fra Zoids Eve og hennes wraith. Vi ødelegger henne men hun var til mektig. Vi bygd en port omkring Evepolis beholde hennes kraft på bukt men til slutt rømt hun i et menneske."

   Paul looked at him. "What in Gods name did you just say?"

   Zack scanned the paragraph a few times and looked up at him. "Alright this is what it says. The stone is hidden deep within the city, keeping it hidden from Zoids Eve and her wraith. We tried to destroy her but she was too powerful. In the end we built a gate around Evepolis to keep her power at bay but she had escaped in a human." He looked back up. "It ends there, the rest of it I can't understand, to scribbled." Zack closed the book and read the cover. "Paul you moron, this is a goddamn journal." 

   "It is." He read the cover. "Oh."

   "Stone, wonder if this guy means the Tiger stone."

   "Get Marcus, going to find out exactly what this is."

   "What do you mean?" Zack asked, reading a few more sentences in the journal.

   "Simple, me you and Marcus are going to Rusiano and find this ancient city."

   "I hate the cold Paul, you know that."

   "Quit your crying and suck it up. I'm 73 years old and am still going."

   "Your problem Paul, not mine."

   "Get ready." Paul turned and walked out.

   "Where are you going?" Zack said, closing the book.

   "See a old friend, expert on Zoids Eve and the Zodians. Might need his help."

   "Fine, whatever you say Paul." Zack got up and stretched heading out the door with Paul.

   "Sick of these games Jason, I know you way to well. Why the Hell don't you kill me." Drake said, standing across the room from Jason.

   "Simple, I want you to see how badly your plan back fires." Jason replied quickly.

   "Are you afraid to fight Van and all of his friends, that why you sent Raven to kill them all."

   "Afraid." Jason though a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "No, I'm afraid not."

   Drake smiled. "Well they're all alive except for Van."

   "And I will change that when the time is right." Jason said, pointing at the pit.

   "So you are willing to face them all down by yourself. With the entire planet behind them."

   "You forget what Zoid I will be piloting. Not only will they all fail, but they will all die."

   Drake laughed. "Then why did you bring back Hilz, needed to replace me?"

   "Basically." Jason said, turning his head towards Phantom.

   "You know who has the stone, why don't you take it."

   "Cause its not the right stone, I told Hilz were to search so that's where he and a few men he persuaded to work for him are."

   Drake looked at him. "Damn I wish you knew I much I hate."

   Jason smiled. "I already know, haven't found a person yet who doesn't hate me. At least not since I found the Tiger. Well, even then people hated me."

   "Could only wonder why." Drake said mocking Jason.

   "Don't worry Drake, you'll be dead soon, and the start of Genocide will have begun. Zi will fall, eventually the entire Milky Way, then centuries from now the last living, breathing soul will be dead, there by ending all life in the universe. And when it is all done, I will simply kill myself. Freeing Zoids Eve from my body and giving her control to create the perfect life, life that doesn't fight and kill each other, one that doesn't create chaos for personal gain."

   "One you wish you could in." Drake said.

   "Overall my dream is not evil, I am simply removing the bad life and making way for a new race."

   "One that fits Zoids Eve ideas." Drake shook his head. "You are mad."

   "Now, yes. But in a few months I will be doing something that should have happened long ago, and for it I will be a hero."

   "Only a hero to Satan and his minions. Damn will you do them proud."

   "When I arrive in Hell they shall treat me as a king."

   "You and your psychopathic ideas." Drake just shook his head. "I hope Van and Raven kill you, they deserve to kill you after what you have done to them, their lives, and their families."

   "They stood in my way, do what I need to win."

   "They were kids you freak. They had no threat to you what so ever." Drake shook his head. "Damnit Jason what the Hell are you hiding."

   Jason looked over at him. "In time you'll see Drake, that I can promise you."

   "Your promises aren't worth a damn." Drake turned and walked out of the room.

   Jason walked over to the pit and stared down it once again, the Tiger resting down below in the clear water. He had brought back Hilz to find the Tiger stone, and the sooner he found it the better. He put his hand on Phantom, his loyal Organoid enjoying the feeling of his master gently rubbing his head.

   Raven grabbed another handful of water from the small spring and splashed it over his face. He looked over, Shadow and his new Organoid Drake had given him. It was a gold Organoid, Drake said it was called Loki and that it had belonged to a friend of his before Jason killed him. Raven also looked at his new Zoid, the black GenoSauer. He looked it over and approved of it, ready to use it to kill that man who had hurt him more then Van ever could. Raven felt regrets now, knowing that the same man had ruined both of their lives. Though Raven knew Van's life turned out a lot better then his. He wasn't sure how he would get Van and his friends to work with him, and he doubted he could. Raven knew Drake was right though, if Jason what exactly what Drake said, then he couldn't beat him alone, he wasn't stupid. "Lets go Shadow." He looked over at the gold Organoid. "You to Loki." The gold Organoid obeyed and followed Raven, merging with the GenoSauer. Raven took off, trying to figure out how he was going to get the side of all of the people he had tried to kill for years, and how he would enjoy killing Jason.


	9. A Deadly Game

**_A Deadly Game_**

****

****

   Fiona sat there alone eating the breakfast she had cooked. She had been alone for a little more then a month now. Van was dead, Zeke and the Blade Liger destroyed. She had lost track of everyone else, most of the time they were on transport missions. With the legendary Van Flyheight dead a lot of people were starting to take advantage and attacking Imperial and Republic bases. They all ended up getting caught or killed, but damage was still done and they always seemed to want Moonbay to transport the supplies. Irvine and Thomas always ended up escorting Moonbay as well. And as her herself, she had been doing what she had done a little more then a year ago, helping Dr. D learn as much as they could about the Zodians and Zoids Eve, even though it didn't make much of a difference anymore. She finished her breakfast and sat down, just thinking of her past, her times with Van and Zeke, and how all of her dreams and feelings were crushed by Raven's one swift blow. Fiona smiled as the memory's flew by in her mind, as far back as she could remember to just a month ago. She heard the door open, awakening her from her daydream. Four men walked in, one of them was Dr. D, and the other three she had never seen before.

   "Fiona, I want you to meet a old friend of mine and a few of his partners." Dr. D said, pointing to Paul.

   "Nice to meet you." Paul said, putting a hand out.

   Fiona shook it and tried to smile, but couldn't. 

   "These two behind me are Zack Rigor and Marcus Toro, few of my friends."

   Zack and Marcus both introduced themselves.

   "They found something that you might find interesting Fiona." Dr. D said pulling a chair over to the table.

   Paul nodded and put a book down on the table and opened to a page that was book marked.

   Fiona read the words, they resembled Zodian but she just couldn't translate it. "What language is that right there?"

   "Old form of Zodian." Paul said. "You can't read it."

   Fiona shook her head.

   Zack looked down. "It a journal, it talks about a gate created to keep Zoids Eve at bay, but then it says she escaped within a human and would eventually do what she had attempted to do long ago."

   Fiona looked up at him with a surprised face. "You're a Zodian?" 

   Zack smiled. "Me, no. I'm not even from this planet. I just spent about 10 years studying it and learning how to translate it."

   "But we found Zoids Eve inside the gate, how could she have escaped in a human if she was there." Dr. D said, looking down at the book.

   Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, but I plan on finding out."

   "You're going to open the gate?" Fiona asked.

   "No, no. There's a map, apparently a old city which hid the last few Zodians during the siege of the Death Sauer." Paul turned the page. "Rusiano, it's the old name."

   "So Fiona, do you want to come with us." Dr. D said, looking at her hoping she would say yes.

   She nodded. "I guess."

   "Alright, well leave in a few hours. If we leave when I'm hoping we do then we can make it there by sunrise tomorrow." Paul said standing up from the chair and taking the book. "Lets go you two."

   "Got it Paul." Marcus said walking out of the room, Zack and Paul followed him.

   Drake looked down at the Tiger, which slept down in the pit filled with crystal blue water. He knew the destruction that Zoid could cause, and he didn't want to see it again.

   "Only a matter of time Drake, you know your plan will fail." Jason said walking into the dark catacomb, Phantom besides him.

   Drake laughed. "You enjoy this, don't you?"

   Jason gave a mocking laugh back. "Yea I do."

   "Well, so what's your plan now Jason."

   "Simple, Hilz revives the Death Stinger causing even more chaos then before and again keeping them off guard for the revival of my Tiger."

   "You're missing the stone Jason." Drake said, still looking down in the water.

   Jason smiled. "Not anymore." He reached into his cloak and pulled out an orange stone with black streaks all over it. It was about 4 inches long and was in the shape of a large diamond.

   Drake looked down, fear was all he felt running through his mind and body. "Where the Hell did you get that?"

   "Hilz found it, the same place I knew it would be in. Down in the Red River Canyon."

   "How did he get past the Republic base there?"

   "It was no where near the base, so that wasn't a problem." Jason looked over at Drake and laughed. "Your plan is floating in a oil well now, Drake. And I just lit the match."

   Drake smiled back at him. "Just make sure you don't burn yourself in the process." He looked down, the growling of the Tiger increased and he waited for it to rise out of the deep water, but it didn't. "So how come you haven't revived it yet."

   "In time, I am simply waiting for the right moment."

   "Which is?"

   "You, just like me, will have to wait Drake." Jason looked over at Phantom. "I promised you I would revive Van."

   "You did, over a month has gone by and you haven't."

   "I am waiting for my plan to work itself out. But I promise you, in exactly one week from this day, I will revive him no matter what has happened."

   "And if you die?"

   "That wont happen, but something very shocking will."

   "And what's that, you lose."

   "No Drake, you aren't that lucky. But you will see, that is my plan and I know it won't fail. They never do."

   "So what, now you have the power to see the future." Drake looked over at the much smaller man.

   "Yea Drake, I do." Jason smiled back at him.

   Drake shook his head in disappointment. "Anything else you can do that you haven't told me about."

   Jason laughed. "Many things my friend, many. I have the power of God Drake, you know that."

   Drake made a fist and punched Jason in the jaw, but saw it had no effect on him. "Yea Jason, I know." He turned and walked out quickly.

   Raven looked out at the setting sun, still thinking of what to do when he met the people who he hated, and the people who hated him even more.

   "Hilz is back." Drake said, slowing walking behind Raven.

   Raven looked back.

   "Maybe Ryss as well." Drake said, Anubis beside him.

   "Why would Jason bring them back?" Raven said, his voice its usual tone.

   "You already forget what I said. Jason used them just like he used you. Now Hilz is bringing back the Death Stinger, and Jason has the Tiger stone."

   Raven nodded. "You told me Van would have been revived, how the Hell am I supposed to beat him without a decent pilot to help me."

   "I doubt you can beat him now, but you have nothing to lose. Take out Hilz quickly, Loki and Shadow will be enough help and this GenoBreaker is twice as strong as the one you had."

   "I don't care about Hilz." Raven got up and stared the man almost twice his size in the eyes. "I want to kill Jason."

   "No, you do want Hilz dead. You just want Jason dead even more. If you can finish Hilz off fast then Jason will be at a disadvantage reviving his Zoid."

   Raven still stared him in the eyes. "What the Hell is this Zoid your talking about anyways?"

   Drake stepped back and looked over at one of the red canyon walls. "Zoid about a hundred times more powerful then the Death Sauer or Death Stinger. Long time ago and I don't want to give you the whole story, but basically Jason's father created it, wanting to use it as a peace tool. It went crazy and killed him, then let Jason command it and he started killing everything around. Zoids Eve eventually stopped it, putting its power in a stone, which Jason now has. I don't know what he's waiting for but get rid of Hilz fast, last thing you want to do is fight off Hilz and Jason at the same time."

   Raven nodded. Where is he at?"

   Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Fiona, she'll know."

   "Wish it was that easy." Raven said, trying to keep it to himself but Drake heard him.

   "It will be, trust me on that."

   Raven watched as Drake walked off, when he was out of sight he looked over at his two Organoids. "Shadow, Loki. Lets go."  Raven got in the GenoBreaker and looked down at the radar and a map, trying to find a place to go. He found a spot and took command of the GenoBreaker, Shadow and Loki followed it closely behind.

   "Wake up Moonbay, will ya." Irvine yelled, watching as the green and orange Gustav nearly fell into a fairly large hole in the canyon road.

   "I am, I saw it the whole time." Moonbay snapped back.

   "Just keep your eyes open ok, last thing we need is to spend a few extra days cleaning up the mess you made with that cargo.

   "Will you cool it already Irvine, I know what I'm doing."

   "Both of you need to relax." Thomas said, getting tired of the shouting match going on between the two of them. "We need to set camp up here, its going to be way to dark to get around this canyon real soon." Thomas said, stopping his Dibision. 

   "Alright." Moonbay agreed, stopping her Gustav but felt it make a sudden push forward as the Lighting Saiex rammed it in the back. "Damnit Irvine, and your yelling at me about keeping my eyes open."

   "What are you talking about, you slammed on your brakes without even giving me a warning." Irvine kept the fight going.

   Thomas shook his head and walked over and leaned against his Dibision and slowly started falling asleep.

   Thomas woke up, the yelling had stopped and both of them were asleep. It had been a few hours and he wasn't sure why he woke up. He shook his head and stood up stretching. Thomas walked around a bit, trying to figure out what to do since he wasn't tired anymore. Thomas knew there was a river near by and decided to walk over to it and get some water. It only took him a few minutes to reach it. He got some water in his canteen and took a drink with his hands, soaking his dry throat with the cool water. He got up and started walking back. Thomas looked over and saw Moonbay and Irvine still sleeping. "I wish those two would stop fighting." He said to himself, putting the canteen in the back of his Dibision and turned around, staring at the red eyes of a Zoid. It took a few moments to see it was a GenoSauer due to the dark, he slowly stepped back. "Irvine!" He yelled, still looking at the Zoid. "Irvine!!" He yelled even louder.

   "What is it Thomas." Irvine said, slowly getting up.

   "GenoSauer." He said softly. "GenoSauer." He pointed up at the hill.

   "Where the Hell did that come from." Irvine ran over to his Lighting Saiex as a small glow began to grow near its mouth. "Great. Moonbay wake up!" He yelled.

   Moonbay got up and watched as they each ran towards their Zoids. What's up?" She said with a drowsy voice, rubbing her eyes.

   "Get up quick!" Irvine yelled as he closed the cockpit of his Lighting Saiex.

   Moonbay looked around and saw the GenoSauer on the cliff. She got up and ran towards her Gustav. "What does that thing want?" Moonbay said watching the ball quickly grow.

  "I don't know." Thomas said. "Beek, target it fast." He listened to the beeping sounds of his AI, the GenoSauer slowly coming into his target. "Fire, Migalow Max." He watched as the massive guns made a direct hit on the GenoSauer. "That got him." He said smiling.

   "Wanna bet." Irvine said, watching as the GenoSauer's shield had deflected the shots.

   "How the Hell did it deflect it, I made a direct hit." Thomas watched as the charged particle cannon crashed into the ground in front of him and as bright light coming about.

   Hilz watched as the light finally died down, the two Zoids lay on the ground motionless and Gustav showing signs of slightly damaged. He turned his Zoid around and took off.

   Moonbay finally opened her eyes and letting go of her tight grip on the controls of her Gustav. She looked around, smoke everywhere but the GenoSauer long gone. She got out of the cockpit and ran over to the Lighting Saiex. "Irvine!" She screamed watching him slump out of the cockpit. "You ok." She said, pulling out a cloth and wiping off some of the blood on his face and arm.

   "Yea, go over and check on Thomas." He said, slowly getting up.

   Moonbay nodded and ran towards the damaged Dibision. "Thomas, where are you." She found him, and he was ok as well. Moonbay helped him up and got back to the Gustav, contacting the Jade River base.

   Two Sabertiger's and a Hellcat quickly moved across the frozen lands, the wind and snow blowing hard but hardly slowing the three Zoids down any.

   "Paul, I hate the cold." Zack said, looking out at the icy blizzard.

   "You told me that already, and like I said suck it up you big baby." Paul was piloting his Hellcat, moving well ahead of the other two Zoids.

   "Slow down Paul, we can't move all that fast in this blizzard." Marcus yelled.

   Zack shook his head and looked in the seat behind him. Fiona was sleeping and he wasn't sure how that was possible, but she was. He turned back and saw a few mountains ahead. "That's it, the underground city is in those mountains up ahead."

   "Got it." Marcus said, Dr. D sitting behind him.

   It took about another hour due to the weather before they reached the foot of the mountains. 

   "Can't stay out there to long." Paul said. "Search the sides for a opening or something."

   "Alright." Zack said, taking his Zoid around to the back.

   "Are we there?" Fiona said softly.

   "Yea basically, all we need to do is find a entrance or something." Zack said, keeping a close eye on the mountainsides.

   Fiona looked up at the mountains, seeing something familiar about them.

   "Found it!" Marcus yelled excitedly.

   "Alright, where are you at?" Zack said, reading the information Marcus sent him.

   "Ok" Paul said. "Here we go."

   They got there Zoids as close to the entrance as they could each of them putting on something to keep them warm. When they got out, the piercing cold was harsh on the areas exposed, and eventually to the areas covered by clothing. They ran to the entrance and looked around.

   "For a place that's supposed to be centuries old, they seem to have good power." Marcus said, taking the lead.

   "Yea, this is weird." Zack walked up next behind Marcus.

   "When Van found me in that old Fortress they had power running to." Fiona said, staying behind the group.

   "Yea but was it brand new like this." Zack added. "There is no way in Hell this is an ancient city."

   "Unless people are still living in here." Paul said.

   "It is possible." Dr. D added to Paul's comment.

   They walked down the long walkway. It was a single long hallway, white and well lit. A few minutes later they came to a split in the hallway.

   "Well, which way do we go?" Zack said scratching his head.

   "Simple." Paul smiled. "Me and Marcus will go left, D and Fiona will take that one over there."

   "There's still one more." Zack said.

   "Exactly, you take it." Paul said, leading Marcus to the separate hallway.

   "Great, I get to be alone."

   "Well one reason is because you're the only one with a weapon." Paul pointed to Zack's shirt.

   Zack smiled. "Fine, walk down and meet back here in a hour. Find anything then find a way to contact the rest." Zack quickly walked through the open door and down another hallway exactly like the one they had gone through before. "Damnit, something isn't right here." He took out the shotgun he was carrying and gave it a pump, getting it ready to fire if he needed to. He came to a door a minute later and opened it. There were no lights on so he couldn't see anything in it. Finally he found a power button and turned on the lights finding it to be an old cafeteria of some sort. "Smells like beef." He said, smelling the air with a fresh scent of meat. "Damnit some ones here." Zack walked back to the main hall and continued where he left off.

   "This doesn't seem like a ancient city to me." Dr. D said looking around at the steel walls and bright lights overhead.

   "Maybe this is from a archeological dig." Fiona said, putting her hands on the cold wall.

   Dr. D nodded. "Perhaps, but this doesn't seem right. I have never even heard of this city before."

   "There are a lot of things we have never heard of, that doesn't mean they don't exist."

    He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess your right."

   They continued to walk down the straight hall, nothing changing from the bright white lights overhead. Finally coming to a door.

   "Great it's locked." Dr. D said. He tried forcing the door open but it wouldn't budge.

   Fiona watched as he tried to keep forcing the door open. Finally it opened, the hinges were torn off and the door laid flat on the floor.

   "Oh well, at least it's open." 

   Both of them walked in, looking down at the floor. It was red, dry blood in the form of footprints all over the floor.

   "What happened here?" Fiona asked, covering her mouth.

   "This is old, and I mean at least 10 years old. I guess nobody decided to clean it up. We better keep going." They continued, the polished steel walls started to rust and weaken, and the lights were beginning to dim. Soon they reached a few rooms, each of them seemed old and damaged. They searched each room and found little, the footprints made from the dry blood continued to march in the opposite direction from where they were going.

   "Look over there." Fiona said, pointing at two broken pods and two skeletons lying in the same room. 

   "Those are the same kind of pods Van found you and Zeke in right."

   Fiona nodded, her heart started to pick up pace as she stared at the two bodies. "I think we need to leave." She turned and saw herself staring at a familiar man with long red hair.

   "Hello again, Fiona." Hilz said, smiling down at her. "I see you found something you didn't expect to see." Hilz reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife, he raised it and threw it at Dr. D. It flew into his neck, killing him only a few moments later. He looked back at Fiona who was now scared and shocked. Hilz smiled and grabbed her by the throat. "I wont kill you yet, we still have a need for you." He let her go, throwing her onto the floor as he walked away.

   Fiona got her breath and crawled over to the body of her old friend, she pulled out the knife and got up, the blood quickly pouring onto the floor. She felt her heart drop and a tear come out of her eye. Fiona turned and ran.

   "I don't like this Paul, I have been hearing some weird sounds." Marcus said, slowly leading Paul down a rocky cavern.

   "I know, plus I want to know where the Hell this cave came from."

   "Wish I knew, wouldn't mind leaving either. Damn hasn't it been a hour yet."

   "You and Zack get scared to damn easy, you need to toughen up."

   "Easy for you to say, your 90 or something like that. Me, well I'm only 25 and would like to live a lot longer."

   "So would I, but that doesn't mean I will." Paul smiled. Listening to the sounds coming in through the walls. "Alright, lets get out of here." Both of them turned and started to quickly walk out. Finally they reached the main hall again.

   "Paul, get down!" Marcus yelled, looking down at two men carrying rifles. He heard them open fire, shooting and killing Paul, the old man falling to the ground as his blood spattered all over the floor, walls, roof, and Marcus, who was standing next to him at the time. "Paul, Damnit!" Marcus screamed, diving back into the cave then quickly scrambling while trying to come up with an idea.

   Zack heard the gunfire and looked around. "What the Hell is going on." He moved down the hall slowly, trying to listen for any sound or voices. Finally Zack reached the end of the hall, a massive door stood there at the end. He looked around and saw a password panel on the wall next to it. Zack shook his head and shot the panel, watching the door slide open. He went in, finding it to be a balcony with glass panels and an elevator along with a few consoles. He walked over to the glass and slowly put his hand on it as he looked down into the deep cavern. "Oh my God." He said softly.


	10. Revival

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and emails, keep them coming and Ill do the same with the story.

**_Revival_**

****

****

****

   "You have no idea who attacked you?" Karl Schubaltz asked, looking down at his battered and bruised brother.

   "No, it was pitch black and it happened so damn fast. All I know is that it was a GenoSauer." Thomas made a tight fist from pain as a doctor cut his arm, taking out a few pieces of broken glass and steel.

   "Could it have been Raven?"

   Thomas did the only thing he could. Nod his head quickly.

   "Alright, that should be the last piece." The doctor said, pouring some alcohol on the cuts, listening to Thomas as he shirked from the intense pain.

   "So you think it was Raven." Karl asked, nodding to the doctor as he got up.

   "Maybe, but if it was Raven I don't know why he left us alive." Thomas replied.

   "Maybe he didn't know you three lived."

   "He knew we lived." Thomas watched as the doctor started wrapping his arm with some medical tape.

   Karl nodded again. "Alright, get better quick." Karl saluted and walked out.

   Moonbay walked into the room Irvine was in and smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

   "Been better." Irvine said lying on his bed with his eyes closed. "Guess it could have been a lot worse."

   "Yea could have."

   "What about you?" Irvine asked, finally opening his eyes.

   "Few bruises but nothing else. Gustav got some minor damage."

   "What about the Saiex."

   Moonbay shook her head. "Totaled, they can't get it fixed."

   "Damn." Irvine said, looking at his arm. It was in a sling, doctor said it was a slight fracture but nothing worse. He got up out of the bed and headed out of the door.

   Moonbay watched him but didn't follow, she just smiled.

   Marcus ran down the small and narrow cavern, trying to get away from the two men following him. He was breathing hard, tired from all of the running he was doing. A few minutes he ran into a dead end. "Great." He kicked the ground, looking around for a door or hatch but saw nothing. He listened, hearing the two men coming down the hall. Marcus jumped down behind a rock and watched as the two men, one with long blond hair and the other with short brown hair came running down searching for him. Both had rifles ready to fire and kill. Marcus looked around and found a few big rocks and grabbed a few of them and waited.

   "Think he found the door?" The man with the blond hair asked the other.

   "Doubt it, check behind that rock." The brown haired man pointed with his rifle.

   The man nodded and walked over slowly.

   Marcus grabbed one of the rocks and waited until he saw the man put his face to the side of it, then smashed the rock into his face and grabbed his rifle. Marcus came out but felt as a bullet ripped through his shoulder. "Ahhhhh, shit!" He screamed firing his gun at the other man, shooting him in the chest. Marcus took a deep breath and licked his lips as he slowly walked back out to the main hall. He put his hand tightly over his shoulder, keeping the blood from coming out. "What the Hell is going on here." He said quietly to himself, looking around. Finally he got back to the main hallway and looked down at Paul's body, red holes covering his entire chest and neck, a gruesome sight. Marcus shook his head and walked on, keeping his rifle ready to fire.

  Zack stared down the glass wall, the deep cave holding the torn hulls of hundreds of Zoids, the power cores ripped out of them. 

  "What the Hell is all this." Zack looked around trying to figure this out. He had never seen anything like this and wasn't sure he wanted to. Zack looked around the small room he was in and saw the elevator. He smiled and walked in it, letting it take its course down to the ruins below him. He felt it stop and quickly got out, keeping an eye on the men he had seen earlier. Zack walked around, keeping cool and quiet, doing his best to keep his presence unknown. He hid behind pieces of Zoids, waiting for the area to clear up. Zack looked around, trying to find anything. On the other side of the room, Zack saw an opening in the rock and decided that was the place to go. He took a deep breath and made a sprint, hoping no one would see him. No one did, and inside he found dull lights over his head and rusted walls surrounding him. Zack slowly moved on, keeping his senses sharp and making sure no one found him. He walked around, searching a few rooms finding nothing in any of them. A few carvings engraved in some stone pillars but they said nothing but the same things he had read in the journal. Zack lowered his gun as he walked into another room, this one was like many others, a bed and desk with a lamp sitting on a table. He walked in and opened the drawers of the desk, nothing in any. Zack sat down on the bed and put his shotgun next to him, putting his forehead in his hands. "Nothing, nothing in this entire place." He said to himself, taking a deep breath and looking back up. Zack walked back to the desk and looked at it. He traced his fingers along some words that were carved into the desk, it was the form of Zodian he didn't know. "Beware av demonen, han utløser." He shook his head, wishing he knew what it said. Zack turned and saw something taped under the table in the opposite corner of the room. He crawled under and saw it was a book. Zack gave a slight chuckle as he took a knife and cut the book lose. He sat back on the bed and read the cover. 

_Svart Era_

_Samuel Lynnett_

The word Tiger caught his eye, it was scribbled in just like the rest of the words. Zack opened the old book and studied the words, doing his best to translate the alien language. "La créature de mensonges de Genèse avant de nous, obéir son maître et détruire qui de ce qu'il redoute." Zack gave a silent laugh and put the book in his pocket. He got up and grabbed his gun and slowly walked back out, continuing the same path he had started. Zack looked around, the room seemed to be getting older for some reason, most likely because whoever was here hadn't come down this far. Eventually he found another opening and walked in, raising the shotgun to his shoulder and ready to shot anything that seemed to be a threat. Walking in he had a bad feeling, felt like someone was watching him and breathing down his neck. Zack kept looking back a few times making sure it was just his imagination, he was hoping it was. "Hell with this, it's creeping me out." He turned back around and headed over to the way he came in.

   "Leaving already." Hilz said before he jumped down from a small ledge about 20 feet above the ground.

   Zack turned and looked at the man. "Yea I am, why Hilz, there a problem." Zack raised his shotgun at Hilz's chest and pulled the safety.

   Hilz smiled. "You might as well put that down, wont do much good."

   Zack looked at his eyes and nodded, lowering the gun to his side. "Alright, now mind letting me go or so we need to throw a few fists."

   Hilz smiled. "Don't think so, unless you really want to."

   Zack looked at him. "Aren't you dead?"

   "And so I was, but death can be countered just like anything else in life." Hilz smiled as he watched Ambient slowly come up behind Zack, and drive his tail against the back of his head. Hilz walked up to the unconscious body and reached into his pocket, taking the old book out. "This is not something you should have, it could ruin all of are plans." Hilz lit a match and put it against the book, letting it slowly burn. He threw the half burnt book onto the ground and walked away. Hilz heard his Organoid roar. "No, we will let him live. Him and Fiona. The rest you can kill." Hilz walked out of the ancient room and over to a small crack in the wall. Putting his hands in between the crack, he slowly pushed it open, revealing a GenoSauer, and the Death Stinger. Hilz looked around and saw Jason standing in front of the Stinger, the gray Organoid stood next to him. Hilz walked to him and bowed his head. 

   "You found that book?" Jason asked.

   "Destroyed, and the Death Stinger is ready." Hilz said slowly raising his head back up.

   Jason smiled. "Good, hopefully you wont screw up this time."

   Hilz smiled. "Van and Ryss are dead, all I have to do is deal with Raven."

   "I know, but I have a change in plans. I want you to lose to Raven."

   Hilz looked at him. "Why do you want me to lose."

   "You'll see, same with the rest of the planet. But I want you to lose to Raven, destroy as much as you want but you have better lose. You of all people know I can do far worse then kill."

   "Do I let him destroy the Death Stinger."

   Jason nodded. "When the Tiger is resurrected, we wont have a need for it."

   Hilz bit his lip, angry at the order Jason had just given him but he knew he didn't have a choice.

   "I have given you more then any man could ever possibly have Hilz. Power, knowledge, and a second chance. If you lose to Raven then we will not be stopped. If you kill Raven, well." Jason smiled and walked away.

   "Can you explain that to me."

   Jason stopped and turned around. "Lose to Raven, and you will know. Kill Raven, and you will finally understand what it is to suffer."

   Hilz just nodded and looked at the Death Stinger, the mighty Zoid ready to kill and destroy. "What do you think Ambient, shall we listen to him or do what we wish." Hilz listened to his red Organoid. He smiled. "We will see."

   Marcus looked around the building, the loss of blood made him dizzy and tired. "Come on Marcus, hang in there." He said to himself finding himself in an old burial ground. "Nice place." He smiled looking around. Marcus listened as he heard foot steps slowly come up to the doorway he had entered. Quickly, he got behind a wall and waited for the person to enter, his vision had gone blurry, but he saw someone with blond hair walk by. "Fiona." He said, slowly getting up but walking closer he saw it wasn't Fiona, it was a solider raising a rifle.

   The solider smiled and aimed his rifle, opening fire at him. He fired about 20 shots, each ripping though his hips and chest.

   Fiona heard the shots and started running again. For a while she had been hiding under a bed, hoping nobody would find her, but the shots scared her and she took off again.

   Zack got up and rubbed the back of his head. Looking around he saw he was in the exact same place, but a few feet away he saw the ashes of a book. Zack searched his body but couldn't find the book and he knew exactly what book had been burnt. "Great, just when I thought I had found something." He picked his gun up again and ran out. A few minutes later he found the dead body of Paul, a puddle of blood spreading out in a 4-foot circular area and red holes covering his chest, neck, and face. Zack shook his head and took of running again, quickly crashing into another person. As fast as he could he stood up and aimed the shotgun at the fallen person. "Fiona, what the Hell are you doing here. Where's D." He put a hand on her shoulder and helped her up, trying to catch his breath.

   "Dead, Hilz killed him." She said, her voice had a slight sobbing tone.

   "Paul's dead to, what's left of him is back a few feet. Guessing Marcus got the same fate." Zack looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Lets go, this place is not exactly what we thought it would be." He started running, forcing her to come with him.

   They ran for about an hour, completely lost in the massive complex. "Great, what is this crap." He said looking around. Zack walked over to a rocky area, searching it for anything useful but as he took a few steps in he felt the floor collapse from underneath his feet.

   "Zack!" Fiona screamed running over to the hole. She looked down and saw him dangling from a piece of rock that stuck out of the wall. "Are you ok?"

   "Take a look at my position and tell me what the Hell you think." He said, trying to climb his way up. Eventually he was able to, looking around he felt his heart slow down. "Alright, lets go the other way." He got up and slowly started running. 

   "Wait." 

   Zack heard Fiona say that and he stopped. "What." He asked looking around to see if she saw something. "You alright."

   "I feel something." She said softly, looking around the room they had gone in. Her eyes widened as she finally recognized it. "The Death Stinger."

   "The what?" Zack said resting his body against a wall.

   "Hilz revived the Death Stinger. We need to warn the Empire and Republic."

   "Sure, we just have one slight problem Fiona. We have no clue where the Hell were at." Zack raised his voice as he finished the sentence. He saw his yelling was starting to get to her emotionally and decided it was best to cool down a bit. "Alright, it can't be much farther. Come on." He waited for her to start following him before he went anywhere far. Zack stopped and looked back at Fiona. "You have any idea what La créature de mensonges de Genèse means."

   Fiona looked at him. I think it means The creature of Origin lies before of us, why."

   "Book I found, Hilz burned it. That was part of the sentence I read." He rubbed his head trying to remember anything else about it. "It was called Svart Era or something like that."

   "Black Era?" Fiona said, still looking at him.

   "You know what it is?" 

   Fiona shook her head.

   "Damn, alright forget about it." He shook his head and started walking again. Minutes later he, they had finally found the entrance they had come in. "Alright, get to the Sabertiger as fast as you can and wait for me."

   "Where are you going?" 

   "To get something I found earlier." Zack took off running. He found the room he wanted to find about 15 minutes after he split up with Fiona. It was the same one he had found the book in. "Come on, there has to be something else in here." He crawled under the bed and desk but found nothing. He turned over a chair, hoping to find something there but saw nothing. Zack there it against the wall and sat on the floor. "Damnit." He got up and ran out of the room finding himself face to face with Hilz. 

   "Could have left alive, but now Ill have to kill you." Hilz smiled.

   Zack made a fist and swung at his jaw, knocking Hilz to the ground. He ducked, knowing the red Organoid was behind him again. Zack grabbed Ambient's tail and threw him to the ground. "I don't fall for the same trick twice."

   Hilz got up and smiled. "Doesn't matter, the Death Stinger is revived." Hilz wiped the blood off of his mouth. "You'll be dead within the month."

   Zack smiled. "Doubt it, takes more then you to kill me."

   Hilz stepped aside. "We will see."

   Zack ran out, passing Hilz and the Organoid. He found his way back to the entrance fairly quickly. The freezing air and howling wind made him use every bit of effort and strength he had left. Finally he made it, Fiona sitting in the back chair of the cockpit. "Lets get out of here." Zack quickly got his Zoid up and running. Doing his best to keep his Zoid moving in the icy conditions. 

   "We have to get to an Imperial or Republic base and tell them about Hilz and the Death Stinger." Fiona said, searching a map for any type of base or outpost.

   "You find one and Ill get you there."

   Raven looked around, the sun gleaming over the snowy lands and the slight breeze gave the cold air a nice feeling. He watched his breath come out of his mouth and nose, the warm sun and cold air made this place seem calm and peaceful. Raven turned his head, Drake standing next to him. "You sure they'll come through here."

   Drake smiled and nodded. "Down there, about two dozen sleepers wait for their target to cross the path."

   "And I need to come down to the rescue." Raven smiled. 

   "Something you aren't to used to."

   "I have done it a few times." Raven walked back to the GenoBreaker and closed the cockpit.

   Drake nodded and walked over to the Hellcat he had arrived in. "Anubis, lets get out of here." He watched as his Organoid merged with the Zoid, bringing it to life quickly. Drake looked over at the GenoBreaker and took off in the opposite direction, waiting to hear the first few shots fired.


	11. Crushing a Heart

**_Crushing a Heart_**

****

****

****

   Zack stared out the cockpit, looking out at the snow-covered lands. The blizzard had died down and the sun was shining, its rays glowing off of the snow. He was trying to forget about the day he just had, trying to forget about the people who had died. It was hard but he had grown used to it. Zack looked back at Fiona, she was trying to sleep away what worries she had. He was tired as well, but knew they had to get as far away from this place as they could. The clear blue sky and burning sun sent bright streaks of light into his face, forcing him to squint his eyes as he stared over the vast icy land.

   "Where are we?" Fiona asked, her voice sounded fatigued.

   Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Wish I knew, nothing much out here."

   "We need to warn the Rudolph or madam President."

   "Not much I can do except get this Zoid out of here. To far to use the comm. and there aren't any colonies or cities out here. Cant move any faster in this snow or ice, Zoid might collapse and that wouldn't help any."

   Fiona turned her head to the left, looking out at the clear sky and white ground.

   "You hungry?" Zack asked pulling out a clear bag. He threw it to Fiona. "Not much, bread and a orange."

   Fiona caught it and smiled. "Thank you."

   "Yea." Zack looked out, noticing a change in the color of the snow. "Damn."

   "What is it?"

   Zack pointed out to a few dark spots in the snow. "See those dark spots, Sleeper Zoids."

   "What kind are they?" Fiona looked at them, feeling something about them.

   "Who knows, Guysack's or Hellcat's. Maybe something else." Zack stared at the spots in the snow, watching as they did nothing. He scanned the area around, trying to count them. "Awful lot, don't think I want to try and fighting them." He paused for a moment. "Can't go around either." Zack shook his head, grasping the controls to the Sabertiger. "Hang on tight." He pushed the controls forward hard, feeling the burst of speed released by the Sabertiger, watching Command Wolves quickly rise from the black spots. "Command Wolves, great."

   "How are there so many Command Wolves?" Fiona looked back at them all, hearing the loud bangs from there medium sized cannons.

   "No idea, but if these things are sleepers why the Hell are they attacking me." Zack felt his Zoid shake as a shell nailed the right side of the Sabertiger. "Forget this." He turned his Zoid around and started opening fire at them.

   "What are you doing, you can't fight all of them off." Fiona said, watching the console screen start to flash.

   "Those are Artic Style Wolves, we can't out run them on this terrain but they have hardly any armor and very weak fire-power. Got a lot better chance attacking them then running."

   Fiona felt the impact of the cannon shots and the swerving of the Sabertiger. She had been in many battles with Van, Irvine, and Thomas, but for some reason she had a bad feeling about this one.

   "Can't get through that fire for close combat." Zack kept moving, targeting the various Command Wolves as he did, firing the cannons at each of them. "This is looking very bad. 20 mm and TIC out of ammo." He fired the rest of the 30 mm cannon, taking down two more Command Wolves as he did. "And that's all." 

   Fiona felt the fire of the Wolves continue to pound the Sabertiger. It didn't take long for her console to read Command System Freeze. The Sabertiger collapsed a few moments later, forcing her head to crash onto the console, knocking her unconscious.

   Zack felt his right hand get stuck in the controls, hearing a loud pop come from his wrist as the Zoid crashed into the ground. Zack looked his hand, it now pointed up. He had no movement or feeling in it and watched as it quickly swelled up. Zack looked back up as a few Command Wolves formed a circle, slowly lowering each of their backs, aiming the cannons straight at the cockpit. He was to distracted by the pain in his wrist to worry about what the Command Wolves were about to do, though he knew exactly what was about to happen. A few seconds later he watched as the Command Wolves started darting away from the fallen Sabertiger, trying to escape a massive beam that was chasing them. Zack waited a few minutes then unfastened the safety straps and climbed out of the cockpit. He looked back at Fiona, a small cut formed on her head but he could tell she was just knocked out. Zack turned his head, watching a black GenoBreaker slowly come up on them. It lowered its head and the cockpit opened up, Raven jumping out. Zack shook his head and walked over to the smiling Raven. He grabbed by the throat and shook him. "Normally I would kill you." He listened as Raven gasped for air. "Two things are keeping me from doing it though. Number one." Zack nodded his head. "You saved are lives. Mainly though because my wrist is not where it should be." He let go of Raven and stuck his broken wrist into the snow, feeling the cold slowly numb out the intense pain.

   Raven put his hand gently on his neck, trying to catch his breath. "Did you have to choke me!" He screamed at Zack.

   "You already forget what you did last month!" Zack yelled back at him.

   Raven looked at him, but didn't say anything.

   "Guess you do." Zack smiled and got up. He walked over and got Fiona out of the cockpit and gently put her on the snow. Zack walked back to Raven, two Organoids now stood next to him. "Got any reason you decided to keep me and her alive."

   Raven smiled. "Maybe, but nothing you need to know."

   Zack grabbed Raven's hair and pulled it head back hard. "Yea, actually it is something I need to know." He threw Raven down into the ground.

   Raven got up and jabbed the man in the face a few times, watching as he fell into the snow.

   "Well at least you fight back." Zack wiped the snow off his face and tackled Raven to the ground, screaming in pain as his wrist slammed into Raven's stomach.

   Raven kicked Zack in the face. "You don't show much respect to people who save your life." Raven kicked Zack in the stomach. "Do you?"

   Zack wiped the blood that was coming out of his mouth and got up. "Doubt you even know what respect is."

   "I don't know who the Hell you are but all I want is to talk with her, got it."

   Zack shook his head, he knew he couldn't fight Raven in his condition so he just sat back down. "Fine, all you got to do is wake her up."

   Raven turned around and walked over to the sleeping girl. 

   Zack spit out blood from his mouth, watching it slowly melt the snow. He rubbed his jaw, now feeling even more pain in that then he was feeling in his wrist. "Might be better if you don't wake her up." Zack got up and smiled. "She has a personal grudge against you. I don't."

   Raven looked at him. "Alright then."

   "What do you need to tell her that's so important."

   "Simple, I need her help." Raven smiled.

   "You killed Van, mind explaining why she would help you." Zack put his wrist back in the snow, letting it numb the pain once again.

   "When she wakes up Ill tell you both." Raven walked over to his GenoBreaker and sat down.

   "That's is she doesn't kill you first."

   Raven smiled, but said nothing.

   Jason opened his eyes and quickly looked over at Drake. "You told Raven to much Drake."

   Drake was sitting down, his back against the stonewall, and his head buried deep in his arms. "So, what do you care?"

   "You're not playing by the rules Drake."

   Drake stood up. "So this is all a game to you Jason. Not serious one bit, you just don't give a damn on what your about to do."

   Jason stared at him. "I haven't been serious yet Drake. Never felt I needed to." Jason looked over at Phantom. "You think you know me and how powerful I am. Yet you never think about what I may be hiding from you." Jason smiled.

   Drake looked at him, Jason's cold smile and dark eyes were enough to show you exactly how evil he was. "Doesn't matter, you ruin the lives of people who don't deserve it. You murder families and separate lovers. And after all of that, you think it's a game. Nothing more the a goddamn game."

   "It is a game Drake, a game to play and a game to win. I hold all of the cards, and you hold none." Jason walked up to him. "You want to see power and madness Drake, let me show you exactly what I can do to the mind of a human."

   "I still don't understand you. Your goal is to kill every single soul in this universe, and make way for a new race created by Zoids Eve, you have the Tiger stone and you have Zoids Eve under your command. Yet you choose to play with Van and Raven and all those other people before you do. Why?"

   "Because they are my threats, they are the only people who have any chance of stopping the Tiger. Van and Raven have the skill, Fiona has the knowledge, Ryss has the power, and Zack knows the secrets."

   "That why you had Raven kill Ryss, afraid of her."

   Jason didn't say anything.

   Drake started laughing. "Your afraid of them all, aren't you."

   "If I was I wouldn't be bringing Van and Ryss back to life, I wouldn't have brought Raven or Fiona back either."

   Drake looked at him, stunned and confused. His laugh died down and he had a facial expression of shock. "When did you resurrect Raven and Fiona?"

   "Raven, after he lost to Van about four years ago. Fiona, bout two years ago." Jason smiled.

   Drake had no idea about anything Jason had just said. 

   "Already brought Van back as well, died when his Zoid fell off the cliff against Raven and the GenoBreaker. Met my little ghost boy."

   Drake dropped his jaw, shocked at everything Jason had said.

   "You see Drake, you know nothing yet you claim to know all. Preaching lies to Raven, giving him hope he never had."

   Drake got his senses back and cut Jason off. "Because of you."

   Jason laughed. "Yes Drake, all because of me, the same with everyone in that little gang. There lives worthless now all because of me."

   "And you're proud of that fact."

   "Very Drake, very proud." Jason walked over to the pit, which held the Tiger. "Now Ill show you exactly what I can do the  mind of a human." He thought for a moment and smiled. "A young girl, her heart destroyed by a monster. So sweet and kind to everyone she loves, innocent as God's child. What do you say Drake, how about you're sister."

   Drake bit his lip but said nothing.

   Jason closed his eyes, concentrating his evil mind on one person on Zi. Ready to show exactly what he could do to the mind of a human.

   Fiona sat there near the fire, the sun had gone down and the two moons shown in the clear night sky. She had listened to Raven, listening to his story and his past. She hated him for what he had done, but for some reason accepted what he said, and would have even forgiven him, if it weren't the boy she loved. Zack sat there, trying his best to fix up the Sabertiger and Raven was doing his best to stay warm in the freezing night. Fiona pulled the blanket Raven had given her, trying to keep the icy air from piercing her skin. She listened, hearing the howling of the wind and the sounds of water, along with the sound of voices. "What was that?" She asked softly, looking around.

   "What was what?" Raven asked, looking at her.

   Fiona listened, the whisper's she heard mixing with the wind gave sent an eerie chill down her entire body. "I don't know, it sounds like someone is whispering."

   Raven shook his head, not hearing anything Fiona was talking about.

   Fiona pulled the blanket tightly to her body, trying to block out the sounds she couldn't make out.

   "You alright?" Raven asked, looking at how scared the girl was getting.

   Fiona wasn't paying attention to him, all she heard was a whispering sound, coming from a voice she seemed to have heard before, at the same time though, one that she had never knew existed. She closed her eyes, trying to get the sounds out of here mind but they wouldn't go. Fiona opened her eyes quickly after feeling an icy breath fall about her neck. She looked behind her and saw nothing. Fiona took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, thinking that it was nothing but her imagination. She took a look up, and found herself staring at Van. Fiona stood up quickly, staring at the pale body, already remembering it was the same Van from her dream the day before he died.

   Raven looked at her, then took a look at the direction she was staring at and saw nothing. "Will you calm down Fiona, nothing is around here."

   Fiona again ignored him, staring at the boy, the dead boy who she loved more then anything else. She wanted to run to him, but she was afraid. Fiona tried to find words, but nothing came out. She watched as the ghostly figure stood there, smiled, then vanished. Fiona watched, and fell on her knees crying, ignoring Raven and Zack, ignoring the freezing cold, ignoring everything except the pain she felt in her heart.


	12. Mind of a Demon

**_Mind of a Demon_**

****

****

****

   Drake stared there, watching Jason as he sat there with his eyes closed, teasing and tormenting the people who stood in the way of his dark dream. Finally, the demon opened his eyes and looked over at Drake. "So what exactly did you accomplish?"

   Jason stood up, tilting his head up towards the ceiling. "Things only I can understand."

   Drake shook his head. "Mind telling me so I can actually understand any of this?"

   Jason didn't say anything, he just looked at Drake.

   "Wake up Jason, what the Hell are yo…." Drake felt a sharp pain cross his heart.

   "I'm tired of you Drake, I have no more use for you or your pathetic soul." Jason walked over to him and grabbed the man twice his size by the throat, slowly choking the breath out of him. "No one challenges me, Drake." Jason smiled. "No one."

   Drake looked at him, his hands grasped tightly on Jason's wrists trying to pry free. "Wh..y.y do.n't you..te.ll..l t.h..ee tr.u.th." He felt Jason let go.

   "You want to know the truth, Drake. Is that all?"

   Drake put his hands softly on his neck, trying to catch his breath, but he just nodded.

   Jason smiled again. "And what do you want to know?"

   Drake stood up. "Tell me what you have against those people, and why you want to kill every creature in this universe." Drake's voice was low and raspy. "Then Ill die."

   Jason gave a small chuckle, staring over at Phantom. "Alright, the truth about myself." Jason sat down on a rock, still smiling. "I have nothing against Van and the rest of them."

   "Then why are you ruining their lives?" Drake's voice was now back to normal.

   "This is a game Drake, all of this is nothing more then a simple game. It has been for 13 years. Why did I choose Van, Raven, Zack, and the rest of them." Jason shrugged his shoulder. "No reason, they just seemed like happy people. So I started killing off the people they loved. Ryss, Hilz, and Prozen. Well there a completely different case, they swore allegiance to me and in return I gave them a gift. Prozen got power, Hilz got knowledge, Ryss got the ability to bend minds. But as time went on, Ryss decided to change sides." Jason looked down.

   "That's why you had Raven kill her?" Drake looked over at Phantom, the gray Organoid circling around him.

   Jason nodded. "Yes, exactly why. The pawns I molded to my own desire, giving Van and Raven skills no mortal could obtain in a single lifetime, giving Van Zeke and Fiona, giving Raven Shadow. Worked out the exact way I planned to, Raven and Van teaming up against that bastard Prozen." Jason looked over at the pit.

   "So you gave Prozen that power?"

   Again Jason nodded. "He didn't know I am Zoids Eve though,  he thought she remained in that prison."

   "So everything that has happened to them all, its because of you."

   "Everything, from there fights to there friends."

   "And they would not normally be that skilled?"

   Jason laughed. "How can a kid obtain so much skill naturally, even with an Organoid a Zoid and its pilot could not defeat the Death Sauer. I gave them every ounce of skill flowing with there blood."

   "Can you take it away if you wanted?"

   Jason smiled. "No, it stays with them forever."

   Drake gave a slight sigh of relief. "Regretting it now."

   "Not one bit Drake, the power of the Tiger is unmatched. From its weapons and raw power to its burning soul, no Zoid compares to it."

   "Why did you get Fiona involved in this?"

   "Because she was the only one who could keep Van intact, keep him from making stupid mistakes and me bringing him back to life every day. But I suppose the main reason is simply because she knows the knowledge of me and my Zoid, shame her memory is still blank, though she believes its not. I am giving the universe one chance to prove its worth to survive, and it will rest on the shoulders of my five pawns, the same beings who I have molded and created to what they are today."

   "So basically you are showing signs of heart, giving life one last chance."

   Jason smiled. "Now that you tell me I suppose there is a reason I choose those five."

   "Ryss and Zack, how are they involved?"

   "Zack isn't from Zi, so I decided to throw him in this mix. I killed his parents and brother. Ryss, well she was the friend of Zack's brother."

   "Who was that?"

   Jason smiled. "My little ghost child Drake, Nikolai. Killed by my sleepers."

   Drake folded his hands. "So why do you want to kill off life?"

   "What has life done to deserve to exist Drake. Families torn by useless wars, parents watching there children murdered in there sleep. Sick men who don't give a damn about anyone. Why do you think Zoids Eve created the Death Sauer Drake, why do you think she chose me as her host. She as well as myself are tired of the lives covering this universe."

   "Ever compare what you have done to what you just said."

   Jason smiled. "Many of time Drake, and now I am a monster. But when the last breath is drawn from the final soul walking in this Valley of Sorrow, I will become a hero. Bringing the ultimate race to life and exterminating those who enjoy to kill and create suffering. And if you are referring to what I have done to Raven and the rest, well that is the sacrifice they have to endure when they attempt to kill me and my Tiger."

   "Why the Hell are you forcing this on them, ever stop and think that maybe they didn't want this life."

   "Do you think this is the life I wanted, growing up watching men turn the creations of Zoids Eve into monsters of war, watching the Tiger kill my father who didn't give a damn about my existence, or my mother who couldn't handle are family and decided to kill herself after I was born. What about all of the wars I have seen. The green grass filled with peace and silence slowly flooding with the sounds of pain and screams, the same blood that we all share slowly begin to cover the ideals of peace, armies killing each other for land and money. I have not once had anyone come up to me feeling sorry for me or wishing this never happened to me. Tell me then, why should anyone feel sorry for Van and Fiona and everyone else, because they saved the planet and stopped a madman." Jason smiled. "If they want to fight a true madman, if they want to survive and keep the race they care for so much live on, then they will have to fight me and continue fighting me until my soul has been burnt by the hand of the Devil!" Jason started choking Drake once again. "You want to see power and rage, let me show you Drake. I promise it won't be long until the rest of the lives on this worthless planet join you in Hell." Jason started squeezing harder on his neck, listening to the cracking sounds coming from it. Finally, Jason watched as Drake's eyes rolled back. He took the body and threw it in the pit holding his Zoid. "Remember the taste of the enemies hot blood Tiger. Soon you will be called on to do what you do best."

   Three days had gone by, Fiona was now piloting the damaged Sabertiger, Zack in the back holding his swollen wrist tightly. Raven followed beside them, and that made Fiona nervous. The land that had been snow and mountains were now grass plains and flatlands. They had finally warned the Empire and Republic about Hilz, but so far he hasn't made any kind of attack. Fiona looked back Zack again, his right wrist was now red and deformed. "You should have stayed with the doctor from the village we stopped at."

   Zack pulled off a slight smile, though it was mixed with signs of extreme pain. "Don't trust you with my Zoid, and I don't trust you alone with Raven either." He squeezed his wrist tighter, getting a bag of ice and putting it on, trying to numb the pain once again. "Besides, as long as we don't get into any combat then well be ok."

   Fiona turned her head, looking back out at the small road. Hermann had told her to get to the Jade River Base which was now only a few hours away. He said Moonbay and Irvine were there, and she knew it would be nice to see her friends again. Though that image from a few days ago still haunted her.

   "Are you sure they wont kill me once we get there?" Raven asked, looking out at the start of the Jade River.

   "Colonel Hermann said that this was important, but they will keep an eye on you Raven." Fiona said over the comm.

   Raven smiled. "Fine, as long as they don't try anything funny."

   Fiona had cleared it up with Hermann, though it wasn't easy and it resulted in her getting yelled at an awful lot.

   "How much longer do we have?" Zack asked, leaning forward trying to read the navigation info. 

   "Less then a hour." Fiona said.

   "Not bad timing considering this Zoid was ready for the scrap yard." Zack sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, waiting to finally get out of this cockpit.

   About 40 minutes later, the GenoBreaker and beat up Sabertiger arrived at the Jade River base, Irvine, Thomas, Karl, and Moonbay along with a few soldiers came out to greet them, though ignoring Raven.

   "Hey Fiona." Moonbay said cheerfully. She watched as a man with a huge wrist walked out behind her.

   "Who's this?" Thomas asked, looking at the fairly large man.

   "This is Zack, he was one of the people who went with me and Dr. D to that ancient city." Fiona replied walking over to Moonbay and Irvine.

   "All of them are dead you say?" Karl asked, looking at the Sabertiger. "Looks like you ran into a few problems."

   "Sleeper Command Wolves, bout 20 of um." Zack said.

   Karl looked at Zack's wrist. "Should get to a doctor quick, that looks bad."

   Zack smiled. "Yea, probably should." He started walking to a bunker Karl had pointed to.

   Irvine watched as Raven and his two Organoids walked by. Quickly, he made a fist and punched Raven's jaw knocking him to the ground. "That's one thing you deserve for killing Van." Irvine looked down at him and walked off following Fiona, Moonbay, and Thomas.

   Raven looked at him but decided not to start anything up, at least not yet anyways.

   A few hours went by, Fiona got cleaned up and took a quick nap. Zack now had a cast and sling over his arm and Raven sat, waiting for his chance to get revenge.

   Kruger had come in to the Jade River base, he would take command of the operation until they could find a way to stop Hilz and the revived Death Stinger. He had called most of the officers to a briefing, Karl, Thomas, Irvine, and Fiona all joined.

   "Are you positive the Death Stinger is revived?" Kruger asked, looking over at Fiona.

   Fiona just nodded.

   Kruger took a deep breath and looked up at a massive screen. "Alright, this is what we will have to do. We know we cant over power it and it will take days to get the gravity cannon ready for use against it. Raven will have to be are main force, the GenoBreaker should be enough to take it out as long as it isn't prepared to defend its self. Irvine, Thomas, Karl. Your job will to buy time for Raven to use the charged particle cannon on the Death Stinger."

   Irvine interrupted. "Um sir, I no longer have a Zoid."

   Kruger looked at him. "We'll get you one, don't worry." He looked at the rest of them. "We aren't sure where it's at, but be ready to leave as soon as we do find it."

   They all stood up and saluted and slowly walked out of the room.

   Zack sat there by the damaged Sabertiger, Raven only a few feet from him. "So this Jason guy really exists."

   Raven looked at him. "Shame isn't it."

   Zack shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, so exactly how did he use you."

   Raven smiled. "Made a promise he wasn't going to keep."

   "Which was?"

   "He said he was going to bring my parents back."

   "So get them back yourself. You seem like you can handle yourself pretty good."

   Raven looked down at the floor. "They have been dead for 9 years."

   Zack looked over at him. "And Jason was going to bring them back."

   "He's not normal, he brought Moonbay back to life, I saw him do it."

   "How the Hell can you bring someone back from the dead."

   Raven shrugged. "I don't know, if I did I wouldn't be here."

   Zack got up and walked off after they had both been silent for a few moments. He walked around, going in no general area. The cast he had on itched and the sling bothered him, but for the most part the pain was finally subsiding.

   Raven looked around as a few troops began to walk in the hanger.

   "Are you ok?" Fiona asked him, she had walked besides him.

   "Why?" Raven stared up at her.

   "You look like you were crying."

   "So what if I was."

   "I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Fiona sat down next to him. "I still don't understand why you killed Van. You said someone forced you to but then how come you're helping us now."

   "Because I learned he was just using me, so now Ill simply pay him back."

   "But your expecting us to forgive you completely for killing Van. I don't know how we can believe you."

   Raven looked at her. "I don't care if you forgive me or not, all I am asking is that you help me kill Hilz and Jason. If you don't want to forgive me, then don't." Raven stood up and watched as Fiona did the same.

   "You could at least say you're sorry."

   Raven heard the sweet, soft voice say a sentence he didn't want to hear. "Why because Van was stupid enough to fight me alone when he had no idea the power the Fury had."

   "He fought you because you had his sister, he wanted to save her not fight you."

   "It doesn't matter to me, I don't have to apologize for any of Van's mistakes." Raven walked away but felt Fiona put her hand on his shoulder.

   "Please, it will make me feel better about you."

   Raven clenched his hand tightly, and quickly he turned around and smacked her with the back of his hand.

   Fiona fell to the ground, rubbing the now sore spot on her jaw. "Maybe you'll change someday, I can only hope you do." She got up and quickly walked off.

   Raven watched her run off, ignoring the sounds coming around him until he heard the words we found Hilz.

   Hilz stared at the now burning village, the people who survived scrambling about. "I think well wait right here and wait for Raven to come." Hilz smiled. "Shame we have to lose to him though, would be a interesting fight." Hilz sat there and folded his arms, waiting for his targets to come onto the radar, then he would strike all except Raven, though he would kill Raven soon enough.

   "Hilz just destroyed a colony about a hour away from here." Kruger said, looking at the aerial photos of the burning village. He looked over and saw his task force standing there. "Remember, you three need to distract that Death Stinger. Raven will take that thing out with the GenoBreaker."

   Raven didn't say or do anything, he just walked out, ignoring Fiona who was standing at the door.

   "I don't trust Raven one bit." Thomas said walking up to Fiona.

   "Neither do I, not sure what's worse working with Raven or watching Hilz take over the planet." Irvine walked up beside Fiona.

   "Don't have much of a choice." Karl said to both of them. "I don't want to work with him anymore then you two but for now I will, Kruger is right. Without Raven he would destroy half the planet until the gravity cannon was ready again."

   Thomas nodded. "I know that, but I think it would work out better if we keep an eye out for him though. He might try something out there."

   "I doubt it." Fiona said, taking a seat at a table, slowly drinking the coffee Moonbay had made her. "I just have a feeling he might finally be starting to change."

   "You're joking." Irvine said. "You should be more upset at him then all three of us combined."

   Fiona smiled. "I am upset at him. But I know this it what Van would want, so I'm ready to forgive him."

   Irvine shook his head and walked out. Thomas following him a few moments later. 

   "Didn't think you would ever forgive him." Karl said, not staying around long enough to hear Fiona reply.

   Fiona looked down in her cup, staring at the slight reflection she could see in it. Trying to understand exactly why she did want to forgive Raven.

   A few hours went by before they finally left to engage the Death Stinger, and to there surprise it had not moved an inch since they had first seen it.

   "There it is." Irvine said over the comm. His new Lighting Saiex was ready to fight.

   "Alright." Karl said, his Iron Kong stood in front of the two Zoids. "Irvine you get in close since you have the fastest of the Zoids. Thomas, help me do some medium range support fire. Raven." He paused for a moment. "Stay here and wait for a perfect shot at the Death Stinger. If any of us end up in the way, fire it anyways."

   Raven smiled. "That wont be a problem."

   "Get a hold of yourself for once Raven and work with us." Thomas shouted.

   "Do your jobs and Ill do mine." Raven shouted back.

   "Move!" Irvine yelled, watching the Death Stinger bring up its charged particle cannon.

   The four Zoids scattered, dodging the beam from the powerful Zoid.

   "Alright Irvine, get close but stay away from its pinchers, Thomas start firing." Karl shouted and began to fire at the Stinger.

   "Shame we have to lose Ambient, it would have felt good to kill a few of them off." Hilz watched as the Lighting Saiex began to fire at him at close. Hilz fired a few shots, but intentionally missed. He also let the shots from the Dibision and Iron Kong to rain on his Zoid.

   "Something isn't right, why isn't he even moving." Karl said, still firing at the Zoid.

   Fiona watched the battle, the entire base was doing the same. "Why isn't Hilz moving or at least drawing up his shield."

   Kruger clenched his hand tightly, trying to understand what was happening. "Raven, fire your charge particle cannon at it."

   Karl heard the order and smiled. "Alright, lets back off. Raven finish this guy off he isn't moving anywhere." The Iron Kong quickly darted off to the side, the Dibision taking the opposite way.

   Raven looked down, trying to figure out what Hilz was up to.

   "Come on Raven, don't you have the guts to finish this off." Hilz smiled looking at the GenoBreaker.

   "Alright Shadow, Loki. Lets make sure he doesn't come back again." Raven set the clamps down into the grassy land and straightened the back of the GenoBreaker. He watched the glowing ball quickly form outside of the mouth, and fire.

   Hilz widened his eyes as the beam came towards the Death Stinger. "Now Ambient!" The red Organoid quickly took its master out of harms way.

   Fiona heard the cheers and celebrations happening around her, but she knew this was wrong. That something was very wrong. She looked over, Zack doing the same as her. Staring at the screen at the now destroyed Death Stinger.

   "That didn't take long." He said, turning around and walking out of the room.

   Hilz walked into the old catacombs of the city he had been in only once in his life. It had been half a day now since he had lost to Raven, even though it was intentional. He founds Jason, sitting down on a rock near a massive pit.

   "You didn't make that to convincing." Jason said, watching Hilz and Ambient slowly walk in.

   "If I tried to make it convincing I would have killed them all."

   "Maybe, maybe not. I just hope everything still works out exactly as I hoped it would. If not then we may have to bring the Tiger back quicker then I wanted to." Jason put his hands in the water, it felt icy cold and quickly numbed his hand. Jason looked over at Phantom, the Organoid resting on the ground.

   "Why does it matter if it didn't seem right, the thing is gone isn't it?" Moonbay said talking with Irvine, they were alone eating dinner in the empty cafeteria of the base.

   "Remember we thought that already. Besides don't you remember how hard that thing was to kill the first time, now you're telling me all we had to do was fire at it a few times." Irvine didn't eat any of the food, he wasn't hungry.

   "Well at least that thing is gone for now. What about Hilz?"

   "He got away, his Organoid got him out of there. Makes you wonder is this is all planned."

   "Why would they plan on letting the deadliest Zoid get destroyed within a few minutes."

   "Who knows?" Irvine stood up and stretched. "I'm tired of all of this army business, what do you say me and you get out of here."

   Moonbay smiled. "Sounds good to me."

   "Alright lets go now before I start changing my mind."

   Moonbay smiled again and walked out of the room with him.

   "So you're leaving?" Fiona asked, watching Irvine put the new Lighting Saiex on the trailer.

   "Yea, this army stuff isn't for me and I guess it's the same for Irvine." Moonbay walked over to Fiona. 

   "Are you going to come back?"

   "Sure, you know you can't keep me away to long." Moonbay wrapped her arms around Fiona, Fiona doing the same. "Take care of yourself."

   Fiona smiled. "I will."

   Moonbay and Irvine jumped in the Gustav and went off as soon as the hanger door opened.

   Fiona smiled and turned around, finding Raven a few feet from her.

   "Where are they going?" Raven asked, keeping his eyes on Fiona.

   "I don't know, they just travel around together." Fiona tried to walk past him, but he put an arm out to block her.

   "What makes you so sure Iv changed?" He asked, slowly pushing Fiona back in front of him.

   "I don't know, I guess because you helped us against Hilz."

   "I told you why I did that."

   "That's what you say, but I don't think that's what you mean."

   "What do you think I mean?"

   Fiona shrugged. "I guess that your tired of killing people and are ready to start helping."

   Raven did say anything back he just stared down at the ground.

   "You know you're a lot like Van, even though I'm the only person who thinks that. Both of you love to fight even though you know it might get you killed, both of you don't care what you have to do to get what you want. But deep down inside, both of you are really nice and caring, I found it in Van's kindness faster because I spent my life with him."

   Raven looked at her, trying to figure out if what she was saying was actually true.

   Fiona looked at his eyes and smiled and gave a small laugh at him. "You're crying again."

   Raven felt Fiona give him a friendly kiss on his lips, surprising him more then anyone else who saw. He didn't say anything back to her, he just watch as she walked away.

   Jason smiled as he looked down into the pit, holding the Zoid he was getting tempted to bring to life once again, the glowing red eyes of the Tiger filled his soul with feeling of rage and fear. "Hilz." He said looking at the man with blood red hair. "Its time we brought Van back." Jason jumped off the rock he was sitting on and looked at his Organoid. "Come Phantom, a beautiful moment is about to turn into a nightmare for are new lovers."

Authors Notes: Damn that was pretty good, wrote it as I went along and came out a lot better then I hoped. R/R like always, and I get a feeling the flames will be starting up soon.


	13. Game of Hearts

Disclaimer: That poem you will read in this chapter is not mine, it is Willam Blake's The Tiger.

**_Game of Hearts_**

****

****

****

   Zack finished up the final repairs on his Sabertiger, getting it ready to leave the Jade River base. He jumped down, the cast and sling still on his arm, still annoying every inch of his skin underneath that cast. But the pain was gone and he healed quickly. Zack walked out of the hanger, ready to leave this place, and trying to forget about the two friends he lost a few days ago. He found Raven sitting alone at a table, staring at a half filled glass of water. Zack shook his head and started walking away but stopped as he heard Raven talk.

   "I'm not used to anything like this." Raven looked up at Zack, his eyes slightly puffy.

   "Used to what?" Zack walked in and sat in an empty chair across the table.

   "Anyone actually caring for me, anyone actually caring for me."

   "Didn't know anyone was doing that now."

   "Fiona compared me to Van. Of all people on this planet she compared me to Van." Raven picked the glass up and crushed it in his hand, water flying everywhere along with pieces of glass. Raven dropped the pieces that remained in his hand, blood starting to drip on the table quickly.

   "You that's not real good for you."

   "I don't care."

   "You know, it isn't exactly bad to get compared to Van."

   Raven put his hands under the table and threw it on the floor. "You have no idea what my life is like, you have no idea how much I hate Van."

   "Can't hate him that much, you seem like your falling in love with his girl." Zack got up and brushed the pieces of glass off of his pants and shirt.

   "I never said I was in love with her."

   Zack smiled. "So why did you let her kiss you. Could have back handed her like you did earlier."

   Raven didn't say anything back. "Jason is going to bring Van back."

   Zack looked up at him. "Are you serious."

   "He knew Fiona would start loving me, so he waited. And now he's going to bring Van back to life, and torment me even more." 

   Zack sat back down and folded his hands under his chin and started thinking. "If you want to get away from her, you can come with me."

   Raven leaned against a wall, but didn't reply to the question.

   Zack smiled again. "The dark Raven and the innocent Fiona. Not a couple I would ever imagine."

   "Then you don't have much of an imagination."

   "Maybe not." Zack stood up and walked out. "But I do know you need to think about what's best for the three of you and not just yourself."

   "I hate Van, I hate him almost as much as I hate Jason. I wish both would die and stay dead."

   Zack pointed down to Raven's hand, watching the red blood quickly fall down to the concrete floor. "Better get that fixed real quick. Might find yourself with out a hand. And if you want to come with me, then get ready quick because I'm leaving in an hour."

   Raven just nodded, even though he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

   The night sky was covered with dark gray clouds, the stars and moons not visible and the only thing lighting the sky was an occasional burst of lighting, followed by the loud roar of thunder. Jason looked down into the hole, Hilz digging into the grave searching for the casket that held the body of a hero.

   Hilz stopped for a moment, the cold rain falling hard onto his body and quickly rolling down his face. "Why are we bringing Van back to life, he is a threat to are plans."

   Jason smiled. "No Hilz, this is perfect for my plan. He along with Raven and Fiona will be playing a game of hearts, keeping them at each others throats until it is to late for them to finally work together."

   "If we leave Van dead, then they cant ever find a way to work together." Hilz jumped at the sound of thunder, dropping the shovel he was using, though he quickly picked it up.

   "I want to give them a chance, even if I try to stop it almost any way I can. Van, Raven, Fiona, Zack, and Ryss will be my only enemies, and if they work together then yes they have a chance, though however small, to defeat the Tiger." Jason smiled. "But this is a test of their will, to see if they can forget about their egos and there pride to defeat the greatest evil to step forth on this soil."

   "Zack and Ryss can help keep them together though, I hope you know that." Hilz started digging again.

   "No Hilz, Zack and Ryss will want to kill each other, and in time you will see why."

   Hilz dug for a few more minutes, finally reaching the polished wooden casket. He dug the rest of the dirt and opened it. There he stared down at the nearly decomposed body of Van Flyheight. "I hope he wont look like this when you revive him." He took the body out, crushing a few maggots as he did and set it gently on the ground in front of Jason.

   Jason smiled as he put his hand gently on Van's chest. "Now Van, wake up and return to the people who love you so much. And determine what is more important to you." The decomposed body slowly began to glow, the skin growing back to what is was before he had died, the hair on his head doing the same and Jason felt the slow heart beat coming back. "It is done." Jason turned around, calling his Organoid.

   "Are we going to leave him here." Hilz shouted, trying to bring his voice over the pouring rain.

   "Yes Hilz, let him know he was dead, let his mind fill with curiosity and thoughts." Jason smiled. "Let him feel what I have had to feel for years." Jason got onto the back of Phantom, feeling the sudden thrust as it took off.

   Hilz looked down at the newly revived body, and spit on it. "I will kill you myself when the time comes, and I will kill Fiona as well." Hilz kicked the body then walked off.

   Fiona dropped a cup of coffee she had been holding, looking up into the sky.

   "What is it Fiona?" Thomas asked, worried something might have happened to her.

   "Nothing, I just thought I felt something."

   Thomas looked at her puzzled. "You sure?"

   Fiona smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

   Zack looked down then took a look back at Raven. "Decided not to come with me after all, kind of surprising but your life, not mine."

   Raven smiled. "I have had nothing my entire life, I guess I should try to find something." He looked down at Fiona for a second then looked back at Zack.

   "Well good luck with her, though might get kind of messy if Van does come back."

   "I know." Raven looked over at Shadow. "Come Shadow." He jumped off of the platform and walked over to Fiona.

   Zack gave a slight salute then closed the cockpit, he had taken the cast off but still wore the sling to keep the pain from coming back again. He took the Sabertiger out in a hurry, not sure where he would go. But he smiled, having a few ideas on where to go.

   Raven looked at Fiona, grasping her chin tightly with his hand. "I don't like being compared to Van."

   "Let her go Raven." Thomas said, grabbing Raven's shirt.

   Raven smiled and let her go. "I don't know what you see in me or why I remind you of Van." He felt Thomas let go. "But I want to know why you kissed me."

   Thomas gasped when he heard that sentence. "You kissed him!" He shouted, one of the few people unaware that they had.

   Fiona looked at Thomas but didn't say anything to him. "I don't know why I did, but weather you agree with me or not. You do remind me of Van, and I think that's why I did kiss you."

   Raven made a fist ready to punch her for that comment, but was able to calm himself down and relax his body. "You seem to forget about peoples pasts fairly quickly."

   "You've changed, you're not as cold and dark as you were before. I knew that when you saved Van from the Death Sauer and that's why I couldn't believe that you killed Van. I'm not ready to lose Van, and I never will be. And I still hate you for killing him and taking him away from me." She paused for a moment. "But, for some reason I believe you when you said you had no choice, and I know how you grew up, learning from Prozen. I don't think it's your fault." She started to cry. "I don't know what to do, I love Van, but I'm also starting to love you. And I don't know why."

   Raven watched as she put her arms around his back, and laid her head against his chest. Again, Raven was surprised, but he also felt sorry for the young blond girl who had loved his greatest enemy. He put his hand on her back and slowly rubbed his hand through her soft golden hair. Trying to understand himself, what was happening.

   Hilz stared at Jason, both were back in the damp catacombs of the ancient city. "I know you have something to do with that."

   Jason put his hands in the air, shaking his head. "No Hilz, I don't have a thing to do with this." He smiled though, pointing to the pit. "It's amazing the power of that Zoid, it can fool the heart and mind of an enemy leaving it helpless to its deadly bite."

   "How can a Zoid do anything like that?"

   "I honestly don't know anything except that it is doing that. It is more then a weapon of destruction Hilz, it is the perfect killing machine, knowing how to weaken its enemies and drive them insane, even better then me."

   Hilz looked over at Ambient.

   "How do you think the Zoid change my thoughts, do you think I was born with the dream to kill every being on this hallowed land of life. It twisted my mind, it twisted the minds of every man who ever became evil. To kill an enemy, you need more then power. That is why you failed, that is why Prozen failed. You thought power is all you need. To kill an enemy Hilz, you need to bury deep into their soul, and tear their emotions apart. This Zoid can do that, bringing chaos into the loves of those who cannot immune themselves to it. When Van returns, watching his love falling into the arms of his mortal enemy, and Raven, he will again have to fight Van, trying to prove how much he loves Fiona." Jason smiled. "And Fiona will have to watch as her heart in thrown into the air, and wait until the two men she loves have to fight for more then there pride and egos, and will not stop until they are dead and even then they may not stop."

   "This Tiger is controlling you, isn't it?"

   Jason smiled. "Finally, a man has figure out the puzzle that has taunted everyone who has come in contact with me. Yes Hilz, I am a slave to that Zoid, and Zoid Eve is a slave as well. God himself Hilz, is a slave to the Tiger. But when the Satan comes into the Valley of the Living, a choice must be made. Do you stay by his side and help destroy that Valley, or do you take a stand and risk your life for something that can not be done."

   Hilz walked over to the pit and looked down it, noticing the red eyes burning in the water. "Then why does it need you and Phantom if it has all of that power."

   "Because it needs a pilot, one suitable to command it's evil and rage. Zoid Eve merged with me to help in the quest of the Tiger, giving me almost as much power as it has. You have begun to solve to puzzle of an ancient evil Hilz, but you a far from completing it."

   Hilz smiled. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as I hold the dagger that kills Van and Fiona I will die happy." Hilz turned and walked out of that room.

   Jason smiled and looked down. "Yes Tiger, in time you will rise, and you will roam the planet again." He paused for a moment, remembering a poem he had been told centuries ago. "Tiger, Tiger, burning bright, in the forest of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry." Jason looked over at Phantom and smiled again. "What the hammer? What the chain? In what furnace was thy brain? What an anvil? What dread grasp dare its deadly terrors clasp?" He closed his eyes and listened to the growls of the Tiger, burning in his soul. "When the stars threw down their spears, and water'd heaven with their tears, did he smile his work to see? Did he who made the lamb make thee?" Jason took a deep breath and jumped off the rock he had been sitting on. The growl of the Tiger still roaming through his body and the taste for death grew strong in his mouth.

   Van opened his eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing his temples gently. Shaking his head, trying to gain control of his body he stood up. The rain still pouring down, his torn up uniform serving no protection to his body. "Where am I?" He asked himself, remembering his battle with Raven, trying to understand how he survived. But it didn't take long to remember the promise he had made as well. Looking around, he found himself in a cemetery and a few feet from him rested an empty grave. Already thought were racing through his mind as he slowly walked up to the marble tombstone. He wiped away the water the rain that rested on it and read the stone.

_Van Flyheight_

_A hero to us all_

_May his soul rest in peace_

_by the side of God_

   The words sent a chill down his spine like he had never felt before, trying to understand if he was dead or if this was a joke. Many ideas filled his mind but he was sure he was alive. Van shook his head and quickly made his way out of the cemetery, his heart racing with fear and his mind filled with thoughts and wonders. He stopped though and looked up into the sky, the rain beaming into his eyes and face, but he didn't pay it much due. He couldn't remember much, the last thing he could was his apologize to Fiona, for letting her down. He wasn't sure if he was dead, and if he was why was he here. And if he wasn't dead what was the grave for. Van still looked in the sky, feeling as if something was watching him, watching his heart and soul. Reaching into his mind and twisting it upside down. Van closed his eyes, and began to run, But to where, he wasn't sure.


	14. Awakening

**_Awakening_**

****

****

****

   The thin air was cool and crisp, a heavy and steady breeze made it even cooler then it really was. The sun was blocked out by a sky filled with dark clouds. It had been a few days since Zack had left, and now he stood there staring down at a cross made of wood, stuck into the ground, held together by a piece of string. It was the grave of his young brother Nikolo, but know one really knew about it. To Zack, it seemed like no one gave a damn about his brother, except himself. Zack was wearing a black trench coat, trying to keep the cold off of his body. The right sleeve had no arm going through it, it was resting against his ribs within its sling. Zack smiled and walked away keeping his grief hidden, he knew it never did any good to show it. He walked back to his Sabertiger and jumped in the cockpit, awakening the Zoid and quickly running away from the remote area. It was hard to pilot the Zoid with one hand, but as long as he never ran into any combat it was ok. A few hours later the Sabertiger slowed down drastically, walking through a small rocky canyon. Zack just stared out at the small passage, thinking of what to do now. Paul and Marcus were dead and he didn't know where he could start to pick up his search for the Tiger. It didn't take long for Zack to notice a body lying still on the canyon floor. He lowered his Zoid and got out, slowly walking towards the body, he was wearing a military uniform, which was torn to shreds and as soon as he saw the face he stopped dead, staring at the body. "Oh my God." It was Van, his body fresh and warm as if he had never died. Zack ran up to him, feeling a slight pulse and a heartbeat. He turned and grabbed his canteen of water from his Sabertiger and ran back to the body, slowly pouring water in his mouth and over his face. Zack heard Van start to cough. "Ill be dammed, Raven was right." Zack said quietly to himself, watching Van quickly get up. "How the Hell are you alive?"

   Van looked at the man, he was still sitting on the floor. "What do you mean?"

   Zack smiled. "You had been dead for more then a month, and as far as I know most people don't come back to life."

   Van closed his eyes. "So I was dead."

   "Got that right." Zack helped Van up. "But seems like your alive now, least I hope you are. Lets get out of here, get you cleaned up."

   Van nodded. "So who are you anyways?"

   "Zack Rigor."

   Van smiled. "Thanks for helping me out."

   Zack took him back to the small village he had come from. He kept his Zoid outside of the city, knowing the townsmen hated Zoids in their city. Zack took Van to a fairly large church, which belonged to a very good friend of his, even though he hadn't seen him in over 10 years.

   Zack opened the doors and walked in, it was dark and empty just like he remembered it to be. "Father John, you here." He shouted, the echoes bouncing off of the concrete walls.

   "Kind of dark in here." Van said, looking around the church, stained glass windows all around, statues and painting of holy figures all around.

   "We'll look who decided to crawl back to me." John said, looking down at them from a flight of stairs.

   "Good to see you John." Zack said smiling, walking over to the short, skinny man with a thick white beard. "How you been."

   "Rotten, miserable, and bored." John smiled back. "Good to see you to Zack." John looked at the other, younger man who walked in with him. "You know, you look an awful lot like Van Flyheight."

   Zack laughed. "He is Van John."

   John slowly nodded his head. "You're dead."

   "Don't ask John. Just let him get cleaned up and some new clothes."

   "Sure, just go upstairs. Take whatever clothes you actually find that fit you."

   Van nodded and walked up.

   Zack pointed to John, then pointed to the pulpit. "Come here." Zack walked over and took a seat. "You're a religious man. Is it possible for someone to come back from the dead."

   John took a seat as well. "Death and time are the only constants in this universe, and I always thought time would be the first to get countered. Maybe he never died."

   Zack shook his head. "His body was torn up, he had more blood outside of his body then inside, not to mention that he had been buried for over a month."

   "Then maybe God is walking amongst us, and felt Van deserved a second chance." John took a book off of the pulpit, it had a gold cross engraved on the cover.

   Zack thought a moment, remembering what Raven told him once again. "Guy I know said a man has the power to bring people back from the dead, what do you think about that."

   "A mortal with the power to defy everything." John shook his head. "Doubt it."

   "I don't know, he said he watched him do it."

   John looked at him. "Come here." John stood up and opened a small wooden door with a key and walked in, lighting a few candles. 

   "What's all this?" Zack asked, looking over at few stone tablets.

   "Everything me and Paul found about the Tiger." John walked over to a shelf and picked up a book and pulled out a photograph. "There it is, the weapon of the devil."

   Zack took the photograph and stared at it. A man and a boy stood in front of it. "Paul told me he didn't know if it existed!" Zack yelled.

   "Then he lied, we know it exists and we know the Organoid that brought it to life also exists."

   "What Organoid?"

   "That one right there." He pointed in the photograph to a gray Organoid that stood under the Tiger. "Most powerful one ever to exist."

   "Didn't know Organoids had a difference in strength."

   John smiled. "Oh they do. Here, let me give you a demonstration. Try to break this chair with." He looked around. "This right here." He handed Zack a thin piece of wood.

   Zack didn't know what this had to do with anything but he did as he was told, driving the piece of wood into the chair. "Alright, the stick broke."

   "Exactly, that's a Zoid with a Organoid like Specula. Now use this." John took a sword that was resting on the wall and handed it to Zack.

   Zack raised it and drove it through the chair easily.

   "That's with that Organoid in a Zoid."

   Zack rested the sword onto the table and sat back down. "Know who these people are?" Zack pointed to the two people in the photo.

   "The creator and his son. Don't know their names." John picked up a stone tablet and gently set it on the table. "We found this, in the ruins of the Dead City."

   "That's the one that comes up when the moons align, right."

   John nodded. "We didn't actually find it there, this was found in the Salda Ruins near the Red River. But it came from the Dead City." John scrolled down the carved words. "Read this right here." 

   Zack looked at the ancient text. "Kreaturet av Genesis stiger fra kroppen av det demoniske barnet og bruker hånden av Satan til torment alt det livet. De som styrer har universet, de som frykter det overlever, de som frykter det lider, de som bekjemper det dør. Creature of  Genesis, there it is again."

   "You do know what Genesis means?" Paul asked.

   "Life from death, creating life in ways not natural. Basically its playing God."

   "Exactly. This talks about the creature rising from a demon child and using the hand of Satan to torment and destroy life. The Tiger is the hand of Satan, we figured that out fairly fast."

   "Where the Hell did this thing come from."

   "Its about 8,000 years old Zack. Long, long before the Tiger or Death Sauer was created. Thousands of tablets can be found on this planet, all carved by the same man."

   "So everything they found about the Death Sauer, Stinger, and Tiger is."

   "From that one man. History is controlled by those living it. The Zodians never wanted anyone to find either of those Zoids so they destroyed every bit of evidence that they existed. They had no idea that these tablets existed."

   "Meaning you have basically the entire history of Zi in this one room."

   "Exactly." John said joyful.

   "What about Zoid Eve?" Zack asked, still looking at the photo.

   "Simple, Eve is the mother of all life so Zoid Eve is the mother of all Zoids. Except one."

   "The Tiger."

   "Right."

   "What about all these stories that she wiped the Zodians."

   "Basically there true, they began to take advantage of her and turned the power cores she created into beasts of war. As an act of revenge she created the Death Sauer. And because of that, that man right there created the Tiger."

   "Meaning something happened that never should have. Paul had a book that talked about her escaping Evepolis by merging with a mortal."

   "Possible, and that might explain how Van is alive."

   "Wouldn't he be a enemy to Zoid Eve?"

   "Yes he would, makes you wonder doesn't it."

   Zack lowered his head and began to think. "Were in trouble John, you know that."

   "Yes we are. But we are still far from solving this thing even with all of the information we have."

   "Alright, keep finding anything out. Ill get Van and Fiona back." He stopped as soon as that thought crossed his mind. "That might not work to well."

   "Why not?"

   "Well, not sure you will want to know."

   "Do whatever you need, Ill stay here and figure this thing out."

   "Alright."

   Zack got up and stretched, walking out of the room and started going up the stairs. He found Van, sitting on John's bed, staring at a statue. "You ready to get out of here?"

   "You said you knew Fiona right?"

   Zack looked at him and nodded.

   "I want to get back to her."

   "Don't think you want to."

   "What do you mean, of course I want to!" Van yelled back.

   "Alright relax, whatever you want." Zack shook his head and walked out of the church.

   Ryss stood there in the crypt of the ancient city, Jason breathing down her neck. She was afraid, afraid of what he would do to her.

   "Don't know why you decided to turn on me Ryss?" Jason was slowly walking in a circle around her, he had brought her back a few hours ago. "Disappointing."

   "Have you ever thought a moment on what you want to do?" Ryss said, still staring straight ahead.

   "Every day since I got out of that capsule. I can't wait to begin, neither can Phantom." Jason smiled. "And neither can the Tiger."

   Ryss looked over at Hilz who was smiling. "Why did you bring me back to life if you were disappointed?"

   "Because you will be one of the people I choose to give life one last chance at survival. You will be the one who knows exactly what is happening."

   "And who are the rest?"

   "The people who I have molded into the greatest people on Zi." He paused. "No, the people who I have molded into the greatest people in this galaxy."

   Ryss didn't say anything, all she felt was her heart racing from fear.

   "For now though, you will wait and watch as I pick up exactly where I left off." Jason looked over at Hilz. "You know exactly what to do Hilz." Jason turned and walked out of the crypt as Hilz slowly walked to Ryss.

   "I told you exactly how useless you would be to us, shame you didn't listen." Hilz made a fist and hit her in her jaw, then walked out.

   Raven sat there, trying to understand what had been happening the last few days. Trying to figure out why he was going soft. He looked up at Shadow. "Jason is playing with us Shadow." Raven looked up at the night sky, the stars and moons were out. What clouds floated in the sky earlier were now gone. He thought about his parents again, how he wished they were still alive. He knew if they were none of this would be happening, and he wouldn't have an empty life full of chaos. Raven looked over at Fiona who was sitting down next to him. He wasn't sure how he felt about her, part of him loved her and part of him wanted to kill her. But Raven knew she could help sooth him, help fill that emptiness and calm the chaos and that was why he did love her, and the more he thought about that, the less he wanted to kill her. But Raven also knew she loved Van, and know matter what happened he would never accept Van for the simple reason that Van had everything, and Raven had nothing. He hoped Van wouldn't come back, and he had two reasons why not. The most obvious, he hated Van as much as he hated Zoids. But the newer reason was that he simply didn't want to lose Fiona to him. But in the end he wondered why she began to love him in the first place. Fiona had said she didn't know, and for some reason he believed her. 

   "Do you love me?" Fiona asked, she was staring up in the sky speaking with her sweet soft voice.

   Raven hadn't expected that question and didn't know what to say. He knew he loved her but he didn't know how to say it or even show it. "I guess." He mumbled.

   Fiona just stared up at the stars. "You can't guess Raven, it has to be a yes or no."

   Fiona's soft voice drove Raven crazy, but it wasn't the kind of crazy he had been for the last 9 years. "I can't give you a yes or no."

   Fiona finally turned her head towards him, her eyes wide and her face seeming dazed.

   Raven turned away and looked back at Shadow who was giving a low moaning sound. "Alright, I love you." He said, his voice fairly loud and angry.

   Fiona didn't say anything, she just turned her head back up staring at the stars once again.

   "What is it?" Raven asked, surprised that she didn't say anything back to him.

   "Something bad is about to happen, something that shouldn't happen."

   "What shouldn't happen?"

   "I don't know, but its evil. Its more evil then anything else anyone has ever seen."

   Raven didn't know what she was talking about, and cared only slightly. "I told you that I love you, now tell me you love me."

   Fiona closed her eyes, but kept her head up towards the sky. "I don't think this is a good time Raven, something might happen."

   "Will you tell me!" Raven shouted at her.

   Fiona opened her eyes and nodded. "I love you." She said softly, not even sure if she meant it.

   Raven put his hands on her cheeks and moved his head towards hers, kissing her gently and waiting to see if Fiona pushed him back, but she didn't. So Raven continued to kiss her, feeling Fiona put her arms around his back and pressing him tightly against her.

   Fiona for the first time in her life had forgotten about Van, forgotten about what she had just felt, forgetting about everything, except Raven.

   Jason looked over at Ryss. "Feeling slightly jealous Ryss, want to kill Fiona don't you. Take Raven back." He smiled.

   Ryss didn't say anything back, she just sat there next to Specula.

   "You know, at one time he did love you. Though I guess I really screwed that up for you. How about you, do you still love him cause it looks like he has just forgotten completely about you."

   Again Russ didn't answer, and she turned her head so she didn't have to look at him.

   "Yea you do, you still love that insane Raven. Shame to, cant let go of someone you love. But what can I say, imagine poor Fiona when Van comes running towards her, only to find that she has forgotten all about him and has decided to fall in love with his mortal enemy, Raven." Jason smiled again. "Maybe you and Van could get together, I could see you together." Jason looked down at the Tiger. "What do you say Ryss, shall we bring him back, bring back Satan's weapon. No I guess we should wait, but not much longer." Jason turned back to Ryss. "Cheer up Ryss, maybe you and Raven could die together. I'm sure Van would enjoy that."

   Ryss got up and walked out, tired of hearing everything Jason was talking about. She walked into a corridor and sat down, resting her arms on her knees, then started to cry.

   "Van's alive!" Rudolph shouted. "How, why!" He didn't care about any of those reasons, he was just glad to know Van alive.

   "Don't know how." Zack said. "But he's alive, sleeping in the back here."

   Rudolph smiled and laughed. "How many other people know."

   "None, you're the first I told. Though a friend of mine knows."

   Homaleff rushed in after hearing Rudolph yell. "Are you all right you highness?" He asked, looking at the screen. "Who is this?"

   "Van's alive, some how he was revived." Rudolph was still smiling, joyful.

   "How is that possible?" Homaleff asked looking toward the man. "Was it you?"

   "Name is Zack Rigor if you wanted to know. And no, I didn't bring him back. Don't know who did." 

   "Where are you taking him?" Rudolph asked.

   "Jade River Base." Zack said, sending them the coordinates.

   Rudolph looked at Homaleff. "Find a way to get us there quickly."

   Homaleff nodded and quickly walked off just as Marianne walked in.

   "Van's alive Marianne, get ready were going to see him at the Jade River Base." Rudolph grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

    Jason smiled as he ended his illusion. "One group down and one to go." He closed his eyes again, finally finding the people he was looking for.

   Moonbay woke up as the comm. went off. "Fiona, what is it?" She said drowsy.

   "Hurry up and get back here Moonbay, Van's alive."

   Moonbay was wide-awake now. "How is he alive!" She shouted, waking Irvine up.

   "What are you screaming about?" He yawned.

   Moonbay looked back at him. "Van's alive!"

   Irvine, just like Moonbay had, was now wide-awake. 

   Moonbay looked back at Fiona. "Where are you at?"

   "The Jade River Base. Hurry up, he wants to see you both again."

   Moonbay watched her smile then end the comm. "Lets go Irvine."

   "I am ready, take off whenever you want."

   It took them a few minutes to clean everything up and when they finished they got in the Gustav and took off, the transport moving as fast as it could.

   Jason again smiled, opening his eyes, staring over at Ryss. "That is how powerful I am Ryss, that is why I wont lose."

   Ryss looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

   "Now everyone will be reunited, to simply watch the reawakening of the Raven, the insanity of Van, and the death of Fiona." He smiled. "That last one should please you well."

   Again Ryss didn't say anything, she just turned her head ignoring the madman as best as she could.

   "Cant this thing move any faster?" Van yelled, he was growing impatience for seeing Fiona again.

   "Not really, I'm doing the best I can but well get there in a hour."

   Van took a deep breath and tried to relax, watching Zack pilot the Zoid with the broken wrist, thinking about Fiona.

   They arrived much faster then they thought, and Van quickly jumped out but Zack slowed him down. "Hang on Van, let me go in first."

   Van didn't want to but decided it was ok. "Alright." He said quietly.

   Zack walked in, finding Fiona quickly in the hanger.

   "Zack" Fiona said, happy to see him again. "Why did you come back?"

   Zack scratched his head, watching as Raven slowly walked up. "Damn." He said to himself, pointing out side the hanger.

   Fiona looked out, and saw a man standing near the Sabertiger, and it didn't take her long to know who it was. "Van!" She said, her voice thrilled. "How is he?" Fiona ran towards him, not even finishing her sentence.

   Raven watched in horror, not believing what he was watching. His entire body fell in shock and anger as he watched Van. "He's alive again." Raven tightly made a fist with his right hand and punched the side of a Terrace, not even noticing any of the pain he now felt.

   Van watched the girl with golden blond hair run towards him, jumping on him. Van wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, he continued to kiss her, listening to Fiona laugh from joy of seeing him once again. He gently put her down, resting his forehead against her, kissing her lips gently. "I told you I wouldn't die."

   Fiona smiled, feeling nothing but joy and glee. But that went away, her smile shortly after as she turned looking back in the hanger, Raven staring at them, his eye red with rage. She knew now, something had gone terribly wrong with her mind, soul, and heart.


	15. Return of the Kaiser

Authors Notes: 4,700 words in this chapter, one reason it took so long to get up. Iv had a few emails asking how long this story will be and right now my best guess is 45-50. And again thanks for all the reviews and emails, glad to see I got a few people hooked. This chapter right here is going to stir up a many more questions and darken the plot a lot more. Enjoy

**_Return of the Kaiser_**

****

****

****

   Fiona watched Van eat the food she had made him quickly. He said he was hungry, and he hadn't eaten since he was revived. Fiona hadn't talked much since she saw him again, even though she missed him more then she could ever imagine. Raven was still in her heart, and she didn't know how to let him go and wasn't sure she wanted to. But then Van had come back into her life, and she wanted him back and this drove her insane, trying to understand whom she loved.

   "So why is Raven here?" Van asked, looking over at Fiona, pushing his plate aside.

   "He saved us, he stopped the Death Stinger." She said, trying to hold back a smile.

   "The Death Stinger, it came back." Van said worried.

   Fiona nodded. "Hilz is back to, he escaped before the Death Stinger was destroyed."

   "How is Hilz still alive!" Van shouted.

   "Could ask you the same thing." Zack said walking in.

   Van nodded. "I guess, why am I alive." Van looked up, watching Raven slowly walk into the room, and watched as Fiona tried to hide her face. "So you helped stop the Death Stinger." Van stood up and walked up to Raven, staring him in his eyes.

   Raven smiled. "What does it matter?" He looked down at Fiona who refused to look back. Raven shook his head and walked out.

   "What's with him?" Van asked, looking over at Zack who was still wearing his sling.

   "It's Raven, doesn't need to have anything wrong with him." Zack also walked out, following the path Raven took.

   Van looked down at Fiona. "What happened while I was gone?" He sat down next to Fiona. "Fiona, what happened?" Van watched as her eyes began to water, her body cold and trembling. "Fiona, I want to know what happened."

   Fiona looked up at him, staring into his black eyes. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

   "Fiona, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Van smiled, brushing a few strands of her golden hair back, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

   "I'm in love with Raven." Fiona said quickly, turning her head away from Van.

   Van backed away from her, widening his eyes as the last words he thought he would ever hear from Fiona were spoken. "How are you in love with Raven." Van said, disgusted with that thought. "He is cold Fiona, doesn't care about anyone?"

   "Raven's changed Van, just like you did."

   "What are you talking about?" Van stood up still keeping his eyes focused on Fiona.

   "I love you to Van, just as much as I love Raven."

   "You just didn't think I would be back did you!" Van was angry now, shouting at her for the first time in the four years he had known her.

   "You said you weren't going to hurt me." Fiona said sobbing.

   Van stared down at her. "Fiona this is Raven were talking about! What the Hell are you thinking. You can't trust him."

   "Why not, a person can change Van. Remember how much you changed." Fiona got up and ran out of the room.

   Van started to follow her but was stopped by Zack who had caught him by his shoulder. 

   "Will you calm down." Zack said, throwing him back into the room.

   Van closed his eyes and tried to relax. "How long have they been together?"

   "Few days, why she leaving you?"

   "That's none of your business."

   Zack smiled. "Alright, suit yourself." Zack pulled over a chair and sat down.

   "What are you doing?"

   "Making sure you don't go after her."

   Van made a fist but decided to try and calm down. "Why would she love Raven, it doesn't seem possible."

   "Well it is." Zack smiled again and got up. "Alright, lets go."

   Van looked at Zack. "Go where?"

   Zack smiled and walked out.

   Raven watched Fiona slowly walk in. "What do you want?"

   Fiona sat down next to him. 

   "So you want to go back to Van." Raven waited for her to reply.

   Fiona looked at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not." Fiona stood up, putting her hands on top of Raven's and bring him up with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on his lips, feeling his arms slide down to her waist slowly. But it didn't take long to understand that this was all wrong.

   Van watched in horror, watching the girl he loved standing there kissing the man he hated. "Fiona!" He shouted.

    Fiona turned around, ending her kiss with Raven, watching Van walk over to her. "Why Fiona, I thought you loved me!" Van looked at her, but didn't stay around. He walked out quickly, ignoring Fiona who was calling him.

   "Van wait!" Fiona started to chase him but stopped and looked at Raven. "Raven, this isn't right." 

   "What do you mean?" Raven didn't like what she had just said.

    "I. I can't leave Van. I love him too much, and Iv known him all of my life basically."

   "You just said you wouldn't go back to him." 

   "Raven, I have to. Please."

   Raven looked at her, again he felt a rage he hadn't felt in a long time. "So your just going to leave me, take what little heart I have with you."

   Fiona was hurting inside, trying to understand what she had to do. She loved both Raven and Van with every shred of love she had in her heart and soul, but Fiona knew she could only be with one. And that meant hurting one of them, either Raven who had nothing left in his life except her, or Van who she loved more then anything else. "I'm sorry Raven." She walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek softly, whispering into his ear. "Goodbye."

   Raven stood there, shock and anger showed easily on his face. He watched Fiona slowly walk out, trying to follow Van. Raven sat down and started to cry, Shadow coming over, trying to comfort his master. "Lets go Shadow, we have nothing here any more." He stood up and walked out, heading over to his GenoBreaker. Getting into the cockpit, he looked around hoping Fiona was there, wanting to come back to him. But she wasn't, and again Raven had nothing. "Lets go Shadow, Loki." He said, his voice low. Both Organoids merged with the GenoBreaker, bringing it to life quickly. The GenoBreaker quickly moved off of the base, and Raven didn't even bother to look back. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, though he knew what he had to do. Jason was behind this, that was certain. And for that, Raven would find and kill him and he would make sure nothing stopped him.

   Hilz looked up at the Zoid. The immense Zoid was a GenoSauer, but much more powerful then any other type.

   "I told you Hilz, one of the greatest Zoids to ever step on this planet. The first Zoid used as a weapon of war." Jason said, walking up to it.

   "How is it different from a standard GenoSauer?" Hilz walked up to it as well, staring at Ambient.

   "It has the firepower of the GenoSauer, the stealth of a Hellcat, and the armor of a Dibision."

   Hilz smiled. "So what do you want me to do with this?"

   "What you do best, kill everything and everyone."

   "I don't have to lose to anyone, or let someone live."

   Jason laughed. "No Hilz, kill them all. No mercy needs to be shown, this is the beginning of the end. Anyone you come across, burn them."

   Hilz nodded and smiled, walking up to the GenoSauer. "Finally. Ambient, let's finish what we started."

   Jason watched the Organoid merge as Hilz got into the cockpit and woke the sleeping Zoid. "You failed your first test Van, lets see if you can make up for it." Jason turned and walked out, Phantom following him.

   Zack put the last thing he needed in the back of his Sabertiger, ready to leave the base. The incidents over the last day have driven him insane, trying to figure exactly what was going on with Fiona, Raven, and Van. He knew Raven had left, and Fiona was searching the base trying to find Van. Though he didn't know why, maybe she was going to apologize. Zack got into the cockpit, but watched as a green and orange Gustav pulled into the hanger and decided to see why Moonbay and Irvine had come back. "Why are you two back?" He shouted, watching them get out of the cockpit.

   "We heard Van was back." Moonbay said.

   Zack smiled. "Yea he is, but how the Hell did you two know."

   "Fiona told us, she sent us a transmission little more then a day ago."

   Zack's smile disappeared. "We haven't even been at the base for a day, and she didn't see him until we got here."

   Moonbay kept moving on, but Irvine stopped and looked at him. "She said he was here."

   "He is, but I don't know how she could have told you. Not from the time you said you found out." Zack jumped down in the cockpit as Irvine slowly walked out. He shook his head, trying to get the confusion out of his mind. "What the Hell is going on." He said to himself, taking the Sabertiger out of the hanger and out over the green flatlands, following the river the base got its name from, heading back to the place he had come from. A few hours into his trip, he watched the comm. go up. "John didn't know you had any way of contacting me."

   "Desperate times. I found something and need you to translate it." John said moving a piece of sandstone into view.

   "Zack looked at it studying the text. "Innretting av lysene åpner porten til City av Tiger og løpet av krigere lang tankedøde." Zack looked back at the two words that he did understand. "City av Tiger. Where the Hell did you get this."

   John paused. "I don't know, I found it laying on my bed when I woke up."

   Zack looked at the piece of stone. "How old?"

   "Same as all the others, but there's something else you should know about."

   "What's that?" 

   "City of the Tiger. A Zodian city built shortly after the race was born."

   "So you're saying."

   "I'm pretty sure that's the city is where it was created."

   "Alright where is it?"

   John shook his head. "Zack the city is destroyed, every tablet and pillar we find is part of that city."

   "I don't get it."

   "See this tablet, it was part of a wall for the city. Remember the man I told you who wrote all of these, it was all carved in the one city. Everything thing on Zoids Eve and the Death Sauer or Tiger is a wall or pillar of that city. The Zodian's destroyed it shortly after the Tiger and Death Sauer had been stopped. They never wanted anyone to find any of this together."

   "The entire history of the Zodians was recorded in the walls of one city." Zack was tired of all this confusion.

   "Exactly, written long before it ever happened." John bit his lip and shook his head. "There is one thing on this tablet you might want to hear."

   "Go ahead." Zack continued to look out on the road, a Whale King flying past him, heading back towards the base but he decided not to worry about it.

   "It's a prophecy about the Tiger's reawakening. Når Satans sønn velger hans pawns og utløser dem inn i der ønskede drømer, begynner planen av en andre Black Era, og når hjertene av elskere erter da andre trinnet er nær. Siste skrittet er resurrection av Hells wraith, da de valgte krigerne av demonen tar en posisjon fastsette om liv fortjener leve i Gods felt."

   Zack stared at it. "No idea what it says."

   John smiled. "Neither do I, but there's a few words already written in basic language. Black Era is one of them."

   Zack looked up, remembering Fiona had said that was the title of the book he had found in Rusiano. "You know what the Black Era is?"

   John nodded. "The time when the Tiger and Death Sauer walked the land, destroying race after race."

   "Where was this city built at?"

   "Along the Cassin Sea, why?"

   "I want to see if there's anything there."

   "Alright, I think it's a waste of time but go ahead. Here's the exact location."

   Zack read the numbers that came in on his console. "Long trip."

   "Very, keep in touch and Ill do the same." John said.

   "Yea thanks John." Zack smiled and killed the transmission. Again Zack was lost in his mind everything going blank as he took a drink of water from his canteen. He turned his Zoid, changing the course for the long trip ahead, hoping this was all worth it.

   Fiona looked at Van he was sitting there on the bed, his chin resting on his hands. "Raven left." She said softly, hoping he wasn't hurt, though she knew he was.

   "Surprised you didn't go with him." Van didn't even raise his head to look at her.

   "Van, I haven't been myself lately. I'm sorry." She sat on the bed next to him, but not getting to close to upset him.

   "I don't get it Fiona, I mean what did you see in Raven." Finally he looked over at her.

   "I don't know, but I know I shouldn't have done that."

   "Doesn't matter, you did. Fiona, you have no idea how much that hurt to see you kissing him like that."

   "Yes I do." She smiled at him. "When I had to watch you fight Raven, then watch as your cockpit was destroyed along with you."

   Van smiled. "I guess you do know something like it." Van and Fiona watched as Moonbay and Irvine came in. "What are you to doing here?"

   "Came to see you." Moonbay came and hugged Van. "Didn't think we ever would again."

   Van smiled and looked at Irvine. "Happy to see me as well?"

   Irvine shrugged. "Sure why not." He walked over and pat him on his shoulder, glad to see his friend alive. Then he looked at Fiona. "Did you tell us he was alive?"

   Fiona shook her head. "No, I haven't told anyone."

   Moonbay sat down and looked at her. "But it was you, you told us Zack had brought Van back here."

   Again Fiona shook her head.

   "That's weird." Irvine said. "So how are you alive anyways?" He said bringing his attention back to Van.

   "I don't know, I can't remember anything beyond the fight with Raven." Van said.

   "Who cares, your alive." Moonbay said. "Missed you so much Van."

   Van smiled. "Yea missed you to." Van watched as Thomas and Karl walked in.

   "Well Ill be dammed." Karl said smiling. "You really are alive."

   "Told you." Thomas said.

   "How though, everyone said you were dead. Then we all watched you get buried and that's been way over a month." Karl said leaning against a wall.

   "Don't know, all I know is it was like waking up. I turned and saw the gravestone with my name on it." Van stopped there.

   "Well your alive." Karl smiled and saluted. "Welcome back."

   Van stood up and saluted back, smiling.

   Karl turned and walked out, Thomas followed him out.

   Van looked over at Irvine, he was wearing his old clothes. "What happened Irvine, left the Republic?"

   Irvine smiled. "Yea, was to boring for me."

   "Just couldn't handle it could you."

   Irvine laughed. "I think it's the other way around Van."

   "Yea, right."

   Fiona smiled. The past month seemed like nothing more then a bad dream now, watching them as if nothing had happened like they had for a while. But for some reason all of this troubled her even though she knew it shouldn't. And now, Raven seemed far from her heart like he had been years before and she didn't know why. But it was also the same with Van, now he seemed closer to her then he had in the years before and all of this didn't seem right.

   "Come on Fiona, me and you are going to cook a big meal for Van here and I need your help." Moonbay said walking out.

   Fiona smiled, waking from her thoughts. "Ok." She followed Moonbay out quickly.

   Jason walked through the narrow cavern, walking into the catacomb he had been used to seeing. He looked around, the pit was the most noticeable feature of the room.

   "Your plan seems to have failed." Ryss said, walking up to him from the side.

   Jason closed his eyes, learning why she would say that. He smiled and shook her head. "No Ryss, it is working perfectly. Raven is now heartbroken, Van has little trust with Fiona, and Fiona herself is lost and confused."

   Ryss smiled back at him. "Did you forget I can read your thoughts. I know what your plan was."

   Jason looked at her, his face stiff.

   "You wanted Raven and Fiona to stay with each other, but that didn't happen." Ryss walked over to the pit and stared down.

   "Very good Ryss, you caught me in a lie but what can I say. Either way they are still in the same state except now neither loves anyone anymore."

   Ryss shook her head. "Where's Hilz?"

   "I gave him the GenoSauer created by Zoid Eve. Told him to destroy everything."

   Ryss looked at him, wiping the smile she had away. "But." She didn't finish.

   "Don't worry, he will lose fairly quickly. Van, Fiona, and Raven will all live, though a few friends wont."

   Ryss looked down, staring at the orange Tiger lying in the water. "Why are you doing this?"

   "What do you want me to give an explanation for?"

   "Why do you keep ruining their lives like that? They didn't do anything to you."

   "Course they didn't. I can't let them get too friendly with each other. They might stand a chance if I do. I could be much worse Ryss, you know that."

   Ryss looked back down at the Tiger. "Your insane." She said.

   "No, I'm not. Take a look around the universe Ryss. People who kill, people who rape and steal and ruin lives. Wars because of power hungry leaders. Even are race didn't deserve to live Ryss, taking the gift of Zoid Eve, turning them into killing machines to please are superiors. A man has no superior, and a man has no equal. It is a small sacrifice, but the reward is great."

   "You're going to kill everyone because of the mistakes of the few."

   Jason smiled. "The mistakes of few end up hurting everyone. The Tiger will put this universe out of its misery." Jason walked up to her, then looked down at the Tiger. "Prozen is alive."

   Ryss looked up, her face had a hint of shock and surprise on it.

   "Yes, never did die truly. Can't I suppose, too much like me. So I will be resting in the shadows once again, waiting for the sun to set, then I will roam freely in the night." Jason thought for a moment, not moving any. "Hilz knows it to, shame I cant find a good henchman anywhere. First Drake and now Hilz." He began to shake his head. "Shame, shame."

   Ryss still couldn't believe Prozen was alive still. "Then what is he going to do."

   "Try to accomplish what he started before. Still underestimates how well I molded my pawns, though I suppose he doesn't know that." Jason smiled. "Conquering and controlling the universe. Such a pathetic dream with no cause besides greed and hunger. Mine is much simpler, and much healthier. Yes, the Dark Kaiser returns. Except now he knows where Zoid Eve is, at least part of her. And with the GenoSauer of Zoid Eve under his command, will be much tougher to stop then he was before." Jason looked back down at the Tiger. "Shame none of them know exactly how powerful the Tiger is, if they did they would try and stop me. But when they realize it will be far to late." Jason turned and walked out of the room, leaving Ryss much to think about and much unanswered. Finally Jason found what he wanted, the white Organoid Van called Zeke. Drake had brought him as well as the Blade Liger. Jason bent down and put his hand on the Organoid. Just like humans, the Organoid began to glow and quickly springing to life. Jason listened as he hissed and growled at him. Raising his hand, forming a small ball of energy, and throwing it at the Organoid knocking him to the ground. "I gave you another chance my friend, take the Blade Liger and go to Van, otherwise Ill kill you both again." He watched Zeke stand there still for a moment, but then run off. "Did you a favor Van." He said to himself, smiling.

   Raven got out of the cockpit and stretched, taking a drink of water from a small lake. He looked over at his two Organoids, both keeping up with him. Raven was still hurt, wishing he had never met Fiona, wishing he had killed Van the second he had seen him. He looked up at the sky, the sun starting to set. Raven decided to spend the night here, try to forget about the few days that he had just gone through. It took him about ten minutes before he was done, and when he was done he started boiling some water so he could make something to eat. "He looked over at Shadow and Loki, the only creatures that liked him. Raven turned around, listening to some birds scatter from a few trees behind him, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He got up and carved a spear out of a thick branch he had found and decided to go and catch a fish from the lake. Raven took off his boots and walked in, the water cool and relaxing. It didn't take long for him to find a fish, he jabbed the spear down into the water, brining a fairly large fish up with it. He smiled, walking back to the shore. Raven took his knife and began to fillet the fish, throwing the pieces over the fire. About 30 minutes later, the sun was down and Raven had finished his dinner, feeling a little better. He looked back at his Organoids. "Tomorrow, we'll find Jason and make sure he doesn't torment us any more." Raven pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes, but waking up by he sound of a gunshot. He looked up and saw Loki on the ground, a hole through the Organoids neck. Shadow hissing at a man hiding in the shadows. It didn't take Raven long to figure out who it was. "Hilz!" He yelled.

   Hilz smiled and raised his pistol again, took aim and fired. Raven fell to the ground quickly, Ambient took care of Shadow, knocking the Organoid out with its tail. Hilz walked over and picked the body up, nodding his head to Ambient to bring Shadow. Taking both of them back to the GenoSauer.

   Fiona felt something, but wasn't sure exactly what it was. She shook her head and looked back at the reunited friends. Rudolph, Marianne, Van, Irvine, Moonbay, Thomas, Karl, Kruger, Hermann, and O'Connell sat at the massive table, talking and coagulating each other. Everyone glad to see Van back alive.

   "I still can't believe your alive Van." Rudolph said laughing as he did.

   "Neither can I." O'Connell added on.

   "Your lucky Van, don't know how but you got a second chance." Hermann said, taking a drink of wine as he did. "Very lucky man."

   "Yea." Van smiled. They had been talking for nearly four hours and he was tired. He stood up, stretched and yawned. "I'm going to sleep, tired."

   They all agreed with him, telling him to get as much sleep as he could and how they were all glad to see him once again, and wondering if he would go back to piloting. 

   Fiona followed him, wanting to talk with him alone though he knew she was following him and waited for her around a corner.

   "Got a reason for following me?" Van jumped out, spooking her. He was smiling, seemed to have forgotten the kiss Fiona gave Raven.

   Fiona smiled. "I wanted to say I'm sorry again."

   "Don't worry Fiona, I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did." Van paused for a moment. "You going to be alright."

   "Yes." She was still smiling at him. "I still don't know why I loved Raven, I don't even know if I still do."

   "Don't worry about it Fiona." Van gave a small laugh and kissed her forehead. "We can talk tomorrow."

   Fiona watched him walk off, she was still smiling. Truly happy for the first time since he had died. She knew know Van was the one she loved. Fiona jumped as she heard a siren go off, it was the warning system for the base. She ran back, going to the command center. "What's happening?" She said, loud and worried.

   "A Blade Liger is approaching the base very quickly. 180 kph right now." Hermann said, activating the screen. "I don't believe it." He recognized the Blade Liger instantly.

   Fiona knew it as well, but didn't know how it was possible. 

   Van burst in. "What's going on?"

   "Looks like your Zoid knew you came back as well." Kruger said, pointing at the screen.

   Van smiled then laughed, running out of the command center.

   "That thing was destroyed, nothing could fix that." O'Connell said, surprised to see it.

   "So was Van, but he came back as well." Hermann said.

   "Zeke's in it!" Fiona shouted joyfully. Running out to the hanger with Van.

   "He is?" Hermann asked.

   Kruger smiled. "I don't know what's going on, but as long as it continues I'm happy." He turned and walked.

   "Yea me to." Hermann said slowly, following him out.

   Van and Fiona watched the Blade Liger pull up to the base, Zeke jumping out of it running towards Van and Fiona.

   "Hey Zeke." Van laughed, hugging his Organoid as it tackled him to the ground.

   "Hi Zeke." Fiona smiling and laughing as well, petting the Organoid gently on the head.

   Irvine watched, and wondered. "Well, can't get much better then this." He looked over at Moonbay.

   "This is all like a dream, everyone is coming back to us. Everyone we love and care for." 

   Irvine laughed. "Sure seems like that." 

   Moonbay felt Irvine put his arm around her, then lean over and kiss her. "Any reason for doing that."

   Irvine smiled and shrugged. "Not really." He put his arms around her again, passionately kissing her, feeling her put her hands on his shoulder blades.

   Jason took out the Tiger's stone and smiled. "Now Tiger, you awaken." He threw it into the water, listening to the soft growl of the Tiger.

   "What are you doing!" Ryss screamed, running up to the pit, which Jason had thrown the stone in.

   "In one week Ryss, the Tiger will be born again. Will I use it once the week is up, doubt it. But it will come to life, and it will remain hidden to all including us Zodians." Jason looked over at Phantom and walked off.

   Ryss stared down at the pit, the eyes of the Tiger burning red with rage. She could tell it was excited, thrilled because it would kill once more like it had before, bringing a new era to the universe, again like it had once before. And like once before, noting except a miracle would stop it.


	16. Hiding in the Shadows

**_Hiding in the Shadows_**

   Raven opened his eyes, quickly getting to his feet. A sharp pain filled his body, all of it starting in his left thigh. Looking down, he saw the bullet wound Hilz had caused. Raven sat down on the cold concrete floor, ripping his left sleeve off of his shirt and tying it tightly around the wound keeping the blood from coming out. He gritted his teeth from the pain, standing up once again looking around at his new surroundings. He was in a small room, dim lights with steel walls and roof, a concrete floor, and a thick metal door on the other side. Raven took a seat on a small cot in the corner, it didn't take long for him to figure out this was a cell of some type. He looked for Shadow, hoping his Organoid was in with him, but he wasn't. Once again Raven was alone.

   Van looked out at the dummy Zoids, two Shield Ligers and an Iron Kong remained.

   "Alright Van, take those last three out in two minutes." Kruger said, watching Van pilot the Zoid as if he had never stopped. 

   "Got it." Van smiled, glad to be back piloting his Zoid again. "Alright Zeke, lets take them out." He listened to Zeke growl an approval. The Blade Liger burst past the two Shield Ligers, making a sharp turn towards the stationary Iron Kong, which continued to fire. Van swerved in and out, dodging the fire and keeping out of its target reticule. The Blade Liger leaped over the Kong, turning around and firing its repeating blaster rifles at the Zoids chest, freezing its command system. "One down." Van used the boosters, charging at the two Shield Ligers, which were running in a tail formation. The Blade Liger drew out its blades, both glowing. Seconds later, the right blade sliced through the first Liger, then immediately after the left blade cutting through the second Liger.

   "Wouldn't think he was gone for a month and a half." Moonbay said, watching the cockpit open up.

   "If anything he's better then before." Hermann added.

   Van jumped out of his Liger, taking a deep breath of air as Zeke ran up besides him. "Good work Zeke." Van gave a small laugh as he spoke. His new uniform, which looked the exact same as the last one, the gray and red colors with the mid-section cut out. 

   "Not bad Van. Looks like you didn't forget how to pilot." Irvine walked up to him.

   "Not something I can forget." Van turned around, looking back at the Blade Liger. "One of the few things I don't want to forget."

   Irvine smiled. "Seem to be even better then before. Got any reason for that happening."

   Van laughed. "No, I just think the Blade Liger is more powerful then before." Van took another deep breath, taking in the fresh air of the morning. A slight fog filled the grassy plains, and thick dew covered the ground.

   Jason looked across the field, the Blade Liger stood there proudly and its pilot starting his life were it had taken off from an untimely death. Ryss stood next to him, and Phantom stood in the back.

   "You made him happy." Ryss smiled. "Are you actually changing, or is it just a temporary problem."

   "Could be both, but I brought him back for one purpose. And I will bring no more of them back. In time you will join them in the fight against myself and the Tiger." Jason turned around and looked at Phantom. "They will have their greatest test so far, and that will determine if I chose the right people to defend life." Jason thought more a moment. "Phantom, take that Shield Liger over there, and attack Van. Kill him if you get the chance." He listened to his Organoid growl, then take off, merging with the downed Shield Liger.

   "What are you doing that for?" Ryss asked, watching the Shield Liger slowly rise.

   "A small test I suppose, make sure there are no flukes in my pawns." Jason watched as Van and Irvine scattered.

   Van dove out of the way of the fire. "What are you doing?" He yelled at the command center.

   "That's not us, it's fighting at its own will." O'Connell shouted back. He began to activate the bases defenses.

   Jason watched as a few anti-Zoid missile batteries came up out of the base. "No, he can't have any help." Jason closed his eyes, searching for the controls in the command center.

   O'Connell fell back as the console began to come to life with sparks, destroying everything except the screen. He got up, trying to get it back online but it was damaged beyond repair. "Damn. It's fried, no way I can fix it." 

   "Van, get to your Zoid and take that thing down!" Kruger yelled.

   "I'm trying, but it has me pinned down away from my Zoid." Van looked at the Shield Liger, and then began to search for Zeke. "Zeke, get into the Liger then come get me!" Van shouted over the loud fire.

   Irvine ran back into the hanger, getting into his Lighting Saiex turning it on quickly.

   Jason shook his head. "Why do they have to interfere with everything I want?" Again he closed his eyes, bringing three Gun Sniper's to life that rested in the hanger.

   "Because they don't want to see there friend get hurt." Ryss said, watching the Blade Liger finally begin to move.

   Jason opened his eyes and laughed. "That's there weakness Ryss."

   "Damnit!" Irvine yelled, watching the Gun Snipers close in on him, firing at the Lighting Saiex, he had no place to run and did his best to shoot them down but it was useless. He watched as his screen began to flash. Irvine slammed a fist into the console, then looked up in surprise as the three Gun Snipers went back to sleep. "What the Hell was that about?" He said softly to himself.

   Van jumped into the cockpit, taking command of the Blade Liger once again. "Alright Zeke, lets take this thing out fast." But he soon found that not to be as easy as he hoped. Van opened fire but watch the useless effort take place as the shield of the opposing Liger was drawn up. 

   Fiona stared at the Shield Liger, trying to figure out why it had sprung to life had began attacking.

   "Come on Van, take it out!" Hermann shouted, watching as the shots that missed Van slammed into the base.

   "I'm trying, but this thing got skilled real quick!" Van shouted back, he tried to swerve through the fire but it was a useless gesture as the enemy continued to hit him with shells. "How can he hit me?" Van said, pushing the controls forward hard, turning on the boosters. Van easily jumped the Shield Liger, but the impact of the landing forced his Zoid to collapse. Van felt the Blade Liger shake as the shots pounded into the hull. "Zeke, get up." He felt the Liger thrust forward then juke left. Van smiled, understanding what Zeke was trying to do. "Alright, activate blades." He pushed the controls forward and twisted them, bringing the glowing blades out. "Now Zeke!" The Blade Liger made a 90-degree turn to the right, confusing the Shield Liger. Van made another 90-degree turn and closed the gap between his Zoid and the Shield Liger quickly using the thrusters. The left blade sliced through the cockpit and back of the Shield Liger, Phantom leaping out of it and falling back to his master. "Ha ha!" Van yelled joyfully. 

   Kruger was both shocked and thrilled. He had never seen a pilot pull off sharp turns like those with so much ease. He just smiled as he spoke. "Good work Van."

   Jason was surprised, not thinking Van stood a chance against his Organoid.

   "Well, well." Ryss smiled. "Van seems to be much better then you thought."

   Jason watched Phantom fall in front of him, the Organoid holding its head down. "Yes Ryss, he is much better then I thought." But Jason just smiled. "Will I enjoy this more then anything." He looked back at his Organoid. "Come Phantom, we have much work to do."

   Ryss waited for Jason to have gone, and then smiled as she watched a few soldiers come out to congratulate Van. "Maybe we do have a chance against that thing." She turned and followed Jason.

   Fiona released a breath of air she had been holding, relieved to see Van all right. She was still curious about why that Shield Liger sprung to life, but it didn't seem important to her.

   Raven woke up as he heard the door open up. Quickly he got to his feet, watching as a young girl walked in, she seemed to be about 17 or 18. Raven decided to lie back down, watching her set some food down on the floor.

   "My father told me to bring you some food." She looked at him, figuring she should try and cheer him up a bit, even though her father told her to give him the food and get out. "Your Organoid is ok, they have him locked up in another room in case you were wondering."

   Raven sat up. "Where's Hilz?" He looked at the girl. She had straight, dark blond hair, which went down to her shoulder. Her icy blue eyes and attractive figure gave her a beautiful look. Raven noticed the baby blue marking streaking under her left eye. 

   "Hilz is with Prozen. Right now you're in one of his outposts." She said. "My names Alice."

   Raven nodded. "I'm." 

  Alice cut him off. "I know, your Raven." She smiled, watching three large men walk in.

   "I told you to get out of here Alice." Tom, the smallest of the three said.

   "Sorry dad." Alice said. She turned back to Raven and gave him a sweet smile before she walked out.

   Tom watched and walked up to Raven, punching him in the ribs. He wore a dark gray uniform and long pants that matched. He also wore cut-off gloves, most likely for when he piloted a Zoid. "Prozen wants to talk with you." 

   Raven put his hand over the sore spot on his chest, and gasped in pain as one of the men grabbed him by his hair and threw him out of the room.

   "One wrong move and you'll be dead." The biggest man said, he had a light brown beard and gray hair and Raven could tell by the way he looked not to mess with him or try anything funny.

   Tom looked at the third man. "Chris, go get the Organoid. Jake, take Raven to Prozen and Hilz."

   Jake nodded and threw his right hand around the back of Raven's neck forcing him to move forward. 

   Raven walked for about ten minutes, finally coming up to a massive door.

   Jake took a gun in his left hand and aimed it at Raven's head while he pushed in a password on a small number pad.

   Raven watched the door open up, revealing a room that looked as if it belonged to the royal family of the Empire. Though the view was ruined as Hilz and Ambient came up.

   Jake pushed him in there and nodded to Hilz, walking away.

   Hilz turned back to Raven. "Welcome Raven, I you want I will apologize for shooting you in the leg."

   Raven looked at him, feeling the urge to kill Hilz right there, but a familiar voice filled the air.

   "You know Raven, me and you actually many things in common. Might be because I raised and trained you, or maybe because we both had similar fates with Jason."

   Raven watched as the deformed Prozen came into view out of the shadows. The only thing lighting the massive room was a large fireplace. "How the Hell are you still alive?" Raven asked, now even angrier. "Where's Loki and Shadow?"

   Hilz smiled. "Loki is dead, Shadow will be joining us shortly." 

   "I want to give you a second chance Raven." Prozen said coming up to Raven quickly. "A chance to work with me."

   Raven smiled. "I don't take orders from anyone, and I don't work with anyone."

   Prozen smiled back. "You can have anything you want Raven. Power, revenge, anything."

   Raven reared a fist back and drove it into Prozen's face, Hilz wrapping his arms around his neck forcing him into a headlock. Raven tried breathing but he found that he couldn't. 

   "Let him go!" Prozen shouted, watching Hilz release Raven, then watching Raven fall to the floor. "You and I want one thing Raven. We want to kill Jason for ruining are lives. All of the power you would get could be something extra."

   Raven got up and spit on Prozen. "I don't need you to kill Jason, I don't need anyone." Raven got ready to throw another punch, but felt a surge of electricity flow through his body, forcing him to faint to the ground.

   Hilz smiled as he put the tazer back into his pocket. "I told you he wouldn't work with us."

   "We aren't done with him yet Hilz, he'll come around. I promise." Prozen turned and walked back into the Shadows he had come from.

   Hilz bowed his head. "Yes, master." Hilz picked Raven's unconscious body and threw him back into the cell he had come from.

   Jason paced the floor of the catacombs, trying to figure out what his next move would be. He truly thought Phantom would easily kill Van, but it worked out much different. Occasionally Jason would peer at the Organoid. He was disappointed, but Phantom was the only thing he cared for in this world so he forgave him. "What to do Phantom, what shall we do?" Jason took a seat, staring down at the pit waiting for the Tiger to rise. Jason smiled. "We played with Fiona's heart, and that didn't work out the way we planned." He closed his eyes. "Let us see how loyal Van is to Fiona, and see how easily she can get jealous." Jason walked for a few minutes, arriving at the crypt of the ancient city. He peered down at each skeleton, searching for one to use. Finally, Jason found a body he was looking for and took the usual steps he always took for a resurrection. Watching the bony body glow, the organs and brain quickly forming, then the bones shattered or broken became normal once again, followed by the forming of muscles, nerves, then finally skin and hair. He smiled, watching the gorgeous lady stand up. Jason nodded proudly at his work.

   Van, Thomas, and Irvine stood there, doing there best to fix the damaged Lighting Saiex and Blade Liger. 

   "So your saying those three Gun Snipers just came to life and started attacking you." Van said, pointing at the three Zoids Irvine was talking about.

   Irvine pulled the wrench out and shook his head. "Yea Van, the same ones I told you about ten times already." Irvine went back to work on his Lighting Saiex.

   Van laughed. "Couldn't handle them, huh Irvine." 

   Irvine didn't answer, he just smiled.

   "How did all of these Zoids spring to life anyways?" Thomas asked, helping Van with the Blade Liger.

   "Don't know, that Shield Liger was tough though, didn't think a Shield Liger could move like that without a pilot." Van replied, smiling down at Fiona and Moonbay. Both stood there watching them.

   Fiona smiled back at Van, drinking some water as she listened to the three of them talk.

   "This has got to be one of the best things to happen to me." Moonbay said, watching them work as well.

   "What does?" Fiona asked, now facing Moonbay.

   "All of this, Van and Zeke back. Just everything." Moonbay smiled. "It's like nothing ever happened."

   Fiona smiled. "It's a good thing though, I missed Van." She looked back at Van, still working on the Blade Liger, not worrying about anything, having no cares. He never did unless he was on a mission or in combat. She still wasn't sure how he felt about her now after she told him she loved Raven, even though she no longer did. It was a mystery to her, why she was in desperate love with Raven in the morning then by nightfall she had nearly forgotten about him. To Fiona, everything seemed a mystery though. Van was a mystery, Zoids were a mystery, everything. She had hoped that once her memory came back she would know much more but something seemed missing. 

   Moonbay looked over at Fiona. "You know, Irvine asked me to marry him last night."

   Fiona looked up at her, surprised to hear that sentence but at the same time thrilled and overjoyed. "What did you tell him?" Fiona asked, laughing and smiling as she did.

   Moonbay raised her hand, showing Fiona a small ring with a diamond in the middle.

   Fiona smiled and hugged Moonbay.

   "Don't tell Van though, Irvine said he wanted to tell him later." Moonbay smiled as well, hugging Fiona back.

   "Alright." Fiona said. She was happy once again, all of this reminded her of the days they all just first met, happy and care free. She looked back up at Van, and smiled one more time.  


	17. Facing the Demon

**_Facing the Demon_**

   Kruger shook the mans hand as he walked into his office. "Anything to report Captain?" He asked, looking at the average sized man wearing a Republic uniform. He had his military hat under his right arm, saluting at Hermann and Rudolph.

   "We didn't find much of anything sir. Whatever was there got cleaned out fairly quickly." Captain Sam Roberts, a proud military man who had been stationed at the Jade River Base his entire career, never seeing much action until recently

   Kruger nodded. "Thoroughly checked it?"

   "Yes sir, a few things we couldn't understand but for the most part we covered it fully."

   Rudolph stepped forward. "What do you mean things you couldn't understand?"

   Sam shrugged. "Few things in another language, bunch of tablets. Few other things."

   Rudolph turned his attention to Kruger. "Maybe we should send Van and Fiona to look at it. It might be something important."

   Kruger nodded. "Alright, Roberts. Take them and show them everything you found."

   Roberts put his hat back on and saluted. "Yes sir." He turned and walked out of the room.

   Hermann looked over at Rudolph. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you sending Van and Fiona to look at it?"

   "Because there might still be something we don't know, and it could mean the difference between life and death." Rudolph said with a strict tone.

   Herman nodded. "If you say so."

   Sam walked around finally finding Van and Fiona, talking to each other. "New orders, your coming with me to look at the ruins of Rusiano."

   Fiona didn't like that idea. "Why?" She said, her voice carrying a worried tone. 

   "Orders from Emperor Rudolph and General Kruger." Sam said, bring his hat back under his arm, revealing soft brown hair combed back.

   Van smiled. "Its fine by me." He stood up but felt Fiona pull on his arm.

   "Wait Van, we can't go there." Fiona said, holding Van's left arm tightly with both of her hands.

   "Why not." Van lost his smile.

   "There's something about that place, I don't like it."

   "Relax Fiona, why are you so worried about that place."

   "Dr. D and two other people were killed there when we went to look at it, Hilz was hiding there as well."

   Van looked down, feeling his heart drop after hearing his old friend had been killed.

   "We cleared it out, there aren't any troops." Sam said.

   "That's not what I mean." Fiona said, still holding Van.

   "Fiona it's all right, Captain Roberts already went through the whole thing and found nothing."

   "Except a few tablets we need you to take a look at." Sam added right after Van finished.

   "See Fiona, all we need to do is go and take a look at a few tablets, it's all right."

   "You died once Van, and your lucky to be alive one more time. Don't you think you should take advantage of it?"

   Van looked at her, and took her words under consideration. "I know, but this is nothing dangerous. You heard what he said."

   Fiona shook her head. "Why don't you understand Van, you don't know how I felt when you were dead. I don't want to lose you again."

   "Fiona, will you listen for once." Van was beginning to scream at her again. "It's something I have to do."

   "Van, we found Zoid Eve, we stopped Prozen, we stopped the Death Sauer and Death Singer, what else do you have to do."

   Van looked at her and ripped her hands away from his arm and walked out. "You won't understand it."

   Sam looked at them both. "Are you going to come?" He asked Fiona.

   Fiona looked up at him and nodded.

   "Alright, we leave in three hours. Get some food and get some warm clothes." Sam put his hat back on and walked out.

   Jason sat there, staring at Ryss and Specula. She hadn't talked any, trying to ignore him. But he would never let that last, his love for torment never went away. "Raven's hurting. Very, very badly."

   Ryss looked up at Jason, not answering him back.

   Jason smiled. "He wants Fiona back, a lot more then he wants you." He watched, as Ryss again didn't reply. "Poor kid, lost a love he was never supposed to have."

   "Why do you have to be so cold, just kill them all and get it over with!" Ryss shouted at him, annoyed with Jason.

   Jason laughed. "No, not much fun there."

   "You'll kill them anyways, so what are you waiting for. Take them out of the misery you put them in."

   "Yea, I will kill them. But for now Ill simply play games with them, give them some enjoyment in there last days." Jason kept his smile.

   "You want to kill every living soul." Ryss stood up and walked over to Jason. "So why are you letting them live, not to mention bringing them back from the dead."

   "I have a few reasons. Testing their will and strength, the fact that I enjoy tormenting them." Jason stood up. "But I suppose the biggest reason that I can't kill them. Zoid Eve won't allow it, neither will the Tiger. So I will simply drive them insane in their minds and hearts, waiting for the Tiger to be reborn, giving him the fight he so desires. And obeying Zoid Eve wish to give life a last hope."

   "So your not in command." Ryss said, a little surprised.

   Jason gave her a smirk. "No Ryss I'm not, the Tiger has controlled my life since the day I took command of it. It does that to a child, twists them to its own desire. Amazing Zoid when you think about it. And now, in three short days it will come back to life. Killing all, the screams of terror and pity filling the air, the blood that flows through are bodies covering the ground, and are minds asking are selves why did this happen, why." Jason smiled.

   "Your no better then the lives you want to kill Jason." Ryss walked behind him. "Evil and cold, ruining lives without regret."

   "There is a difference Ryss, when a man rapes, murders, then steals from a family then he is the only one who has accomplished anything while the lives of many are ruined. While I will kill everyone, leaving to one to feel any sorrow, and making way for a race that won't abuse the gift we have been so privileged to have."

   "But in the end, you're still a monster, a genocidal madman who is angry at the universe." Ryss smiled. "And as for no one feeling any sorrow, what if you lose."

   "I won't Ryss, I never do."

   "Van and Raven are more skilled then you could ever think, Zack and Fiona will find a weakness in the Zoid, and then you will fall along with your cold, dark dream."

   "No Ryss, I will end this. I wish you knew what the universe was truly like. Wars started because leaders want nothing more then power and riches. Murders to gain personal pride, while shattering the lives of many. Abuse on others, even though we are all God's children." Jason pulled out a knife and grabbed Ryss's left hand, gently cutting her palm. He then put the knife in his palm and gently cut it was well, putting his hand next to hers. "You see Ryss, we all share the same blood. Two completely different people, but are blood is the same. We each have hearts and souls, and we have feelings and dreams. Yet no man ever seems to understand that, so he kills off his own brothers and sisters for land, money, and pride. One death is a tragedy, 100 deaths is a massacre, and everything higher is a nothing more then a number Ryss. You no longer have a name or a life, you are just a number. That is why we have wars and why we kill, because we don't give a damn how many people we kill. So Ill end it for them, save them millenniums of torment and suffering."

   Ryss looked down at her palm, admitting to herself that what Jason had said did have some truth in it. "So you think you can play God, determine when life needs to end and a new one needs to be born."

   Jason smiled, jumping on a ledge that rose above the pit. "Zoid Eve is God, the Tiger is Satan, and I am the Reaper. Armageddon is near, and Genesis will occur. The shadows are crawling out of the darkness Ryss. Van, Raven, Zack, Fiona, and yourself are going to be the last beam of light to stop us, lets see how well you five perform when the future of life lies in your hands."

   "We have before, Prozen and the Death Sauer." Ryss watched Specula come up besides her.

   "I am more evil then Prozen can dream, and the Tiger is nearly 1,000 times stronger then the Death Sauer. You will find this slightly more challenging Ryss." Jason smiled and jumped off the ledge onto the floor and sat down, closing his eyes.

   Raven lied there in the cell, still asleep from Hilz's attack. The dim lights flickering and the hot damp air filled the cell with a musty smell. Raven's body, exhausted and worn, was barley alive and what remained of him rested silently. A dream came to him, a dream about the girl he loved, about the girl that tore his heart from his chest and crushed it under her feet.

   Raven looked at Fiona, everything around him nothing but dark space though he could see her clearly.

   "Why did you leave me Raven, I wanted you to stay with me." Fiona said in the soft tone that soothed Raven.

   Raven stared at her, it seemed like a dream but at the same time it seemed so real. "I. Yo. You wanted me to leave. Remember how you told me goodbye, how Van was the only one for you."

   Fiona shook her head. "Van doesn't listen to me, he doesn't love me like you do. Come back to me Raven. Please."

   Raven watched Fiona turn around and slowly vanish in the blackness.

   He woke up breathing hard, sweat running down his hair and clothes. Raven shook his head at the dream, trying to pull himself together. He had hoped she would leave his heart, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Raven missed her, even though they had been enemies for years he loved her for some reason, and he hoped she loved him back. But then a thought crossed his mind, knowing how this was nothing more then a game, Jason holding all the cards. "Jason!" Raven screamed, rage filled his soul, and fire burned in his eyes. "Jason! If you want me then come and get me! Quit hiding and tormenting me!" Raven stood up and kicked the cot, bending over to hold the wound on his legs. This was all a nightmare, but its reality still affected him. Raven knew his short romance with Fiona had to have been Jason's doing, but still he loved her and he wanted her. Van was the only thing standing in his way, and for that he could do nothing. If he killed, Fiona would hate him like she had the years before and if he let him live she would stay in love with him. Unless the dream he had was true, that thought lingered in his mind for hours.

   Van and Fiona stared out at the icy lands. The Command Wolf in front of them leading them to the old ruins that had everyone so worried. 

   "How much longer Captain?" Van asked over the comm.

   "Almost there, maybe an hour at the most. Were lucky the weather calmed down, make this trip a lot faster." Sam said, reading some data that came up on his console.

   Van looked back at Fiona, she seemed to be daydreaming as she stared out at the snow covered lands. "Fiona try and pull yourself together, this is simple. Nothing will happen I promise."

   Fiona looked at him, her eyes puffy from some tears.

   "Fiona." Van said, worried about her. "What's wrong?"

   "You made that promise before Van, you didn't keep it."

   Van looked at her, but didn't say anything. Those words hurt him inside, but maybe that is what she wanted to do. Maybe Raven wasn't out of her heart yet. Van turned back and kept his eyes on the white Command Wolf. Time went by quickly, arriving at the mountains the city had been built in. "So this is it." Van put on a heavy jacket, hopefully keeping the brisk cold off of his skin.

   "Uh huh." Fiona replied soft and slowly.

   "Well let's get this over with." Van helped Fiona out of the cockpit, for some reason she seemed tense. 

   Sam walked up to them and pointed to an open passage in the cave. The three walked in, looking around at the steel walls and roof, the concrete floor below.

   "This is what it was when you cam here?" Van asked Fiona.

   She just nodded back to him.

   Sam pulled out a handgun and took the lead.

   "I thought you cleared it out?" Van asked as the captain pulled out the gun.

   "Doesn't matter, last thing I need is to be unprepared." Sam smiled and turned his attention back to the front.

   They walked for about an hour, finally reaching the room Sam and his team had found the tablets and writings in.

   "I never saw this room before." Fiona said, feeling something eerie about it.

   "We had to use TNT to open it up, sealed with steel and rock." Sam said, pushing a few rocks away. "This one right here scared me to death." He pointed down at a carving, a Tiger on it and a picture of a devil standing next to it.

   Fiona looked down at picked it up. "Tigeren og djevelen gjennomstreifer verdenen en gang til, forlater wraith av God og pusten av Hell i der vekker." She said, looking down at the broken bottom of the tablet and shook her head. "I don't understand what it means."

   "You don't?" Van said staring at her. "How come?"

   "I don't know, I just can't read it for some reason." Fiona said. "Something about this though." She stared at the picture, she knew she had seen it before but wasn't sure where.

   Van watched as Fiona closed her eyes and fainted. "Fiona!" He yelled, picking her head off the ground gently. "Fiona."

   "What did she faint for?" Sam asked, looking down at the now shattered stone. 

   "I don't know, last time she did it." Van's memory began to jog, truly remembering the last time she had fainted like this. Her memory had began to come back to her. He looked at the shattered carving, the head of the devil seemed to be smiling at him, burning through his soul and mind. He shook the thought away and looked back at Fiona. "Come on Fiona." He grabbed her chin and shook her head gently, finally waking her up.

   "What happened?" Fiona said, dazed and nervous.

   "You fainted." Van said, laughing a little. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Are you alright?"

   Fiona nodded and got up. She stared up at the top of the room, it was about 50 feet high and pitch black at the top. Only some light set up by Sam and his team during there excavation.

   "Uh guys." Sam said, his voice twitchy and frightened. "Here, quick."

   Van walked over at the small hall, and looked down it. "Oh my God." He heard Fiona start to come over. "Fiona, I don't think you want to see this." He said, his voice nervous as well.

   Fiona ignored the warning and walked over. Down, along the entire hallway. Pictures like the one that had been carved in the stone were painted on the stonewalls.

   "That is really, really nice." Sam said getting out of the small passage.

   Van walked over to the first painting and rubbed his fingers along it. "Blood." He said, his heart now racing with fear. His hair glowed in the dim light from the sweat building up. "It's dried blood." Van felt a chill running down his entire body, and listened as Fiona screamed. "Fiona!" He ran towards her, watching her point straight ahead. There stood a dark figure, hiding in the shadows of the cavern. "Who are you!" Van screamed at the man, holding Fiona tightly against him, she was crying out of fear cold and shivering.

   Sam ran back and started firing at the figure, watching as it vanished before he fired all of his shots. "What the Hell was that?" Sam looked at the gun, shaking from the fear and chills running throughout his body.

   "I don't know?" Van replied, holding Fiona. He looked down at her and gently kissed her on the forehead. "It's alright Fiona." Van turned and looked back at Sam who was still staring down the cavern.

   "I think its time to leave." Sam said running out of the cavern.

   "Yea, I think your right." Van replied, trying to keep Fiona close to him but she refused to move. "Fiona, were going."

   Fiona stood there, crying and shaking. "It. It's. H. Him." She said in slow intervals, her voice scared and sobbing. She pointed up at the picture on the cave, and once again fainted to the cold hard floor.     
  



	18. The Puzzle

**_The Puzzle_**

   Zack kicked over a few small rocks, searching the exact area he was supposed to. There was nothing there and he had scanned the area four times now. He was tired, hungry, and sick. For three days straight, he had traveled to this area. Not sleeping, barley eating and stopping. All of that for nothing. He walked over to the edge of a cliff, looking out at the calm sea. The gentle ocean breeze felt good, cooling his body from the hot air. The sandy beach below him, a family enjoying the sunset over the blue sea. Zack shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the task at hand. He walked back to his Sabertiger, taking a transmitter from a steel case in the back of his Zoid. He set it on a rock, searching for the frequency John's transmitter used. Finally he found it and watched as John came up on the small box screen.

   "Nothing John, searched it perfectly and found nothing." Zack said frustrated.

   "What did you expect, I told you it was destroyed." John said, trying to hold a laugh back.

   "Yea well, did you find anything else?"

   John shook his head. "No, and the rest is stuff I have seen already. Nothing special."

   Zack slammed a fist into the rock, tired of everything he found leading to dead ends. "Alright, so what's next?" He watched as a small blue light began to flash on the transmitter. "Hang on John, some one else is sending me a transmission." Zack pushed a few buttons, Van now entering the screen. "How the Hell did you get this frequency?"

   Van smiled. "You told me remember."

   Zack scratched his head. "Yea, sorry just tired. So what's up, why you calling me."

   "We found something at the Rusiano ruins."

   Zack cut him off. "Those weren't ruins, it was a base Hilz used to hide the Stinger and build up its power core."

   "Captain Roberts found ruins, it was sealed by rock and steel."

   Zack looked at him interested.

   "We found a ton of old tablets, writings, and pictures. Plus there's a passage, but we didn't go down it."

   "Why?"

   Van looked at him, wiping the smile he had off of his face. "What does a picture of the Devil and a tiger mean to you."

   "Devil is the lord of death, the tiger is a symbol of power and death. Why?"

   "We found a wall full of pictures drawn in dried blood. All of them the exact same, the devil and a tiger."

   "Did Fiona go with you?"

   Van nodded. "Uh huh, but when she saw those." He paused trying to find the right words to say. "I had never in my life seen her get that scared. Usually she's pretty brave, but she just broke down crying when she saw those. Plus." Van stopped talking.

   "Plus what?" Zack was becoming more interested as Van went on.

   "We saw something down the passage. It didn't answer when I called it and it just vanished when Captain Roberts shot at it."

   "You seem ok, what about Fiona and Roberts?"

   "Roberts is fine, little shaken like me." He looked down at the floor. "Fiona's is a sleeping though, still a little shocked."

   Zack bit his lip. "Alright, Ill get over there and check it out. You feeling good enough to go back."

   Van nodded. "Yea sure, Ill get Irvine to come with us."

   "Ok, Ill be there in a day or so."

   "Why don't you just come to the base and meet us here?" Van asked.

   "Because I'm at the northern end of the Cassin Sea, I can get to Rusiano sooner then I could get back to Jade River."

   "Alright, we'll be there in 24 hours."

   "Done." Zack said, turning his transmission back to John. 

   "Who was it?" John asked.

   "Van." Zack paused, trying to think about what Van had said. "What does the devil and a tiger have in common?"

   "From a standard point or a religious point?"

   "I don't know, give me both."

   "Standard would be the fact that both enjoy death. From a religious point, the tiger is one of the devil's creations."

   "Van said they found some ruins in Rusiano, said they saw a bunch of pictures of a devil and tiger painted with blood." Zack bit his lip. "Mean anything to you?"

   John shrugged. "Could be related to the Tiger. Showing that the devil is controlling it." John's tone changed. "Out of blood though?"

   "Yea. Why is everything coming up now though, we had nothing a month ago now we seem to be finding this piece by piece." Zack was worried about that idea.

   John looked over at the book and took it out, flipping the pages. "I wonder if this is what they were talking about." John showed Zack a picture that had the devil resting its clawed hand on a tiger's head.

   "What the Hell is that?"

   "Message of death. The tiger brings a mans soul back to the devil to torment for eternity."

   "Damn" Zack said. "So all of that was a message?"

   "If that's what the paintings looked like." John closed the book and set it down.

   "Ill tell you in a few days." Zack nodded and closed off the transmitter. He set it back in the steel box and put it in the back of his Sabertiger. Some of this was now making sense, though the rest was a mystery.

   Raven smiled as the screams of pain echoed throughout the halls on the outside of his cell. "Its about time." A few minutes later, he watched as Shadow burst through the steel door. Raven stood up and rubbed his hand over Shadow's head. "Lets go." He walked out and picked up a rifle dropped by one of the now dead guards. Raven and Shadow took off running, killing any guard that tried to stop them. After ten minutes, they found themselves in hanger full of Zoids. Raven walked across the catwalk, staring down at the Zoids, searching for one to his choosing. But all the others seemed inferior compared to the one he had piloted before, and there he found himself staring at it. Raven looked at it, his face marked with surprise but it quickly turned into his usual smirk. "The Fury." He said, staring down at the powerful Berserk Fury, which just stood there, waiting to be taken. "Come Shadow, I think we found are Zoid." Raven jumped off the catwalk and rushed into the cockpit of the Fury. Shadow merging with the Zoid, bringing its red eyes to life. Raven laughed as he took aim at the main gate to the hanger, brining down the clamps on the back of the Zoids feet, taking opening its mouth and straitening its back. The glowing ball slowly forming in front of its mouth, releasing the tremendous energy it contained, ripping the gate in half and shaking the hanger forcing it to slowly collapse. Raven burst out of the hanger, the swampy land all around him was terrible terrain to fight on so he decided to wait until he got to the desert or forest.

   Prozen looked out the window, staring at the Fury as it took off into the morning sun. "I see Raven escaped unharmed."

   Hilz smiled. "Just as you wished."

   Prozen turned around and smiled back. He turned his head looking at the man standing behind Hilz. "Tom, are we ready to take the Imperial Palace?"

   Tom nodded. "As long as Raven does what you think he will, then we will have it."

   Prozen turned back around, looking out the window. "Hilz, take care of Van with the GenoSauer."

   Hilz gave a slight bow and walked out past Tom.

   "Sir, if you don't mind my asking. Why did you let Raven go?" Tom asked, taking a small step forward, his hands resting behind his back.

   "Because, he understands what he needs to do. And I know he will do it." Prozen smiled. "Raven is on are side, even though I know it is hard to believe."

   Tom didn't even ask why Prozen had said that. He just nodded and walked out, meeting with one of his friends. Prepare the Rev Raptors and Dark Horns, we attack tonight."

   "Yes sir." The man saluted and walked off.

    Tom walked into the other hanger and looked down at the Zoids resting, waiting to be used in war. Ready to kill whatever its pilot commanded it to.

   Rudolph, Homaleff, and Marianne looked down at the reconnaissance photos, revealing a massive complex hidden deep in a swamp. "When were these taken?" Rudolph asked, looking up at Karl Schubaltz, the same man who had brought them the photos.

   "About 8 hours ago your highness." Karl said.

   "Is it from the Republic?" Rudolph was praying the answer was no.

   "No, its some other group with a massive force. We counted a minimum of 200 Zoids."

   "Class?" Homaleff asked.

   "Mixture. Dark Horns, Hellcats, and Rev Raptors mainly." Karl replied.

   "Do they pose a threat?" Rudolph picked up another picture.

   "Besides the Zoids they have, we don't know anything else about them."

   Rudolph looked at a man in the photo, easily identifying him. "Prozen." He pointed to a figure in a window, the body badly deformed.

   Karl walked behind him and nodded. "That's Prozen alright." He thought a moment. "I thought he was dead."

   Rudolph threw the photo on the table. "Get are forces ready to defend." He ordered. "Have General Kruger and Colonel Hermann come and talk with me."

   "Yes your highness." Karl nodded and walked out.

   Fiona looked at Van's eyes, he wanted to go back to those ruins and why she wasn't sure. "Van you don't need to go, I don't think it was anything important."

   Van smiled. "When you faint, and I see pictures painted out of blood, it makes me think it has some importance."

   Fiona was tired of fighting him. "Ok, are you sure you don't want me to go with you."

   "You said Zack knows a lot about the Zodians, besides I don't want you getting hurt."

   Van and Fiona watched as Kruger slowly walked in.

   Van saluted. "Something wrong sir?"

   "Prozen is alive." Kruger said softly.

   "What!" Fiona screamed.

   "I thought we killed him." Van added.

   Kruger shook his head. "He's preparing for an assault. When and where we aren't sure yet."

   Van sat down. "Damn." He said, looking over at Fiona, putting his arm around her shoulder.

   "When are you and Irvine leaving for those ruins again?" Kruger asked.

   "A little more then a hour. If you need me to stay I will."

   "No, no. Just get back quickly and be ready to answer us." Kruger saluted and walked out.

   "How is Prozen alive?" Van asked, wanting to keep it to himself, but it was blurted out.

   Fiona looked up at him. "Van something isn't right."

   "What do you mean?"

   "Everything is just wrong in the world, how can so many things happen in less then a month. Van, look at everything that has happened."

   "I know, everything just seems to be going upside down. But what can we do about it, its just life."

   Fiona nodded, agreeing with Van. "I want to go with you."

   Van smiled. "You sure."

   Fiona nodded and got up.

   "One question though?" Van said, raising a finger and pointing it at her. "You said something about that thing we saw in the passage. Then you pointed to the picture, what was that about?"

   Fiona shrugged. "I don't know."

   "Ok, well if you want to go we better get moving. Zack will be waiting alone if we don't."

   Fiona smiled and walked out.

   "There confidence is rising once again." Jason smiled. "All of them."

   "Leave them alone Jason, wait until you are ready to fight them with the Tiger." Ryss was sitting down, her back against the cold rocky wall, her wrists resting on her elbows.

   "No Ryss, I can not do that." Jason closed his eyes.

   Ryss smiled. "You are afraid of them Jason, I can see it in your mind."

   Jason cut her off. "And you still love Raven, even though he killed you once already." Jason smiled. "I can read minds as well Ryss, remember."

   Ryss didn't answer back.

   "Raven will never love you again Ryss, not after what I have done to him."

   "Your nothing but a monster Jason." Ryss shook her head. "No mercy, no remorse, no heart."

   "Really, do you think you were any different?" Jason asked, petting Phantom who had walked besides him.

   "No I wasn't, and for that I have to thank you. But I changed, knowing who I need to help and need to kill." Ryss smiled again. "You are one I need to kill."

   "Good luck trying Ryss."

   Ryss watched as Phantom slowly started circling her, keeping an eye on both her and Specula. 

   "Ill make you a deal though. I will not do anything to Raven, Van, Fiona, or Ryss until Prozen is either defeated or victorious. In return, you will simply give me Specula."

   Ryss shook her head. "I wouldn't give you Specula even if you promised to stop this entire dream of yours."

   "Fine, but I will leave them alone until one of those two things happens anyways. Then maybe you will finally understand exactly what I can do."

   Ryss shook her head again. "I want to leave."

   "In time you will, when I see they need your help then I will let you go." Jason walked out of sight. "Come here Phantom"

   Ryss smiled, hoping this would give Van, Fiona, and Raven a short chance to go without Jason destroying what sanity they had left.


	19. A Warriors Stand

**_A Warriors Stand_**

****

****

****

   Van got out of the cockpit, his heavy jacket helping to keep the icy storm from piercing his skin. He looked back, Fiona wearing a jacket as well came out shortly after him. Sam and Irvine had already gotten to the entrance of the fortress. "You alright Fiona!" Van tried to scream over the howling winds.

   "Yes!" Fiona tried to scream back, but the storm was too strong and loud for him to hear so she nodded.

   Both of them got to the entrance quickly, catching up with Irvine and Sam.

   "Is Zack here?" Van asked.

   "Saw his Sabertiger, but not him. I'm sure he's around." Sam replied, pulling his handgun out and walking slowly ahead.

   "So why am I here?" Irvine asked following the three of them.

   "Cause there paying you more then I ever could wish for." Van said.

   "That's right." Irvine smiled.

   "Here we are." Van said, the room looking the same as it did before.

   "Yea." Sam felt a nervous chill run down his body. "Bad feeling about this again."

   "Those the paintings you were talking about?" Irvine said pointing to the small cavern.

   "Yea, that's it." Van said, walking up towards it.

   Fiona stood at the entrance to the room, but didn't want to walk in.

   Van looked down the small cavern, seeing if what they had seen before was still there. It wasn't. "Well Irvine, want to take a look down there."

   Irvine smiled. "Sure, why not."

   Van took out a flashlight and shined it ahead. "Sam, watch Fiona until we get back."

   "Yea sure." Sam replied, looking at a few tablets. "Anything here important?"

   Fiona finally walked in and looked at a few of the tablets Sam was showing her. "I don't know. None of these make any sense." She closed her eyes. "I wish Dr. D was here."

   Sam looked at her, and listened to some footsteps quickly coming towards them. "Get over to the side."

   Fiona didn't hesitate, quickly as she was told she ran behind one of the rocks.

   Sam watched as a man ran around the corner, quickly raising a shotgun. "Damnit Zack, what the Hell are you doing?"

   Fiona jumped out when she heard the name. "Hi Zack." She said cheerfully.

   "What took you so long?" Zack said, lowering his shotgun to his side.

   "Weather was one reason." Sam smiled and put his gun down as well.

   "Alright." He looked over at Fiona. "Where's Van?"

   "They went down that passage." Sam pointed out, looking down at the rest of the tablets.

   "Nothing down there. I already looked." Zack said catching his breath.

   "You've been here already?" Sam asked.

   "Yea, its absolutely nothing." Zack smiled.

   "What about all the tablets and those paintings in there." Sam was furious with the idea that he had wasted time for nothing.

   "First of all, those paintings aren't blood. They're from the juices of a crushed raspberry. And as for what they are, nothing more then a symbol of death." Zack walked to a wall. "And as for the room." He raised the butt of his shotgun and drove it to a wall, a few skeletons coming out. "Its an old crypt."

    Fiona looked at him. There has to be something else here. I know there is."

   "No, I looked through it all. All the writings are nothing but biblical phrases."

   Fiona didn't believe him, but decided not to challenge his word.

   "God damn." Sam said. "We wasted a whole bunch of time looking in a cemetery."

   "Basically." Zack added. He heard Van and Irvine come back out of the cavern.

   "It was nothing but a dead end." Van said, looking towards Zack. "Hey Zack, when did you get here."

   "Few hours ago. Might as well leave, nothing is here."

   Van looked at him stupefied. "What do you mean, what about."

   Zack cut him off. "A crypt, tombstones, symbol of death, and crushed berries."

   Van looked down. "Thought we had something."

   "Welcome to archeology Van, you never find a thing you want." Zack smiled and walked out.

   "Least we didn't have to stay long." Irvine said with a smile.

   "Yea, lets get out of here." Van said after.

   "Ill get a team to clear this stuff out later." Sam was the first to leave the room.

   Fiona stayed behind, staring down at one of the bodies. She jumped a little as she felt Van put his hands on her shoulders.

   "You ready?" Van asked, looking down at the same body.

   "There's something more here Van."

   "I don't know, there might be. Come on, lets get out of here. We still have Prozen to deal with." Van let her go, but saw she still wasn't following him. "Fiona, come on."

   "You two coming or not!" Zack yelled from another room.

   "Fiona." Van said, starting to get annoyed. But finally she turned and walked with him.

   Raven looked around at the massive destruction he had just caused. "Pathetic." He said, the Fury starting to move once again. "For an elite squadron they didn't fight very good." Raven smiled. "Fools, don't know how to use a Zoid." He heard Shadow roar with agreement. "This time we'll make sure Van stays dead."

   Jason smiled. "Well Ryss, the sleeping Raven has awakened. Now he's even deadlier then the first time he had the Fury." Jason started to laugh. "If it wasn't for the Tiger, I would want to Fury as my Zoid. The power it has, second only to the Tiger."

   "You said you wouldn't torment Raven anymore!" Ryss shouted at him.

   "And I wont, Ryss he's doing this on his own. And what a fight it will be. The improved Van Flyheight against the furious Raven. The Tiger would be proud of a fight like that, watching two men fight for their love." Jason looked at Phantom. "Perhaps to make it interesting, we will force Fiona to love the winner."

   Ryss stood up. "Will you listen to yourself for one second. Your insane Jason, a madman with a black heart."

   Phantom drove his tail quickly against Ryss's head, knocking her to the ground. 

   "No Ryss, I am a man with a goal. Raven will fight, Van will fight. They put their hearts first and forget about there minds. The Tiger is the enemy, yet Van and Raven will never be friends, Zack and you will always hate each other. Fiona is in so much inner chaos right now it makes the universe seem like heaven. Ryss, you five are the last chance this universe has." Jason smiled again. "And I have done a damn good job of making all of you mortal enemies." He looked down at the young and kicked her in the gut. "I am God, I am Satan, I am the Grim Reaper. I control all, I create all, I kill all. In time you will understand it this, until then though the curiosity will swell in your mind driving you insane. I decide who falls in love, I decide who lives and dies, who wins the fight. Ryss, you will never win even if you try a hundred times. Van and Raven will have to become like brothers. Ryss look at me." He grabbed chin and forced her to look into his cold eyes. "I have spent my life, molding them and tormenting them. I killed their families, I killed the ones they love. I turned them against each other and gave them the greatest skills within this universe. All because the Tiger wants a fight, a supreme hunt. It wants to stalk its prey in the dead of night, springing to get a taste of its enemy's warm blood." He smiled. "This is the greatest test God has ever given life, it is a test for the ultimate survival. Mortal enemies must join together, hand in hand as they combat the greatest evil within the realm of the living. Ryss, you will have to play peacemaker, and for that I wish you luck." 

   Jason's voice had become low and dark. The sound of it sent a chill down her spine and brought tears to her eyes. Specula could do nothing but watch.

   "A Zoid can't be a superior weapon only by having powerful weapons and speed. It needs to have a drive, a urge for something." Jason was still holding her chin tightly. "My father picked the perfect creature to mold the Zoid after. A tiger, the symbol of power and death, a creature that has no equal and a creature that has a taste for death. Ryss, you see I cannot lose. The Tiger resembles its brothers, raw power and a raging spirit no human or Zoid can match. No one knows the true power that Zoid has, but soon everyone will and we shall pick up exactly where we left off. Ryss, you will die, you will burn. God is dead and heaven has been destroyed. You will go to Hell, and you will feel the wraith of the Tigers creator. This planet will, this galaxy, this universe will suffer like it has never suffered before." Jason finally let her go, but still knelt beside her. "The future has already been decided Ryss, you will fight the Tiger, you will die to the Tiger, life will die to the Tiger. You are taking a great challenge Ryss and for that I give you my eternal respect, but you will die Ryss. Raven will die, Fiona will die, all of them will die." Jason got up and walked away from her.

   Ryss didn't know what to do, or didn't have a thing to say. Jason had scared her more then ever with those words, and she knew now how evil he was.

   "Ryss, I will show you how serious I am. For years, I have been playing a game but now. Now I will show you my power and my secrets as the Tiger slowly wakens from its eternal sleep, and Zoid Eve prepares to become free once more. Death is a constant, I am just shortening everyone's time. Making way for men and woman who deserve to live." Jason jumped on the ledge above the cliff and looked down. "Ryss, I give you the Hand of Satan." 

   Ryss watched as a massive ball of water burst out of the pit, drenching her cloths with water. She shook her head and cleared her eyes but felt her heart nearly stop. Slowly she looked up, and found herself staring at the burning red eyes and sleek orange body of the Tiger.

   Tom looked out at the Imperial Palace and the city surrounding it. "Hardly any defense. Shouldn't take to long." He raised his hand, then threw it down. The loud sounds of the guns began to pound the city, fire and smoke quickly rising. "Rev Raptors and Hellcats, storm the defenses. Dark Horns, take out those missile batteries." The battle didn't take long, only an hour before the last units were routed. Tom nodded at his work and got into his Rev Raptor. "All units, storm the city." He listen as the commanders acknowledged the order, taking their units into the city. Tom turned on his comm. and reached Prozen. "We have the city and await your arrival." He spoke with a cool and calm voice.

   Prozen smiled. "Very good, I see I made a good decision putting you in command Minister."

   Tom smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir." He watched the screen flash off and turned to watch the units storm the city. "They have another army somewhere else, prepare to set up a defense."

   "They what!" Rudolph shouted at Karl and Thomas. "How did they capture the Palace!" Rudolph felt his heart fall to his feet. He knew he let his people down, and for that he had no way of redeeming himself.

   "Don't worry Rudolph." Marianne said, trying to comfort him. "We can retake it."

   "She's right your highness, it wouldn't take us long." Homaleff added. "Most of are forces are here or near the Lana bridge."

   "Order them to prepare an attack, we have to take the palace back from Prozen." He looked at Karl. "Please Karl, take command this army and take back the palace."

   Karl saluted. "Yes sir, your highness." He turned and walked out.

   "Minister, contact Lana Bridge and order them to place the commanding officer in charge of the units there." Rudolph sat down and looked at the floor. "Why does this have to happen."

   "They what!" Van yelled after hearing the words from Moonbay.

   "They captured the palace city! Get back here quick." She said, ending the comm.

   "Great." Irvine said. "Why does this have to happen."

   "Well Ill see ya guys later." Zack said, turning his Zoid in a different direction.

   "What! Where are you going!" Van yelled.

   "I'm not in your army, and I don't give a damn who is in charge of the Empire. As far as I'm concern nothing is happening." Zack turned off his comm. and took off.

   "Zack get back here!" Van yelled.

   "Let him go Van." Sam said. "We have to get back fast."

   Van gritted his teeth but agreed in the end. "Alright."

   Fiona put her hand on Van's shoulder. "Van, something is happening."

   "I know Fiona, Prozen just captured the capital." Van said, his voice loud, filled with anger.

   "I don't mean that, something even worse Van."

   Van looked back at her. "We cant worry about that now, we have to help get the. Damn!" He screamed the last word as a charged particle beam flew in behind his Zoid, taking out the Sam's Command Wolf. "Captain!" Van yelled, looking at a GenoSauer that stood up on a hill a few kilometers away.

   "Where did that come from?" Irvine shouted, stopping his Zoid as well.

   "Damnit Raven." His face was scrunched up with rage. But his face quickly changed to one of confusion and surprise as Hilz appeared on the screen. "Hilz." 

   Hilz gave a small chuckle. "That's right Van. Now, what do you say we finish what we had started."

   "Fine by me." Van knew Zeke was at the base, and he would have to do his best without him.

   "Van you don't have Zeke." Fiona said softly.

   "I don't need Zeke!" Van shouted, he was angry.

   Fiona didn't say anything back.

   "You ready Irvine?" Van asked, a raging smile took his face.

   Irvine laughed. "Sure am. Lets make sure he dies this time."

   "Right." Van said, giving a small laugh as well. "Hang on Fiona."

   Fiona did as she was told, getting ready for combat.

   Hilz smiled as the two Zoids charged. "Now Ill show you the hidden powers of this GenoSauer." He reached for the console, and cloaked the Zoid. Watching as both Zoids stopped in there tracks.


	20. Black Love

**_Black Love_**

   "It's gone!" Van shouted, scanning the area for Hilz and the GenoSauer. "Fiona see if you can find it."

   "Van that thing has stealth abilities." Irvine said, slight worried.

   "So this is like fighting a Hellcat with a GenoSauer's firepower."  Van still looked around, waiting for Fiona to give him an answer.

   "There's nothing Van." Fiona said, looking at a few statistics placed on a screen.

   "He's got to be around." Van thrusted his Blade Liger forward. "Irvine keep moving, if we stop then he'll get a free shot on us."

   "Got it." Irvine followed Van, making a large circle as they tried to spot the GenoSauer, or at least pick up any sign that it was still around.

   "I found it!" Fiona shouted cheerfully. "It's five degrees left, 1.7 kilometers."

   Van smiled as he opened fire at the targeted area, watching the GenoSauer become uncloaked. "Nice work Fiona." Van said, charging the GenoSauer.

   "Ill cover you Van, just cut it with your blades." Irvine said, firing at the now clear Zoid.

   "Alright." Van drew out the shield and pushed the throttles forward, activating the boosters. "Hang on Fiona."

   Fiona nodded as she stared at the Zoid, watching it clamp it's back claws into the ground. "Its getting ready to fire its particle cannon."

   Van smiled. "I know, but this shield has withstood blasts from a GenoBreaker and Death Sauer. It can stand up to that."

   Fiona looked down, ready the energy level of the cannon and nodded. She grasped on to the seat, waiting for impact.

   Hilz smiled, letting the cannon shots from the Lighting Saiex bash his Zoid. "Over confidence is your only weakness Van."  Looking over at a small hill, he watched Ambient waiting patiently to be summoned. "Ambient, now!" Hilz yelled. 

   The red Organoid gave a loud growl as it merged with the GenoSauer, bringing its true power out.

   Fiona watched the green, red, and yellow bars jump to the end of the screen. "Van, get away from it!"

   "What?" Van said, looking back at her. Van turned and watched the glowing ball release its energy. The Blade Liger juked hard to the left, forcing the Zoid to lose its traction and crash into the ground.

   "Van!" Irvine yelled, rushing towards the GenoSauer.

   "You alright Fiona?" Van asked, getting the Blade Liger up.

   Fiona opened her eyes and nodded. "I think so." She released a deep breath of air.

   "Where did all that power come from?"

   "Ambient." Fiona said, now worried about their chances.

   "Damn." Van gritted his teeth, his shoulder now sore from the hard impact. "I wish we had Zeke now." 

   Fiona nodded in agreement.

   "Irvine, get out of here. They need your help at the Palace, we'll take care of Hilz."

   Irvine nodded and pulled out of his charge.

   Hilz watched the Lighting Saiex pull away, but only smiled as he heard Ambient begin to hiss. "Don't worry Ambient, he isn't a threat." Hilz turned his attention on to the Blade Liger, which now stood. "They are the only concern."

   "Any ideas Fiona?" Van asked, dodging the fire from the GenoSauer.

   "We have to get up to it and cut it with the blades." Fiona said, reading the screen as more information quickly came up.

   Van bit his lip and opened fire, but watched as the GenoSauer drew out a shield forcing the shots to take no effect. "I can', that Zoid is to quick." Van looked around, trying to come up with something.

   Jason looked down at the battle, to him it was fairly boring. "Hilz has no idea what he's doing." He turned his head to Phantom. "Take control of the Blade Liger and kill Hilz." He listened to the protests of his Organoid, but in the end he agreed. 

   "I'm going to charge it again." Van said setting up for another charge.

   "But the beam, the shield can't stop one that powerful."

   "Only one way to find out, He isn't giving much of a chance anyways." Van pushed the throttle forward, releasing a quick burst of speed.

   Hilz laughed. "Fool, don't you understand your Zoid can't survive a hit from the charged particle beam." Hilz clamped the back claws into the ground, and prepared to fire once again.

   "Now." Jason said quietly. The gray Organoid burst into the air, merging quickly with the Blade Liger.

   Van felt the Blade Liger quickly move like it had never moved before, forcing him to fall back to the seat barley able to get back up. He turned on the shield, watching the beam fire. "Hang on!" He shouted, crashing through the beam.

   "How the Hell!" Hilz yelled watching the Blade Liger charge right through the beam as if nothing was there, and as the shield of the Liger crashed into the chest of the GenoSauer, knocking it to the ground.

    The Blade Liger quickly turned around and cut the GenoSauer in half with its blade, Phantom leaving the Zoid as soon as he could.

   Jason smiled. "Good Phantom, very good."

   Van sat there, slowly letting go of the controls and turning back to Fiona. "What happened, the Blade Liger has never moved like that before."

   Fiona stared at him, just as surprised at the speed and move it had pulled off. "I don't know." She said softly, trying to pull herself together.

   Van got out of the cockpit and walked over to the GenoSauer, looking down at Hilz. "He's dead." Van said, feeling mixed emotions.

   Fiona ran to the Command Wolf, looking for the first victim of the GenoSauer. She cleared the rubble, watching Van come and do the same. They found Roberts, though it was to late.

   Van looked down, but stood up giving his fallen comrade a slow salute.

   "We need to help stop Prozen Van." Fiona said quietly.

   Van nodded. "Lets go."

   Jason nodded as Van and Fiona hurried back to the Blade Liger. "They would have lost without you helping." He heard the Organoid growl. "No Phantom, it isn't there time to die. The Tiger will determine that, so will I." Jason closed his eyes. "But it is time for us to show them how much suffering a man can go through before he has died."

   "Where's Van?" Moonbay asked, helping Irvine out of the Lighting Saiex.

   "Fighting Hilz and a GenoSauer." Irvine walked right past her. "When are we attacking the palace?"

   Moonbay shook her head. "There waiting for Van and Fiona to get here. As soon as they do they'll have a briefing and then make the attack."

   "Is the Republic going to help?"

   "Rudolph is going to see about that now."

   "Alright, were is the briefing going to be at?"

   "Command center." Moonbay watched as Irvine ran off, she shook her head again and smiled.

   "I can not thank you enough Madame President." Rudolph said, giving President Camford a slight bow. "The Empire owes you dearly for this."

   "It is nothing Emperor, I am glad to be able to assist you." Camford said, smiling at the young Emperor.

   The transmission and Rudolph turned to Homaleff. "Is Van back yet?"

   "No your highness, but he is on the way and he informed us that Hilz is dead." Homaleff replied.

   Rudolph smiled, glad his friend was all right. "Ok. Is the Lama Bridge ready to invade."

   "They will watch the briefing as soon as it begins." 

   Rudolph looked at General Kruger. "Can you take command of the briefing?"

   Kruger nodded. "Yes your highness. I will assemble are troops immediately."

   "Flyheight has returned sir." An officer shouted across the room.

   Kruger nodded and turned to Hermann. "Alert every base that can reach the palace within two days."

   Herman saluted and walked off.

   Raven squinted his eyes due to the rays of sunlight bouncing off of his cockpit. He had destroyed another base easily, still searching for Van, destroying off every Zoid he passed. Raven had returned to his old self, cold and deadly. He knew he was doing exactly what Jason and Prozen wanted but it didn't matter anymore. His senses had returned, so had his anger and rage. Nothing to live for, nothing to die for, and nothing to fight for except the death of his greatest enemy and the metallic creatures he hated even more. But now he had the Zoid he desired so much, the Fury had returned to him and now they wouldn't be stopped. Van had lost, but he had nearly destroyed the powerful Zoid, which fit Raven perfectly. It was a creature of power, a creature of death, two things Raven loved. 

   "Shadow, how much longer until we get to Van." Raven gave a cold smile. Minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days. The anticipation was growing strong, and he couldn't wait to kill Van again. And after Van was gone, then he would rid this planet of all the Zoids, continuing the same dark dream he wanted his entire life. Shadow gave a growl, and Raven smiled. "4 Hours." Raven knew he could wait four hours.

   Ryss looked at the Tiger, the Zoid standing there staring at her. She hated it. The Tiger was massive, two hybrid cannons rested on its back, and a charged particle cannon under its neck. It also had a rail gun resting in the center of its back, and that alone gave it more firepower then most Zoids on Zi. The sleek orange body had black stripes running across it. Its large legs gave it much more support then needed. The head was the same as a Sabertiger, though it had no massive fangs hanging out of its mouth. Overall, the performance of this Zoid was much like a Liger except the weapons and speed of this Zoid was far superior, even to Van's Blade Liger. Ryss scanned the Zoid over again, looking at its claws, razor sharp, she knew they could cut through any Zoid. The red eyes and dark orange head gave it the appearance it was supposed to have, evil and sinister. She had heard stories of this Zoid, its ability to fight and kill. Ryss didn't know why Jason didn't use it now, Van and Raven would give it a fight, and defiantly make it work. After a few minutes though, she understood why. It was like Jason had said, they would have to work together to destroy this Zoid, and she was the one who had to make sure they did. Yes, everything was like Jason had said, in order to defeat the Tiger, they would have to work together and Jason was simply making that impossible. Ryss stood up and smiled. "Lets go Specula, we have a lot of work to do." She took another look at the Tiger, engraving its evil presence into her mind.

   Van sat next to Fiona, Zeke walking behind them both. The command center darkened as Kruger stepped forward. 

   "As you all know, the Palace City was captured by Prozen and his forces yesterday." Kruger turned to a screen and watched as an overhead image of the city came up. "There forces a mainly here." He pointed to a red square on the map. "Mixed up with Hellcats and Dark Horns. They also have forces scattered outside the city, as well as a few Whale Kings overhead. We have three task forces." Kruger pushed a button and a new image came up, still an overhead view but with three colored arrows coming from the north, east, and south. "The green group, led by Lieutenant Flyheight and Irvine will consist of fast moving Zoids, there objective will be to charge the city and particpate in close combat. The red group, led by Commander Schubaltz will consist of Cannon Tortises and other heavy artillery Zoids, objective will be to provide support fire. Finally blue group, are forces from Lama Bridge and Diamond Lake, they will consist of Rev Raptors and Command Wolves with the objective of covering green group. We will also have an air raid, led by Rosso and Viola. They will attack the Whale Kings along with air to ground bombing." Kruger nodded to O'Connell who switched the lights back on. "Any questions?" He waited a moment, and saw nobody speak up. "Well then, good luck." Kruger turned and stared up at the screen.

   Van smiled at Irvine. "Ready Irvine?"

   Irvine smiled back. "When am I not ready."

   "Lot of times, like when we fought Raven for the first time and when."

   Irvine shook his head and laughed. "Lets go Lieutenant."

   Van walked, but felt Fiona grab his arm.

   "Be careful Van." Fiona's voice was soft and peaceful, it soothed Van to hear it.

   "I will Fiona." Van then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair. "When this is over, we'll go on a nice long vacation." Van said, holding Fiona tightly against him. "I promise."

   Fiona smiled, and even gave a slight chuckle. "Are you going to keep your promise this time." She watched as Van closed his eyes and kissed her gently on her lips.

   "Course I will." He said, bringing his head back slowly. "Don't want you to live without me." Van let her go, though Fiona still held on to his hand tightly. He smiled and looked over at Zeke. "Come on Zeke." The Organoid growled and did as it was told.

   Fiona smiled, but was once again devastated to see him go off into battle again, fearing she would have to feel what she had felt a month ago. Fiona remembered that day perfectly, the pain she felt and the horror of watching Van die, by the hands of the other man she loved. Her eyes widened as that thought crossed her mind, the other man she loved. Raven was still in her mind, still lingering there in her heart though she didn't know why. Raven and Van, to her they seemed almost identical, as if they were brothers. Yet at the same time they seemed completely different, one dark and cold, the other warm-hearted and friendly. Then again, that was the only thing that separated them. Both had a passion to fight, both had a passion towards Zoids, both loved there Organoids, and both loved her. Both had lost there parents at young age and had seen there loved ones die away. It was an eerie similarity, something that didn't seem human, and something that just didn't seem possible no matter how hard she tried to believe.

   "Fiona, we need your help over here" Hermann said, calling her over to the control console, waking her from her daydream.

   Fiona walked over, turning it on and staring down at the screen. But she quickly went back to her thoughts. Trying to understand how she loved Raven, why she loved him and even now with Van back why she still felt something towards him. Pity, sorrow, loneliness, or the fact alone that he did remind her of Van. Fiona tried to forget about it, but this was like a bad dream, it kept haunting her, long after she awoke.


	21. Rise of Power

**_Rise of Power_**

   Prozen smiled as he entered the Imperial Palace, his conquest was almost complete and all that remained was the destruction of the Imperial and Republic army. "Tell me Minister, what are you going to do about the remaining armies."

   Tom smiled, he enjoyed being called minister. "There forces are making a move sir. We have four regiments coming are way."

   Prozen turned and smiled. "There chances."

   "None." Tom pointed out a huge window, aiming at the black GenoBreaker Raven had owned until Hilz had taken it. "Three land divisions and one air born division."

   "Hilz lost to Van because of his foolish overconfidence, I suggest you don't follow in his footsteps." Prozen walked over to the throne and took a seat. "Get me the Jade River Base, I want Rudolph to see the death of his Empire."

   Tom bowed and walked out. After leaving the room he turned to a huge, chubby man with a beard. "Jim, order the Whale Kings to land."

   Jim looked at him. "Then we won't have an air defense, and they have a bomber regiment coming."

   "I want them used as fortresses, they can use much more firepower when grounded." Tom watched as Jim still wasn't convinced. "Remember, we still hold their missile platforms and anti-air weapons." Tom gave a small smirk. "Its Van that concerns me, Hilz blew it and Raven hasn't caught up with him yet."

   "Damn!" Jim said, resting his massive arm against the wall. "Van is good, I know that."

   Tom nodded. "I want you to take the GenoBreaker."

   Jim looked back up and smiled. "You sure?"

   "Next to me your the best pilot we have. Take it and use."

   "Yes sir." Jim said, walking away quickly.

   "What's there ETA?" Kruger asked, taking a seat in front of a map.

   "90 minutes." Fiona replied instantly.

   "This is the largest assault we have ever pulled off." Kruger cupped his hand and rested his chin on it. The conference room was buzzing with life, tension was high and everyone was nervous. This was one of the biggest battles ever, and if they lost they had nowhere to run and nothing to fight back with.

   Moonbay walked in the room and slowly walked to Fiona, handing her a cup of tea. "Nervous.' She asked softly.

   Fiona took the cup and smelled the sweet smell of the warm tea. "Very." Fiona's voice was soft and tense, you could easily tell she was nervous.

   Moonbay smiled. "I think all of us are." She took a sip, then looked back at Fiona. "But what can we do, this is something they have to do."

   "I know, I just wish it would end." Fiona closed her eyes, remembering the few peaceful times she had in her life with Van. "I just wish all this evil would go away."

   "Well at least we know they can take care of themselves. I know they'll come back." Moonbay turned around, leaving Fiona to her work and thoughts.

   "Sir, we are receiving a transmission!" O'Connell shouted, pressing a button to bring the message into view.

   Fiona looked up, Prozen appearing.

   "Prozen!" Rudolph shouted. "You are going to pay for this."

  Prozen laughed. "No my Emperor, I will win. And I will take out the army you dare to challenge me with."

  "How did he know about are forces?" Kruger was shocked, he had done everything he knew, use every trick that could be done to hide the army and keep it undercover.

  "I have many ways of finding out." Prozen gave the entire room and evil smile. "You are now sending your sending your forces into a trap, one they will not escape from. And do not try contacting them, I have scrambled all of your communications."

  "Your bluffing Prozen!" Hermann shouted.

  "Am I colonel? Then I suppose we shall see." Prozen turned his attention to Rudolph. "As of now Emperor." His voice was sarcastic. "I am in command of the Empire, as soon as your army falls I will rule this planet." He closed his eyes and smiled. "And then with Zoid Eve I will rule the universe."

   "Prozen!" Rudolph screamed. "I will make sure you never breathe another breath of air!" 

   "Will you. Well Rudolph, I suppose we shall see. Yes, we shall see in only one hour." The screen blacked out.

   Kruger took a deep breath, trying to understand what went wrong. "Colonel Hermann."

   "Yes sir." Hermann ran up to him.

   "Take a Terrace, try to catch up with them before it's to late." Kruger closed his eyes.

   Hermann nodded and ran off quickly, bumping in

   "Damnit!" Kruger yelled. The room had grown silent after hearing the threat Prozen had made. 

   The silence made it easy for Fiona to think, the threats he made and the plan he had. But she wasn't as worried as she should be. Van could take care of himself even in the worst situations, and she knew that. And as for Zoid Eve, she had a feeling Prozen would never get a chance to see her again.

   Raven stood on top of the cliff, looking down at the Imperial Palace. The city around it glowed in the night sky, fire and smoke mixed with the lights of houses and buildings made it brighter then the two moons above. The clear night sky and cool air was relaxing and peaceful, the exact opposite of emotions. "Van will be coming here soon Shadow." Raven smiled. "Then we will finish exactly what we started." He listened as Shadow gave a low growl, it seemed to Raven as if he was laughing. Raven looked back, the Berserk Fury standing tall, waiting for its chance to fight Van once again.

   "A fight for personal glory, one that was condoned centuries ago by Zoid Eve."

   Raven turned as he heard the voice, Jason and Phantom standing there in the nights shadow. Though Raven couldn't see his face, he knew Jason was smiling. "You have a lot of guts to come here to my face." Raven now turned his entire body, facing Jason who seemed to want Raven attack him.

   "You still don't understand." Jason stepped out of the shadows, coming into clear view of Raven. "I am the mortal form of God, Raven. I have power to defy those that cannot."

   Raven smiled. "You have a power, nothing else. After I kill Van, then I will kill you. Making sure neither of you torment me again."

   "Van Flyheight and Raven, the greatest rivalry this planet shall ever see. Yet if you want me to die, then you will have to suck in your pride and do what you despise. The Devil has been born Raven, you have a choice to accept it or fight it."

   "Drake told me the exact same thing, I know what I want." Raven turned back slowly, facing the city once again.

   Jason gave a silent laugh. "Very well, continue this dream. I shall step aside for now."

   Raven ignored the last thing Jason said, glad he was now gone. Raven looked at the horizon, watching as a massive army of Zoids slowly approached the city.

   "Ok, we have visual contact of the Palace." Van said, looking around for the Whale Kings that were supposed to be there air support. "Where are the Whale Kings at, Kruger said they had almost a dozen."

   "Who cares, it makes are life easier." Irvine replied.

   Van smiled and nodded. "Are you ready Karl?" Van said turning on the comm.

   "Just tell me when you are ready to attack. We will cover you." Karl said.

   Van switched the channel, watching as another man came onto the screen. "This is Lieutenant Van Flyheight of the Guardian Force, I am requesting permission to speak with the commander of the blue forces."

   "This is Commander Jake Valen of the Republic." Valen smiled. "Good to see you Flyheight."

   Van smiled back. "Same to you commander. Are your forces ready to attack?"

   "As ready as we will ever be I suppose. Where is the air division?"

   "Back a few miles, their waiting for us to begin before they start bombing runs."

   "Alright, give the command and we'll charge."

   Van took a deep breath and looked at the Lighting Saiex.

   "Now or never Van." Irvine told him, grasping the controls of his Zoid tightly.

   "Karl, Thomas. Open fire now" Van said, listening to the massive sounds of cannon shots and bullets rip through the air. He looked down, what few Zoids stood quickly fell to the ground. "Something isn't right, this army captured the capital."

   "Could have lost a lot of then during the battle." Irvine was trying to make the eerie situation seem slightly better.

   "Only one way to find out." Van pushed the throttle forward, sending the Zoid straight towards the city. His regiment quickly followed him into the city, Irvine keeping dead even with the Liger.

   Valen smiled as he to took charge, his regiment following him as well.

   Tom sat in his Zoid, arms folded as the loud pounding of the Zoids footsteps ran by overhead. He waited for them to stop, then reached for his controls. "Now!" He yelled, pushing his Zoid up through the coarse sand.

   "There coming up from the ground!" Thomas shouted, watching as hundreds of Zoids rose out of the ground. Opening fire, he did his best to shoot down the swarms of Hellcats and Guysacks.

   "They have us separated from Karl's regiment." Van said to himself, amazed at this tactic.

   "There not sleepers Van, meaning this isn't going to be as easy as we hoped." Irvine said, shooting down three Guysacks which stood in his path.

   Raven looked down, surprised at the move Prozen's forces had pulled off. "Shame none of them know how to use a Zoid." Raven's quickly lost the surprised look on his face and smiled.

   Van swerved in and out, watching his allies quickly fall to the deadly group led by Prozen. "Hang on Zeke." He said, slicing his blades through two Rev Raptors. 

   Karl watched as the target reticule split into 12 different sights, opening fire and destroying each Zoid. "There's to many of them, I'm almost out of ammo."

   Thomas tried to maneuver past the Zoids, shooting them as fast as he could. "Damn, out of ammo." Thomas watched as a Guysack came into view. He lowered the head of the Dibision and charged it, its horns ripping through the Guysack. "Any ideas Van, they out number us at least 3 to 1."

   Van gritted his teeth as he shot down a few Hellcats. "We can't get out of here." Van went silent as he watched a few Zoids fall to a massive cannon shot. Turning his head, he looked at a few grounded Whale Kings. "They're using the Whale Kings like fortresses."

   "What!" Irvine yelled, trying to escape the chaotic fire happening all around. It only took his a few moments to spot the Whale Kings as well. "Damnit, these guys are serious!"

   "Is there any way to retreat!" Valen screamed out, his Command Wolf taking a beating from the intense fire.

   "No, I already looked." Van said, still shooting what little ammo he had left.

   Jim looked out at the battle from his GenoBreaker, waiting for his chance to get some action as well.

   Van listened as explosions began to pop up from all over the battleground. He smiled. "Its about time." Van charged out, taking down a few enemies with his blades.

   Tom looked up at the sky and smiled. "AA command." He said, holding down his comm. button as he did. "Fire."

   Karl watched as more then 50 large missiles rose from the desert sand, causing bright explosions in the air as they crashed into their targets. When the smoke and flames cleared, not one Zoid remained in the air.

   Van looked up, horrified at what had just happened. Every Storm Sworder, Raynos, and Terrace was gone.

   "This is madness!" Valen shouted, trying to avoid the enemies that just seemed to keep coming. "We have to got out of here!" 

   "We cant!" Karl shouted back. "They have us surrounded!"

   Tom smiled, shooting down a Shield Liger and a few Godo's. "These pilots have hardly any skill what so ever." He was disappointed at how easily they were winning. "Jim, finish this now."

   Jim smiled as he activated his GenoBreaker, bringing from under the sand and rock.

   "A GenoBreaker!" Irvine shouted as it began to open fire at his Lighting Saiex. "Van! What the Hell are we supposed to do!"

   "I don't know!" Van shouted back, as he continued to slice through Zoids. "Zeke, we have to take out that GenoBreaker." He listened to his Organoid object to the order but Zeke didn't have much of a choice. Van looked to see what ammo he had left. "A few TTC shots, nothing else." He slammed a fist down on the console. "Now what?" He said quietly to himself.

   Jim set his Zoid up for another charged particle cannon blast, watching as it ripped through an entire platoon of Command Wolves and Godo's. "These pilots are nothing."

   Raven looked down, the Republic and Empire were losing badly now. Downed Zoids covered the sand now. Debris, fire, smoke, and bodies is what filled the battlefield now. The Republic and Empire had maybe 40 Zoids remaining compared to the 200 still held by Prozen, including a GenoBreaker. As much as Raven wanted to watch Van die, he wanted it to be at his hands, not Prozen's. He looked down at the Fury and smiled as he jumped down. "For once Van, Ill come and save you." Raven fastened the straps and closed the cockpit. "Shadow!" He yelled, his black Organoid quickly merging with the sleeping Fury, bringing it to life. "Now Van, let me show you true power." The Fury jumped up and quickly charged into the battlefield.

   Zack listened to the sound of guns and explosions, flashes of light glowed off in the distance. "Maybe I should have helped." He looked at John who brought him a bowl of soup.

   "Maybe, but we have something more important to worry about right now." John said running back and fetching a glass of water. 

   "Not much point in defending a planet that's already destroyed." Zack picked up the spoon and took a bite of the soup, bits of chicken in it.

   "Yes there is because when that Tiger gets awakened then we are talking about universal Genocide. We may lose are home, but at least life will go on." John took a seat next to Zack. "From Van's point of view, what you did was an act of a coward. But what you did was exactly what you needed to do."

   Zack nodded wishing he could believe John. "Maybe." He took another bite of the soup, and turned his head as the doors to the front of the church opened. A blue Organoid holding a young girl in its arms walked in.

   "Specula." John said, rushing towards the Organoid. "Ryss"

   Zack looked back out the window. "What's wrong with her?" Zack asked.

   "Her face and body, it's all cut up." John felt for a pulse, feeling proved she was alive. "She's alive Zack."

    Zack closed her eyes. "Let her die John."

   "Zack are you mad, I'm not going to let her die."

   "You should." Zack stood up and looked at him. "She deserves to die."

   John ignored Zack and took the fragile body from the Organoids arms and taking it upstairs. "Zack help me will you." John said walking past Zack.

   Zack shook his head and just stood there.

   When John reached the top of the stairs he looked back down at Zack. "Damn you Zack, will you help her."

   Zack didn't even look up, he just walked away leaving John's sight.

   John knew he didn't have time to waste so he took her to his room and gently rested her on his bed. His ministers cloak now red from blood, just as Ryss was. Specula was now in the room as well, looking down at his master.

   Zack took another drink of water, watching as the battle raged on. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about everything, but it wasn't working.


	22. Battle of Rivals

Authors Notes: Alright I got no idea what Specula is, but most Iv heard is that it's a boy so that's what Ill keep it as. Unless I get enough threats on my life that it needs to be changed. Enjoy.

Battle of Rivals

****

****

****

   "Finally I got it!" O'Connell shouted cheerfully finally getting an image of the battle up. His emotions changed quickly.

   "Oh my God." Kruger said, so soft no one heard him. "They. Lost." Kruger couldn't believe the image he was looking at. Few Zoids still stood, but mostly it was the Zoids of Prozen's armies that still walked and fought.

   Fiona scanned the image hoping to see Van's Blade Liger still fighting, and finally she did. The Lighting Saiex was there as well, and she watched as Moonbay gave a sigh of relief.

   Van watched the very familiar white Zoid charge onto the battlefield, easily taking down the numerous enemy Zoids. "Raven?" Van was stunned to his him helping, and even more stunned to see him in the Fury.

   "What the Hell is Raven doing?" Irvine asked, watching Raven easily take down any opponent.

   Tom stared at the Fury, his anger had soared now. "Prozen, you told me Raven would help us." Tom had said that to himself, not even thinking about lashing out at Prozen.

   Raven smiled as the Zoids slowly fell, each of them finding Raven far to superior, and the Fury with an unmatchable power.

   "I don't know if this helps are situation any." Karl said, shooting his last few rounds of ammo.

   Thomas bit his lip as he watched the Fury make quick work of the enemy. "With Raven, there is something." Thomas rammed a Hellcat that was ready to make a jump at the Iron Kong.

   "Thanks." Karl said smiling.

   "Should we take Raven out?" Irvine asked helping Van destroy a few Guysacks.

   Van stopped and watched Raven and his Zoid. "No, right now he's helping us. Keep an eye on him though."

   Irvine nodded.

   Raven kept destroying any Zoid that even came near him, let alone made an attack. Finally though he found the Zoid he wanted, the black GenoBreaker Drake had given him. "Lets see how well he uses a Zoid like that Shadow." Raven smiled, and charged the GenoBreaker.

   Jim smiled, getting his Zoid ready to fire a charged particle cannon. "Fool, that's all you are kid, a lucky fool."

   Raven laughed. "We'll see about that." Raven watched as the particle beam came rushing towards him. "Now Shadow!" The Fury jumped in the air, far above the path of the particle cannon.

   Jim smiled. "Maybe you do got some skills kid." He watched the fury landed and made a quick dash at him. The GenoBreaker slid out of the way and grabbed the Fury by the tail with its massive pincers.

   Raven turned his head and looked back, trying to bite the GenoBreaker with its powerful jaws. But he couldn't reach, and the tremendous impact from the GenoBreaker's cannon shots. "Shadow! Do something!" Raven yelled, trying to break free from the Zoids powerful grip.

   Van looked back at Raven and the GenoBreaker. He saw Raven needed help, and was hesitating to do it but knew he didn't have much of a choice. "Lets go Zeke."

   "Where are you going?" Irvine asked, watching Van head off to the GenoBreaker and Berserk Fury.

   "Help Raven." Van said with a low voice, shaking his head in disbelief at that thought.

   Jim looked over at saw the Blade Liger coming towards him. "What the Hell is he doing?" He shook his head, and opened fire.

   Van drew up the shield and stood still, letting the shots bounce of it. When they stopped firing he charged it again, swerving left and right to dodge any new fire that came up.

   "Damnit will you hold still." Jim took aim again, finally getting him in his sights. But before he could fire the shot, he felt a sudden release of energy as the Berserk Fury finally escaped his grasp. "Damnit!" He yelled, trying to shoot the Fury.

   The Fury danced around, waiting for the perfect chance to take the Zoid out but watched as Van came up from behind the GenoBreaker, pulling out its blades. "Maybe you should pay more attention to the entire battlefield, then you would actually be a decent pilot."

   Jim looked behind him and watched as the blade quickly cut through the lower half of his Zoid.

   Van landed and turned around quickly, watching the Zoid split into two pieces. "Good work Zeke." Van said, looking at the Fury.

   Prozen looked out in horror as his army lay wasted, either burning on the desert sand or dying away within the city itself. "How did I lose." Prozen said furiously. The sun was starting to rise, and what few remains his army had ran off, fearing for their lives.

   "Alright men!" Valen shouted. "Lets storm the city!" 

   Van jumped out of his cockpit and stretched. The battle had lasted well over 5 hours, and he was exhausted and sore but had never been so happy in his life. He would smile and shout, jump around like a little kid but he was extremely sore.

   Irvine walked up besides him, smiling. "Not bad I guess. We won, and were alive."

   Van smiled. "Yea. Lost a lot of people though." He listened to some gunfire coming in from the city. Valen had taken the troops on foot now, invading the city and palace. "Hard to believe any of this." Van felt as a few raindrops began to fall on his body.

   "Yea, but its over. All over." Irvine put his hand on Van's shoulder. "Lets get out of here."

   Van smiled. "Like that idea." Van turned around, the rain starting to come down much harder now, melding Van's hair against his scalp and neck. Van couldn't wait to get away from battles for a bit.

   "Van!" Raven yelled.

   Van turned and looked up at the Fury. "What is it Raven!" Van yelled back.

   "Now we finish what we started."

   Van gritted his teeth, tired and exhausted he didn't want to fight Raven. He didn't want to fight anyone else. "Raven will you stop this!"

   "No, not until you are dead. And stay dead!" Raven was furious at Van.

   "Damnit Raven, why do you want to fight me?" 

   Raven looked down at him. His eyes glowing with rage, his race red with anger. "You have everything I ever wanted Van! Both of us lost are parents, but you have everything Van! Everything! I want you dead and I want you to stay dead!"

   Van looked up at him, angry and tired he ran to his Blade Liger.

   "Van are you crazy, forget about him." Irvine said, but watched as it had no effect on him.

   "Stay out of this Irvine." Van looked at Zeke who was just as exhausted as he was. "Lets go Zeke, we have one more battle left." Van looked at the Fury, finally understanding why Raven was doing all of this. Lashing out at people because of his life, because of the way he had been treated. He was jealous of Van but he knew only to a certain point. Jealousy and rage, mad because of all the times Van had beaten him in combat, jealous because of how everything seemed to work out in the end for Van, but always die for Raven.

   Raven laughed as he watched the Blade Liger rise once again. "This time Van, Ill make sure you don't come back." Raven charged the Liger, snapping its razor sharp teeth at its neck.

   The Blade Liger jumped back, avoiding the continuous attempts of catching the Liger with its powerful jaws. Van finally found an open shot and executed it, ramming the Ligers head into the Fury's chest.

   Raven shook at the impact, but quickly used one of its claws to grasp on to the Liger, catching it.

   Van shook his controls as hard as he could, trying to break free. The Blade Liger and Berserk Fury growling furiously at each other. The Liger slashing its claws at the Fury, finally getting it to release it from its grip. 

   Raven charged the Liger, making a leap for it. The Liger quickly jumping forward before the Fury could land on it and making a turn, bringing out its blades. Raven smiled as he brought up the Fury's shield.

   Van pushed the throttles as hard as he could, bringing the Liger nearly as fast as it was against Hilz. 

   Raven felt the impact of the crash, Van's left blade trying to pass through its shield.

   "Raven." Van said, using the last bit of strength he had to make an attempt to shatter the shield.

   Raven laughed as he pushed his Zoid forward, snapping the blade into half.

   Van felt the thrust of energy released and it forced his Liger to crash into the ground.

   Raven turned around, grabbing the Ligers tail with its jaws and slamming it into the ground.

   Van's head bumped into the console, causing a gash to form on his left cheek.

   Raven laughed as he raised the foot of the Fury and drove it into the neck of the Blade Liger.

   "Come on Zeke." Van said, trying to free his Zoid. "Zeke!" Van yelled.

   Raven watched as the Liger pushed out its other blade, driving it into the lower part of the Fury's chest. Raven jumped back, his Zoid damaged. "Why do you torment me like this Van!" Raven now breathing hard watched as the Blade Liger got up off the ground.

   Valen shot a few more soldiers, his small squad quickly making progress through the palace. Finally they reached the throne room and Valen kicked open the door, shooting the six when which stood in it. After the brief fire had stopped, Valen looked at Prozen who was sitting on the throne laughing.

   "So you win the battle." Prozen gave a slow, mocking clap to them. "The war is far from over."

   Valen raised his gun and shot Prozen in the head, killing him. "Sick of you bastard." Valen shook his head and threw the smoking rifle to the ground. "Contact the Jade River Base." Valen rubbed his forearm against his mouth, removing a few drops of blood. "Tell them we won."

   The Blade Liger and Fury clashed at each other. Both Zoids damaged, both Zoid going far beyond their capabilities, and both pilots physically torn up. 

   Van wiped the sweat out of his hair and the blood off his face trying to keep his mind focused on the battle. The Liger juking to the right, trying to get a shot at the Fury with its last good blade. 

   Raven continued to stab at he Zoid with its two claws on its back, doing whatever it took to kill Van.

   Jason smiled, enjoying the battle taking place. "This is a fight Phantom. Always is when these two go at each other." Jason watched each of them. "The greatest pilots this planet will ever see. That I know for a fact." Jason turned his head and started petting his Organoid. "If one of them die now, we will not bring them back. Then we will begin are quest Phantom, me and you will finish exactly what we started." Jason stopped petting Phantom and turned his attention back to the battle. "To think I made them who they are, incredible." Jason smiled at his work. "But their greatest challenge will come against us Phantom, us and the Tiger." Jason watched quietly at the rest of the battle.

   The Fury caught the head of the Liger before it could ram it once again. Van struggled to free himself but the claws slowly began to pierce through the armor. Van searched the Fury over and over, trying to find a weakness but none came up.

   Raven smiled as he planted the claws into the ground. "Now Van, you will die again. But this time Ill make sure you stay dead." 

   Van watched as the small glowing ball in the Fury's mouth began to glow, finally Van had an idea. "Zeke, get ready to put all of your strength into the shield." Van shut down all of the Liger's power, then redirecting it to the shield.

   Raven fired the charged particle cannon just as the Liger drew its shield. The energy of the blast forced the Fury to fly back nearly 100 meters but also destroyed the hind legs of the Liger.

   Van tried to get up, ignoring the blood on his face, neck, and shit. Ignoring the painful stinging of his sweat entering the wound. He tried to get his Liger up. "Zeke, come on Zeke don't die on me now." But the Liger wouldn't budge, and Zeke couldn't do anything more for the wounded Zoid.

   Raven was barley able to get his Zoid up, but he did. Something Van couldn't do right now. Raven walked up to him but just shook his head. Tired of everything physically and even more emotionally. 

   Van watched the Fury slowly limp off. Van stared at it, wondering why Raven didn't finish him off. The thought buzzed in his mind to the point were he fell unconscious.

   Jason dropped his jaw as the Fury crawled away from the battle. "What the Hell is Raven doing!" He shouted, angry that not one of them died. "Damn, this puts a small bug in my plan." But Jason just smiled. "So be it, the fool will live slightly longer." Jason stood up and got on Phantom's back, feeling the rush of air pass his face as the Organoid took off.

   "All of Prozen's forces are dead, a few did manage to escape but we took him out. Prozen is dead, so is his army." Valen said over the transmitter.

   Kruger smiled as he heard the command center burst into cheers and hurrahs. "Good work Commander." Kruger looked over at Fiona and Moonbay, both extremely happy. "Did Flyheight and Irvine make it out?"  
   "Yes sir." Valen said cheerfully. "Any orders remaining."

   "Help the wounded, help the civilians. We'll be there shortly." Kruger nodded to O'Connell to end the transmission.

   Rudolph walked over to Homaleff. "Prepare the Whale King, we'll leave as soon as its ready."

   "Yes your highness." Homaleff bowed and ran off.

   Thomas and Karl pulled the unconscious Van out of the cockpit, taking the straps off of his body. Irvine attended to Zeke who was lying on the ground, alive but wounded badly. 

   "Come on Van wake up." Thomas said, smacking him gently.

   "He'll be fine." Karl said, the rain was coming down softly now as the sun began to rise over the horizon. 

   "Yea." Thomas looked around, seeing if the Fury was still around but it was long gone. "Wonder why Raven let Van live this time?"

   Irvine shrugged as he walked over. "Who knows?" He smiled as he looked down at Van. "Kids a hero again. Doesn't seem possible for someone like van to actually exist."

    Thomas smiled. "Yea."

   "As long as he's on are side I don't think it matters." Karl said walking over to his Iron Kong.

   Ryss opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She could hear the rain clashing against the roof, drowning out every other sound. She looked down, Specula lying on the floor beside the bed she was is. Rubbing her face, she could feel bandages on it, remembering what Jason had done to her. He was angry at her for leaving, and for that he slashed her over and over. She would have died as well, but Specula had saved her. The blue Organoid loyal to her and none other. 

   "Should have let you die." Zack said, he was sitting on a chair staring at the girl with blue hair. "I wish he had."

   "For the nicest man I know you seem to hate me an awful lot." Ryss said, her eyes drowsy and head sore.

   "Nice to everyone except you." Zack stood up but watched as Specula quickly jumped up in front of him. "Would have killed you already if it wasn't for your damn Organoid."

   "Where's my father?" Ryss asked.

   "Down stairs, sleeping on a chair." Zack said sitting back down.

   Ryss got out of the bed and looked down at the bloodstained blanket and pillow. "I never knew why you hated me so much." She closed her eyes, remembering her past. "Nikolo never did."

   "He died because of you remember." Zack shouted at her.

   Ryss felt a tear run down her cheek. "He did, didn't he." Ryss lied back down on the bed. "The battle is over."

   Zack nodded. "I know, looks like there might actually be peace for once."

   "The shadows have only started to rise Zack." Ryss closed her eyes and fell asleep.

   Zack looked at her, trying to understand what she meant by that. His thoughts were shortened by the blast of thunder, which shook the old church. Zack shook his head and fell asleep as well.

   Van watched as the Whale King landed, about a dozen people rushing out. 

   "This is my favorite part." Valen said, his short brown hair gleamed in the sunlight.

   Van smiled but didn't say anything. He watched as Fiona jumped into his arms like she had done when he returned to her from the grave. They didn't say anything though, he just held her and stared at her beautiful light red eyes.

   Irvine walked over to Moonbay and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her wildly on her lips and neck.

   Moonbay welcomed it, kissing him back as well. "Glad to see you're alive."

   Irvine smiled. "Same to you."

   Rudolph stared up at the Palace City, it was basically destroyed and the desert around it filled with debris and smoke. "We'll have to rebuild all of this again." Rudolph smiled though as he put his arm around Marianne.


	23. Shadows Rising

Authors Notes: Yea I seem to be making a lot of mistakes, guess that's cause I'm rushing these chapters out so Ill slow it down a bit and get it right.

**_Shadows Rising_**

   Time slowly went on after the great battle, days turning into weeks, eventually becoming a month. Van had kept his promise to Fiona and Zeke. Taking time off from fighting, relaxing and enjoying themselves. He took them back to where there lives had all started together, the Windcolony. Nearly rebuilt after more then two months, it looked almost as it did before Raven took aim at the peaceful city. The few that had survived, including his sister Maria, welcomed him with open arms, and like most trying to understand how he could be standing in front of them. But they lost track of that wonder quickly, glad to see their hero, their friend, and their savior alive and well. 

   Raven had spent the time wandering the planet, lost like he had been the first time Van had defeated him in his GenoSauer. Though the reason was much different this time. He had defeated Van, and could have killed him if he chose to. But Raven didn't, he decided to spare Van. The same man who had ruined him, the same man who had tormented him, and the same man he felt a touch of jealousy towards. Raven let Van live, something he doubted he would ever know the answer to. Raven practically vanished from Zi, rare occasions would allow a person to see him.

   Zack had left Ryss and John, not willing to spend any more time then he had to with Ryss. He had gone back to what he had been doing, searching for the Tiger, searching for the truth of the magnificent lost race. The same race his most hated enemy belonged to. Ryss had spent the time with her father. Though while John wasn't her paternal father, he had found her in a pod similar to the one Fiona and Zeke had been found in. And from that day on he had taken care of her as if she was his true daughter. Her memory was blank however, slowly disappearing from her mind. She wasn't sure of anything that had happened since Jason had taken a knife and began to slash her. Vague images rested in her mind, but nothing more. 

   And then Jason remained, still wandering deep within the nights shadow. He had done nothing to anyone since the battle between the great rivals. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike at those he had molded, and created, and tormented. The Tiger waited patiently, its taste for flesh and blood growing stronger as the minutes passed on like days. The powerful Zoid eager for a fight against those it had wanted since the day it had been created. The drive to kill, the will to survive, and the burning spirit of the animal it represented gave it all the raw power it could ever need to destroy Van and Raven, to kill off the last of the race it had started centuries ago, and annihilate an entire universe of life. The same life that had caused its existence in the first place.

   Van watched as a few children played a game of tag under the warm morning sun. He smiled at the sight, remembering how he had done the same long ago, long before Fiona and Zeke had come into his life. Van took his eyes of them, looking around the rebuilt colony. The image of it slowly burning was still engraved in his mind, and it would never return to the way it was. He knew this was a great start though, and it was going in the right direction.

   "Van! Breakfast is ready if you want it!" Maria shouted as she set a few plates of food on a table.

   Van stood up and stretched, smiling as he walked into the newly built house.

   "Hi Van." Fiona said cheerfully. Zeke gave a roar of joy as well.

   "Hey." Van said taking a seat at the table slowly eating the bacon his sister had made, thinking about what he would do now.

   Jason smiled as he looked down at the two brothers, Karl and Thomas. Both near their Zoids, camping out for the night, not knowing that the darkest man they will ever meet stood just above them. Turning his head, facing Phantom Jason gave a smirk. "Kill one of them, wound the other but let him go." Jason listened to the growls and roars of his Organoid. "Doesn't matter which one, your choice." He watched his Organoid jump down the cliff and lay in the shadows, waiting for his prey to come into view. 

   "So how much longer until we reach Galena Canyon?" Thomas asked, pouring his brother a cup of coffee.

   "Best guess, another day." Karl said taking a drink.

   Thomas nodded. "Need to get these supplies there quick." He took a drink of the warm black coffee as well, looking up at the sky.

   "You here that?" Karl said standing up, looking over towards some bushes and shrubs.

   Thomas stood up as well, drawing out his sidearm. Watching in horror, a gray Organoid jumped out of the shrubs and onto Karl, biting into his neck. Dropping his coffee he opened fire at the Organoid but found himself on the ground quickly as well after the Organoid hit him across his head with its tail. 

   Phantom raised his foot and drove it down into the chest of Thomas, the sound of ribs snapping under the pressure filled the air. Looking back at the dying Karl and then back down at the screaming Thomas he jumped back up to his master, giving a low growl stating that his job was done.

   Jason looked down. "Good job Phantom." He smiled as he gently pet the Organoid across its head and back of the neck. "This should bring Van out of his little dream world." Jason turned and walked away, Phantom following him as usual.

   Thomas rolled on the ground, trying to get over to his brother but when he did it was far to late. "Karl!" The words from his screaming voice came out as a mixture of pain and sorrow. His brother's blood slowly collected around his cold, lifeless body. "Karl!" He screamed again, putting his hand over the bite wound. It did nothing to help though. Karl was dead, murdered by a wild Organoid. Thomas had forgotten about his own pain, the broken ribs a swollen chest. He began to sob as he did his best to make it to his Dibision. "Beek, call. Send a distress message to the Galena Canyon quick." He listened to the beeping sounds and crawled back to his brother, waiting to see if he would be joining him shortly.

   Zack picked up a few rocks, his sling was finally off and he could get back to work once again. This time around though, he had no help. No one around to help him search for the ancient secrets these ruins could hold. "Damnit." He yelled. For weeks he had been searching ruins by ruins, finding absolutely nothing. Zack tired, cold, and hungry walked back to his Sabertiger. Reaching in the back of the cockpit he took out a sandwich and took a seat under the make shift tent he put up to keep the rain off of him. Unwrapping the foil he took a bite and rested his back against his Zoid, pulling up a map. Scanning it with his right hand and eating his lunch with the other, he finally found the next set of ruins he would take a look at. Sitting back he finished his lunch and picked up the few things he had left out, quickly throwing it in the back of his Zoid to hurry out of the drenching rain. Zack quickly closed the cockpit and took off, though he decided to take his time. He took in a deep breath, listening to the rain pour down on his cockpit. Rubbing his temples he decided to see if John had found anything, though he was tempted not to because he knew Ryss would still be there. In the end however he decided to see what he had found.

   John flicked down a flashing switch on his transmitter and watched as Zack came up in the small window. "Zack." He was surprised to see the man calling him. "Something wrong?"

   Zack smiled. "No, just wanted to see if you found anything." 

   "Well no, haven't found a thing. Those pictures you gave me were useless like you said." John pulled up a wooden chair and took a seat. "How about you?"

   "Nothing. Four separate ruins and not a useful thing in them." 

   "Keep looking, Ill do the same." John switched off the transmitter.

   Zack shook his head, turning his attention back towards the path ahead. The rain ruined his visibility and he couldn't move anywhere fast. He pulled out the map again, pushing the coordinates into his computer and reading the information as it slowly came up. "Few days." He threw the map down on the floor. "Damn." Zack rubbed his temples again and stopped his Zoid. Drifting off, he finally fell asleep.

   Van walked out of the house and watched as the kids who he had watched playing earlier not gathered around his Blade Liger, admiring it as if they had never seen a Zoid before. Van smiled and walked up to them, three boys and a girl all about 10. "So you guys like Zoids?" Van said as he came up behind them.

   "Yep." One the tallest of the group replied. "My father used to pilot a Terrace, but the Empire shot him down."

   Van watched as the boy closed his eyes, facing down at the ground. "Yea I know what that's like." Van thought about his father.

   "Have you been in any battles?" The smallest one said, he was the only one who seemed younger then the rest.

   The girl smacked him across the back of his head. "This is Van Flyheight, of course he's been in battles." 

   The boy rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't know who he was. You didn't have to hit me."

   "Yes I did. You should know who he is." 

   "Leave him alone Sally, he doesn't know who he is. He's 7 years old." The tallest boy said again.

   "I know how old he is, but he should still know who Van Flyheight is." Sally replied.

   "I didn't know who he was either." The boy who had remained silent said, standing far in the back. "Don't really like these things anyways." He turned and walked off, his hands in his pocket.

   Van knew who else had that same thought. "How come you don't like Zoids?" 

   "Cause they do nothing but kill. Killed me uncles family last year, killed my grandparents as well."

   "Sorry to hear that." Van walked up to the boy, thought he should try and cheer him up. "Hey want to try and pilot the Blade Liger." 

   The boy looked up and smiled. "Sure." 

   Van took the boy over to the Blade Liger and picked him up, putting him in the front pilot seat. "Ever piloted a Zoid before?"

   The boy shook his head, seemingly a lot happier now, a huge smile crossing his face. 

   "Hang on a sec." Van turned his body and faced the house. "Zeke! Come here!" He shouted watching as the Organoid came sprinting out. Van turned back to the boy. "So what's your name?"

   "Ralph." He said, looking down at the console.

   "Alright Ralph, put your hand on the throttles right there and push them forward." He looked over at Zeke and nodded, watching the Organoid merge with the Blade Liger. The Zoid stood up and quickly took off. Van smiled and turned back to the other three kids who stood there in awe, watching there friend pilot the same Zoid that had saved there lives many of times.

   Fiona and Maria came out, watching the Blade Liger run around on the desert sand. Fiona smiled as Van stood over by the group of kids showing them how to pilot the Zoid.

   "Van's changed a lot since he left me." Maria said.

   Fiona nodded. "I know he has."

   Maria looked down and smiled walking back into the house. She could tell how much Fiona loved him.

   Van watched the Blade Liger sprint around outside of the town. The sight made him laugh. "Alright Zeke! Bring it back!" Van yelled, watching the Zoid slow down at walk up to the town. He watched the cockpit open up, Ralph smiling as he unfastened himself from the Zoid and got out of the cockpit. "Wasn't so bad was it."

   Ralph just shook his head and walked back up to his friends.

   Fiona smiled at the sight. She knew Van had changed a lot over the course of time. Starting out as a hard headed, over confident pilot to a decent, respectful man. Though Fiona knew he was still hard headed, he was much better now. And his heart was always good, that was the best thing about him to Fiona.

   Van watched as a jeep pulled up into the city. A tall, well-built man who seemed to be in his late 30's, wearing a full-rimmed tan hat got out and walked up to him. "Mr. Flyheight." He said, taking his hat off and resting it against his heart, revealing his slick, blond hair combed back. "I'm looking for Fiona Lynnette."

   Van nodded. "Yea sure, um why? If you don't mind me asking that is."

    "My name is Jack Phillips, I worked with her and Dr. D a few years ago. I found something that she might find very interesting." Jack found Fiona staring at him on the porch of a house. "Miss Lynnette!" He yelled only loud enough for her to hear.

   "Hi Jack." Fiona replied, very surprised to see him but she was able to hide it.

   "I found something you should really take a look at."

   "What is it?"

   "Ruins, old, old ruins. Talks about Zoid Eve, how she was created, everything about the Zodians. It's amazing."

   Fiona smiled, relishing the thought that she may finally be able to learn about her past. "How far is it from here?"

   "Day and a half if we drive straight through. Interested?"

   Fiona looked over at Van and walked up to him. "Do you mind if I go with Jack and see what he found?"

   Van smiled, he knew how much she wanted to find out about the Zodians. "Yea, just meet up with me at New Helic in two weeks, that enough time for you."

   Fiona smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Ok, Ill meet you again in two weeks." She turned and walked towards the jeep.

   "Ill watch her." Jack said walking up besides Van. "She'll be back alright." He walked over and got into the jeep as well.

   Van nodded and watched as Fiona put her hand up, saying goodbye to him once again. Though this time he knew she would be back, and pretty quick as well. Van put his hand up as well, watching the jeep until it was out of his sight. "Come on Zeke, let's go." Van looked for the kids, they all gathered around Ralph, admiring and congratulating him. Van got in the cockpit and waved to Maria, who smiled and waved back. He went off, leaving his old home and returning back to what he does so well.

   "Ryss you need to eat." John said, watching the girl turn down another meal. "Ryss, you've hardly eaten anything since you came back. What's wrong with you."

   Ryss looked up at him, she was sitting down near a window, looking out at the horizon. "He's still out there."

   "Ryss who is out there." John had heard the same thing for a month now. "Ryss, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

   Ryss closed her eyes. "I don't know. He's hiding my memory though, he doesn't want me to tell anyone about him."

   John put the plate of pasta down on a table near her. "Please try and eat Ryss. Maybe you'll remember who he is if you do."

   Ryss felt her eyes start to water. "Raven." She said, turning her head back out to the blue sky.

   Raven walked through the swampy marsh in the freezing night, Shadow besides him. The Fury was destroyed once again, damaged far beyond any kind of repair he could do. So Raven hid it, making sure no one would use its destructive power. "Why didn't I kill Van?" Raven said to Shadow, even a month after he still wondered why he decided to spare Van. He listened to Shadow, the Organoid giving a reason though he didn't believe it. Crossing the swamp was tiring work, the soft mud sucking in Raven's boots and the thick trees and shrubs made it difficult to find a decent path. Raven stopped and looked up, a sound crossing his ear. "You hear that Shadow?" He looked around and felt the wind of something cross his face. An arrow had been driven into an old tree, and had come inches from entering through his head. Shadow hissed and looked around, Raven diving to the ground, pulling out a knife. Looking up, he watched as a shadowy figure soon formed into a human being, then turning into a familiar one. It was the same girl he had seen at Prozen's base.

   "You killed my father!" Alice shouted at Raven, putting another arrow into the crossbow she held in her hands.

   "Maybe your father should have picked a better ally." Raven said rising to his feet.

   Alice shook her head furiously and raised the crossbow, aiming it between Raven's eyes.

   Raven smiled as Shadow pounced on the girl, the arrow flying up into the trees. Walking over he signaled Shadow to get off of her. He picked Alice up by the hair. She was wearing a black coat, trying to blend in with the night sky. Her face was covered with mud, the same with her arms and body. "Normally I would kill you."

   "Then do it and get it over with. I don't have anything else to live for." Alice said, flicking some of the mud on her face into Raven's eyes.

   Raven let her go and got off of his knee. "Your father was pathetic enough to join Prozen anyways, he deserved to die."

   Alice stood up and smacked Raven. "Don't talk about him like that!" Alice shouted at him, tears now mixing with the mud on her face.

   Raven turned his head backs towards her and smiled. "Anyone who works with Prozen is pathetic." He watched as Alice got ready to smack him again, but he caught her wrist before she could make contact. "Don't do that again!" Raven shouted, twisting her arm behind her back, listening to her give a quiet shriek of pain. "You think you're the only one who lost parents! Mine were killed when I was 9 years old!" Raven continued to shout at her. "Do you know who raised me!" Raven threw her on the ground. "That son of a bitch Prozen!" Raven went to kick her, but stopped as he decided not to. He lowered his head, listening to her start to cry. "Ill let you come with me until we get to a city." He started walking forward quickly.

   "I don't need your help." Alice's voice had a strong, sobbing tone in it.

   "Then don't take it!" Raven said turning back around, shouting at her. "I don't owe you anything."

   Alice stood up again, her blond hair now stripped black with mud. He face and body covered with dirt and mud as well. "Yea you do, you killed my father. You owe me something."

   Raven stared her in the eyes, his face stiff and tight. "And I am, I'm letting you come with me. If you don't take it then that's your problem." 

   Alice wiped her face and nodded. "Fine, Ill go with you." 

   "Come Shadow." Raven said turning back around and continuing the path were he had left off.

   Alice walked fast, keeping up with Raven and his Organoid. 

   "Damn bandits." Irvine said, firing a few more shots at the two Guysacks. "Moonbay what the Hell are you waiting for, get out oh here."

   Moonbay smiled, watching Irvine pilot the Lighting Saiex. "Why, you have everything under control." 

   Irvine smiled as he finally hit one of the Guysacks, its command system freezing up. "Only one more to go." But he watched as the Guysack pilot decided he had no chance and ran off. Irvine started to chase but stopped as Moonbay told him to stop.

   "Let him go Irvine, he's not going to mess with us again." 

   Irvine pulled his Saiex back up on the trailer and jumped out, getting into the Gustav. "Should have let me gone after him. Wouldn't have taken to long."

   Moonbay laughed. "Unless he had a few more friend back there."

   "Could have taken a dozen of those pilots." 

   Moonbay put her hand on his face, watching Irvine smile as she did. "When are we actually going to get married?" She asked, he never had old her an actual date for there wedding.

   "Whenever we get the money I guess." 

   "What did you do with the money the Republic and Empire gave you?"

   Irvine smiled, not saying anything in response. 

   "Fine then be that way." Moonbay put the Gustav in drive and set it back on its path. They had to deliver a few supplies for the Empire, they were needed at a base recently attacked by a few bandits and the pay was good like always. She smiled, watching Irvine doze off quickly. "Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders, basically talking to herself.


	24. New Love

   Authors Notes: Damn this thing is turning into a novel. Alright, your gonna find lot more confusing stuff in this chap but Hell that's what I do. Little part you'll read that talks about some guys wanting revenge on Van, its something that happened during that 4 year gap between CC and GF. Ill give out some more info as it goes on. And all of this is actually notin more then a bunch of side-stories leading up to the main thing in my story so bare with me on that. So enjoy.

**_New Love_**

   "Hey Thomas." Van said walking into the small room within the hospital. O'Connell had told him about Thomas and Karl and Van rushed over to see how his friend was doing. "Feeling any better?"

   Thomas nodded, wires attached to his chest and neck, which in turn ran back to a few machines. An IV bag hung above his bed, pumping the clear sugar water into the vein in his right arm. "Karl's dead."

   "I know, what happened though?" Van said pulling a seat up to the bed.

   "A wild Organoid attacked us, killed him and wounded me." Thomas lowered his head. "So where's Fiona?"

   Van hated it when Thomas brought her up, though he was almost always able to hide it. "Some ruins with a friend of hers and Dr. D. She'll be back in a week."      

   Thomas nodded. "So how long are you staying?"

   "Not long, just came here to see how you were doing. I have to get back to New Helic, Colonel Hermann wants to talk with me." Van didn't tell him the real reason for going back.

   "Do you know when there burying Karl?" Thomas closed his eyes as he spoke.

   "In a few days." Van stood up.

   "Maybe he'll come back like you did." Thomas for some reason doubted that though, but the thought soothed him slightly.

   Van looked down, making a fist. "Maybe." After a month Van still wasn't sure how he was alive, all he knew was that he was once again the living, breathing Van Flyheight. He walked out, saying goodbye to Thomas and hurried down to his Blade Liger. "Ready Zeke." He said jumping into the cockpit. The Organoid gave a low growl, following the Blade Liger as it began to move. 

   Zack jumped down from the cliff, trying to escape the men following him. "What the Hell are these guys doing!" He shouted to himself, running through a grassy area in the ruins.

   A tall man stopped the other two behind him. "Hang on." He looked around. The man was built strong and sturdy, his short beard and gray hair made him look older then he really was. "Shark, take the long way round to the other side."

   Shark, a tall and round man nodded. He to had gray hair and beard, again making him look much older then he was. "Got it." He said rushing off back down the hallway they came from.

   "Bino, follow him across the field. Ill take the other way." 

   Bino was also a tall and well-built man in his early 20's. He had long brown hair put in a ponytail. "Sure thing Jarno." He pulled out a handgun and began to run across the field.

   Jarno turned and rushed around through a few passages, running into a fist.

   Zack shook his hand from the impact and gave Jarno another jab to the jaw. "Better have a damn good reason for wanting me dead."

   Jarno stood up and dodged another punch, driving his fist into Zack's stomach. "Can't let people know where here. Might get us a some trouble with a few enemies."

   Zack swung again but missed, feeling a fist drive into his cheek. Falling to the ground, he threw his leg into Jarno's forcing both men to fall to the ground.

   "Let me take him boss." Shark said walking up, picking Zack up by the neck.

   Zack looked at him, trying his best to breath. "La..ast chh...an..n.cee" He said gasping for air.

   Shark laughed, slamming him against a wall. "Last chance for what."

   Zack kicked the large man in the groin and felt the release of his massive hand. Take a second to catch his breath he took off running again.

   "Shark you idiot!" Jarno shouted, shooting at the fleeing man. 

   Zack stopped as he found himself staring down the barrel of a rifle, a fourth man appearing. "Damn." He said diving down to the floor taking the man's feet from underneath him, forcing him to fall down as well. He picked up the rifle, but heard a bullet shot and saw a small crater form in the wall inches from him. Zack dropped the gun and took off running once again, doing his best to dodge the incoming fire.

   Jarno opened fire, empting the magazine as his ammo depleted. "Damn him." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Cliff, get your Storm Sworder ready. Have Rud take the Saiex."

   Cliff picked up his walkie-talkie. "Alright." He turned his head, facing the short and lean Rudy who they all called Rud for short. "Rud, get the Saiex ready."

   Rud jumped out of his chair. "Bout time we got some action." He put on a jacket and gloves, rushing towards the hanger and jumping into his Lighting Saiex.

   Zack turned down a narrow hall, he was out of breath but knew he couldn't stop running. "Damnit, how the Hell do I get out of here." Zack bent over, resting his hands on his knees. Footsteps began to fill the air and he knew exactly whom they belonged to. "Guys don't give up." He said to himself, sprinting once again. 

   Bino smiled as the Zack came into his weapons sights. "Got ya." He smiled, opening fire.

   Zack jumped in the air as a large bullet hole appeared behind him, a cloud of smoke rising from it. "Great!" He shouted, furious about his current situation. Zack crashed through a door, only to find another man standing there.

   Cliff looked at him and smiled. "Not to bright, are you." He pulled out his handgun and cocked it back.

   Zack drove his shoulder into the man, the gun going off and the bullet hitting the roof. He was able to wrestle the gun away but felt a sharp pain pass through his body, followed quickly by a loud bang.

   Shark looked down at the wounded man, lowering his rifle as he did. "Should let me kill him." 

   "Not yet, might be someone from the Republic or Empire. Last thing we need in for them to get involved." Jarno said picking up Zack by the back of his shirt. "Gave us a run there for a while." He threw him down. "Might have got away if you didn't decide to barge in on Cliff." He looked up at Shark and nodded.

   The big man grabbed the unconscious body and threw it over his massive shoulders.

   "Make sure there isn't anyone around." Jarno said to Cliff, but kept an eye on Shark.

   "Yes sir." Cliff said walking over to the hanger. "Hey Rud, no need to get in anymore."

   Rud looked up and slammed a fist into his console. "Damnit, I joined to get some action."

   "Relax kid, you'll get your shot." Cliff put on a helmet and his gloves and got into his Storm Sworder. He pressed a few buttons on the console, opening the hanger doors and revealing a bright sun. The Storm Sworder took off and flew at a high altitude, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of life. "Hey Jarno." Cliff said, looking down at a excavation site only 40 kilometers away from the current ruins they were using as a base. "Got some diggers bringing up the Faunas Ruins."

   Jarno flicked on the transmitter and looked at the image.

   "Want me to bomb um, make sure they don't come back." Cliff said, excepting Jarno to give him the green light.

   Jarno thought but shook his head. "No, let them be. Anyone down there of importance."

   Cliff looked down, using his laser target as a scope. The tan desert sand made it difficult to get a clear view of their faces. "Not sure." Cliff took a closer look and smiled. "Hey Jarno, look familiar." He sent the image over the transmitter.

   Jarno smiled. "Flyheight with her to?"

   Cliff did his best to scan the area but found nothing. "Na, don't see that damn Blade Liger anywhere."

   "The Blade Liger doesn't always have to be with him." Jarno said, looking at the image.

   Cliff shook his head and continued scanning. "Have to get out of here Jarno, they might have some sensors down there."

   "Alright, get back here quick." Jarno watched as Shark walked back in.

   "Locked him up." Shark said taking a seat next to Jarno and watched him give off a big smile. "Something up?"

   "Payback my friend, payback." Jarno flipped back to the image, showing the young blond girl.

   Shark smiled, shouting with glee. "Little punks gonna pay big time." Shark stood up laughing his big laugh.

   "Flyheights not with her. Course I'm sure we can get him running here real quick." Jarno walked out, smiling with a chance for revenge.

   Raven walked into the small colony, massive corn and wheat fields rested on the outskirts of it. Alice and Shadow trailed behind him, forcing him to travel much slower then he wanted. "Alright, I did my part." Raven said turning back to Alice. 

   Alice looked at him, amazed at how stubborn he was. "Why don't you rest a little. We've been walking for four days."

   Raven closed his eyes. "Last thing I need to do is stay with you any longer." He opened his eyes and looked at Shadow. "Come Shadow."

   Alice grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back. "Your exhausted!" She shouted. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

   "Did you forget you tried to kill me once already." Raven said, gently picking her arm off of his shoulder.

   Alice smiled. "I never liked my father that much anyways." She turned and continued to walk into the colony.

   Raven stared at her and smiled. "Come on Shadow. We can rest here for the night." He followed the path Alice was taking. A few minutes later Raven found himself in a market area. A few carts and a lot of crowds filled the area. Raven walked up to one of the carts and picked up a orange.

   "Better be paying for that kid." A tall, tan skinned man said pointing a knife at Raven.

   Raven shook his head and threw the man some money.

   "You steal to." Alice said jokingly.

   Raven didn't answer, he just took out his knife and cut the orange in half. "Here." 

   Alice took the half piece of orange Raven had offered her. "Thanks." She said, smiling at the boy.

   Zack opened his eyes and gave a loud scream of pain. He rubbed his back, feeling a thick dampness over his shirt. He also felt a hole go a few inches into his body. "Damnit!" He screamed trying to stand up, though the pain was extremely excruciating. "Hold me here." Zack ripped the leg of a wooden chair off and walked over to the door, chipping away at the rusted hinges. He gritted his teeth, trying to absorb the intense pain flowing through his body. Finally though it got to a point were he couldn't take it anymore and just gave up on the door. He lied down on the floor, taking in the pain as it came, doing his best to ignore it. The room was small and it held noting but a wooden table and chair. The door was made of wood as well, and he would ram it with his body if the bullet wound didn't torment him so much. Zack looked at his watch but just ripped it off of his wrist when he saw it was crushed. He got up and turned his body to the door. "Hell with this." He reared his shoulder down and charged the door only to fall straight back to the floor after impact, the entire right side of his body creating a new pain. Zack stared up at the roof breathing hard through his mouth, licking his lips. He scanned the room again, searching for any way to escape or help out in that process but there was nothing. Zack closed his eyes, waiting to die.

   Raven lied there on the bed, his eyes closed though he wasn't asleep. He could hear the water splashing in the shower, Alice cleaning herself off. Shadow came up besides him, resting his head on his master's chest. Raven stroke Shadow gently, it helped calm his nerves. "Nothing for us to do anymore Shadow." Raven said, his eyes still closed and his body recovering. "We have no Zoid. We have nothing to fight for." He paused, thinking of what words to say next. "We have nothing once again." Shadow was now useless to Raven, but he would never let him go or even think about hurting him. Shadow was one of the few things he ever cared about. Raven felt a soft, cool hand rub up against his cheek. Opening his eyes he saw Alice, her dark blond hair clumped together from the water. The nightgown she had found in one of the closets was skin tight on her. Raven stared at her, her beauty and prestige.

   "Sorry, I thought you were sleeping." She said turning back around.

   "I don't sleep much anymore." Raven replied, lost in his thoughts. He watched as Shadow got up and walked over to the corner of the room, lying down and closing his eyes.

   "That's not good for you." Alice smiled sitting on the edge of the bed with him.

   Raven didn't answer, he just closed his eyes again.

   "Something's bothering you." 

   "Nothing's bothering me." Raven replied back immediately.

   "Something is, otherwise you wouldn't be acting like you are."

   Raven opened his eyes once again and raised his head to her. "How would you know how I act. For all you know I might always be like this."

   Alice gave a soft, sweet laugh. "I doubt you do. Besides, you're more famous then you give yourself credit for."

   Raven smiled. "Am I. What am I famous for."

   "Cold, cruel, heartless, murderous, and a few other nasty things."

   "And you think there right."

   Alice shook her head. "You're a complete opposite. If you were then you would have killed me already, killed Van when you fought at the Palace."

   "Like I killed your father."

   She smiled. "I told you, I never really liked him."

   "So why did you try to kill me?" This was starting to interest Raven.

   "If I wanted to kill you I would have, I have a very good aim."

   Raven watched as she came closer to him.

   "You shouldn't worry about anything Raven. Leave Van alone, you've already beat him. Settle down a bit."

   Raven watched as she slowly came on top of him, and felt as she gently kissed his lips. She reminded him of Fiona, and that seemed to be the reason he liked this girl so much.

   "Something wrong?" Alice asked as she moved her lips away from his.

   "You remind me of someone." That's all Raven said as he put his arms around her and gently kissed her back, feeling her arms crawl under his back, holding him tightly against her.

   Jason opened his eyes and laughed. "Raven, Raven, Raven. Turning soft on me my friend." He looked over at Phantom and the Tiger. "What shall we do about this." Jason listened, the Tiger give off a soft growl. Standing up, he brushed the gravel off of him and walked over to the Zoid. "Raven has no idea of the shadow following him. "Damn shame, results in so many broken hearts." Jason held out his palm and smiled. "What to do?" Jason closed his eyes. "Van and Fiona will be having there own problems soon enough, and Zack cant do much at this time. Ryss." Jason thought, but shook his head. "Ryss is on the verge of insanity." He opened his eyes and looked at his Organoid. "Well Phantom, you know exactly what to do." He listened as the Organoid hissed and ran out of the catacomb. Jason turned back to his Zoid, the Tiger. "Raven, Shadow, and the Tiger. What a team that would be." Jason smiled again, releasing a breath of air through his mouth. "Shame he had to get so soft. Far cry from what I intended him to be." Jason smile died away as he was beginning to realize that nothing was turning out the way he had hoped. Van and Fiona should be much closer then they were now, Zack and Ryss should be at each others throats, and Raven. Raven was supposed to be as cold-hearted as he had ever been. "Damn that little bitch." He said, his voice deep and dark. "Ill personally kill her." He thought of what was would be best. "Slitting her throat, always enjoyable. Beating her till she draws her last breath." Jason was speaking the exact words the Tiger drove into his mind. "We'll have to make Raven watch." Jason smiled as he jumped onto the Zoid. "Raven, if you only knew how much I enjoy this."


	25. Clouds of Hatred

**_Clouds of Hatred_**

   Jarno walked into the small room, about 8 men sat down at a table that took up nearly the entire space. "Shark, Cliff, Gabriel. You three are the only ones here besides me who remember exactly what he Flyheight did." He watched as they all nodded. "So this is personal for the four of us." Jarno turned his attention to the other five men. "You five however, have no clue exactly what this means for us."

   Rud smiled. "I know what happened. You guys got wiped by Van, what else could I add to that."

   Shark laughed. "Only half of it."

   "It was only three years ago moron, I know what happened." Rud killed his smile as he turned back to Jarno.

   "Shark's right kid." Gabriel, a bald man, huge in size and incomparable in strength said going to Shark's defense. "We had to biggest crime syndicate this planet had ever seen. The Republic and Empire never dared to lay a finger on us, always blaming someone else for are crimes. Then Van Flyheight, some 16-year-old punk comes in and humiliates us. Since then they've been arresting all of us, slowly but they have been. This is very personal." He stood up and put a heavy windbreaker jacket on, turning his attention to Jarno. "How are we going to get him over here?"

   "That girl he's always with is in the ruins over in the east. We take her, get Flyheight running over here." He gave off a slight smirk. "Then we give him what he deserves." Jarno pointed to Shark and Gabriel. "You bring her here. Rud, Bino cover them and make sure they have to Republic or Imperial Zoids around."

   Both Bino and Rud got up and walked out.

   "Toni." He said, looking at a short man with black hair. "Get a comm. ready for New Helic."

   Toni stood up and walked out. Nodding his head to Jarno as he did.

   Jarno looked at the two youngest men. Andy, a 16 year-old average sized blond man with spiked up hair stood up. "Andy, get your Gun Sniper and set it up on the plateau behind the ruins."

   Andy stood up and just walked out, not speaking or making any gesture what so ever.

   Tommy, the last boy was only 13 years old. A runaway who was probably the best pilot besides Jarno, Cliff, and Gabriel. "Tommy, I want you to take on Van."

   "Are you serious!" Cliff shouted, jumping up from his chair.

   "Very, we'll be covering you but I want to see if he has the guts to kill you, let alone match your skill." 

   "Sure." Tommy said smiling. He got up and walked out.

   The room was now empty except for Cliff and Jarno.

   "Van will kill him in less then a minute, you know that." Cliff said frustrated that Jarno would even bring it up.

   "Next to you, me, and Gabriel he's the best we have. And that gap isn't far apart." 

   "I know that but he's 13 years old. And Van beat the crap out of us when we fought him."

   "Cliff will you relax. Van is gonna die, simple as that."

   "Willing to bet your life on that. Might not be so lucky this time." 

   "You know that WarShark we found. Shark will be waiting for Van, and if Tommy starts to lose he'll finish him off."

   "Shark is a terrible pilot, you know that."

   "I know, but trust me. Remember Tyko?"

   Cliff nodded. "Sure, why."

   "Told me a few months ago the best weapon to use against the Blade Liger is a Class 2 Gauss Rifle."

   Cliff smiled. "Were you going to get those, even the Republic and Empire haven't been able to produce one of that caliber."

   "We have Tyco's Silver Kong."

   Cliff dropped his jaw slightly. "We do?"

   "Sure, that's the Zoid Tommy will pilot. Shark will be waiting under the sand with a few MRM missiles. Andy will have his sights set on him with the Gun Sniper. You'll be flying above with your Storm Sworder. And Gabriel will be on top of the ruins with the .120 Blast Rifle. He won't escape this time."

   Cliff smiled. "Alright, what do you need me to do now."

   "Show Tommy the controls of the Silver Kong." Jarno walked out, not waiting for him to reply.

   Gabriel jumped in his Command Wolf and woke it up, opening the hanger. "Ready Sharkey."

   "I hate it when you call me that!" Shark shouted furiously.

   Gabriel smiled, watching the Dibision rush out of the hanger. 

   Bino watched as Rud took off in his Lighting Saiex. "Slow down Rud, all we have to do is cover."

   Rud bit his lip and nodded. "Damn I need some action."

   "Relax, we have the money coming in. That's all I'm worried about." Bino replied.

   "Well I'm not you." Rud slowed down his Saiex turned away from the Dibision and Command Wolf and running along side Bino's Guysack.

   "Hang on a second Shark." Gabriel said, stopping his Command Wolf.

   "What's up?" Shark asked, looking around.

   Gabriel looked around. "Hellcats."

   Shark turned on his Zoids infrared sensor, viewing a list of information that came up along with it. "Six of um." 

   Gabriel switched his comm. frequency to match Rud's. "Rud, you see those Hellcats?"

   Rud looked around. "No, where are they."

   "Turn on your infrared scanner moron." Shark replied scolding him.

   Rud shook his head and looked at the six light red images appearing on his screen. "Ok, now what."

   "Idiot." Gabriel mumbled to himself. "Take them out." He switched his comm. to the Guysack. "Bino, pick up the pieces of Rud when they get through with him."

   "Sure." Bino said, watching the Lighting Saiex burst down the hill.

   Rud opened fire, targeting the Lighting Saiex with his cannon, taking one of them down.

   Jack heard the fire and looked up at the Lighting Saiex attacking them. "What the Hell are they doing?" He said to himself, looking around. "Everyone get underground now!" He shouted, dropping the book he was holding.

   "Look at um scatter Gabriel." Shark said.

   Gabriel nodded. "Lets move in slowly."

   "Right."

   Bino watched as the Lighting Saiex fell to the ground from the intense fire from the Hellcats small cannons. "Moron." He said quickly taking his Guysack down, shooting at each of the Hellcats.

   Shark jumped out of his Dibision and took out a rifle. "So what do we do?"

   Gabriel took out two pistols and smiled. "Kill them all, just make sure the girl is taken back alive."

   Shark nodded climbed down the ladder, Gabriel quickly following.

   "What's going on?" Fiona asked watching a few men take out rifles and handguns.

   "Someone's attacking us." Jack took her to a room and had her sit down. "Hang out here until we take care of this."

   Fiona nodded and watched as Jack closed the door.

   "Guys need me to come down there?" Bino asked, shooting down the last Hellcat.

   Gabriel smiled. "Naw, we can handle this." 

   Shark kicked open the door and watched as flashes of bright lights appeared in front of him.

   Gabriel dove out of the way, watching as bullets continued to drive through Shark's stomach and chest and his blood splattering all over. "Damn!" He yelled, pulling out a grenade. "Enjoy." He bit off the pin and threw the ball into the hole and waited for the explosion to go off. It did and he ran in, shooting through the smoke. He listened as the fire continued and he dove behind a crate. Gabriel pulled out another grenade and bit off the pin, throwing it over his head and the crate, covering his face as it went off. Again he stood up and shot, feeling a bullet rip through his left thigh. He dove behind the crate again and grabbed the wound. 

   Bino moved his Guysack into position to fire at the men. "Get out of there Gab, Ill take care of um."

   Gabriel got on his knees and crawled out quickly, listening to the cannon fire from the gray Guysack. He waited for Bino to fire off a few shots and waved his hands. "Enough." He looked over at Shark's dead body and almost gagged. "Bino, clear it out. Take Rud with you."

   Bino nodded and jumped out, handing Rud a handgun. "Lets go." 

   Rud nodded and jumped down, feeling the hard impact of the ground.

   "Why the Hell do you think they invented ladders." Gabriel said smiling, gritting his teeth from the pain.

   "You alright?" Bino asked, staying away from the entrance. 

   "Yea." Gab ripped off a sleeve and tied it tightly around his thigh. "Got Shark though."

   Bino nodded. "Rud what the Hell are you doing!" He yelled, watching the man walk in front of the entrance. A bullet ripped through his chest.

    "Idiot!" Gad screamed. He looked back up at Bino. "Damn these guys mean business." Picking up his gun, he ducked and turned around the corner, firing his weapon. He heard a man scream in pain shortly after he fired the first shot. "Go now!" 

   Bino ran into the opening, firing his rifle at anything that moved, it didn't take long though. Only two more men were still there. "Looks like a damn war-zone in here." Bino said reloading his weapon. He stared at the dead bodies, about a dozen of them covered the floor. "Damn what the Hell do they have so many men for?"

   Jack listened, but the fire had stopped. Only two men remained, himself and his assistant Palo. "Do we have another way out of here?"

   Palo, an averaged sized man with black hair smiled as he pulled out a few sticks of dynamite. "Will in a few minutes."

   Jack smiled and nodded. 

   Bino sprinted through the tunnel, running into a tall man wearing a full-rimmed hat. He dove to the ground and crawled back behind the corner. Reloading his weapon he quickly turned and fired off two shots and turned back. He heard the man scream and smiled. He stood up and ran around but saw the man standing up unharmed.

   Jack fired his weapon at the mans head, killing him instantly.

   Jarno lowered his head. "Andy, Toni, Cliff. Get that girl now!" He yelled.

   "Palo lets go, I got the last one!" He yelled hearing the man running over. Jack opened the door Fiona was in. "Lets go, we got the last one."

   Fiona nodded, startled by the amount of gunfire she had heard.

   Gabriel took one of the men's shotguns and crawled behind a corner, hearing a few footsteps running over.

   Jack led the group, Fiona behind him and Palo following her.

   Gab watched the three run around, firing at Palo's back creating 7 red on his body.

   Jack stopped forcing Fiona to crash into him. Quickly he got up and made an attempt to raise his gun.

   Gab gave the shotgun a pump and shot Jack in his chest and watched him fall straight to the ground.

   Fiona looked around in horror at all the death that was occurring, all of the violence and useless slaughtering. 

   Gab raised his gun at Fiona, but didn't fire. "Caused some trouble for us little girl." He said able to stand up.

   Toni ran up behind them and wrapped his forearm around Fiona's neck.

   Gab stood up and pulled out a needle and tube. "Won't hurt much." He smiled as he drove it into her bicep, pushing down and injecting the fluid into her body. 

   Fiona tried to scream but Toni had his hand tightly over her mouth and neck. As the poison quickly took effect, it forced her to fall into a deep sleep.

   Gab looked down, watching as one of the men were still alive. "Bastard." He mumbled pumping his weapon and shooting the downed man. "Lets go!" He yelled with rage.

   Jarno had his hands over his eyes. "Three dead, one wounded."

   Cliff shook his head. "Going to have to change your plan a bit."

   "Just wait till I get my hands around his neck." Jarno said slamming a fist into the wooden table, breaking it into two.

   "Tommy's ready, should give Van a run for his life."

   "Hopefully he'll take his life." 

   Raven quickly opened his eyes and a clash of thunder filled the night sky. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Alice was asleep next to him, his arm around her shoulder and chest. Raven smiled and got up, looking at Shadow who was asleep as well in the corner of the room. He walked over to the window and looked out. The hard rain clattered loudly on the roof and sandy ground below the room they were staying in. Raven pulled up a chair and looked out. The stars and moons hidden behind the stormy clouds, and only a few streetlights brightened the extremely dark town.

   Jason smiled as he stared up at Raven, the rain beating on his body as well as Phantom's. The gray Organoid took a step forward. "Phantom wait." He smiled. "I want Raven to feel this lose. Let them get attached, then we'll kill her." Jason looked out into the desert night, it was a black abyss shaded by the pouring rain. "But lets torture him a bit anyways." Jason closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts on bringing back the souls of the dead, ones Raven would find entertaining.

   Raven stared out. "Darkness." He said softly, not wanting to wake Alice up. "All there seems to be anymore." Again his voice was soft. He closed his eyes, thinking about his old life long before Prozen. A clash of thunder once again halted his train of thought. He looked out, two shady figures were standing just outside the light. Shortly though, his eyes focused on the dark spot and the shady figures began to mold into people he had seen before, and it didn't take long for him to realize who they were. "Mom." He said pausing a moment to rub his eyes. "Mom, dad!" He shouted this time, slamming the door open and running out into the heavy storm. Raven ran towards the ghostly figures, smiling and laughing from joy. It was the first time he had done that since the night his parents died. Bur Raven stopped in his tracks, watching the two figures slowly vanish into the pitch-black night. "No." Raven said softly, his tears mixing with the heavy rain falling on his face. "Nooo!" Raven screamed, his voice choppy and filled with sorrow.

   Jason looked down at the crying Raven. "Nå De forstår til slutt hva De behandler, og til slutt lærer Deres sted blant min pawns!" He shouted towards the sky, the ancient language of Zoid Eve filling the night with a haunting tone. "Come Phantom, we will let him be." He said with a soft whisper this time.

   Raven heard the words and they sent a dark chill down his spine. The dark shadow of a man and an Organoid stared down at him and slowly walked away. Raven knew who it was.

   "Raven!" Alice shouted running over to him. He was on the ground. Crying and sobbing as if he had just lost someone he loved. She put her arms under his arms and picked him up out of the mud. "What's wrong, why did you run out here?"

   Raven looked at her, his eyes burning with anger, rage, and hatred. "Get out of here now!" He shouted.

   Alice looked at him, puzzled that he would say that. "What. Why?"

   "He'll kill you, like he kills anyone I start to love. He's a cold hearted beast." Raven took her off of his shoulder and threw it to the side. "Get away from me!"

   Alice stared at him but didn't budge. "Who's going to kill me?"

   Raven looked at her furiously. "Will you listen to me! He will kill you, and he will do it to torment me like he always does." Raven looked up at the room they had been staying in. "Shadow!" He yelled, watching his Organoid come running towards him. 

   "You're not leaving without me Raven." 

   "I'm tired of watching people die because of him. I hate him and I wish he would just die!" Raven closed his eyes, calming down the rage that had built in him. "He's been doing this for my entire life." His voice now had a sobbing tone to it. "Tormenting me, molding me into whatever he wants. He kills anyone I start to love, or makes sure they can never love me back. It's disgusting, but there isn't a thing anyone can do to stop it."

   Alice walked up to him and put her arms around his back, holding him tightly against her. The rain continued to pour down, and the flash of lighting filled the dark and evil night. Raven's hair matted down to his scalp, Shadow keeping close to his master.

   Raven looked down at the ground, his chin resting on Alice's shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was crying, the rain had soaked his face and clothes. The thunder continued to rumble the sky and heavens, each crash sending a frightful thought through his mind. "Your not going to listen to me are you?" His voice soft and silent, almost like a whisper. A far cry from the shouting he had put upon Alice.

   Alice closed her eyes. "No." Her voice was equally as soft. She held on to Raven, afraid to let him go.

   "Your not afraid to die?" He finally lifted his head and began to kiss her neck softly.

   "We all die." Alice felt Raven's arms slide down her waist, and his lips gently pressing against her neck. "When we do is the only thing that frightens us."

   Raven looked at her cool-blue eyes, her face soaked just like his as the rain kept pouring over them. The town was empty and they were the only ones out. "It will hurt me though." Raven looked away. "It always does." The rain began to light up slightly, and the thunder seemed to be shaking the ground at a much longer interval. "Damn him." He mumbled to himself.

   "You should get indoors, don't want you to get sick." Alice said taking his hand and forcing him to follow her.

   "Come Shadow." Raven said, watching his Organoid slowly follow them both.

   Van sat there drinking the coffee he had made, it tasted terrible.

   "You need to relax Flyheight." Valen said sitting besides him. "Not good for your looks to keep stressing yourself like this."

   Van smiled. "Yea, but I just can't help but worry."

   Valen laughed as he took a sip of Van's coffee, spitting it back out. "Goddamn who made this?" 

   Van laughed at the sight. "I did."

   Valen rubbed his mouth, spitting on the floor again. "Haven't you ever made coffee before?" He took the cup and dumped it in a plant pot.

   Van shook his head. "No."

   "Need to keep it that way to." Valen stood up. "You gonna be alright?"

   "Yea sure." Van said, looking up at him. "Wish something would happen though, take my mind off Fiona for a while."

   "Naw you don't want that." Valen said patting his shoulder. "Besides you're probably killing yourself with your cooking. So yea you need her quick."

   Van shook his head and smiled.

   Both men walked over to the command center, looking down at what had been rebuilt of New Helic. 

   "Four months ago this was all destroyed." Hermann said looking out at the city. "Now you can hardly tell." He smiled looking at Van and Jake. "How you two holding up."

   Jake smiled. "Ever taste Van's food?"

   Hermann shook his head. "With the way you said that, don't think I want to."

   "Smart man." Valen looked over at O'Connell who was sitting down, reading some information and seemed to have a slightly worried face. "Something wrong O'Connell?"

   Van turned his head facing O'Connell.

   "Transmission." O'Connell said briefly. 

   "Well put it up." Hermann ordered.

   "Yes sir." O'Connell punched a few buttons and an image flashed onto the main screen. A man with gray hair and a light brown beard appeared.

   Van looked at it and felt a chill running through his body and mind. "Jarno!" He shouted, recognizing the man. The image of his Blade Liger slicing through the Whale King played back in his mind. "How. But." Van couldn't find the words to speak.

   Jarno looked down at Van. "Damn you Flyheight." He said slowly. "Damn you for everything."

   Hermann recognized the man as well. "Your dead!"

   Jarno turned his attention to Hermann. "No colonel, far from it. Now Van, I simply want you to do one thing."

   Van made a fist, staring at the man he had to fight 3 years ago. A man who was a lot like Prozen in thoughts and dreams.  "What is it?"

   "I want you to come here. I want you to fight me. Then I want you to burn in Hell." Jarno gave off a smirk. 

   Van smiled. "Yea right, are you crazy."

   Jarno shook his head, his smirk gone and his face flushed with anger. "You think I'm stupid Flyheight." He shook his head. "I know you, I know your soft spots. You'll be running here, heart over your head and it will kill you. Exactly what I want."

   "Who the Hell is this guy?" Valen said looking up at him.

   "Jarno, damn good pilot and a nasty way of proving it." Van said staring at the man on the screen.

   "Ah." Valen said. "Have a death wish or something Jarno." Jake walked up to the screen.

   "Doubt you'll be saying that on the battlefield." Jarno looked back towards Van. "I have something you want. Three of my men are dead, one is wounded. Yet 13 of yours are dead, none wounded."

   "What the Hell is he talking about." Hermann said only loud enough for Van to hear.

   "Don't know." Van said, again only loud enough for Hermann to hear.

   "You'll be running Van, and you'll die."

   "What makes you think Ill fight you anyways?"

   Jarno smiled stepping aside. "That's why Van." He held out his arm, pointing it towards Cliff who held Fiona.

   "Fiona!" Van shouted, now he was nothing but angry and filled with rage. "You killed her!"

   "Damnit." Valen said looking up at them.

   "No Van, she's alive. We injected poison in her, put her to sleep. If you want her, you know exactly where to come."

   "Ill kill you Jarno, I swear Ill kill you!" Van shouted.

   "I'm waiting Van." Jarno moved his hand down and ended the transmission.

   Van stormed out of the room. "Zeke lets go!" 

   "Hang on Van." Hermann ordered. "If you go there alone you know they'll kill you."

   Van ignored him and continued to rush out, walking down to the hanger.

   "Valen, go with him." Hermann said walking over to O'Connell.

   "Yes sir." Valen saluted and walked out.

   Van jumped in the Blade Liger and closed the cockpit. "Ready Zeke?" The Organoid gave a growl and merged with the Liger, bringing it to life.

   Valen smiled as he got in his cockpit. 

   "You don't need to come." Van said waiting impatiently for the hanger doors to open. 

   "Sure I do, otherwise you'll do exactly what Jarno wants you to. Put your heart over your head and simply get wiped."

   "Hasn't happened yet." Van said, finally moving his Blade Liger.

   Valen shook his head. "Hard-headed, stubborn, and plain out stupid. How the Hell did he become the best pilot on the damn planet." He took off following him.

   "Id give him a few hours." Jarno said looking at Toni. 

   Toni smiled. "Mad as you got him, probably a few minutes."

   "Why don't you worry about beating him first." Cliff said, holding Fiona by her hair. "How do you think he beat us the first time."

   "I know that!" Jarno shouted. "But I changed my plan, we'll get him don't worry."

   "And what's your new plan." Gabriel asked, he had an ice pack and heavy bandage over the bullet wound in his thigh.

   "Take the fish out of the water."

   "Mind translating that." Toni said looking over at the girl.

   "Simple. Flyheight is easily the best pilot on Zi. So we force him to fight with his fists and a gun." Jarno smiled at Gabriel. "Can you handle that?"

   Gab smiled. "Sure thing."

   "Payback will come soon, then we'll simply pick off where we left off. Money and power will be ours once again."

   Gabriel laughed. "Gonna fell good to have that again."  

   "Is Tommy ready yet?" Jarno said looking over at Cliff.

   "Ready as he will ever be. Just waiting for them to arrive."

   Jarno nodded a few times. "Good, then we will simply do the same." Jarno leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, listening to the silence held within the room.

   John sat down in his chair and opened the book, putting on his small glasses as he slowly turned the pages and scanned the sentences. Over and over he read the book, it wasn't big but the words were small and hard to read. 

   "What are you looking at?" Ryss said leaning back against the wall, her left and holding her right elbow.

   "A book I found in the cemetery over." He said looking up at the young, blue haired girl. "Feeling any better."

   Ryss nodded and walked over to her father's chair, looking down at the book. "Looks like a diary."

   "What it is." John said.

   "Who did it belong to?" Ryss asked.

   John looked through it. "No name."

   "There's a picture." Ryss pointed to a small photograph. 

   John pulled it out and looked down at it. It showed a man, woman, and a young boy. "Humph, looks like a happy family." 

   Ryss looked down and gasped in horror, stepping away.

   "Something wrong Ryss?" John asked watching her face turn pale and her body start to shake.

   "I know who they are." Ryss said, her voice choppy. "That boy is Raven."

   John looked at her then took a look at the picture. "Dear God." He said softly. John began to turn the pages, looking at it. "Look at this entry. Written about 16 years ago." 

   _"That strange man came by again today, telling my husband he had to finish that Organoid or he would kill him. I tried to tell him to break away from him but he wouldn't listen to me, says it's too important. I guess he thinks its more important then are son to. He seems to be ignoring him though I know he loves him. I suppose when this is finished he'll come back to his senses. It's all very strange though, the man has an Organoid, a dark gray one and he calls it Phantom. And he also speaks another language to it; one Iv never heard of before. But the thing about him that frightens me the most is how he seems to be tormenting Nick, I don't know how but it just seems. He's back again, why wont he just leave us alone."_

"So Raven's name is Nick." John smiled and looked back at Ryss. "What's wrong?"

   Ryss pointed over to a statue of an angel, tears of blood slowly coming out of her stone eyes.

   John stood up and took out a cross he had under his shirt. "Mother and God, protect us now, keep thy devil away, keep thy maker at bay." John mumbled the prayer, staring at the statue.

   Ryss looked around, the air seemed to thin and began to freeze her body to the bone. "Specula." She said looking around for her Organoid. Ryss ran up the stairs and into the room she had been staying in. "Specula!" She screamed in terror, the Organoid lying there on the ground, not moving, not budging, and not responding.

   "Ton craindre le démon pour il tue ceux-là qui sait à beaucoup." Jason said slowly walking up besides her.

   Ryss turned and looked at him. "Jason." She was able to mumble.

   Jason smiled as he pulled out a dagger and rubbed it against her throat. "You are finding out far to much Ryss, now Ill have to kill you." 

   John took the cross and drove it into Jason's back, but he neither screamed nor panicked. "How did you?"

   Jason smiled and drove a fist into the John's gut.

   John felt his breath escape his body and looked up at Ryss. "Get out of here Ryss. Get Specula."

   Jason shook his head, watching Ryss pick up the Organoid and run as fast as she could. "Ill get her eventually." Jason turned his head down towards John and pulled the cross out that had been driven in his back, snapping it with his fingers. "God is dead, I killed him with my bare hands."

   John looked up at him. "Who are you?" He said still trying to find his breath again.

   "Devil, Satan, Reaper, whatever you would like me to be." Jason put his dagger against the mans neck, rubbing it gently, creating a small cut. "Though I can also be considered a savior or an Archangel."

   "Devil and Satan seem to represent you a lot more." John stood up, ignoring the cut on his neck. He knew he had to buy Ryss more time.

   "If I wanted Ryss dead I would have killed her already." Jason smiled. "She knows far to much now, and Ill have to deal with that. Killing her though, not my plan."

   John stared at him. "What does she know about you?"

   "You'll have to live in Hell and wonder why for an eternity." Jason raised the dagger and drove it through his skull. "Yes God is dead, and I have killed him." Jason took the body and threw it through the closed window. The glass shattering piercing John's dead body, causing the lifeless blood to flow out of his body. Jason heard the impact and smiled. "Le fantôme, Ryss de découverte et l'apporte me." Jason turned and walked down the stairs, grabbing the book. "Thought I destroyed this thing already." He shook his head and watched the book burst into flames. "Life will die." He smiled. "Life will have to die." Jason felt the intense heat against his hand, but just let the pain flow. It wouldn't hurt him, nothing did. He would deal with Raven and Alice later, but for now he would take care of Ryss and what she knew. It could ruin his plan, and any chance of hurting Raven's heart and soul far beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Authors Notes: Holy shit I gave Raven a name, now I'm gonna die. Least I picked a name that suits him, looks like a Nick to me. Other then that, a lot of really weird stuff happened and I don't even know what the Hell is going on so if you feel lost your not alone. Hoped you enjoyed the longest chap yet.


	26. The Demon's Heart

Authors Notes: Lol, Raven a pimp. Never thought about it that way, guess it works. Course all the girls are jumpin on him so he's just takin them as they come. What can I say, chix dig Raven. Could learn a thing or two from him.

**_The Demon's Heart_**

   "So what do you know about these guys anyways?" Jake asked looking over at the blue Blade Liger.

   "They ran a huge crime syndicate a few years ago. Kruger had me go after them." Van looked down, thinking about his battles with them. "Neither of us had any idea what we were getting into."

   Jake Valen nodded. "So what ended up happening?"

   "I beat them, barley but I did. You have no idea how close I came to dying." Van stopped his Zoid as he looked at the ruins. "Is that it?"

   "Yep." Valen said, zooming in on the target area. "What the Hell."

   Van did the same, staring at a Silver Kong. "Damn, a Silver Kong."

   "Never heard of that Zoid." Valen said setting his HUB screen back to its standard zoom.

   "Evolution of a Iron Kong. I had to fight one a few months ago. The leader of the Slasher Bandits had one."

   "Send me the Zoids info stored in the Liger's databanks." Valen set, setting his controls to receive the information.

   "Ok." Van said, searching for it. "Got it, you ready?" 

   "Yea." Valen read the information as it slowly came up to him. "Gauss Rifle? What's that?" Jake asked.

   "Powerful weapon on that Zoid, it can knock out my shield and take a toll on a Zoid." Van looked around. "What is it Zeke?" He heard the Organoid start to growl, Van looked up. "A Storm Sworder!" Van shouted looking up.

   "Damn, that's not ares!" Jake shouted back. "They're setting us up." Valen turned his head back towards the Silver Kong. "Better do this quick."

   Van nodded in agreement. "Yea, you ready." 

   Valen nodded, charging his Command Wolf towards the Silver Kong.

   Van smiled, keeping up with the quick Command Wolf.

   Tommy smiled as the two Zoids came rushing in. "Finally something to do." The young boy split the reticule in two, targeting both the Blade Liger and Command Wolf. "They don't seem to tough."

   "Juke now!" Valen shouted, turning his Zoid sharply to the right, Van to the left. Both Zoids crossing paths.

   "Hmm." Tommy said watching the two Zoids scramble out of his sights. "Oh well." 

   Valen watched as the Silver Kong made a charge towards him. He fired the cannon but it had no affect on its extreme armor. "Firepower isn't going to beat this thing Van." Valen said his voice had a sound of no confidence in it.

   Van turned and made a charge for the Kong and drew out his blades. "Alright Zeke, lets do this." Van drove the throttles forward as hard as he could, the Blade Liger moving like it had only once before.

   Tommy smiled and turned his Zoid around.

   Van watched as the Kong turned around, aiming its Vulcan cannon at him. He drew up the shield and pushed the throttles as far forward as he could.

   "And I thought he was good." Tommy shook his head and aimed the Gauss Rifle at the charging Zoid.

   "Zeke now!" Van shouted at the top oh his lungs, the Blade Liger leaping into the air.

   Tommy watched in fear. "Uh oh." He said watching the Blade Liger's right blade slice through the Silver Kong.

   Valen looked at him. "How the Hell did he do that." He said to himself. "Damn that must have been 140 feet in the air." Valen knew Van was good, but that was just amazing, and even more amazing that he made the jump moving at full speed and was able to angle it straight down slicing the Silver Kong in two.

   Jarno jumped out of his chair. "How did he pull that off!" He shouted furiously. "Cliff, kill him now!"

   Cliff shook his head. He knew Tommy was no push over, and for Van to beat him that quick was amazing. "Got it." He said turning the Storm Sworder around. Cliff turned on the laser sighting and looked down, targeting the Blade Liger.

   "Andy, Gab. Are you two set yet." Jarno said.

   Andy smiled, his sights sent straight on Van's heart. "Yep, just give me the command."

   Gabriel took the large suitcase and opened it, revealing four pieces of a massive rifle. He took out the barrel and connected it to the stock, adding the trigger and scope when he had completed that. "Ready." 

   Jarno smiled. "Wait for Toni."

   "Something's wrong Van!" Valen shouted looking around, the Storm Sworder could have fired but was waiting. 

   Van looked around, the area empty except for the flying Sworder. 

   "There's a battle over at the ruins!" A man shouted around the small colony. "A Blade Liger, Command Wolf, and some other Zoids!"

   Raven heard that, and knew Van was involved. "Where is it at?" Raven said at the man.

   "The ruins about 25 kilometers north-west."

   Raven smiled and looked at Alice and Shadow. "Come on." He took off, walking quickly.

   "Why?" Alice asked finishing off the papaya she was eating.

   "Van's involved." Raven said walking towards the edge of town.

   Alice smiled. "And you want to fight him?"

   Raven shook his head. "Like you said, Iv beaten him twice and already killed him once. I proved who the best of us is." 

   Alice laughed and walked besides him. "Still how do we get there, 25 kilometers is a long walk and it will be long over by the time we arrive."

   Raven closed his eyes, wishing he still had the Fury. To him that Zoid was the perfect partner and if he had it years ago his ambitions and dreams would have been completed. But now, now he was done fighting Van. Still though he had enough hatred to kill one man, and who would do it long before he got a chance to hurt Alice. Raven looked at her, she was the reason he was done fighting Van, done destroying every Zoid he saw. Alice was actually in love with him, and he loved her back just a much. Ryss had loved him to, but he didn't care for her too much though he did have feelings for her, he wouldn't deny that. Then Fiona, he loved her just like he loved Alice, but in the end Jason wouldn't allow that by bringing his enemy back from the grave. Then Alice came in to his life, and he was ready to make sure she didn't leave. Jason would be after her, killing her and forcing Raven to watch it, and he knew Jason enjoyed that. Raven looked around ending the thoughts in his mind. "There." Raven pointed towards a Rev Raptor.

   "We can't just take it." Alice said not real surprised Raven brought the idea up.

   Raven smiled. "You asked me if I steal. Answers yes." Raven turned his attention to Shadow. "Come Shadow." 

   Alice smiled and followed them both.

   "Look out!" Valen shouted as a War Shark rose up from the sand.

   "War Sharks can't work underground!" Van shouted dodging the cannon fire from the Zoid. He gritted his teeth and tried to charge it, drawing out the Blade Liger's shield.

    Toni shook his head. "Andy, take care of that for me, will ya."

   Andy smiled as he aimed his Gun Sniper at the Liger's shield generator. "Sure thing Toni." He fired.

   Van felt his Liger crash into the ground. "What happened!" He shouted watching as the shields energy read zero. "Zeke!" He yelled getting his Zoid back up. Van was able to steady the Blade Liger but the shield was out and he had no way of stopping the fire.

   "They have a Gun Sniper around." Valen said under his breath, looking around for the Zoid he knew was out there.

   Gabriel smiled as he aimed his rifle towards the back of the white Command Wolf. "Night, wolf." He said, firing the rifle at it. The massive recoil jammed the gun into his shoulder, leaving his bone bruised.

   Jake drove his fist into the chair as his computer read Command System Freeze. "Ahh damn."

   Van did his best to work around the fire. "I told you these guys are good and dirty!" Van shouted, he made a jump for the War Shark but watched as the Storm Sworder swooped down quickly and with out an effort it sliced the left hind leg off of the Blade Liger.

   "Gonna find it a little tougher to fight now Van." Toni said aiming his cannon at the cockpit.

  "Zeke!" Van yelled. The Organoid gave off a massive roar and got the Blade Liger up and despite its missing leg was able to run at half speed. Van gave a scream a scream of anger and rage, making another charge at the War Shark.

   "Stubborn little punk." Cliff said turning his Storm Sworder back down towards the Blade Liger.

   Van saw it and made a sudden stop, the flying Zoid passing in front of him.

   "Damnit, not again!" Cliff shouted, he remembered what Van had done the last time.

   "Should quit while your ahead Flyheight." Andy said taking aim at Van's neck. "Don't ever miss."

   Irvine smiled as he crashed his Lighting Saiex into the Gun Snipers side, forcing it to fall down the cliff.

   "Irvine!" Van shouted cheerfully as he did his best to dodge the War Sharks fire.

   "Aren't you glad Hermann sent me to save your hide." Irvine said as he shot the Gun Sniper before he could get back up.

   Toni dove his War Shark underground through the thin, coarse sand. 

   Van stopped and felt his Zoid collapse; Zeke didn't have enough energy to keep the Blade Liger performing in its current condition. "Alright Zeke, relax." Van took a deep breath and waited for the War Shark to appear again.

   "That Saiex is out of range, the Blade Liger and Command Wolf are down." Toni smiled as he brought the War Shark up. 

   Raven charged at the War Shark, slicing it in half before it even knew the Rev Raptor was on the battlefield.

   Van looked at it, his mouth slightly gapped open in awe, wondering who was in the Rev Raptor. 

   "Aren't you glad I'm on your side for once Van." Raven gave a smirk as he turned and sliced the War Shark one more time.

   Van couldn't believe it, but had no reason to question it. "Watch out for the Storm Sworder!" Van yelled watching the Zoid quickly make a swoop down.

   Cliff watched as two more Storm Sworder's appeared from the blue sky. "Damnit!" 

   Rosso smiled as he opened fire on Cliff's Zoid. "We'll take care of him."

   Jarno sat down in his chair, shocked more then he could ever imagine. "This isn't supposed to happen." He said softly, now worried.

   Gabriel walked in and saw the look on Jarno's face. "Were losing aren't we." He punched the side of the wall.

   "Losing, but haven't lost." Jarno looked over at Fiona, she had been tied up to a support beam. "Long as we have her, Van will have to come in." He turned back to Gab and nodded.

   Gab smiled and walked away, taking two handguns and a shotgun off the wall.

   Van, Raven, Alice, and Valen met up at the entrance to the ruins.

   Van looked at Raven. "So you're actually on are side?" He still wasn't too sure if Raven could be trusted.

   "I saved you twice in one month, didn't I." Raven replied.

   Van nodded and looked at the Lighting Saiex approaching, Moonbay followed close behind in her Gustav. "Cover us out here Irvine, we'll get Fiona out of here."

   "Sure thing." Irvine replied, looking at the downed Zoids.

   Van ran in, Valen walking besides him. "Raven, you and your friend take that way."

   Alice looked at him. "My names Alice."

   Van smiled. "Ok, Raven you and Alice go that way."

   Raven smiled as Alice took out the same crossbow she had tried to kill him with a few days ago.

   Valen laughed and dragged Van down the other path. "Well Raven seems to have a girl that suits him."

   Van nodded as he pulled out a handgun, walking slowly down the path. "Hang on Fiona." He mumbled to himself, keeping his senses up.

    Zack smiled as he finally broke one of the hinges to the door. He kicked the door and it flew open. Limping out he listened to see if anyone was coming, but all he heard was his heavy breathing. Zack walked, the gunshot wound in his lower back had gotten infected and it was sore. His right shoulder was bruised badly from his many attempts to ram the door open, and he had sprained his ankle after one of his attempts went terribly wrong. "Damn. Pain." He mumbled, keep his ears sharp to any sound that maybe coming towards him. A battle was going on outside, he had heard the gunfire and figured these guys had been found by the Republic or Empire.

   Alice watched as a tall man walked around the corner slowly. She smiled and raised her crossbow, shooting the man in the arm. "I missed." She said disappointed.

   Zack screamed and cussed as the arrow pierced his left bicep. "Ahhhhh, Damn!" He said.

   Raven rushed over and pushed the bow down before Alice could get off a second shot. "He's on are side." Raven said.

   Alice dropped her smile and looked at the man. "Um, sorry." She said.

   Zack looked up at Raven. "Damnit Raven!" He shouted, as the pain in his body had become something greater then he had ever felt before in his life. Zack fell to the floor and put his back against the wall, sliding the arrow out of his arm. "Why the Hell is this all happening to me!" He shouted as he held his hand tightly over the fresh wound.

   Raven looked at Alice. "Stay with him." 

   Alice nodded and looked back at Zack. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you're a." 

   Zack shouted at her. "Sorry! You just shot an arrow through me damn arm! Going to take a lot more then a apology to help me right now!"

   Alice bit her lip, feeling sorry for the man.

   "Split up?" Valen asked as they looked down two hallways.

   Van looked at each and nodded. "Yea, good luck." He said rushing down the path.

   "You to." Valen said softly, taking his side much slower.

   Jarno sat in his chair, a handgun aimed directly at the door, waiting for someone to come in. he looked over at Fiona and smiled. "Hate that kid, and well. Since you seem to love him so much." He pointed to gun and shot Fiona in the chest. "You need to die." He smiled and turned back to the door.

   Zack heard the gunshot and looked around. "Hate that sound." He said looking up at Alice who was looking at the wound. "Go find it, make sure Van is alright."

   Alice nodded and ran off.

   Van fell to the floor after he ran into the solid fist of a huge man.

   Gabriel smiled as he walked forward. "Now you are gonna die." 

   Van rubbed his face and got up quickly, swinging his fist at the man.

   Gab pulled his head back and kicked Van in the stomach. "Jarno was right, you can't fight with your fists."

   Van got up and tackled the man, but it only pushed him a few feet back.

   Gabriel picked Van up by his shoulders and moved him against a wall. "Best there is with a Zoid, but it takes more then that to be a warrior." 

   Van drove his knee into Gabriel's jaw, forcing him to let go. 

   Gab shook his head a pulled out both of the handguns.

   "Damn." Van said diving into a small room, a few shots going off.

   "Might as well die Van, pointless to run away." Gab turned and looked in the room Van had dove into to, finding the boy not there. "Damn kid." He walked a sharp pain moving through his body. Looking back he saw Van behind him, a piece of bloody glass in his hands.

   "Don't you ever try to hurt Fiona again." Van watched as the big man fell to the ground, blood dripping from the wound and shortly after his mouth. Van whipped the sweat off of his forehead and took off running again.

   Jarno looked back at Fiona, the blood flowing down her shirt from the bullet wound in her chest. "Van will be joining you pretty soon, promise." He smiled. A few moments later he felt the impact of an object smash across his head, knocking him out of his chair.

   Jason looked down at him, Phantom doing exactly what he was supposed to die. "Damn you murderous bastard." He said picking Jarno up. "You're the reason all of this is happening, you and every person just like you!" Jason threw the man against the wall, furious at him. 

   Jarno looked up at him, his mouth bloody and jaw broken. "How did you get in?" 

   Jason kicked him again before he could finish. "People like you. Murdering and destroying for personal gain, personal pride." He picked him up by the throat, slowly breaking his neck as he squeezed tighter and tighter. "I kill for a reason, you kill for yourself."

   Jarno gasped for air, trying to breath but felt his windpipe collapse under the great strength of the man.

   Jason dropped him and looked at Fiona. He took a blade and cut the ropes. "One of the few who actually deserve to live." Jason smiled as he put his hand over her head, her body glowing. "Shame Ill have to kill you eventually." Fiona's wound healed and her heart began to beat once again. Jason stood up and walked to his Organoid. "Now Phantom!" He yelled, the Organoid opening its chest up, bringing him within it then vanishing in the air.

   Van found Fiona a few minutes later, her body slightly cold but she was all right. "Fiona." He said softly, bringing the girl's head to his. Van looked at the dead Jarno, how and why he died was a mystery to him, no one else was around and Fiona couldn't have killed him. 

   Gabriel crawled around the corner and looked at Van, raising his pistol he fired at Van, then fired again, and a third time before Gabriel's life went away.

   Van fell to the floor, the bullets going through his arm, grazing his chest and neck.

   Fiona woke up from the sounds and found blood over her clothes, then laying besides her a dying Van. "Van!" She screamed, looking at his wounds then she looking around. Blood was everywhere, dead bodies as well. The room looked like an image from Hell, the sight was gory and it alone made her cry, twisting her stomach all around. Then to see Van dying besides her once again crushed her heart.

   Alice and Raven found Van and Fiona shortly after the shots went off, the dead bodies all around as well. 

   "Oh God." Alice said softly.

   Raven stared, looking around at the image. Blood, bodies, death, all these were things he had grown up to. 

   Valen came only a few moments later rushing in to help Van. He looked for a pulse and felt a faint one. "He's alive, barley though." Valen ripped a sleeve off of his uniform and tied it around the wound on the arm. Taking the other sleeve he tied it loosely around Van's neck. "Don't have anything to cover the stomach wound."

   "There's a colony 25 kilometers away, that's where we came from." Alice said. "Wait there's another man who's wounded bad to."

   "Who!" Valen shouted picking Van up and putting him over his shoulders.

   "It's Zack." Raven said watching Valen rush out.

   "Zack?" Fiona said wondering why he was here. Her voice was choppy from the tears.

   It took them a few minutes to get out, Zack limping out with Raven's help. Moonbay, Irvine, Rosso, and Viola helped get Van and Zack to the colony, the doctor was waiting for their arrival.

   Jason watched as the people of the colony gathered, helping out in any way they could. A hero was near death once again, and they didn't want to lose him again. "For once they are showing a desire to live." He didn't smile, made no gesture, just stared with his cold dark eyes. "Can you believe it Phantom? Van and Raven working together, showing a type of friendship towards each other." He closed his eyes. "The Tiger grows impatient." Jason stood up and opened his eyes. "Time is catching up with them Phantom, soon they'll have none left." He turned and walked away. Leaving the group that he had saved behind.


	27. Confession, Passion, and Betrayal

Authors Notes: Alright few warnings. Little lemon down in the second section so if you don't like that kind of shit then skip it. Next thing is Jason goes insane in the end and the result is A LOT of blood and gore. Dark chapter but also lot of romance going on and I wouldn't skip it unless you just hate one or both of those things. Enjoy.

****

****

****

**_Confession, Passion, and Betrayal_**

   "Is he alive?" Hermann said looking at Jake Valen through the communicator.

   "Yes sir, he's a little dazed from the blood loss but nothing permanent." Valen turned his head and looked in the room, Fiona and Van alone, comforting each other. "I'd say they'd be back in a week."

   Hermann nodded. "Alright, get back to your unit."

   Valen saluted and ended the transmission. He looked back at Van and Fiona and smiled. "Not a bad couple." He walked out to the main room, Rosso, Viola, Irvine, and Moonbay all sat there watching him walk in.

   "Leaving?" Rosso asked as Valen pushed open the door.

   "Yea need to get back to my unit, probably all dead by now anyways." Valen put his hand up and walked out into the cool desert night.

   "We need to get going to." Viola said standing. "Tell Van we said bye."

   Rosso nodded and stood up, following his wife out of the room.

   Moonbay put her hand on Irvine's shoulder and rested her head on his chest. "What about us?"

   "We'll stay tonight, make sure they all make it all right." Irvine stroked Moonbay's hair gently and watched as she dozed off, he did the same shortly after.

   Raven looked up at the moons and the stars from the window in the room he had been staying in, the clear night nothing like it had been yesterday. Shadow stood besides him, looking up at the bright stars in all their pride and glory. The moons, large and bright, gave the dark desert a haunting glow, but it was relaxing at the same time. 

   "Beautiful night." Alice said slowly creeping up on Raven and his Organoid. 

   Raven nodded slowly. Alice was wearing a baby blue blouse with her hair flowing freely, and as always she looked gorgeous. No, she looked even better then that, and Raven knew of no words that could describe it. And the night, like Alice had said was beautiful, clear as water and calm as a breeze. "As beautiful as you." Raven said with a soft, low voice.

   Alice smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her head to his. "Not something I would expect you to say." She felt Raven kiss her lips gently and his hands slide down her back then resting on her hips. Alice held Raven there, making sure he didn't stop kissing her, she enjoyed it too much.

   In the end though, Raven released his lips from hers and gave her a peaceful smile. "Nobody would expect me to love someone like I do you either."

   Alice smiled back, trying to hold a laugh in. "I thought we couldn't be together though."

   Raven brushed her dark blond hair with his hand, still smiling. "Ill make sure he doesn't hurt you."

   "I'm more worried about you." Alice said, feeling her body tense up as Raven moved his head closer to hers, slowing and gently kissing her neck.

   "Don't be, I can handle my self." Raven continued to kiss her neck, moving slowly to her lips.

   Alice backed up a few steps, taking Raven with her as she lied down on the bed slowly, holding Raven tightly, bringing him down with her. 

   Raven felt his heart pick up speed, beating and pumping blood as he lied on top of the girl he loved, kissing her passionately on her lips, face, and neck. "God how I love this girl." He said to himself in his mind, showing it to Alice with his body and passion. 

   Alice felt Raven let go of her lips and raised his body slightly, taking off his shirt and revealing his body. His chest and abs were perfect and cut, as if he was a God or marble statue. Quickly she felt Raven wrap his arms around her tightly, able to feel his heart beating against her own. His warm body cooled the tension in her muscles and heart. She felt his hand slowly move down her stomach, gently placing it on her thigh. She felt him kissing her, making love to her, refusing to let her go, and showing her how much he truly did love her. Eventually she felt Raven loosen his grip, but only slightly. He still kissed her, and she didn't want him to stop.  In the end though he did, but not from his own will. Alice felt him give her one last kiss, then she slowly fell asleep, sweat giving her dark blond hair a sparkle when the moonlight shone upon it.

   Raven opened his eyes slowly, looking down at her. He gently moved off of her, but still remained close, putting his arm around her shoulder and breast and he to fell asleep.

   Van looked over at Fiona, she was crying. Not from pain or sorrow, but for joy and happiness. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Van said feeling her hand on his bare chest.

   Fiona shook her head. "No, they just put me to sleep." Fiona said her voice choppy from the tears and sobs.

   Van stroked a few strands of her golden hair that easily rested on the bed. "Should get some sleep, you probably had a hard day."

   Fiona shook her head again, she still was terrified at the sight of Jack's death, and how violent it was. "No, I'm fine." She looked at him, black string sewn into his skin where the bullet had graved his neck and stomach, and a heavy bandaged dyed red from his blood rested tightly on his arm. "But you should rest." 

   Van moved his hand off of her hair and put it under her chin. "I wont let anyone hurt you Fiona. Ill die before they do."

   Fiona smiled, leaning over and kissing him gently on his lips, looking into his black eyes. "I know, but I don't want you to die again. It hurt me to watch you die once, and I have to be the luckiest girl ever to have you back for a second chance. I don't want to leave you, but I don't want you to leave me."

   "I wont Fiona." Van stared back at her, giving her a clam smile to show his good will.

   Fiona put his hand on her cheek, feeling its softness and its warmth. "You know Irvine and Moonbay are getting married." She said breaking the long silence.

   Van gave a small chuckle. "Really, how long have you known."

   Fiona shrugged. "A month, maybe a little longer."

   "Wonder why they didn't tell me."

   "I'm sure they would have told you eventually." Fiona said giving him a smile, raising his spirit and morale.

   "I know." Van paused. "Karl died."

   Fiona looked down at him, feeling the lose of yet another friend. "How?"

   "Wild Organoid, Thomas got wounded pretty bad but he'll live."

   Fiona nodded, not really sure how to reply.

   "Why don't you see how Zack's doing? Ill be alright."

   Fiona stood up, kissing his cheek and letting go of his hand, walking out slowly.

   Zack watched as Fiona walked in. "Hey." He said, sitting down in a chair and looking out at the night sky.

   "Hi." Fiona replied with a soft, sweet voice. Zack was in bad shape, his right arm completely covered in a hard cast and his left arm in a sling, a piece of medical tape covering the wound created by the arrow. His back and stomach also wrapped tightly in tape, and his ankle rested in a thick, padded shoe healing and relaxing the sprain. His head also had a bandage over it, covering a wound caused by an accident on the way to the hospital. 

   "Doctor says I got one hell uv a will when it comes to survival. Said any other man would have easily died." Zack smiled as he tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling.

   "Glad to see you're all right." Fiona smiling at him.

   "Never said I was all right. So how's Van coming along?"

   "He'll be all right in a day or so. A few gunshot wounds, nothing like what you went though."

   Zack laughed. "You know ever since I met you Iv been injured more times then I ever thought possible. Have to say your bringing me some bad luck Fiona."

   Fiona gave a silent laugh, amused by that saying. "I'm sorry." 

   Zack shook his head. "Late, you better get some sleep."

   "What about you?"

   "I'm not going any where for a few weeks, Ill be ok."

   Fiona nodded and walked out, peeking back into Van's room, noticing how he had fallen asleep. She smiled and walked over to a couch, lying down and falling asleep quickly, exhausted from the tragic day she had once again had to suffer through.

   Jason looked at the gasping man, driving the dagger once more into his heart and heard the last breath all men give before they die. "Fools. Pathetic fools." The dead man was Toni; a man Jason knew had no right to die by the claws and fangs of the Tiger. Jason looked around, the bodies of the young Tommy and the aged Cliff also rested on the ground, cold and dead, as they deserved to be. "None of these fools deserved a chance to live." Jason closed his eyes and smiled. "Poor Raven, only speeding the process up. Few more days Phantom, then we kill his new lover." The sun was beginning to come up and the morning glow filled the desert. A light fog settled over the sandy wasteland. Jason turned and stared at the ruins, the evil hiding with in them killed by the most likely person. "I saved Van, Fiona, Zack, Raven, Alice, and Jake." He smiled. "Oh will they die a very terrible death though. Very terrible." Jason felt a sharp pain run through his body, scurrying around through his mind. It wasn't a physical pain, but one he felt deep in his soul. "The Tiger." He whispered looking at Phantom. "They found the Tiger!" His voice was now loud, filled with anger, rage, and fear as he could see the Tiger slowly rising from the grassy ground, which he had hid it in. "Phantom! Find them then kill them!" He jumped on his Organoids back and felt the rush of air as Phantom took off into the air, heading into the direction the Tiger had been buried, the thought of death burning in his mind.

   A small mist rose off of the green grass as a cool breeze blew overhead. The sun was only starting to rise, giving the sky a grayish look as clouds began to appear over on the horizon.

   Thomas looked down at the grave. "Karl Schubaltz." He said with a soft and mournful voice. Thomas did his best to hold back his tears but a few escaped even his toughest attempts. The green, soft grass and flowers around the grave symbolized his importance and Thomas respected that. Emperor Rudolph had made sure he was buried with respect and pride; Thomas could never thank him enough for that. He gave a salute, slow and easy as all the salutes that respected the dead soldiers were performed. Thomas looked around the small cemetery; a few families gathered to mourn there loved ones that had passed on. Thomas took another look down at his brother's grave, his lips twitching and tears slowly rolling out of his eyes. He turned and stormed away, ready to avenge his brothers untimely death. 

   Raven opened his eyes, looking at the back of Alice's head. He smiled and released her, listening to a small moan as she shifted her position in bed. Raven looked out at the sun coming up slowly over the horizon, putting his black, long sleeved over his head and straightening it out over his body. The temptation to search out Jason and kill him was strong, but he wouldn't try it with Alice with him, so he decided to wait. Though at the same time he knew he couldn't stay, Jason would find him and kill Alice and Raven didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever. So he would do what he had been trained to do. Run and hide when he faced an enemy he new couldn't be defeated. Though he ignored that with Van. As Raven thought he knew his feelings towards Van were now shifting as well. He was done with fighting him and like Alice had said was ready to settle down and he knew it had to be with her. He wanted her more then Ryss and Fiona combined, though he wasn't sure why. He had only truly known the girl for a little more then a week yet he felt more love for her then anyone else and he supposed that was a good thing. He walked back to Alice and gently nudged her shoulder, watching her slowly wake up.

   "Something wrong Raven." Alice said with a soft, drowsy voice.

   "Were leaving." Raven replied looking over at Shadow who was fast asleep in the corner. "Shadow, come." He said quietly and watched as the Organoid sprung awake. It took them a few minutes before they left, Alice still curious as to where they were going but she guessed it didn't matter, after all she would still be with Raven.

   Zack looked down, watching Raven, Alice, and Shadow quickly and silently walked out of the small colony. He smiled and nodded his head a few times. "Good luck kid." He walked over and lied down on his bed, closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

   "So you two are getting married." Van said with a smile, that thought amused him. "And you didn't tell me."

   Irvine laughed. "We don't need to tell you everything, besides we never really saw you again."

   "Well as long as I get invited to the wedding I could probably forgive you." Van replied standing up.

   Moonbay smiled. "Just like old times Van."

   "Yea. I miss those days." 

   "Same here." Irvine added as he turned and headed towards the door. "Well van, get better."

   Van smiled. "Good luck you two."

   Moonbay waved at him and gave Fiona a friendly hug as she followed Irvine out.

   "Think we'll see them again?" Fiona asked. Her voice seemed worried and doubtful.

   "Sure, they seem to always follow us around." Van gave Fiona a smile and put his arm around her. "You ready to leave?"

   "I guess, are you well enough to pilot though?"

   Van watched as Zeke barged in the room. "Yea, looks like Zeke's ready to leave as well. Is the Blade Liger repaired?"

   Fiona nodded. "They attached a leg and replaced a few broken parts. You can't fight with it but it will get us to New Helic."

   "That's fine. Lets get out of here." Van walked out and stopped by the room Zack was in, the doctor attending to him.

   "Leaving Van?" The doctor asked as he cut a piece of tape off of Zack's arm.

   "Yea I figured it would be best to get out of here and back to the Republic." 

   The doctor nodded. "Alright, just make sure you keep out of action for a week or so. Those wounds might open up again and then you're in big trouble."

   Van nodded and turned his attention to Zack. "You gonna be all right?"

   Zack smiled and nodded. "Takes more then this to keep me down. Raven left so don't bother looking for him."

   Van had completely forgotten about Raven. "Ok, thanks." Van put his hand up and walked away, Fiona and Zeke following close to him.

   Homaleff watched as the two Terrace's landed on the excavation site, Kruger and two men with Republic uniforms got out of them.

   "What is so important that it requires my immediate attention Prime Minister?" Kruger said walking up to Homaleff.

   "We found a Zoid, one we have never seen before." Homaleff pointed to a dark tan canvas. "Lift the cover!" He shouted the order to a man in a tower.

   Kruger watched as the canvas slowly rose up. A massive Zoid appeared. I had the body of a Sabertiger, an orange body with black stripes streaking across its back. Two massive guns jutted out from it back and out slightly to the side and a rail gun resting on the center of its back. He could also see a charged particle cannon resting underneath its neck. "Ill be damned. That thing has enough fire power to."

   "Wipe out every army we could put out." Homaleff finished Kruger's sentence. "Were lucky to have found it first."

   "Don't know if we can call that lucky." Kruger brushed his hair back and stared at it. "Have you had techs search it?"

   Homaleff nodded. "Its old, has a two charged particle cannons, one under its neck and the other in its mouth. Though I don't think it can fire them due to its lack of support clamps like of a GenoSauer. Those two big guns are Hybrid Cannons, very close to the power of the charged particle cannon. The rail gun." Homaleff pointed. "Is a 250mm auto cannon."

   "Meaning it can tear a Zoid in less then 30 seconds." Kruger bit his lip.

   "Defense wise, its equally as powerful. A Class 5 shield, armor that's twice as strong as that of a Dibisions. It has the speed of a Sabertiger, the maneuverability of a Hellcat and the strength of a Blade Liger."

   "Without the weapons on?"

   Homaleff didn't respond.

   Kruger looked back up at it. "This thing is. Incredible." He said amazed at its power. "We need to destroy this thing."

   "I agree but we need to inform the Emperor and Madame President." Homaleff said.

   Kruger nodded in agreement. "Talk to the Emperor first."

   Homaleff turned and walked towards a wooden table.

   Jason felt the hard landing of Phantom, but ignored it as he stared down at the Tiger. "Damn them!" He shouted looking around. The sun hadn't risen in this area yet so the only light was from that of the tower lamps down in the camp. "Phantom, let none escape, kill them all." Jason closed his eyes and heard the chaotic screams as he blew each light out one by one.

   Rudolph looked at Homaleff, stunned and frightened at the news he had brought him. "How can a Zoid exist with that much power?" His voice was that of a frightened child. "Destroy it immediately."

   Homaleff nodded. "Yes your highne…" Homaleff stopped and looked around as the lights began to go out.

   "Is there something wrong Homaleff?" Rudolph asked concerned for the safety of his friend.

   "I don't know, the lights are all blowing out." Homaleff looked out in the shadows as screams of terror and pain began to fill the air. "Oh my God." He watched as two dark figures moved through the darkness as if they were part of it.

   "Homaleff!" Rudolph shouted as the screen fizzled, turning into a gray static filled glow.

   Jason looked around and picked up an axe, swinging it at a solider, slicing it through his arm and half way through his chest. He felt the bullets pierce his skin, but had no effect on him. His eyes glowing with rage and anger, swinging the axe at any man that came into his range. 

   Kruger shot his pistol at the figure, knowing he was hitting it dead on.

   Jason saw Kruger and swiftly moved towards him, driving the axe through his neck forcing his head to roll on the ground. Again he swung the axe, mutilating bodies and cutting off limbs. Screams of terror filled the air as he and Phantom continued to kill, continued to massacre. A man tried to grab it from him but he easily over powered him, cutting his leg off then swinging at his hip, slicing his body in half. 

   Homaleff tried to escape from the Organoid but its quickness was far superior to anything Homaleff could do.

   Phantom jumped on Homaleff, the sounds of his spine breaking as he landed on him. Quickly he bit the mans neck and head, killing him quickly and it was almost painless, almost.

   Finally Jason watched as the head of the final man rolled at his feet. The sun was up now, and he could see the work he and Phantom had done. The gruesome site of bodies, no pieces of bodies scattered through out the field. The silver axe and wooden handle now covered with blood, skin, and a piece of a mans spine dangled from the blade. The one grassy area was now red, blood covering the ground, turning the green pasture to what seemed like a slaughterhouse. He looked at his body, the dozens of bullet wounds in his body began to bleed. And his blood dripped to the ground, mixing with that of his enemies. He dropped the axe and closed his eyes, raising his head to the sky. The wounds healing and blood drying quickly. Again he opened his eyes, the bodies and their limbs scattered made this a place of Hell, a similar place he had grown up to.

   Rudolph waited impatiently for the screen to come back on, a tech doing his best to establish a connection. Marianne was with him, holding on to him worried just as much as he was. "There you got it." Rudolph shouted with joy, but watched as a strange man came on. He was wearing a black cloak, and a hood that was also black, covering every part of his face except his mouth and chin.

   "I show you the consequences of my wraith." Jason said staring at the young Emperor. "Those who stand against me, those who are everything they should not be." He stepped aside revealing a field of mutilated bodies and blood dyed grass.

   "You monster!" Rudolph shouted as he began to hear Marianne cry.

   "No Rudolph, I am the Devil. I am the one to bring Hell to life and turn every planet in the galaxy to one like this. I kill those who know far to much, kill those who are as evil as me." Jason closed his eyes.

   Rudolph stared at him, his teeth biting down on each other with rage. "You'll pay for this!"

   "No." 

   Rudolph turned to see Jason standing behind him.

   "How!" 

   Jason didn't give him time to answer, he pulled out a dagger and grabbed his head. "I am the Devil, I am Hell." Jason drove the knife through his throat and listened as Marianne gave a shriek of terror. He then grabbed her head, driving the dagger through her throat as well, ending her screams and tears for good. He felt a bullet pierce his body and saw the tech firing at him. Shaking his head he took the dagger and threw it at him, watching as it pierced his left eye. Jason once again closed his eyes, ending back to where he had started, the field of blood and death. "Damn them for this." He looked at Phantom. "Damn them all."

   The Tiger stared down at Jason and his Organoid, if it could smile it would, if it could laugh it would. But it could not do either, so it stood there, growling in the pit of its stomach. Death had begun, Genesis was near, and extinction was enviable. But it desired rested before it. The blood, the suffering, the torment, and the death was its main purpose. Destroying all those that destroy, killing those it despised and torturing those it thought did not deserve to die.

   Jason watched as its eyes began to glow, the firey red eyes, those blood filled eyes. "It's returned Phantom." Jason didn't smile, for he knew exactly what was upon the universe, its complete and total destruction.  

   The Tiger gave a massive roar towards the heavens, signaling its return to the Gods and stars with in the sky, signaling the return of true chaos, and signaling the end of life that should have died out long ago.


	28. The Demon Awakens

Authors Notes: Damn typos, all right I want to get someone to proofread my work so I don't keep reading about my typo probs. If you want to proofread my work then email me at jaguar959@hotmail.com or talk with me on AIM, name in Jaguar3959. Thanks and enjoy. 

**_The Demon Awakens_**

   Van felt his heart drop out of his chest as he heard the sounds of Fiona's gasp and tears. Rudolph, his friend for years was dead, murdered by an unknown assassin in a cruel and heartless method. "Rudolph." Van paused after the soft words haunted even his own ears and mind. "Dead." Van felt a tear run down his eyes, the first time he had cried since, since Raven stood above him, delivering the final blow.

   "I'm sorry Van." President Camford said, her eyes teary as well. "We are all sorry."

   Van didn't pay attention; he just felt sorrow and torment. Rudolph dead, he gave a chuckle of disbelief not understanding how, or why anyone would even dare kill him. He was a hero; he had stopped a war and saved millions. Van would be nowhere near where he was now if it hadn't been for Rudolph. "How long ago?"

   "A few hours. Marianne and a technician were also murdered."

   "Maybe it was the tech." Van said trying to sooth what little spirit he had left.

   Camford shook her head. "He. He had a knife wound. Through his eye."

   Van couldn't believe the horror of that thought, the way they were murdered all of them.

   "Van. Kruger and Homaleff are dead to." 

   "What!" Van shouted with rage, not believing more of his friends, more of the people he cared and respected were, dead. 

   "It was brutal, just as it was with Emperor Rudolph." Camford lowered her, closing her eyes as she tried to hide her tears from Van.

   "Who is? Who's doing this?" Van looked back at Fiona, her hands covering her eyes. Much was happening over the last few days.

   "We don't know." President Camford rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry for my behavior Van. It's." She shook her head and him goodbye, ending the transmission.

   "This. This is just impossible." Van looked down, stopping the Blade Liger.

   "Why do people kill like this Van?" Fiona said, her voice fairly straight and clam considering she had been crying for the past few minutes.

   "Because there monsters with no heart. They have no remorse or feelings towards anyone. They don't give a damn about a persons life." Van once again felt a tear run down his cheek. "I can't take this!" He shouted, furious about what was happening around him. All of this death and killing happening to people he loved, people who loved him. 

   "But why do you kill Van?" Fiona asked as she cleared her eyes, wiping away the tears she had drawn.

   "I kill." Van stopped because he honestly could give no solid answer. "I kill to keep people from killing. Killing friends like Rudolph and Kruger." Van closed his eyes, gripping the throttles tightly as he felt the anger and rage swelling through his body, burning in his soul and heart.

   "But don't people who kill Rudolph and Kruger do it to protect their families?" Fiona replied back, for some reason curious about a man like the one who had brutally killed her friends.

   "Fiona will you snap out of it!" Van shouted as he tried to bring her back to her senses. But suddenly the words she spoke rang a tone of truth in his mind. He shook it off quickly though. "I fight to protect, that's why you and I are in the Guardian Force. We do it to save the innocent and protect those who can't defend themselves. I don't kill for any other reason, and you don't help me for any other reason." Van looked up and began slowly moving his Zoid forward again. "I hate people like Prozen and Hilz. Nothing but evil, cold hearted evil."

   They were silent the rest of the way to New Helic, arriving a few hours later and noticed people mourning in the streets after the news of the brutal murders reached the citizens.

   "I wish none of this had to happen." Fiona finally spoke, her voice cracking from her long silence.

   Van nodded. "So do I." They walked through the streets together, Zeke following closely behind. Finally they arrived at the Presidents house. It had been completely rebuilt just like the rest of the city. President Camford and the newly promoted General Hermann stood there waiting for them in the main room.

   "Captain Flyheight." Hermann said saluting.

   "Captain." Van said surprised but thrilled to hear that. "Yes sir." Van stood up straight and returned the salute, doing his best to hold of a smile.

   "We promoted you, I think you deserved it." Hermann threw his hand down to the side. "You know about Emperor Rudolph's tragic passing."

   Van nodded and what happiness he had went away. "Yes sir."

   "General Kruger, Prime Minister Homaleff, the Emperors Fiancé, and many others were murdered as well." Hermann said offering Van a drink.

   Van shook his head, not in the mood for anything right now. "A tragedy." Van said doing his best to hold a tear back in his eye.

   Hermann handed Van a manila envelope.

   Van opened and looked at a few photographs that were sealed with in it. "What's this?"

   Fiona stared at them as well, looking at what seemed to be funnels of smoke and fire rising from the ground.

   "Two military bases and four colonies have been destroyed since this morning. We believe it's done by the same people who killed General Kruger and Minister Homaleff."

   "Why do you think that?" Fiona asked looking down at a Zoid that seemed to be staring straight up as the picture was taken.

   "Because they had found a Zoid, one they say had incredible power, even greater then the Death Sauer."

   "No way!" Van shouted as he looked down. "What is it?"

   "Something we had never seen before, might be one of the ancient Zoids like the one Raven piloted." Hermann took the pictures and sorted through them, handing him one that gave a clear image of the Zoid. "That's it."

   Van stared at it, weapons covering the Zoids orange chassis and a set of red eyes sat at the end of the head. "It's got the firepower, but there's no way it can move very fast."

   "That's what we thought, but from its path of destruction it has traveled over 500 kilometers in under 6 hours."

   Van looked at him. "That's not to fast, plus I doubt it has much maneuverability. It's probably similar to the Death Sauer or Death Stinger."

   Hermann nodded and allowed his mother to take over.

   "Either way we decided it would be the best course of action if you, Thomas, and Irvine attempted to take it out. Grant it we have little to no information on this Zoid but you three are some of the best pilots on the planet and if anyone could take it out I believe it's you three."

   Hermann stepped back in. "Just as well, the Ultra Sauer is ready to move out and we have created a dozen more shots for the Gravity Cannon. So if it's to difficult for you three."

   Van smiled. "We can handle it, right Fiona." He waited for her reply but nothing came about. "Fiona?"

   "I have seen this Zoid before." Fiona said softly staring at it, looking down at it. "It's. Familiar. Something about it."

   Van looked at her. "You mean your still missing some of your memory." 

   Fiona nodded briefly as she took another look at the massive Zoid.

   Jason stared out from the cockpit of the Tiger, doing exactly what he had done 400 years ago. Killing and exterminating every living soul he came in contact with. He took a deep breath and fired another charged particle blast at a few buildings, incinerating them all in a massive inferno. "Tiger, Tiger burning bright." He smiled at the old saying, the Zoid tearing down any building or life that it saw. Jason felt the impact of a cannon shot, looking over at two Guysacks taking aim and firing at the Tiger. "Don't they understand just what I can do?" The shots had no effect on the extreme armor carried on the shoulders of the Tiger. Shaking his head, Jason targeted the Guysack on the left, shooting it with the Tiger's massive rail gun and watched as it began to shred into thousands of tiny pieces as the bullets ripped through the enemy. He turned his attention to the second Guysack, which was now running away. Jason gave a slight smirk and fired the Hybrid Cannon at it, ripping through the hull and tearing it into two. He looked back at the burning city and smiled. "A galaxy with no chance, and a life with no hope." Jason closed his eyes, slowly taking deep breaths. "Except for five."

   "Will you look at that sunset." Moonbay said to Irvine with a smile. "So peaceful."

   Irvine smiled back. "Yea." 

   Moonbay looked around the gorge they were traveling through. There was no particular destination they wanted to go to, they were just going were the road led them hoping it was some place nice. 

   "Decided we can get married in a few months, that ok with you?" Irvine said not looking at her, he was a little embarrassed to say that.

   "Of course its good, I just don't want you backing down from this. You seem like enjoy crawling your way out of your promises."

   Irvine shook his head, giving her a small but loving scorn. "You know this is something I wont back out of."

   Moonbay felt him kiss her forehead softly, and it made her smile. "Irvine." She said softly. "I need to tell you something."

   "Sure, what is it?" Irvine didn't wait for her to speak before pointing out to a massive cloud of smoke and fire a few miles away. "Head over there!" He shouted, pointing at it.

   Moonbay nodded as she turned the Gustav around, deciding to wait to tell Irvine what she needed to say.

   Van and Thomas watched as the crew quickly worked on their Zoids, adding new weapons and shielding to the already impressive Blade Liger and Dibision.

   "Could be tough." Thomas said smiling as he walked over to his Zoid.

   "Same people who killed General Kruger, Minister Homaleff." Van paused a moment. "Probably killed Rudolph and Marianne to."

   Thomas nodded. "Id bet all my money they killed Karl as well." He made a tight fist, remembering how he had to watch his brother murdered by the Organoid.

   "You healed enough?" Van asked as he looked at Zeke, the Organoid walking besides him.

   "Sure, how about you?"

   "Ill be fine."

   "Lets see if these upgrades will be worth it." Thomas turned and walked out of the hanger.

   Van shook his head and looked up at the Blade Liger. "Well Zeke, it's going to be more powerful then ever before. Think you can handle." He listened to the enthusiastic growl of Zeke and laughed. "If you can handle it, so can I." Van looked at Fiona, she was dazed and lost in her thoughts. He was surprised to find that even now Fiona was still missing a piece of her memory, and he hoped it wasn't important or dangerous. His confidence was high, he had helped stop the Death Stinger and had personally destroyed the Death Sauer twice, he was certain he could stop this as well.

   Ryss looked at the dying child in her arms, watching her small and fragile body begin to go cold. Her skin was red from her blood, cuts and gashes all over her body. The young girl was no older then 6, yet Ryss watched as her eyes rolled back and her last breath was drawn from this world. Ryss felt a tear run down her eye as she gently lied the body on the cold, hard ground and watched as the Tiger prowled the area, making sure every bit of life was gone. "Monster." She said softly as she stood up. "Specula, we need to leave." The blue Organoid walked up to her master. "Wait!" Ryss said as she watched a green and orange Gustav pull into the remains of the city. "Oh no."

   "Oh my God." Moonbay gasped as she looked around at the destruction all around her. "Who could have done this?"

   Irvine gritted his teeth and got out of the Gustav. "That Zoid over there!" He shouted as he walked back to the Lighting Saiex being towed by the Gustav.

   "Irvine wait, if it could do this." Moonbay didn't even finish because she knew it was useless. 

   Irvine got into the Saiex and quickly took off, heading at the Zoid hidden in the flames it had created.

   Jason looked at the Lighting Saiex and smiled. "Right on time." 

   The Lighting Saiex jumped in to the air, extending its claw and ready to slash the Tiger. The Tiger though easily countered as it ducked out of the way, kicking up its hind legs and driving them into the chest of the Saiex and sent the small Zoid crashing into the ground. Irvine rose up quickly and opened fire at the Tiger.

   Jason smiled as he brought up the shield, watching the bullets crush themselves against the impenetrable force.

   "Big Zoid, doubt it has much movement." Irvine ran off to the side and came around to the Tiger's tail.

   Jason laughed as he rotated the rail gun around, shooting the powerful weapon towards the rear while he faced forward.

   Irvine got out of the way, though barley, and took a look at the orange and black Zoid. "Powerful Zoid." He looked at it, trying to discover a weakness in it and thought he had found one.

   Jason watched as the cannon shots aimed and shot the heel of the Tiger. He knew what Irvine was trying to accomplish and just laughed at it. Pushing the throttles forward the Zoid took off with a lighting quick acceleration and made a sharp turn towards the Saiex.

   "How the Hell can that Zoid move like that." Irvine said under his voice, dodging the charging Zoid. Turning around he quickly caught up with it, though he had to bring it up to its maximum speed even with the boosters. "Still not as fast at the Saiex though."

   Jason smiled at the little race and shook his head. He pushed a button on the console, jettisoning the Hybrid Cannons and the Rail Gun, hearing the large bang as they crashed onto the ground. The lost of the heavy weight allowed it to quickly and easily outrun the Lighting Saiex despite its use of the boosters.

   Irvine shot his cannon at the Tiger and watched as it had no effect on it.

   Jason smiled and turned around, making a quick pounce at the Saiex.

   "What a Zoid!" He yelled as he jumped out of the way. "Pilots not half bad either." Irvine made a jump for the Tiger and was able to nick the Zoid, doing only minor damage at best.

   Jason turned sharply and drove the Tiger's shoulder into the Saiex's, the impact was so hard it forced the front left leg of the Saiex to push back a few inches, ruining its stabilizers.

   Moonbay watched as the Lighting Saiex began to slowly lose to the strange Zoid. "Irvine!" She screamed. Moonbay jumped in the air as she felt two hands clamp down on her shoulder, turning around to find Ryss. 

   "You have to leave immediately." Ryss said loud and quickly. "Hurry."

   "But Irvine."

   Ryss didn't let her finish. "He's dead, that Zoid and its pilot will kill him easily. If you stay then you'll die to."

   Moonbay threw Ryss's hands off of her shoulder and looked back at the battle.

   Irvine screamed as he felt the Tiger drive its paws into his Saiex, either on the side or neck. 

   "Over." Jason said jumping out of the cockpit, Phantom coming out of the Zoid as well.

   Moonbay ran over, getting about 5 feet from the downed Saiex before Specula tripped her. Ryss ran over and held her, making sure she didn't do anything to get killed.

   Jason looked over at the two young women and smiled. "Well Ryss, I figured you would have had enough brains to get away from here."

   Moonbay's face turned into one of horror, she recognized the voice, the face, and the Organoid as the man who she met when Raven was with her. "You!" 

   Jason ignored her and watched as Irvine crawled away from the downed Saiex, blood trickling down slowly from his forehead and neck.

   Irvine stopped his crawl as Phantom jumped in front of him. He turned around, lying on his back with his hands supporting his body up slightly. "Not a bad Zoid."

   Jason didn't smile, he made no motion or gesture. He picked up a piece of metal torn from the Saiex during the battle and pointed it at Irvine's neck, watching his fear rise and as sweat came out of his pores. "The Creature of Genesis." 

   "Don't you dare hurt him!" Moonbay shouted, trying to escape but Ryss had to tight a grip on her.

   Jason pulled the blade from his neck, but only slightly and looked at Moonbay. "Love him, do you." He looked at the ring resting on her finger, though it was dirty from her hand resting in the dirt. "And you're engaged to him." He closed his eyes, reading Moonbay's mind, smiling as his eyes reopened.

   "Show some damn remorse once in your life Jason!" Ryss shouted furiously at him, still holding Moonbay down with all of her might.

   "Your pregnant with his child as well." Jason smiled, ignoring Ryss's comment.

   Moonbay gasped, trying to figure out how he knew, but it was the least of her worries.

   Irvine looked at her, giving her a smile, at least doing his best to give her one.

   If the situation were better, Moonbay would have smiled back. That is what she had wanted to tell Irvine earlier, and now she wished she had.

   Jason turned back to Irvine, lowering his weapon. "Well, you're going to be a father." He tried to sound happy for him. "It's a shame for a child to grow up without ever meeting his father, never knowing what he was like or what kind of a man he was." Jason nodded. "Iv had a personal experience with that."

   "Yea I could tell you got abused as a child." Irvine said, breathing hard as Jason's smile grew wider, eventually becoming a laugh.

   "Yes, I was abused as a child. And now I'm paying all of it back. But still, for a child to never meet his father. More tragic then something I could ever conjure up." His laugh died, but his smile remained. "Tell me Ryss, am I so devilish that I would do that to a father and child."

   Ryss didn't answer, afraid of the consequences if she did.

   "Wise move Ryss, very wise." Jason looked back at Irvine. "I will not kill you at this point in time, you shall live." Jason turned around, moving slowly forward.

   Ryss couldn't believe it and watched as Moonbay gave a smile and cry of happiness.

   Irvine released a deep breath and stood up smiling at Moonbay who smiled back. 

   Phantom drove his tail into the back of Irvine's head, knocking him to the ground.

   "The point in time is over, now you die."

   "Jason, don't!" Ryss screamed.

   Jason looked at her as he took the piece of metal and drove it through Irvine's back, straight through his heart.

   "Irvine!" Moonbay said feeling every piece of her body suddenly feel as if it weighed ten tons. "Irvine." She said breaking down crying, falling to the floor looking at him as he raised a hand to her with his mouth wide open and the piece of steel flowing through his chest, and watched as he fell to the ground, dead.

   Ryss let Moonbay go, her head in the ground crying out Irvine's name in choppy phrases. "Your worse then a monster."

   Jason laughed. "Oh I'm sorry Ryss, did you want him to live." He kicked the dead body a few times. "Sorry, he's dead."

   "Then bring him back." Ryss had an evil smile going across her face. "You seem to enjoy that."

   Jason countered her with a smile just as evil as hers. "No Ryss, only when it creates tension and pain. This Ryss is what I live to see, the loss she is feeling right now, and the future of her own life flowing through her mind. She is the one suffering the most, though the soul of her lover now walks in the cold, dark valley alone, frightened." Jason smiled and walked to his Zoid, jumping in the cockpit. "I have one more matter of business to attend to before I make my way towards Van and Raven. Then we will see who lives and who dies." He looked at Moonbay, her hands covering her face, hiding her puffy red eyes and the sorrow and horror that flushed her face. "See Ryss, death is hardly the worst thing in life."

   Ryss watched as the cockpit closed and Phantom merged with the Tiger, bringing it to life, reviving the ancient demon within it and watched as it sprung off, leaving its massive weapons on the ground though she knew the charged particle cannons remained. Ryss put her arms over Moonbay's back and shoulder's doing anything she could to comfort her. She felt tears run down her face as well, looking at the lifeless body of Irvine.

   Raven had his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulder, leading her to the place he had stayed, the place he had hid the mighty Fury, hoping the Zoid had self recovered. Shadow followed close behind, and Raven knew the Organoid was slightly disappointed at how little attention Raven had been paying him, but knew Shadow was glad to see his master in love as well.

   "Where are we going?" Alice said giving Raven a laugh, stumbling over and over as she tried her best to keep up with the speeding Raven.

   "I told you, just wait and see." Raven replied holding her tightly against his body, racing through the thick forest. The sun was down and they had walked all day, only stopping once to get some water near a lake. The night sky was bright, allowing Raven to find his way easily around the trees and shrubs. "There." He pointed to the opening of a mountain blocked by thick, heavy shrubs. "Whenever Iv needed to hide this is where I stay." He turned his head, scanning the area next to the mountain. "That's where I hid the Fury."

   Alice looked at him, losing her smile. "Your not going to fight again are, you?"

   Raven released her, folding his arms across his chest and giving that dark smirk. "Only one more time."

   "Van?" Alice said starting to get worried.

   "No, someone who I hate even more." Raven turned and walked over to the entrance, clearing the plants out of the way.

   Alice hesitated to follow him; a little afraid to be alone with Raven again, a little worried about who he wanted to fight one more time. Raven had never told him the mans name, but she supposed it didn't make a difference. Finally though she decided to follow him, walking in and looking around at the small cave. It wasn't much, lit by torches and candles, a wooden chair and small table rested against the wall and a small cot with a thin blanket was in the corner.

   "Its not much." Raven said as he turned and walked out.

   "Where are you going?" Alice was now afraid of him leaving her.

   "Find some food and water, its plentiful here. Ill be back soon." Raven walked out, Shadow following him.

   Alice smiled and took a seat, looking down at a picture that rested on the table. Two small boys, maybe around the age of 3 stood besides each other. They seemed similar, though she didn't know who they were. Both had black hair, one was long the other short. Alice guessed that one of them was Raven but she couldn't tell which one he would be. A few more picture rested on the table, she could see one of the small boys from the other picture now in this one, two adults which were probably his parents held him, though didn't smile a bit. A piece of paper was hidden under the pictures and took a look at it, reading it she quickly put it down. It was Raven's, he was jotting down memories, talking about his parents and his thoughts and basically anything he wanted about his past, though she wondered why. Alice went over to the cot; exhausted and sore she lied down and fell asleep, ignoring her hunger and thirst.

Authors Notes: Once again a cold and dark chapter creating more questions and lots of really crazy shit. Hoped you enjoyed, review or flame, your choice.


	29. Duel of the Faiths

Duel of the Faiths 

   "Bearing 3, 2, 7!" O'Connell shouted as the Blade Liger and Dibision moved through the training exercise, testing out the new modifications made to the Zoids. "Fire now!"

   Van shot the two dummy Zoids with ease, the Dibision doing the same to its target. 

   Hermann looked out from the Ultra Sauer, the massive Zoid testing out all of its firepower with the exception of the Gravity Cannon. "Perfect, that Zoid doesn't stand a chance." He smiled, as he knew justice would prevail. "Fiona, how did the Blade Liger and Dibision perform?"

   "Perfectly." Fiona said with a smile, looking down from her post in the Ultra Sauer.

   Hermann nodded and looked up. "All men clear the area, its time to make sure the Gravity Cannon is still operational." He took a seat at the firing post were Karl had sat during the Death Stinger crisis. "Target is the dummy Dibision, coordinates?"

   Fiona read the information the computer was giving her. "13 Kilometers, angle 5 up and 13 left." 

   Hermann nodded and moved the reticule over the target. "Ready for fire. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He paused for a moment, and then fired. The bullet flew straight threw the air, destroying its target and creating the massive energy surge in the area surrounding the center of impact. "Confirmation."

   "Destroyed, the Gravity Cannon is fully operational." O'Connell said smiling.

   Van watched the explosion from an extreme distance, Thomas and Zeke walking next to him.

   "That Zoid and its pilot are going to get exactly what they deserve." Thomas said with a rage of hatred towards the Tiger, and whoever controlled it.

   "Yea. They deserve to die more then anyone else we've fought before. Even more then Hilz and Prozen." Van was just as angry, and was filled with just as much hatred and rage as Thomas was. He needed to die, as much as Van hated to take a mans life he knew he needed to die. "Any idea on how long we have to wait?"

   "General Hermann said it maybe a day or two before we actually catch this thing. He sent two squads after it just to see if we even need to use the Ultra Sauer." Thomas turned around and walked to his Dibision.

   Van nodded, both men had changed some, if not a lot since these murders had begun. "Lets go Zeke."

   Jason stood on top of the Tiger, looking down at Ryss and Moonbay. He shook his head. "Tragic, very tragic." Jason wanted to smile but couldn't for some reason. "I'm tired of all these games, I want to end this now." He jumped into the cockpit and turned the Zoid around, quickly heading towards the direction Van was in; ready to finish the same thing he started far to long ago.

   Raven woke up; the smell of fish frying filled the air of his small cave. He looked around and saw Alice cooking the fish he had caught yesterday. 

   Alice smiled at him and gave him a plate of fish. "Good morning." She said softly as she started to eat her breakfast.

   Raven put the plate down and rubbed the back of his head. "When did you wake up?"

   "I guess an hour ago. When did you get back last night?"

   Raven stood up off the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

   Alice stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you." She kissed him on his lips, feeling as he put his arms on her shoulder blades. "Don't leave me."

   Raven looked at her puzzled. "Why would I leave you? I love you just as much."

   "You want to fight again." Alice leaned back and kissed him softly once more.

   Raven felt her back away again, though he could still feel her breath on his face. "Only once more, then like you said Ill settle down."

   Alice smiled. "Glad you actually listened to me."

   Raven smiled back and looked at Shadow. "I have to go now."

   Alice let him go but gave him a soft kiss oh his cheek and watched him walk out.

   Moonbay looked down at the lifeless body of her fiancé, and he would always be her fiancé. 

   "There wasn't anything you could have done." Ryss said walking up besides her. "That man has no heart or remorse."

   "I wish he had killed me to." Moonbay's sobbing made it hard to understand the words she spoke.

   "He didn't because he knew you would suffer more alive and Irvine would suffer more dead." Ryss listened as the sound of an explosion went off. "You need to warn Van, otherwise he'll get away with all of this."

   Moonbay nodded and dried her eyes as she walked over to the Gustav.

   Van looked straight ahead, leading the Ultra Sauer and Dibision forward. He hands were gripped tightly on the controls, he was growing impatient quickly and was ready to find that Zoid and kill the man who had done so much to hurt him emotionally. "Moonbay." Van said as the image of Moonbay came up, he could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

   "Irvine's dead." Moonbay said bluntly, trying to keep herself from crying again.

   Van's hands dropped off the controls and his heart sank. Irvine' dead, those words buzzed around his head as if they were hornets trapped inside his body. Stinging him over and over. His rage was swelling now, and again a close friend he cared for was dead. "Who killed him?" Van's voice was low but filled with anger.

   "His name is Jason. Van he's insane, he's killing everyone and destroying everything." Moonbay did her best to hold her tears back, but it just wasn't possible. "Be careful Van."

   "Don't worry, Ill find him and make sure he gets what he deserves." Van closed his eyes, remembering his times with Irvine. "This is the only guy Iv ever wanted to kill."

   Moonbay just ended the transmission and looked at Ryss. "Why did he do all of this?"

   "Its his entertainment, killing and causing sorrow and grief. He loves watching people suffer, watching them cry and killing there spirits." Ryss replied as she picked up Irvine's body and brought it to the Gustav. "I'm sorry."

   Moonbay nodded and gave a smile. But it was a smile of disbelief, still wondering why this happened. Everyone she has ever loved or cared for was either dead, hurt, or the next in Jason's sights and the fact of any of this happening just seemed like it was a bad dream, something she just wanted to wake up from wake up and see Irvine next to her, see Van and Fiona together and all of her friends back. But it wasn't a dream, it was reality, something she now dreaded more then anything else. Irvine was gone and wasn't coming back; neither were Karl or Dr. D, nor Rudolph and Marianne. The four years they had worked together to stop Prozen and Hilz, to stop them from killing and destroying was now a worthless effort. Death, the only thing that had filled her mind for the past two days. A physco, a terrible madman with a craving for blood and death walked amongst her, killing all of those she loved and cared, all of those she would never want to lose, all those she would do anything to get back even though, she knew it was impossible.

   Raven got in the Berserk Fury; the mighty Zoid was now back to its full power. "Shadow!" He shouted, the black Organoid merging with the Fury, bringing it to life. He looked down at Alice but made no gesture, gave no smile. Raven took off, heading towards the area he heard the explosions knowing Jason had something to do with it all. "Revenge." He said. "Shadow, I want you to give me everything you have. We need to kill him for everything he's done to us, and make sure he doesn't do it anymore." The mighty Fury burst out of the forest, moving quickly to his intended target, the Tiger and its pilot.

   "There's the squad." Hermann said as he watched almost 100 Zoids come into view.

   "We've found nothing sir." 

   Hermann nodded and sat back. "Where the Hell is this thing at?"

   Jason looked out at the army and smiled. "Now Van, lets see how well I molded you." Jason set his sights on the army of Command Wolves and Shield Ligers. The Tiger mouth opened and the gun underneath its neck moved forward, both creating a glowing ball. "Time to die." The two beams fired, destroy the Zoids that were remotely close to them beams. The Tiger jumped out and pounced on a Zoid that had escaped the blast, driving its teeth into the neck of the Zoid, severing the cockpit from the body. 

   "Where the Hell did that come from!" O'Connell shouted, searching the area for the source of the beams.

   Fiona looked up, still devastated from the news of Irvine's death. She saw it, the massive orange Zoid slowly walking out of the smoke and rubble. "There it is." She pointed out to it, looking at its power and pride, feeling its evil. 

   "Van, Thomas. You see it!" Hermann shouted. "Damnit, that thing has some power."

   Van stared at it, griping his Zoids controls tightly. "You ready Thomas."

   Thomas smiled as he looked at the Zoid. "This is it Van."

   Van smiled. "Ready Zeke." 

   Jason smiled. "Time to see weather life will live or die." 

   Van watched as the Tiger charged forward. "Fast Zoid."

   "No fast enough. Beek target that Zoid." Thomas listened to his AI's beeping. "Ready, fire!"

   Jason stopped and drew up the Tiger's shield, watching as the Migalowmax bounced off of his shield.

   "How the Hell did he deflect that?" Hermann said as he watched is amazement. 

   "Class 5 shield." O'Connell as he read the information put up on the computer.

   "Damnit!" Hermann shouted. "Van, Thomas. Firepower isn't going to work on this thing."

   "Great!" Thomas shouted. "The Dibision isn't a close combat Zoid."

   "Use your fire to draw his attention, Ill go in and use the Blade Liger." Van replied, pushing the throttles forward.

   "Got it." Thomas continued to fire at the Zoids shield, knowing it was useless but that wasn't the object of this.

   Van charged as fast as the Liger could move and drew out the blades. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body as he neared his target.

   Jason smiled as he withdrew the shield and raised the Tiger's right paw.

   Van watched as the Tiger caught his blade, holding it there. "How did he do that!" Van did his best to escape but watched as the Tiger used its other to smack the head of the Blade Liger.

   Van!" Fiona shouted as she watched the blue Blade Liger fell to the ground though she gave a sigh of relief as it quickly stood back up.

   Van looked at the Tiger, breathing hard and feeling a little sweat run down his forehead. "Damn that things strong." He looked over at the broken blade. "Thomas, were in trouble."

   Thomas stared at it, trying to figure out how a Zoid could do that to a blade on Van's Blade Liger. "Yea I see that. Beek, Migalowmax."

   Jason watched as the beams came rushing towards him. "Useless."

   "Haha!" Thomas cheered as he watched his fire make direct contact with the Tiger, which drew out no shield. "Got it!"

   "No you didn't." Van said, his voice filled with fear as the Tiger came out of the smoke.

   "How. But. I hit it." Thomas said, his smiling and cheering gone.

   "My turn." Jason charged the Blade Liger quickly.

   Before Van had any idea on what had happened he felt his Zoid crash to the ground. "Damn that Zoids fast!" Van got up again and dodged another charge from the Tiger. The Blade Liger sung its paw at the Tiger, barley nicking the left side of it. The Tiger turned around and drove its shoulder into the Blade Ligers side and used its paw to swipe at its hind legs.

   "Hang on Zeke!" Van pushed out the only good blade and watched as it went through the Tiger's chest.

   "Damn, lucky bastard." Jason backed away. "Phantom, lets finish this."

   Van tried to get his Zoid up but the damage on the hind legs was pretty severe. "Come on Zeke, I need your help here."

   Thomas opened fire at the Tiger again, but watched as not a single shell did anything to its armor. 

   "Annoying little bitch!" Jason shouted turning his Zoid facing the Dibision.

   "Damn!" Thomas drew up the shield, embracing the impact of the Charged Particle Cannon.

   "Able to hold that off." Jason smiled, as he got ready to fire the other one.

   Van finally got the Blade Liger up and made a dash towards the Tiger.

   Jason turned the Tiger around, closing off the beam and ducked under the Blade Ligers leap, grabbing its tail with its powerful jaws and slinging it to the ground.

   Hermann looked out, gritting his teeth he hated watching this. "Get ready to fire the Gravity Cannon."

   "What!" Fiona shouted as she looked back at Hermann. "But Van wont be able to escape!"

   "I know that, but look out there. Do you think we have a choice?"

   Fiona looked back at watched as the Tiger continued to stomp on the Blade Liger. She felt a tear run down her face as she shook her head.

   "I'm sorry Fiona, but if we don't do this then we'll lose, Van's dead either way." Hermann looked at O'Connell. "Give me the coordinates."

   O'Connell looked at him and felt some inner resistance. "Yes. Yes sir." He said stuttering, pushing up a few command on the console. "Bearing 6,2,1. Angle 5 down, 3 right."

   Hermann set the coordinates and targeted the Tiger. "Sorry Van." He gave a salute and pushed down the trigger.

   Jason watched as the shell rushed towards his Zoid quickly. "They still don't get it."

   Thomas turned his Zoid around and took off. "You could have given me a warning!"

   Hermann ignored him and watched as the shot exploded, creating its massive energy surge. He hated what he had just done, but there wasn't a choice. Hermann closed his eyes, knowing he wasn't feeling near as bad as Fiona was.

   Fiona looked out; she couldn't feel her mind working or her heart beating. It was like she was dead, and she had felt this way only once before. "Van." Her voice soft, as if it wasn't even hers. She wept and sobbed over Van's lose again.

   Thomas looked out, giving Van a salute. "Its over."

   "No." Fiona said softly. "Its far from over."

   "What!" Hermann shouted.

   Fiona pointed out and showed him a figure slowly walking out of the smoke, no shield even drawn.

   "How the Hell did it survive?" Hermann's voice dissipated drastically. He slouched in his chair and shook his head. "Were dead."

   Jason smiled as he aimed at the Ultra Sauer. "Can't be stopped with firepower."

   O'Connell looked at him. "Do you want to new coordinates sir?"

   "What's the point, it survived a direct hit once." Hermann closed his eyes.

   O'Connell drove a fist into the console. "I don't believe this."

   Fiona stared at the Zoid, still trying to understand why it seemed do familiar. Trying to understand why it existed and why it was so powerful, and so evil.

   The Tiger's mouth opened and the two glowing balls slowly come to life. Before Jason could fire though, he watched as a beam moved towards his Zoid. He turned around and drew up the shield, the beam bouncing off of it. "Damn you Raven!"

   Raven smiled as he charged the Tiger. "I told you I would have my chance to kill you once and for all." 

   The Tiger moved quickly towards the Fury, using its shield as a ram.

   Raven drew out the Fury's shield and felt as the two Zoids collided with each other at intense speed. "Revenge Jason, revenge." Raven gave a small smirk as the Tiger's feet began to lose grip in the ground, slowly sliding back.

   Jason gritted his teeth, using all of his strength to hold the Tiger still. "You forgot one thing Raven."

   Raven watched as two balls began to form.

   "Can you handle two Charged Particle Cannons at point blank range?" Jason laughed as both beams fired.

   Raven watched as the shield held them off. "Shadow, hold it!" Raven felt the controls slipping in his hands as the bright flashes of light glowed heavily in his face. "Shadow!" The Fury pushed the beams forwards, knocking the Tiger back a few meters.

   Jason wiped a bit of spit coming out of his mouth and smiled. "Not bad Raven but lets see how well you use maneuverability."

   Raven watched as the Zoid charged at him with impassable speed. He had to strain his eyes to keep the Tiger in sight. Using one of the black claws on its back he snapped at the Tiger when it came in range.

   The Tiger dodged the continuous attacks, finally driving its shoulder into the Fury's stomach.

   Raven felt the impact of the shot, forcing him to jerk in his seat, only the straps keeping him from flying out of the cockpit.

   The Tiger raised its paw and smacked the right arm off of the Fury, then bit its neck, throwing it to the ground, putting its right paw on the Fury's head. "Now you die Raven!" Jason heard a scream of rage and turned at the smoke filled crater, watching a blue Blade Liger burst out of it then swerving left and right, quickly making its way towards the Tiger. "How are you alive?" Jason said under his voice.

   Van drew out the shield and crashed into the Tiger's front paws.

   Jason pushed down on the shield, attempting to shatter it but he saw nothing happening.

   "Zeke!" Van eyes were bloodshot from the rage in his body; his voice gave that away easily. Zeke gave off as massive growl, sending the Blade Liger forward with an incredible force of energy.

   The Blade Liger rushed forward, the Tiger lying across the shield as Van drove it into a solid rock cliff. The Tiger became embedded in the rock as the Blade Liger backed away slowly, growling and roaring at the Tiger.

   Jason's eyes, bloodshot as well looked at the Blade Liger as it roared at it with as much rage as the pilot had. "You are going to die for that!"

   "No! You're going to die!" Van shouted as he drove the Ligers shoulder into the Tiger's shoulder, the two Zoids clashing at each other over and over. Neither giving in, neither backing down.

   Hermann watched the two Zoids go at each other. "Amazing. I have never seen two Zoids fight like that."

   Fiona didn't care about the fight; she was both glad and amazed that Van survived the Gravity Cannon blast.

   Raven got the Fury up and set up the clamps, taking aim at the Tiger. "Leave him for me Van!"

   Van stared at the Tiger. "I want him as much as you do!" Van was breathing hard, sweat coming out of every pore and blood slowly coming down out of the corner of his mouth, his hair shone in the sunny rays. "Killed everyone, everyone I ever cared about. Rudolph, Irvine, Kruger, everyone."

   "He's done the same to me." The Fury raised the clamps and limped up besides the Blade Liger. "My entire life, killing my parents, forcing me to be what I am."

   Jason was breathing hard as well, admitting to himself that he had never been pushed this hard in his life. "Both of you working together." He gave off a slight and brief smile. "Should be interesting."

   Van looked at the Fury. "Well Raven." 

   Raven smiled. "Lets kill him for good."

   Jason charged both Zoids, slashing the Tiger's claws at the Fury and taking a piece of the armor off. 

   Van drew out his shield and crashed into the Tiger's side and forcing it to the ground.

   The Tiger slapped its paws at the Liger as it rested on the ground, occasionally grazing its neck or side. Finally the Tiger burst up off of the ground, driving the top of its head into the chest of the Blade Liger.

   Van felt the impact and his body was thrown forward, only the straps kept him in the seat and even those felt as if they would snap under the pressure his body gave on them.

   Jason no longer wanted to toy with them, he didn't want to give them a chance anymore. It was time to end this and get on with the extermination. The Tiger walked up to the downed Zoid and raised its paw high above Van's cockpit. 

   Thomas drew out the Dibision's shield and rammed the rear of the Tiger.

   Jason felt the impact and turned around quickly getting his Zoids feet planted and turning the Zoid around to face the Dibision.

   "Forget about me already?" Thomas said panting, rubbing the sweat off of his forehead, feeling the stinging sensation as the sweat slid slowly into his eyes. 

   The Tiger raised both of its front paws and caught the charging Dibision, sliding back a few meters before its hind legs got planted into the ground.

   "Damnit!" Thomas used all of his strength to keep the Tiger from pushing the Dibision backwards, knowing he would be at the Tiger's mercy if he did. He felt as the throttles wanted to go back, doing everything he could to make sure they didn't.

    On the other side Jason easily held the Dibision in place and was slowly working the powerful Dibision back. "Could have lived a few days longer if you ran." Jason said with a small laugh of disbelief, he was amazed at how hard this was. 

   The Fury finally got back up and it limped over towards the Tiger. "If I die I'm taking you with me!" 

   "Use the Charged Particle Cannon!" Thomas shouted as he still worked on keeping the Tiger from shattering his shield. His muscles were now sore and tight and were ready to give way towards the tremendous pressure.

   Raven smiled and put the Zoid in position. A red flash came about in the cockpit stating that the clamps wouldn't go down. "No. No, Shadow do something!" He heard the Organoid growl. Both Shadow and Raven were exhausted, and the Fury barely able to stand let alone fight. "Alright." Raven targeted the Tiger and watched as the glowing ball formed at its mouth. Raven gave a smirk and prepared for the blast.

   Jason's eyes widened as the blast came towards him, just then he felt the Dibision's shield give way, shattering into pieces. He smiled as the beam crashed into its armor.

   The Fury had flown back almost 300 meters from the blast, its neck unable to move and Shadow out resting on the ground. Exhausted and damaged, the Organoid laid there motionless, Raven doing the same as he fell out of the cockpit.

   Van finally got the Blade Liger up and charged Tiger.

   "Van! The Tiger has some sever damage where the Charged Particle Cannon impacted the side, if you can use your blade then maybe you can take it out." Fiona said watching the battle unfold. It was incredible, words could hardly describe how great it was, but also how deadly and evil it could become.

   Van looked at the red spot on the Tiger's side and gave a nod. "Thomas and Raven are down, the Ultra Sauer can't do much to help." He smiled, panting and sweating from the exhaustion, feeling every muscle and nerve scream from pain and tiredness. "Up to me and you Zeke." 

   Jason turned his attention to the Blade Liger; once more it stood up long after it should have been destroyed. "I have to hand it to you Van, you have given the Tiger a fight." Jason was panting as well, tired from the battle and all of the shots taken on his Zoid.

   "Come on Liger, keep it together." Van killed his smile and stared at the Tiger's red eyes keeping them in his mind. "Ready Zeke?" He listened as the Organoid growled a yes.

   The Blade Liger charged the Tiger, making a small pounce at it. The Tiger bounced out of the way and slashed its claws at the Liger, catching the side of it and ripping off a chunk of armor. Jason watched as sparks began to fly out of the Liger and new it was only a matter of time. And the time came quickly as the Blade Liger collapsed to the ground, Zeke flying out of the downed Zoid and crashing towards the ground. Jason shook his head and slowly walked to the downed Blade Liger. "A battle I shall never forget. Thank you Van for this excitement. But sadly I must end it." The Tiger roared in pain as a few cannon shots pierced the weakened area of the Zoid. Jason turned his head and looked at the green and orange Gustav. "This is what I get for not killing you!" 

   Moonbay as she looked up at the cliff, Ryss and Specula standing there, waiting for Jason to fall into there trap.

   The Tiger ran over, ripping the top of the Gustav off with its claws and turned around, driving its claws into the Gustav's neck. 

   Moonbay gave a shriek of terror, amazed but not surprised at the Zoids speed. She felt the Gustav turn on its back and looked back up at Ryss.

   Ryss smiled. "Now Specula!" 

   The blue Organoid merged with the downed Blade Liger and quickly brought it to life.

   Jason looked at it, now he was furious at everyone. "Fine, Ill give you a quick and painless death." 

   Van shook his head, getting the dizziness out of his mind and looked at the Tiger, which prepared to fire two Charged Particle Cannons. Van watched as the shield came up and smiled. "Specula." He shrugged and pushed the throttles forward, the Blade Liger moving towards the beams quickly.

   Jason watched in horror as the Blade Liger crashed through the two beams and quickly make its way towards the Tiger. "How did he do that?"

   Van ran up towards the side of the Tiger and drew out its last good blade as it came next to the weakened spot. The blade went straight through the Tiger, cutting a gash from the center of the chest to its end.

   Jason turned the Tiger around slowly, listening to Phantom scream in pain as the Tiger crashed to the ground, unable to get up. Jason released the controls and looked at the Blade Liger as it too crashed to the ground as Specula flew out of it, back towards her master standing on the hill. "I. I." Jason was stuttering. "I lost. I lost with the Tiger."

   Van slowly let go of the controls, the cockpit black and quiet. "Good job Liger." 

   Jason got out of the cockpit of the Tiger and ran towards Phantom.

   "Hold it right there!" Thomas shouted as he held his right elbow which was now dislocated, jutting out in the opposite direction as it should.

   Jason laughed. "This isn't over. Not until I am dead." He looked back at his Organoid. "Now Phantom!" 

   Thomas watched as the gray Organoid pulled Jason into his chest and took off into the cloudy sky. 

   Moonbay gave a slight smile as she looked at the Tiger, now downed and destroyed. She was a little happier, but not much.

   Van got out of the cockpit, wiping the blood and sweat off of his face. He walked up besides Thomas and smiled, looking at the Tiger.

   "That. Was amazing." Thomas said laughing a little, both in joy and disbelief that they had beat that Zoid.

   Van nodded his head as he watched Zeke slowly get up and walk besides him. "Good work Zeke!" Van put his arm around the Organoid, petting its head.

   "He escaped, you know that." Thomas said.

   "But he doesn't have the Zoid anymore. Meaning he won't be as hard to beat."

   "I still wish he would have died. Would have made me feel a lot better about all of these deaths he caused."

   Van nodded as he looked at the mighty Tiger now lying dormant. "It's a start though."

   Thomas nodded as he watched Moonbay walk up to them. 

   "Thanks for your help Moonbay." Van said letting go of Zeke, hugging his old friend Moonbay.

   Moonbay cried. She didn't know what to say, but she just returned his hug.

   Raven stood up and smiled as he saw the Tiger. "We win Shadow." He watched his Organoid come up next to him, limping but only slightly. "We win." He looked at the Fury and smiled. "The best Zoid I have ever had." Raven turned and walked into the woods following the trail made by the Fury, Shadow following close to him.

   Ryss smiled as she slowly pet Specula. "Jason finally got what he deserved. Now he's all but harmless with nothing left to fight for."

   Fiona smiled as she listened to the cheers and hurrahs coming out in the Ultra Sauer. Ignoring them all she just looked down at the Tiger, looked down at Van and Moonbay and Thomas. In her mind she knew it was over, finally over. But her heart said something much different; telling her it was only the beginning. How the true power of the Tiger was yet to be revealed and how Fiona, would become part of that power.


	30. A Final Goodbye

Authors Notes: I wish this was story was over but its far from the end. I'm putting it into parts and this chapter is the last in part 1, part 2 will pick up year and two months after part 1. And if I keep it going which I might (story could go on forever and still be good) ill just keep telling you. Best guess another 30 chaps in part 2 and yea I'm going to write it under a different title. And as for the rating change, I did it because of chap 27; few emails wanted me to change it so I did. And you don't need to check my profile, just go up to the dropdown menus near the login area and change it from G-PG13 to All or R.

**_A Final Goodbye_**

****

****

****

   The morning sun rose quickly, lighting the Palace City with its bright, warm rays. The sound of bagpipes slowly playing Amazing Grace filled the crisp, cool air. Van watched as the carriages carrying the bodies of his friends slowly crossed by him. Rudolph and Marianne came by first, there bodies resting quietly under a thin, white silk cover. He looked around, people grieving, mourning the lose of the young Emperor and his fiancé killed long before thier time. Van himself had to fight to keep the tears from bursting out of his eyes. Fiona stood besides him, under his arm resting her head on his chest as they watched the carriage slowly pull out of view. Van looked around again, Rosso and Viola stood on the other side of the street, mourning there lose like none other. The next carriage carried Irvine, Homaleff, and Kruger. The cruel way they were killed still remained, showing the people how evil a man could be. He looked at Moonbay, she to was crying at the loss of the man she loved. Van wondered if Fiona had done the same when he had died, though he would never ask. It was the last carriage and people slowly began to follow them towards the site they would all be buried. Van didn't go, he didn't want to have to feel any more grief then he had to. And to his surprise, Fiona didn't go either and neither did Moonbay. "Why aren't you two going?"

   Moonbay lowered her head. "He's gone, its not something I can help change otherwise I would."

   Van looked at her and could do nothing but help feel sorry for her. "So what are you going to do now?"

   Moonbay shrugged as she wiped her teary eyes. "Ill find something."

   "Are you going to be all right Moonbay?" Fiona asked.

   "Sure, it'll just take a while." Moonbay walked over and gave Fiona a friendly hug, then did the same to Van. Giving him a soft kiss on the cheek as well. "Thanks for everything."

   Van smiled and watched as she walked away. The streets were now empty except for a few people still mourning.

   "Two million dead." Valen said walking up to Van. "More then Prozen, Hilz, or the damn war caused put together."

   Van nodded. "What's going to happen with the Empire now."

   "Council will find a suitable man to take over the Empire since Rudolph had no bloodline and Homaleff is dead. Who though, we'll have to wait."

   "Hopefully they do a job like Rudolph did." Van said, now feeling a tear run down his cheek.

   "Ended a war, forged an alliance with an unlikely faction. Accomplished more for peace then any kid his age ever had or ever will. Not to bad yourself Van. Death Sauer twice, helped stop the Death Stinger, and now that Tiger thing."

   Van smiled. "Id give all that up to wake up from this nightmare."

   "So would I, so would every man with a sense of decency."

   "That Zoid was the toughest thing Iv ever fought. Its like its not normal."

   "Could say the same about you." Valen smiled and walked away.

   Van watched him until he was out of sight and looked back at Fiona. "How about you, are you going to be all right?"

   Fiona nodded. "Van, I need to talk with you later."

   "Sure, I guess." Van watched as she to walked away, though he didn't bother asking why. Zeke slowly came up to Van, giving a low growl as he approached. "Hey Zeke." Van smiled as he listened to the bagpipes slowly fade away, eventually becoming nothing but a whisper in the wind blowing past his ears.

   Jason sat there with his head down, trying to understand the events that had played out. "Lost. How the Hell could I have lost." He rubbed his eyes, trying to think of what he could do now. "No more chance for Armageddon, what do you say we simply kill Van and the rest of his friend?" Phantom looked at his master and turned back towards the Tiger, looking at the downed Zoid. Jason looked up and watched Phantom merged with the Tiger, the Zoid glowing brightly, and then a pink cocoon slowly formed around it. Jason laughed. "The Tiger has a evolution!" His laughed died away soon after, but the smile remained. "The deadliest predator can evolve into something even deadlier." Jason looked though, watching as a figure slowly walked around from the other side of the cocoon. "Who the Hell." Jason didn't finish his sentence before he felt a strong chill run down his spine. "Oh my God." His voice soft and fearful, the figure turning into a woman, a beautiful woman Jason had seen once before. "How the Hell did you escape from me?" It was Zoid Eve, the true form of her. She looked like a Goddess; no she was a Goddess, one with a devilish heart. She wore a thick white silk robe, covering her from head to toe and revealing hardly any flesh except on her face. Jason though knew what this meant. Zoid Eve was no longer merged with him, meaning he no longer had any of the powers he had enjoyed for years. "Why did you leave my body?"

   "Fordi I ikke har noen bruk for De." Zoid Eve's voice was soft and romantic, the ancient language swirling around in the thin air.

   Jason couldn't understand her; his understanding of the language came with Zoid Eve. Now that she was gone though, nothing could be done.

   "The Tiger is the ultimate Zoid, and Phantom is the strongest of all the Organoids. Yet even with both you failed."

   "Apparently the Tiger isn't the ultimate Zoid." Jason pointed up at the pink cocoon. 

   Zoid Eve smiled. "You do not understand anything. You do not understand that a Zoid is alive, just as you are. You like many others treat it as a weapon. That is why you lost to Van and Raven."

   "I lost because you wanted life to have a chance, so I gave them skills no mortal could obtain."

   "You gave them a push, but they had started it and were the only ones who could finish it. Van has unlocked the Organoid and Blade Ligers ultimate potential. That alone makes it stronger then the Tiger."

   "What about it's evolution?"

   "When it evolves, even twenty Zoids with their potential unlocked and there perfect pilots, it will win."

   Jason smiled. "How long will it take?"

   "Two."

   Jason didn't let her finish. "Two weeks." He smiled. "I can handle that."

   "Two years."

   Jason's smile died away. "Two years, what am I supposed to do for two years? I don't have any powers, I don't have."

   Zoid Eve walked up to him. "You will not have to wait two years."

   "Why not?" 

   Zoid Eve placed a hand on his chest and slowly slid it through, gently grabbing his heart.

   Jason felt the hand grip his heart, keeping it from beating and from pumping blood.

   "You have become everything I condemn. When I merged with you, you wanted the same as I. But now, you have become a murderer, a monster who abuses my gifts and power. You are every reason life must die." She crushed Jason's heart with her hand and gently pulled her hand back, no blood, nothing on her skin. Zoid Eve watched as Jason fell to the floor dead and smiled. "Kunn God utstillingsnåde på Deres ynkelig sjel." She turned and looked at the Tiger's cocoon. "I must not allow anyone to see this." She closed her eyes, reopening them a few minutes later. Zoid Eve found herself in the city she had presided in for centuries, before they attempted to seal her in. She looked at the gate and walked towards it. It opened and she looked at the statue of herself, and smiled. 

   "Raven!" Alice shouted as she ran towards Raven, hugging and kissing him when she caught him.. "You're hurt." She said, looking at the bruises and cuts on his body.

   Raven smiled and kissed her on her lips, holding her tightly to him. "Ill be all right." He said after he released her.

   "Are you done fighting?" Alice said still holding him tightly.

   Again Raven smiled. "I'm done."

   Alice kissed him again, this time with a much deeper passion then before. "So what are you going to do now? You've been fighting your whole life."

   "I'm going to do what you said. Settle down and have a family."

   Alice held a smile back as Raven kissed her again. "Raven having a family. Changed a lot from before you met me."

   "So I can blame you if I hate my life." Raven let her go but still clenched her hand and led her away.

   Van walked up to Fiona who had been waiting for him. The sun had gone down and the clear night sky came about. The city was silent, still grieving the loss of their Emperor and his fiancée. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

   Fiona looked at them and shook her head. "I'm leaving."

   "What!" Van shouted. "But why?"

   Fiona walked up to Van and put her hand on his shoulder. "There's still a piece of my memory missing, and I want to find it. I'm going to take over Dr. D's research and do what I can to finish what I started."

   "Fiona! What do you mean your missing some of your memory! I mean." Van couldn't finish his sentence.

   "That Zoid you fought today, there's something familiar about it. As if I had seen it before." Fiona looked at his eyes and watched as they started to tear. "I love you Van, I always will. But this is something important to me, something I can't even describe."

   "But why do you have to leave?"

   "I need to find my memory Van, I want to know everything I can about my past even if it means I can't be with you."

   "Ill go with you then, its no big deal."

   "Yes it is. You love to pilot and fight and as much as I hate watching you do it, I never tell you to stop because I know what it means to you. I want you to do the same for me Van."

   Van stared at her, not ready to let her go again. "Are you going to come back?"

   Fiona shook her head slowly. "I don't know. Are paths might cross again like they did before. But." She was trying not to make this any harder on either of them. "Van, I'm sorry."

   Van felt her release his shoulders slowly and kiss his cheek. "I love you Fiona."

   Fiona smiled and backed away slowly. "Don't forget me Van, and I wont forget you."

   Van put his right hand up and watched her get into a jeep with, a woman with dark brown hair driving it. Van waited for the jeep to get out of sight, then he lowered his head and cried a bit. "She's gone." That thought crossed his mind over and over, still finding it hard to believe. But Fiona was gone, and for some reason his mind said she would be back, but his heart said she was gone for good.

Authors Notes: Bet you didn't expect any of these things to happen. Physco boy is dead and Zoid Eve is the new bad guy, the Tiger will evolve into that creature of genesis I kept talking about, Fiona left Van, and Raven actually has someone to love for longer then a week. Well that's it for part 1 so everyone who read this story just send me a little review on your final thoughts even if you haven't sent a review yet. Now what to look forward to in part 2. 1st off Ill be answering lots of questions the anime brought up but did one hell uv a job failing to answer, Ill talk lots about Raven and Van's past, lots of Ryss's little vision things will start to come true, and other stuff I wont tell you about so you have to read it, probraly be between 25-40 chaps. Hope you all enjoyed and really hope you all read part 2. Later.


End file.
